Stockholm Syndrome
by GFMarshall
Summary: Miley is being held prisoner by a tormented man to whom she would soon come to owe her whole life to. Revised August 4th. Miley centric mature drama with spiritual themes & mystery. Please Read & Review. Warning: Reviews contain spoilers.
1. Miley's Prologue

**This is a story for ****both guys**** and girls who are ****looking for a very, very different type of story****. This is themed on redemption above all else as well as the exploration of how it can work in the most unique of ways. **

Authors Note: Please forgive me but **because I am a guy** I will do my best to depict Miley's side of the story as well as the emotions, but I am not going to pretend I am the best at depicting and elaborating emotions. Despite this I will try to put Miley's and Theo's POV on display later on.

**For anything you might have to offer that could make the story better for a foreigner (To HM fan fiction) or just and especially comments, please review me. I can only get better with your help…**

**Especially the dialogue: Please send me more realistic dialogue if mine isn't. You're the Hannah fans, you'd be better at this, and I will seriously consider it.**

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction, and therefore any similarities to real life events and especially any real life organizations are coincidental. This story will be taking ideas, groups, and characters from other established sources. I do not own anything that has been previously created and copyrighted and by no means am I trying to usurp or defame in any way particular group or organization.

**Also, this story contains violence, very mature subject matter and some sexual content. Reader discretion is strongly advised. **

**Despite it's nature, this story is not intended to be anti-Miley at all. It is in fact Miley centric and will embody ****redemption**** as its overall theme. To Miley fans: Please don't be discouraged and leave This story will turn out well in the end, I promise. Give me a chance. I chose Hannah Montana because of Miley's unique situation. You will find out and understand this completely in the end.**

**2 Absolutely Vital Authors notes: **

This story will depict various **criminal** organizations and their members in the United States with a harsh yet realistic and appropriate manner. These criminal organizations are often ancestral, but mostly ethnic based. By **no** means is the intention or the wish of the author to stereotype or stigmatize any particular ethnic group as a whole in any negative way, whom the vast majority are hard working, well educated and law abiding citizens who contribute greatly to society.

Particular themes in this story will be enhanced by outside sources. Every time your see the words "outside sources" it means that all you have to do is go my GFMarshall's (my) author page and click on the corresponding hyperlink to movies or pictures to give you a better effect of what I am trying to convey. This is especially important with themes that may be foreign to even mature and worldly Hannah Montana fans.

**Read this story as you would watch a film, that is what the narration approach is for. I will try to put POV's when I can.**

**Stockholm Syndrome**

Stockholm Syndrome: an involuntary psychological state in which victims of kidnapping or abuse begin to feel sympathy, emotional bonding, solidarity, and even amorous feeling for his or her captors.

FBI National Academy

Langley, Virginia

Behavioral Science Graduate Course Lecture

June 18, **2013**

_Here at the FBI National Academy, the world's best of law enforcement are receiving the best advanced police training. This lecture is presented by Dr. Laars Bejerot, a psychiatrist and PhD recipient in the field of Stockholm syndrome from Lund University in Sweeden. We join him on his lecture on Stockholm Syndrome and law enforcement. He speaks with a heavy Sweedish accent._

"As you are all aware, scenarios which involve hostage taking are becoming more frequent. Therefore today we will address the very real psychological phenomenon of Stockholm Syndrome which is a constant and ever present risk during times of hostage taking."

"Now to begin, Stockholm syndrome is not exclusive to what we would know as conventional terrorism and hostage politics. Symptoms of Stockholm syndrome have also been identified in the relationships of slave and master relationship, in members of destructive cults, and **most **commonly...

in **battered wives cases**…

Couples Dormatory 610

University Village 

UCLA Campus

**Two years previous to the lecture, and when the main story takes place**

_The normally cool California autumn air rushing through the house's open windows is disturbed by the odors of pan frying and onions. Even with all of the windows open, the whole kitchen smelled of dinner as a frazzled brunette struggled to get dinner ready before her boyfriend got home. As fatigue slowly enveloped her petite 18 year old body she was jolted awake by the stinging memory held by her face, reminding her of what would happen if she didn't have dinner on time. For every day at around 6 or 7 in the evening, the love of her life Jake Ryan would come in and without saying a word drop everything he was carrying at the door and rush straight to the kitchen to eat. He didn't worry that he left his stuff at the door because as he had reminded her time and time again, he expected her to pick it up after him. After all, to him she was the woman…_

_Miley lowered her head to herself after coming to that realization but felt no anger. Jake was all she had now. It had been two long years since she was forced to give up her alter ego. You see by 2008 Hannah Montana was on indefinite hiatus. So from that point on she was Miley Stewart, a normal high school girl. But by 16, the people in her life had changed. Sure she still had dad, but since Hannah, her father was always busy either at the office or worse, on tour with new talent that he had managed after Hannah. Her brother Jackson had joined the U.S. Marine Corps in the previously year and was stationed overseas in Iceland. And what made things worse was that while away on her last tour, Miley's best friend Lily and long time secret crush Oliver had found love, that is in each other, and were going strong, making Miley the third wheel. For a time, Miley had no-one and nothing was the same as it was before._

_However in 2009 something did happen in Miley's life. Jake Ryan came back to Malibu and actually stayed put. The end of his frequent uprooting to Romania and Italy were over and with the permanent settlement of his TV show Zombie high in California, Jake and Miley had resumed their relationship in full force. It was through Jake that Miley had rocketed to pinnacle popularity status in high school. But however popular she may have been, she was no longer the same person she was back in freshman year._

_You see, while Miley was still Hannah, she kept these two worlds separate because she wanted the life of a normal teenage girl. By 2009, she had the opposite problem. Miley was a performer at heart and not having any outlet for her desire to please fans had caused her to search for something else to please. Thus she at diverted all this desire to Jake. Since 2009, Jake Ryan had been her world. She did everything to please him. She ignored her family, friends, and college aspirations. By senior year, her grades consisted of C and D's. In fact the reason why she was even able to attend UCLA was because her father had donated thousands of dollars of her Hannah money annually to the university every year since she was in middle school, and the University chairs didn't want that flow of donations to end._

_At that point, Miley heard the door open and in came Jake, in the same arrogant and self centered piss poor attitude that had enveloped his life since his TV show was cancelled the year before. Ever since that point every audition that Jake went to had come up bust._

_Miley greets him._

"Hey Jake, how are you?" Miley asked.

"How do you think I am?" Jake barked back walking towards the table and sitting down.

"I was just asking…," Miley replied, trying in vain to stop him from asking what she knew he would ask.

"Is dinner ready yet?" demanded Jake.

"Almost," replied Miley

"Almost?" yelled Jake, "I'm out there busting my butt trying to land auditions, and all I ask is that you do what your supposed to do and have my dinner ready, and you can't even do that!"

"I'm sorry…," Miley began fearfully.

_But that apology only brought action from Jake. In response, as Jake got up, took an open pitcher full of water and with one throw from his wrist emptied all its contents on Miley's face._

"Your sorry? Sorry isn't going to help me, sorry isn't going to put food on the table. Maybe if you hadn't f----d up your Hannah career we wouldn't be in this mess and you'd still have a father."

_At that, Miley started to sob, like she did too many times on a regular basis when Jake came home angry and abusive. Jake knew all too well about Miley's need for him. He also had no problem exploiting Miley's secrets and weaknesses mercilessly because his arrogance and hubris had apparently robbed him of his conscience over his zombie slayer years. He took all of his anger out on the one person who apparently loved him more than anything else. Miley. Apparently it made Jake feel bigger and better to make Miley weak and dependant on him, since she couldn't fight back and was too dependant to leave or call the police._

"I'm…I'm," Miley began sobbing.

"Oh good lord, what are you, what are you going to cry again? That's all your good for isn't it…?" Jake spat out.

_The abusive rant that came out of Jake's mouth after this was soon toned out by Miley, only because she heard it too many times before. You see to Miley what Jake thought of her was true. It was Miley's almost sick devotion to Jake that drove her apart from her father in 2009. First it was the whole dating an older guy thing, and then it was how her grades suffered. Both were the source of her father's urging to dump Jake, but Miley would have none of it. The straw that broke the camel's back was when Miley announced that she wanted to live with Jake while attending UCLA. When her father had given the ultimatum of either Jake or himself, she chose the former, and soon after Miley had moved in to the dorm with Jake. Only after she had lived with Jake and after he started to come home after failing to land auditions did she begin seriously regret that decision. But by then, she had already alienated Oliver and Lily, both of whom had gone to Duke, and was estranged from her father and brother, both of whom only she felt were unapproachable._

_As she began to clean up the water off her face, her nosed picked up an odor that was potentially dangerous for her if Jake smelled it. The onions were burning. Unfortunately, Jake noticed it too._

"Those better not be the onions I smell, you stupid…," Jake spat out as he retreated to the bathroom, "I'm not eating burned garbage cause of you"

_Miley then sprung into a panic driven action as she struggled to save dinner. While doing so, she thought of what she had to do. She get dinner cooked and served, then she had to clean up the mess Jake made, then she would have to sit during and after dinner, listening to Jake bad mouth her as well as the producers who in Jake's eyes were fools to turn down the "great" Jake Ryan. Any other person would see that Jake's hubris, arrogance, and deluded sense of self righteousness knew no bounds, and that any self respecting woman wouldn't tolerate this for a second. But to the broken Miley Stewart, Jake was the only link she had to the past. It was the only way that she could hold on the "best of both worlds." Frankly, Miley was convinced she needed Jake and it almost seemed like she needed him controlling, or else he might leave her, a prospect that to her seemed far worse than abuse._

"Oh god, my eco test's in two days," Miley remembered to herself.

_Like in high school, her university studies were suffering too because of Jake. She was a freshman, so her major was undeclared. Despite this, she had a full time course load that she couldn't drop because it was too late. She had a full course load, yet because of Jake's demands, she barely had the time of a part time student to study in. She was supposed to be a full time student, part time homemaker, but to the abusive Jake Ryan, she was little more than a full time, on demand cook, maid, punching bag, and sex toy. And indeed at the behest of Jake and his abuse, those qualities were pretty much all she was._

_Just as Miley finished thinking that, Jake came back just as Miley finished setting the table and serving Jake his dinner. _

"Oh yeah, Miley, we're going out tomorrow, me and some important people are going to a casting party. So wear something decent." Jake ordered while eyeing and commenting on the messy and wet sweats that Miley was wearing.

"Jake, I don't think I can, I have my eco test in a few…"

**(two seconds elapse)**

**SMACK creek, thud**

_Enraged at Miley's perceived disobedience to him. Jake had given Miley a brutally harsh, yet clean back hand smack with such force that if you heard it, could swear the neighbors __across the street__ could hear the same thing. This terrible force had thrown Miley's petite 5'4'' body to the kitchen floor, but not before the back of her left hand hit the hot stove on the way down._

_Jake then moved towards Miley, just so that he could stand and talk down to the poor, broken girl who was sprawled out on the floor hurt. By the look on his face, he seemed to enjoy it._

"I wasn't **asking** you, I'm telling you we're going out tomorrow and if you do that again you're going to be seeing a lot more just like it," yelled Jake.

_And with that Jake stormed out of the house taking his jacket and car keys with him, but not before taking the partially burned dinner that Miley made and dumping all over her body, adding insult to injury and further breaking Miley's spirit._

"I guess I'm going out tomorrow," Miley whimpered to herself as she began to sob as she struggled to get up.

"Why Jake, I love you. And I know you love me too," Miley said to the unforgivingly empty dorm.

A/N: Again I must reiterate, this is **not** an attack on Miley Stewart or Cyrus for that matter. This is a necessary set up for the themes current and ahead as specified earlier.

**I welcome ****all ****reviews and welcome all ****positive**** feedback.** Just please be considerate, don't review something that would make me erase all my accumulated reviews. This was not intended for Miley haters and Miley haters will not be catered to or acknowledged.

Just remember this is not a nice story nor was it intended to be. Just keep an open mind and I assure you all will be worth it at the end.


	2. Los Angeles, California

Grauman's Chinese Theatre

Hollywood

Los Angeles, California

The Day after Miley's kitchen incident.

10:56 p.m. 

_Noise pierces through the occupied conference room as "the" Jake Ryan- party of 12 continues to loudly revel in their own pompous way. However, what are unmistakable are the words from the loudest person there, Jake Ryan. And by his side was a dolled up Miley Stewart._

"So the thing with horses is that may not have smarts but they are intuitive…."

_**(Jake struggles to slur all his words just right from his alcohol drenched breath.)**_

"Jake, honey, take it easy," Miley cautiously said.

_Jake shoot Miley a glare lasting a half a second before continuing._

"their like high school girls. They may not have a brain in their head, but they do know that all the boys want to f--k them"

_The whole table, or at least the men at the table, roars into a fit of intoxicated laughter. The women rolls their eyes, but Miley lowers her head._

"I hate it when he drinks," Miley thought to herself, "every time, he just says stupid, stupid things. Why can't he see that I just want him to be….become… oh hell I just want him to stop…"

_At this point, Miley looks up to see Jake looking down at her…_

(A/N: bolded text means speech and tone emphasis).

"Awww, what's the matter babes, you hurt?" Jake asks sarcastically, "you know **you** of **all **people shouldn't forget that I….I…."

_Jake hiccups and has to regain composure for him to continue_

"saved you…"

_Miley looks up with hurt but loved filled eyes, silently begging that Jake wouldn't talk anymore._

"I mean until me **you… **you were nothing more that a…**girl** …I mean really…hiccup if it wasn't for me, you'd still **be** in high school taking… more virginities than classes" Jake stated with an upbeat at the end.

_The hurt on Miley's face was heartbreaking, but despite that, it was nothing compared to what Miley felt inside after Jake said that._

"Please, Jake…" Miley softly pleaded.

"Please **what?**" retorted Jake, shooting another shot of vodka, "we can't screw here, what would these fine ladies…and gents say?"

_Now the more intoxicated of Jake's guests were beginning to laugh at this, but even some of other the guests at the table were noticing Jake's rudeness. She pipes up to defend herself ever so carefully. I mean, she knew that Jake was bad enough sober, but as was seen after a few too many drinks, there was no stopping Jake's new, alcohol driven, elevated abuse. Even with company around watching him._

"Jake, I was saving myself, I **saved** myself for **you**," Miley started softly to try, in vain, to prevent the others from hearing.

"**Oh come on!**" retorted Jake.

_Then he addresses the rest of the table._

"The football team retired **her** jersey" Jake said, referring to Miley.

_The resulting roar of laughter from Jake's equally rude and drunk friends was almost deafening. Miley looked stunned, like a deer on the road while staring down the lights of an 18 wheeler. Miley begins to hyperventilate as tear begins to well up. The table notices, most either don't care or pretend not to notice. However one of Jake's guests does pipe up. He is the upstart Hollywood director David Gordon._

"C'mon Jake, don't be like that…" said Gordon.

"Whaddya mean…like what?"

"Whaddya mean like what? I mean just leave her alone," replied David calmly yet seriously.

"**Hey…**hey, just because **we** didn't **all** get to marry our middle school… blonde… like you did…I mean didn't **you** come from a small town?," said Jake, barely comprehendible.

"Yeah, so?"

"Exactemont," Jake replied half assedly mixing French and English, "just because we… or I…didn't do……that, doesn't mean your better than me. I mean you…I'll I got was a brunette from Tennessee who talks funny...hey that rhymes!...and you…you got to marry that hot…hot…Linzi"

_A look around the table shows that Miley is the only brunette in the room._

"Lizzie," corrected David.

"Right…so to propose a toast," Jake proclaimed while standing, or struggling to stand up with drink in hand, "to brunette's…that God may give them a break…starting with my Miley…and turn them blonde"

_Jake and then most of the table raises their glasses and toast._

"Hooters, Hooters, yum yum yum. Hooters Hooters on a girl that's dumb," rambled Jake before downing another shot.

"And another toast to…_thinking about what he just said…_ chicken wings!…"

_At that point the dam of self control that was holding back Miley's tears had collapsed. She was abused, humiliated, and walked on far too much in the company of the entertainment industry heavyweights and upstarts. And with that she got up and rushed out of the room._

"Hey….whereyagoing Smiley…back to your Ollie Trolley?"

_But Miley continued to struggle for the exit, stuggling because previously at the behest of Jake, she had several drinks herself. But as it dawned on Jake that Miley was really going to leave the room…_

"Hey, **HEY**, did I **say** you can go?…I'm **making** a **toast**…," exclaimed an enraged Jake.

_Jakes intoxication made way for his characteristic rage. His rage almost instantly gives him his sobriety back. Miley makes it out, but not before Jake's rage sobers up the rest of his body. The guests can see he is struggling to contain his violent out burst._

"What the hell is that girl doing…?," Jake exclaimed to his guests, asking a rhetorical question.

"No, the question is, what the hell are **you** doing?," boldly interrupted David.

"Hey who asked you…"

"Everyone in this room who's tired of listening to you"

_Jake was about to reply with an insult, until he remembered exactly who he was talking to. He calms down and tries to reason with David, trying to change the subject._

"So whaddya think? Can I act or what…" Jake asked, trying to cover up his behavior

"I don't think that was an act"

"Well it was, and I can do **so** much more. Whaddaya say about **that**, boss?"

"I say you don't have to call me boss anymore," David said as he threw down his napkin.

_Jake's face fell at what David was trying to get at_

"What are you saying?"

"You're out…I made up my mind…," replied David.

"Now hold on, lemme explain," started Jake.

"**No!** let **me** explain, you just don't have the scruples to pull off my film like you did when you did Zombie High."

"My scruples will have room for you, you just leave that up to me, I'm sure Miley will fall in line"

_But David finished it firmly…_

"**Mr. Ryan**, you're no longer the zombie slayer…and I just can't give my role"

_And with that David gets up and leaves but before doing so…_

"Thank you for the wonderful dinner"

_By now the whole table is looking at Jake. Jake was stunned at what had just happened. _

_(Jakes internal monologue)_

"How can Gordon do this to me? He knows that I'm perfect for this role. He knows have the looks to pull it off. F--k, he must've been scared off by Miley, that b-tch….DAMMIT…I knew that b-tch would cost me this. How dare she…she…leave me like that. Gordon probably thought I was a candy a-- wussyman who can't keep his own woman. GOD, Miley's gonna get it now. Oh, and she thought I was hard before. I mean **she **f--ked up **my** shot. What else could it have been? I'm Jake Ryan…the **great** **actor** Jake Ryan!"

_And at that Jake stormed out of the room, not even bothering to dismiss his guests, who are already discreetly readying to leave. He had built up his anger to the point where he couldn't walk without showing visible signs of his body shaking in rage. Just before he leaves the floor, in anger, he violently shoves over a waitress' tray sending dishes, napkins, garbage and dishware all crashing to the ground, making a terrible noise in doing so._

_He was going to search for Miley. He was going to make her pay. But first he was itching to blow his mysterious urgings which had been upwelling since the beginning of his internal monologue. Either way, he needed Miley. He headed downstairs and took a detour through the kitchen._

* * *

_Outside in the side service dead end alleyway, sat a dazed Miley Stewart. She had already finished crying as many tears as her body would allow her for today. She also is contemplating what she's to do next._

"I don't know anymore…I love Jake Ryan…but I guess he doesn't love me anymore…but where will I go…Who will I become? What will I become?…I can't go back to dad. Lily and Oliver hate me. And Jackson probably doesn't even know I left the house." Miley bitterly contemplated.

_Then, out of habit from her days as Hannah Montana she begins to sing herself to a state of consolation._

(A/N:The last part of "Foolish" by Ashanti)

_He soft comtemplation, however is interrupted._

_In the alleyway, it is dark except for the illuminating street lights coming from the one open exit out of the alley. And standing right in the middle was a shape which Miley recognized. It was Jake, walking towards Miley. Miley cringed and her body prepared for the worst. Miley also realized that Jake was walking with his left arm stiff. Did he hurt himself?_

_However Jake pipes up when he reaches Miley._

"I didn't get the part…"

_Much to Miley's amazement, Jake is surprisingly calm and serene._

"I'm sorry, you'll find others…" started Miley.

"I'm not finished," interrupted Jake, "I didn't get the part because apparently I'm not good enough for Gordon"

_Miley looks at him not, knowing what to say, if she should say anything. Luckily for her Jake continues._

"Anyways the food was good, right?"

_Miley nods in agreement._

"See, see what you get with me…Anyways, since I took you out, its time for dessert."

"Dessert?" Miley asked.

"Yeah, you heard me. You missed dessert and I gotta relieve something I got because of you," Jake deadpanned.

_Miley hesitates but then begins to show and face of resistance when she realizes what he's asking for._

"On your knees," Jake ordered.

_Jake walks towards Miley and with a dirty and unsympathetic grin begins to fumble with the zipper on his dress pants._

"Maybe not here…" began Miley.

_However Jake would have none of it. With his right hand he forced Miley down with his hand onto her shoulder. But instead of striking her…_

…_with one swift move, Jake revealed the stainless steel butcher's cleaver that he had taken from the kitchen and had concealed in his left sleeve._

_Miley was now scared stiff. She actually now feared for her life, unlike all the other times where she only feared for her safety and always hoped Jake would change._ _Jake's voice was rising, while his patience was falling._

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

_Even though this wasn't the first time she had to service Jake in this way, it was the first time she did it in public where at any moment someone could walk in and watch. _

_Jake knew this too. In fact he was hoping as many people as possible would see this. _

"This'll show them I can put my woman in her place," Jake mumbled to himself.

_Miley clinched her eyes and began to pull down Jake's zipper. As she began to lean in further, Jake prodded her on._

"Oh come **on**, you can do better than that," Jake demanded angrily, as he lifted up the knife as if he was about to strike"

**(siren) WHIRL**

_Blue police lights flashing_

_Before Miley could go any further, as if out of no where, a large vehicle drove in front first and ambushed both of them, blocking the only exit of the dark but wide one way alleyway. The lights instantly illuminate the alleyway while it stuns both Miley and Jake. Before either of them react, the driver's door opens and a dark figure steps out and pulls out his gun and points it at Jake. He also shines a super high beam police Maglite at Jake's face, temporary blinding him, but also preventing him from identifying the officer. Miley, however easily makes out the blue uniform and silver shield badge. His face however seemed to be shrouded in mystery, as it was still darkened by the night. The officer stands at a distance_

"POLICE, DROP THE KNIFE, HANDS ABOVE YOUR HEAD, **NOW**"

_Miley is shocked straight to the point where she freezes. Jake's face fell when the officer yelled at them. _

"Drop it or I drop you," ordered the officer.

_Jake is to stunned at the moment to try to talk, so he obeys._

"Ma'am, are you alright," the officer asked Miley.

"She's fine, officer," began Jake.

"I wasn't asking **you,**" the officer barked.

"I'm, I'm…," started Miley, having trouble answering.

_Jake sneered at Miley at not being more composed. He pipes up._

"It was my fault, officer you see Miley loves me and wanted to you know…(flashes a wink and a smile) show it. I tried to bring her home, but yeah…I know, I know…I should've been more forceful…"

"B--ll S--t" replied the officer, "by the looks of it 10 minutes ago, I'd say your forcing yourself in this poor girl's mouth with the help of your foot long friend"

_Jake cautiously raises his eyebrow confused…_

"Don't flatter yourself, (pauses), **pee-wee**, I'm talking about the cleaver. You know, the one you were holding to the lovely woman's throat," retorted the officer.

_If Miley wasn't so scared and if it wasn't Jake she'd be chuckling at this. Jake was losing his patience…_

"Look officer we have to get going…"

"You're not going anywhere"

_Jake's fears had come true._

"You're under arrest for forcible confinement, attempted rape, and attempted murder"

_Jake tried again…_

"Officer, you don't understand, Miley here has a knife fetish and…"

"Oh, and does she have a black and blue fetish too? Because judging by what the runny makeup is telling me..."

_Jake looked down and saw what the officer noticed. Miley's fresh tears had washed away the layers of fresh makeup that were hiding the evidence of Jake's temper off her face. The evidence from the past three days, at least._

_The walls were closing for Jake. But he was confident that Miley wouldn't press anything. No press, no arrest._

_The officer seems to know this as well._

"Ma'am, if you've let man into your life and he treats you like this, he doesn't deserve to stay. Help me, help you…"

_Jake glares at Miley, trying to scare her straight._

"If you do, I will get you back so hard, I'll…" Jake's eyes seemed to say.

_The officer knew this, and shone his light closer as he charged towards Jake. The light grew very much brighter._

"Ma'am, I'm from the LA Sheriff's department, Anti Crime division" the officer assured, referring to the explanation of why his surprise tactics, gloves, and unmarked car didn't seem to match his full police uniform, "I was here the whole time. Nice voice by the way." (Referring to her singing)

_He approaches both Miley and Jake._

"Don't let him fool you. Look at him…Look at him" started the officer.

_Miley looks._

"This man may have beaten you up in the past, but no more. Look at him, he's nothing. We'll throw the book at him. The state's on **your **side. We'll protect you."

_For the first time in Miley's life, she had courage gradually building up inside her, the same courage which had once fuelled her powerful Hannah Montana voice._

"Alright, what's you're name," the officer asked Jake.

"Ryan sir, Jake Ryan"

The officer continues but stops when he realizes…

"Hey, aren't you that guy from T.V.?"

_Miley let herself down. She was afraid that the officer would be star struck by Jake and let him off. It's happened before…_

"Yeah! Zombie High. You want me to sign something?," asked Jake, hopeful that he could get off because of his fame.

"Nah, in this city, we aren't impressed by washed up has beens"

_Jake's face fell_

"Hell, most've my guys probably forgot who you were."

_Jake starts to grow angry. The officer smirks, he's baiting Ryan._

"I'm sorry that was wrong of me, you're not a has been. You're a never was"

_Jake's anger rises as he starts to aggressively resist. His fists are shaking as well. But very unlike Miley, the officer is completely unfazed and unimpressed. In fact, he looks amused._

_The officer shows no emotion as he finishes Jake off._

"Oh, I see, you're one of those guys. Those guys who have to release his anger. But I'm guessing that a punching bag is not enough for you. You need more than an inanimate object to quench your craving. No, small, little guys like you need to take it out on a woman of all things."

_It took all of Jake's self control to not to attack the officer. It was more than evident to all. Jake had gone from master of Miley to master of nothing._

"Ok, Ryan, I'll tell you what. You wanna prove me wrong? Prove you're a tough guy? Ok…hit **me**.

_Both Jake and Miley were surprised at this. The officer's eyes were like steel and his resolve almost superhuman._

"C'mon big man, first shot's free, you have my word. I won't press charge"

_Miley, whose spirits were raised by this, was indeed very impressed by the officer and the qualities he was showing. Jake by contrast only **looks** somewhat tough, but has no where near the resolve the officer has. Jake makes an excuse…_

"What about that gun you got there?"

_The officer glanced to his holster, but was unfazed._

"Fair enough"

_He took the gun out of his holster and laid it on the floor in front of him. But after that he kicked it away, far enough to be unreachable. He then walked closer to Jake._

"Well? Do it!"

_Jake does nothing._

"Do it!" the officer said with resolve but without having to raise his voice.

_In the moment of truth Jake does nothing. Two of the longest minutes in Jake's life pass by. He can't bring himself to do it._

_What would amaze any witness the most is that Ryan is right beside the cleaver he dropped, while the officer was some distance away from him. Why Jake didn't pick up the cleaver and go after the officer?_

"Just as I thought. You're nothing but a coward and a bully…guys like you have to pick on someone smaller and weaker to feel good…

_The officer defiantly walks up to Jake. Jake's anger relents and for the first time shows a high degree of…_

_Shame._

_What impressed Miley, who was watching the whole thing was that her so-called master was so small compared to the officer that he forgot of the advantage he had with the knife._

_The officer was like Mohammed Ali. He defeated Ryan with his mind. Without a gun._

"Pathetic"

_That last word hammered the last nail in Jake Ryan's figurative coffin._

_The officer had turned Jake authoritatively impotent._

"Ma'am there's nothing that he can do now. You can still see him if you want but he can never hurt you again."

_Whatever reservation Miley still had on her face, left. She loved Jake very much, or was it that she needed him? She didn't know. Her confidence received a critical boost as she watch the impotent look of defeat and resignation on Jake's face, as well as the confidence of the officer who was handcuffing Jake's wrists tightly. Miley breathed in and out. Only it was getting deeper and more resolved. Maybe this was for the best. But she still needed Jake, and she needed him part of her life. Or more accurately, the link to her past._

"Ma'am you deserve better than this. Do it for yourself your life, your dignity, your future…" pleaded the officer.

_Miley's face started to light as see started to see the light. More so because she was now seeing a way out. She saw that Jake couldn't hurt her anymore._

"Maybe this is for the best," Miley figured to herself, "but I still love him! Oh why Jake? Now how are we going to be together?"

_Miley was almost there._

"Do it for abused everywhere."

_That was it. He had hit her role model side from her singing days. The side Miley thought was gone. Miley nodded and the officer took that as a signal to continue. At this point, although she doesn't know who he is, this officer seemed like her guardian angel finally piping up after all she's been through. She was now convinced that she deserved better. Who'd have thought it would be a complete stranger. But he was a police officer. At this point the officer also cuffs Jake's ankles tightly._

_But a part of Miley felt as if nothing had changed. She was still enslaved by Jake, if not actually than spiritually._

_Meanwhile the officer lifts Jake and literally carries him to the left side of his waiting SUV. He leans him near the back fender and opens the car's left back seat door. Jake is leaning on his side against the left side of the car. Jake and the officer are on opposite sides of the open left back passenger door facing each other. Jake is facing the inside of the door looking toward the alleyway. The officer on the side further in the alleyway and is facing the outside of the door, he is also facing the open outside street. The officer then surreptitiously opens his door's window. All this is done casually. Then the officer walks backs and escorts a newly confident Miley to the front passenger seat. He orders Miley to buckle up. He then retrieves his gun from the alley._

_He shows no emotion as he walks back to deal with Jake._

_But curiously he doesn't go around the back of the car to approach Jake from behind._

_He goes back around the front and the inside of the door. An awkward position to be in when guiding a suspects into the cruiser, thought Miley. Back into the exact position he was in before. He pulls Jake closer so Jake is leaning on the door…_


	3. Los Angeles, California continued

**BANG BANG BANG**

_In one swift move, the officer had drawn his service handgun (__**Outside Source: Colt .45 ACP)**__ and shoved it through the open car window. In less than two seconds, he had both buried it into Jake's chest and rapidly put three bullets into Jake's chest cavity, murdering him in cold blood. _

_Like a professional; Cold, calculating and not a flinch as the officer fired each time._

_Jake was now out of commission. Permanently. He could never abuse Miley again._

_Miley jerked her head toward Jake as she sported a look of pure horror._

"**JAKE!" Miley screamed.**

_But at that same instant, during the scream, Jake Ryan fell back, the officer had swung the left back door shut, and swung himself to shine his blinding police light in Miley's face as well as pointing his handgun at her head._

"Unless you want me to empty out the other five rounds in your head, put you head in your lap **now! **And don't even **think** about looking up at me."

_Within the time span of a heartbeat, Miley's life had gone from promise to pieces. And it was all thanks to this officer. It seemed he built her up just to bring her back down again. Miley, obviously now figured that he probably wasn't really a police officer._

_The officer had gotten into the car. With Miley's head still down, the officer took a blue sack bag and completely covered Miley's head._

"Alright, Miley Stewart…"

"What? How does he know my name," Miley asked herself while trembling in fear.

_She looks toward the voice in the driver's seat._

"Over the next few days, I'm in charge. If you don't obey completely and devoutly, you'll suffer much more than you have to," the officer stated, "and you can start by referring to me only as Teddy."

"Why…why" stammered Miley.

_The officer doesn't reply._

"Where are you taking me?" Miley frantically asked.

"I'm taking you back, Miley," the officer said.

"Back where?" Miley asked.

"To your father, Robbie Stewart," replied the officer.

_This strikes Miley hard as she thinks._

"Is this for real? I'm a really going back to Dad? Did Dad do this? How could he? Would he? Could he? But how else would he know my name? Who is this?..."

_Miley's thoughts race a mile a minute, as the SUV back out of the alleyway until interrupted by…_

**Crush(Arm Bones)- Bump (Hump)- Thud.**

_Miley's realizes what that was. The officer had backed out of the alleyway and had so casually ran over Jake with the back left tire, crushing his body before passing it. Before Miley could react._

**Crush(Arm Bones)- Bump (Hump)- Thud.** _(Front Tire)_

_Miley cringed and was exasperated at what the officer did to Jake. _

"He didn't deserve this…did he? No! No one deserves this," Miley thought to herself.

_The SUV had turned and began to ride off into the night._

_The officer then pulled out a disposable cell phone._

"It's me. I got her. Roll out the welcome mat," the officer casually said into the phone.

_After hanging up, the officer began to think. He began to trace what he had to do tomorrow.. But failing to concentrate on that, he began to play a flashback in his head to how he got into this, what he was doing this for, and most importantly…_

_Why._

* * *

A/N: Next chapter- who is he and what does he want?

Chapter Disclaimer: I do not own Crimson Tide, Lizzie McGuire, or Married With Children, or the song _Foolish_. They belong to Jerry Bruckheimer Films, Walt Disney, Fox, and Ashanti respectively.

Don't forget to go to my page and see the **outside sources**.

**Please Review.**


	4. Theo's Prologue

**A/N:**** Theo talks with ****no foreign accent**** at all. He is ****completely**** assimilated in American culture.**

**BUT he is ****visibly**** of full ****Chinese**** ancestry**

**A/N 2****: I implore you to be ****patient****. Teddy's background is vital for the later interaction with Miley and the story line itself. **

**Don't forget Theo's the other half of the story.**

**Officer "Teddy"- Flashback**

LAX International Airport

Domestic Arrivals Terminal

**(same day as Miley's dinner incident)**

_The noise was loud and ever present in the terminal of one of the country's busiest airport. Hidden among the hundreds of arrivals wandering the terminal for their friends and loved ones, was 27 year old Theodore "__**Theo**__" (__**Teddy**__) Tan, a 5'8'' very well toned and athletically fit man of Asian ancestry, sporting a white cotton long sleeve shirt with a black dress t-shirt acting as an over-shirt, as well as khakis, and a pair of sunglasses. He is actually good looking if not for a freshly imprinted yet permanent scar on his upper left cheek bone. Despite being Americanized, he accepted his looks…after all his skin was yellow because it was 'golden'. He sports a chain around his neck which holds a stylish military style steel dog tag with a two beautifully engraved Chinese characters in black ink- "honour" and "courage." This dog tag was the symbol of his life and everything about it. It __**was**__ him._

_He calmly and quietly carries a large green camouflage styled duffel bag and looks around until he spots another man of Chinese ancestry waiting at an exit for him. This man is his older brother Thomas "Tom" Tan, his brother._

"Hey, look who it is," greeted Tom in his unmistakably prevalent Chinese accent.

"Hmmph… somehow you look even uglier now than when I left," replied Theo, who spoke with absolutely no foreign accent at all.

"Good to see your still the same old self," started Tom with a chuckle, "the family was worried you might get soft in the Corps while you were sun tanning in the Middle East."

_Then Theo became serious._

"Marines don't get soft occupying Tehran," Theo retorted calmly, "and apparently neither do insurgents," referring to the scar.

_With that both men, walked out and both got in the waiting Escalade. _

"How's the family business," asked Theo.

"Empty without you," replied Tom.

"Oh, c'mon," Theo protested softly, "the family still wants me in? Didn't they get the hint when I joined the Corps? I'm not one of you…"

"Theo, the only reason why pops let you go was that he wanted you to come back with urban skills for the family business. Either that or at least the skills to make it on the streets"

"Yeah I got that, but I'm not cut out for the **our **family's business"

"Sure you are, and after all we've given you, don't you think its time to give back."

"I guess…," replied Theo.

"Anyways, there's no better time to come in than now. Business is booming. Ever since we made the deals with DS-33, we've been pulling in a sick amount of money," started Tom.

"Doing what," asked Theo

"DS-33's moving white up north, NYC craves" replied Tom, "so after their white sells, we help wash DS's greens"

"And what do we get in return."

"Intelligence rivaling CIA, secret transportation routes, planes, criminal forums, assets, hacking, outsourcing hitmen opportunities…"

_This was not or is not unusual or made up. Top drug gangs have immense amounts of disposable profits and resources. This includes the services above as well as the ability to locate any one person in the U.S. who isn't under witness protection and re-identification. They also have an immense arms cache at their disposal to use, give, or to sell. Theo, Tom, and all in the know about crime knows this and uses this. Frequently._

"Alright, alright, I get it. What about the cops?"

"You kidding? Half our street people are dirty cops"

"Fine, then maybe you can tell me why you're here to pick me up, after all why do I deserve such an honor," asked Theo.

"Because you're one of America's few and proud serving his country," Tom replied

_Theo gives him a look and a raised eyebrow._

"OK, OK," Tom cracked up, "I'm here because Pop's in HK (Hong Kong) on business."

"And if he were here, what does he want from me that would warrant a free ride in an Escalade"

_Tom becomes serious as he pulls out a laptop._

"Alright Theo, you made it no secret that you don't want in on the business, and Pops is actually gonna let you out."

"Really?" asked Theo not sure whether he should believe this.

"Yeah Theo, Pops promised he'll let you go, if you do one thing for him."

"Which is?"

"Remember San Fran?" Tom asked seemingly changing the subject.

"Of course I do," replied Theo, not sure what Tom was getting at.

"Remember what the business was there?" asked Tom

"Yeah."

"Well, dad feels that you should pull one, $2.5 mil," replied Tom, "since you are going to be out, you won't be making the family any money over the length of your life, ergo he wants this amount in one shot."

"$2.5? That's going to take a lot more than **one** San Fran," replied Theo

"Nope, just one, and you never have to work for us again," assured Tom, "here, its all here in these files."

_Tom gives Theo a USB key before starting the engine of the car. Theo reviews the files on the key using Tom's laptop and thinks. Unlike his family, Theo is not a criminal enterpriser at heart; he is only one of them by family. He has no interest in the business, no love for what that business entails, and certainly no love for what he reads from the key. However he feels he has little choice. His fierce loyalty for his father and his tight friendship with his brother had pushed Theo further into a situation that he had really been born into. And unlike his family, Theo was not one to embrace his Hong Kong crime roots like Tom and the rest of the family. Theo's Chinese ancestry was only skin deep. And the fact that the he was part of a crime family in the Marine Corps made no difference either. However, Theo being raised by a crime family did mean certain aspects stuck with him include seriousness, fortitude, and a __seemingly__ low amount of empathy. These traits were only enhanced by his time in the Corps. But now, he just wants to do this, give his father the money, then leave to get on with his life. _

_Frankly he had spent too many years participating in organized crimes, including murder. And he loathed it with the greatest passions._

"Ok, so if I do this, it's over," asked Theo.

"Dad assures you no one from the family will ever ask of anything of you again," answered Tom.

_Theo thought of this. His father may have been a criminal but he did have his honor and he never lied to his children._

"What about support?" asked Theo.

"Dad gave told us specifically to give you all you need. Intel Support from me and Aly"

"Aly?"

"My laptop, named it after a blonde bombshell I know, Alyson…Michalka"

**(Outside Source: Alyson Michalka of Aly and AJ fame)**

_Theo just chuckled while shaking his head, amused._

"We're also giving you the tool bag, it's in the trunk," continued Tom, "you'll see when we get home. So waddya say?"

_Theo thought about this and smirked again…_

"Fine"

"Good, we got everything set up, it all falls down tomorrow evening and it's gonna take a while to pull off, but its worth it. Besides, we got even more goodies you're gonna need...at home."

_At that, they begin the drive home._

"Oh s--t, I forgot, I wanna go to mass, haven't been since last week"

"What, you still believe in that...?"

_Theo became serious about this retort._

"Hey, I may have done bad things in my life. And may end up doing more but…"

_He pulls his rosary out of his lapel pocket. And he pulls his Chinese symbol dog tag and affixes the two together.._

"At least let me do something right with my life."

_With that Tom relented. Being a devout Roman Catholic was an unwavering part of Theo, regardless of what he was involved in and forced to do throughout his life._

"Fine, after we get things settled, St. Paul the Apostle, tomorrow," relented Tom.

_With that Theo relaxed and turned up the radio._

A/N: Glossary on slang used:

Green: (Dirty drug) Money

White: Cocaine

DS-33: A Latin American based street gang with bases all over the U.S.

St. Paul the Apostle Roman Catholic Church

10750 Ohio Avenue

(The next day: Before the job) 

5:34 p.m.

_Theodore Tan kneels in front of the altar and crucifix as he reverently folds his hands and bows his head into deep prayer. He looks up lovingly at the exposition, and then just as quickly bows his head and closes his eyes. He is reciting the rosary and is breathing in and out slowly as his thoughts are concentrated on asking God for strength, expediency, and the graces needed to accomplish what he has to do with as little pain as possible to all who will be profoundly affected by the actions that are to come. _

_Appropriately, somber and foretelling Gregorian organ music softly plays in the background as Theo finishes praying._

**A/N: Outside source: Prayer sequence**

"…as we forgive those who trespass against us and lead us not into temptation but deliver us from evil."

_While silently reciting the prayer he also reverently speaks to God._

"Oh Lord, how I wish things were different, but you have given me this is my cross to bear and through it I have been given my task to complete. I sincerely hope that you give me your forgiveness for what I am about to do, but even more importantly, if it is your will, I beg of you to let me survive this dangerous goal, solely so that I may have the chance for forgiveness and penance after this is all over."

_20 minutes later, Theo makes the sign of the cross and walks out, placing a ten in the donation box. He makes his way to the escalade in the secluded parking lot, putting a toothpick in his mouth and sunglasses over his eyes. But before he gets in, he looks around to make sure no one is around…_

click

_He takes out, preps, and the pockets his shooter, a Colt .45 ACP handgun and focuses his mind by slowly reciting the task at hand, once in his mind._

"Time to go to work. At least I'll be taking out a wife beater."

_Even now Theo has trouble steeling himself. He has to pause and let his mind comprehend what he will do..._

"I'm...sorry, Miley"

_Theo is done his remorse. He now shifts to 'killing' mode._

_Then he gets in. All this time, he is dressed in an elegant suit, which he will soon shed for garb more appropriate for the job ahead._

End Flashback

**A/N: Don't forget to go to the author's page for the outside sources for previous, current, and future chapters. **


	5. Gangland, East Los Angeles, California I

Gangland 

East Los Angeles, California

(Later after the kidnapping, 2:10 am)

_The howls of the creatures of the night, mostly human instead of animal, are interrupted by the rolling of the black escalade. Despite being a luxury SUV, the inhabitants are well aware and scared enough of who it belonged to. None even dared to follow the passing with the SUV with their eyes, quickly returning to their business after they recognized it. Hustling, enforcing, dealing, or shooting up. That's all there was in this area, the area that proper society forgot, the area that the police care little about, the hell-hole of the city._

_The SUV finally pulled into a hidden alleyway on the side of a decrepit and dilapidated crack house full of junkies._

_Just before getting out, Theo carefully takes off his counterfeit police badges and places it in a paper bag. He places the paper bag in the glove compartment and locks it._

"Ok, you stick with me and do as I say and you'll be safe."

_Miley just responds with a whimper through the hood she's still wearing. Theo puts on a balaclava and gets out of the car._

_He scans his surroundings carefully like a hawk, while fingering his shooter in his stolen police holster. He sees an oil barrel improvised as a fireplace, he sees a half dressed teenage girl half passed out on the opposite lawn, openly lying on her back, in the middle of putting out for an older man- probably her dealer, and finally he sees three men huddled- making a sale._

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Theo muttered to himself with a small sense of pity for the life unfolding around him.

_His time with the family business had hardened him to all this. But again unlike his family, he had no desire to be amused or feel superior to them, and he especially had no desire to use or take advantage of them in any way._

_Theo sighs in a cautious relief, yet still on a heightened sense of suspicious alert. The kind of alert was made second nature in the Corps and the type he needs now. He sees no signs of law enforcement, nor does he see signs of undercover cops overacting to maintain cover._

_Theo quickly makes his way to the passenger side door and exchanges Miley's bag for a blindfold, but not before putting on a balaclava. He then handcuffs Miley's wrists and leads her to the house. The stench of despair, along with the crack cocaine, was evident to both of them, and indeed both were in no short supply in the main and second floor of this house._

_Luckily for Miley, Theo leads her to the basement apartment, which is segregated from the rest of the house and well hidden to the passerby. He locks the 5 deadbolt locks on the door before continuing to guide Miley from the inside doorway to further inside._

"Here," said Theo as he gently guides her to the sofa.

"Let's get a few things straight," began Theo.

_Miley wearily shot her head towards Theo's voice ready to listen…_

* * *

FBI National Academy

Behavioral Science Graduate Course Lecture

Continued

"However it is in kidnapping and hostage scenario in which we see the full effects of Stockholm syndrome. Let us begin, ja?

"In order for Stockholm syndrome to occur in any given situation, three traits must be present:

A severely uneven power relationship in which the captor dictates what the prisoner can and cannot do

The threat of death or physical injury to the prisoner at the hands of her captor

A self-preservation instinct on the part of the prisoner"

* * *

Back with Miley and Theo

"Who are you?..." began Miley.

"Don't interrupt me," Theo retorted.

_This had abruptly shut up Miley. Miley sat up straight and gulped at that and nodded her head, trying to subconsciously assure her obedience._

_For Theo's words, although not especially harsh, were said in a way that resembled the abusive Jake way too much. Miley's self conscious fear for her life was heightened and crippled Miley out of habit because of the experiences learned while living with Jake. She noticibly cringes in fright._

_Theo noticed it too._

"Relax," continued Theo, "just listen. First of all, I have no interest in you whatsoever other than the money. Second, all I **do **care about is that your father pays me the money. Your safety and well being are a distant afterthought. Thirdly, if you dare to test my patience, you'll find that I have none. If you do anything that puts my payment in jeopardy, the suffering **I'll** inflict on you will make you **envy** the abuse that Ryan could ever doled out."

_At the idea of an abuse worse than Ryan, Miley nodded while biting her lip. Theo took this as acknowledgement._

"And one last thing," Theo said as he removes Miley's blindfold for her.

_Miley rubbed her eyes and shook herself alert. What she saw surprised her. She had felt and smelled the odor of the house from outside and swore it would be a crack house. And indeed it was. But Theo had lead her to a relatively furnished and warm apartment seemingly a class higher than everything immediately outside the house. It was actually livable, being up to a shared university dormitory building. Only without any unobstructed windows and only one exit, the entrance they just came in through. Most importantly it was completely segregated from narcotics._

"Look around and recognize… we've been driving for hours and we're here. You have no idea where we are and you have no link to the outside world. There's only one door in and out, and when I'm home I'm in front of it. Otherwise, **you're** in the closet…"

_Theo motions to the closet across the door. Then he gets Miley's attention back on him._

"And if somehow you make it outside, you won't find any fences or guards, 'cause neither are necessary. You're in a wasteland. This place is full of people who would kill you for your bootlaces…or in your case, for your hair clip," Theo stated referring to the butterfly hair clip in Miley's flowing brown locks as well as Miley's designer high heels, "you'd be marked fresh meat by gangs in two blocks time and be dead in three."

_Miley nodded in acknowledgement and lowered her head. Theo concludes._

"The only way you can leave this hell is through me, and by being a good little girl and hopefully your father will do the right thing you'll go to back to him alive, and you'll never hear from me again. Understand?...**You Understand**?"

_Miley looks up when Theo repeats louder._

"Did my father really get you to do this?" asked Miley as she cautiously wondered to Theo with skepticism.

"**I'm asking the f-----g questions here!**" boomed Theo with his military enhanced vocal retort.

_Miley sprung back in terrible fear and surprise. She experiences a hundred negative emotions, all in her mind, imprinted in her memory because of years with Jake. She meekly replies._

"Yes, yes, I understand," surrendered Miley stuttering.

_Theo calmed down and turned to fetch something. Unbeknownst to Miley, Theo's face had fallen and let out a sign. He felt bad, really bad, at what he just did. His empathetic heart seemed to be in a struggle with his duty bound head. But he nevertheless continued, and pulled out an Apple ibook._

_He sat down next to Miley and set it up in front of her. He set up the video recording program and adjusts the built in webcam._

"Now, its time for you to say hello to daddy, it's probably been awhile anyways" Theo stated, surprisingly correct to Miley.

_Theo continued to work with Miley._

* * *

_After Miley had recorded her message. Theo put away the laptop and lead Miley to the apartment's sole washroom. Much to the surprise of Miley and to the agreement of Theo, the sink was already laid out for Miley. Jet black hair dye and an assorted collection of barber scissors lined around the sink. Probably from one of the family's controlled Chinatown barbershop Theo figured as he inspected part of the "welcome mat" left for him. _

"Ok, doll, time for a new look," Theo announced referring to the scissors in front of her.

_Miley looked at what was in front of her as Theo uncuffed her. Amazingly Miley was thinking about…_

"Maybe I can use these, I mean Theo doesn't look that big. I mean he's kinda like a wannabe Usher, but not an Ahhnold (Schwarzeneggar). _Miley shakes her mind further into escape mode. _Maybe's he's not that strong. And maybe I can use these…"

_As if Theo had just read her mind he speaks up_

"Oh and don't test me," Theo said firmly as he draw his police handgun and jams it into Miley's side, "You're nothing, even with the scissors."

_Theo finished this threat firmly. But the reality was that he may have looked stone cold on the outside, yet he was emotionally fatigued on the inside. You see, his life may have hardened himself to the whole situation, but when put into a context outside of the defense of his country, his killer instinct had been waning and waned at best._

"So what is it you want to me to do?" Miley asked softly while shaking uncontrollably.

_Theo knew the shakes came from the handgun he jammed into her side. He withdrew it a little and stepped back._

"Just cut your own hair, that's all, ok?" Theo replied with a new found softness in his voice.

_Miley obeyed as she began to pick up the scissors. She was very grateful that he had let her cut her hair herself. While frantically trying the scissors she slowed when she noticed Theo, whose face was also with her facing the large mirror in front of both of them. She noticed the eyes she could clearly see through the open visor balaclava. Theo had squinted, then shut his eyes in stress and shook his head awake. Miley began to notice them. She begins to think to herself, evaluating Theo. She was trying to find out about him, at the very least just so she could make herself safer._

"Maybe he won't be so bad. I mean look at him, He looks weary, I mean maybe he didn't mean to be so harsh. He's not like Jake, he's not like Jake at all. In fact, he might actually meant it when he said he doesn't want to hurt me"

_At that point Theo squinted his eyes yet again and gently shook his head alert. At that point something happened. Their eyes were both fixed on the mirror. _

_But unlike the other times, this time Miley's eyes were fixed on Theo's. And Theo's eyes were fixed on Miley's._

**Their eyes met.**

_The effect was the same as they would have been had they been facing each other. Miley caught a first glimpse of the eyes of the man who had taken her._

"Oh…Lord have mercy", thought an astonished Miley (in her signature accent).

_What Theo's eyes had betrayed to her, surprised her. From what she could gather from what she saw, he wasn't what she expected him to be. Up to this point she had never seen any part his face, either because of the bag or because of the darkness of the alleyway. But now she had made eye contact, mainly because the balaclava prevented any other contact._

"His eyes, his eyes are so different. It's not like Jake at all."

_To Miley's, Jake's eyes we're like crystal blue ice daggers which like his words were constantly and mercilessly directed towards her, like a finger pointing down at her, condemning her to a state of perpetual inferiority. _

_But Miley had noticed the eyes of her captor. To Miley, she saw a pair of chocolate brown nestled in a pair of slanted eyes, distinguished further by Theo's mentally fatigued state. Like those sported by those whose actions did not match their spirit. Had Miley not been so broken by Jake, or terrified by Theo she would notice Theo's absence of desire for this and his distaste for the actions he was forced to do._

"Teddy's eyes are nothing like his. They're absolutely confident. Yet why do they seem weary. Weary of what? His life? Him being here? This? It's like he doesn't want…wait he's Asian?…"

_At the same time Theo was pondering…_

"Look at her, she doesn't need this. Poor girl. Look at her…she shouldn't be in Gangland. Hell, she should be on some farm ranch in Tennessee tending the..."

_Both Miley and Theo at the same time snapped out of their thoughts. Theo took charge._

"Hey, hey, hey," prodded Theo, "Keep on going, keep on going"

_Snapped back to the task at hand, Miley began to feel different while trimming. With every snip here and balancing snip there, here and there, it was as if each release of hair, had been like the release of a single chain which had bound her to the despair that she always knew during her life after Hannah. She didn't know why. She knew that this wasn't the reason for Theo's insistence on a self made amateur haircut. Yet despite this she just couldn't stop feeling this way. That she had been snipping her way to something, changing her look through hair was the first step in changing her outlook on life. At first, it may seem ironic that she would feel so liberated only feel this way after being forced into captivity. Yet, at the same time, it made perfect sense because getting rid of Jake Ryan and changing her look was all at the behest of Theo._

_After Miley had shortened her chestnut brown hair, she held the scissors and while admiring her new look and outlook on life, the liberated feeling had led her to do something that she had rarely done after Jake._

**Smile**

_The funny thing was that Theo noticed and resisted the urge to sympathetic smirk like he had inside. After all he wasn't made of stone and any person who was informed of the abuse like Theo was would feel the same way. Too premature for anything more, a small part of him had made him happy he had gotten rid of Jake Ryan, if only for that smile she shone. He also knew it was the smile of a liberated soul. Luckily this time, Miley didn't catch it. All she saw was him barking the next order…_

"Now dye it," ordered Theo.

_Miley's face and soul dropped. Miley didn't mind when she had to cut her hair. But dye? She loved her chestnut brown color. Her liberated feeling had made her forget the presence of the coloring dye. And now just as quickly as she had felt being free of chains, to Miley somehow it was like the dye would be a like a new set of chains were shackled to her._

_She hesitated and she tried to give Theo a look, silently pleading not to make her dye her hair._

_This time Theo was having none of it._

"No, Not this time. Semper Fi! To the goal! Stay strong" Theo thought to himself.

_That motivational thought didn't make much sense to Theo either. But then nothing about this kidnap job did._

"You heard me. Do it! DO IT!," Theo ordered harshly.

**(Theo's voice's ascends throughout)**

_Miley was shaking and struggled to steady her hand as she clutched the bottle, trying to apply it._

_For some Theo was getting impatient._

"Do it!"

_Still Miley was going too slow_

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

_Miley's desperately shut her eyes, as if trying to wake up from a nightmare. Theo believed he had to regain complete obedience from Miley._

"HURRY UP!"

_Miley then clinched her teeth, but this time she brought up the wrong hand a little too swiftly, the left one clutching the scissors and started shaking __**it**_

_Theo saw this as a threat._

"Hey! What the f--k did I just say before huh?" (Theo)

_But still held the scissors in the left hand too tightly._

"HEY!" (Theo)

_No response from Miley still._

"DROP IT!" (Theo)

_Theo had lost his cool he gripped Miley's left wrist and slammed it on the counter in front of them._

"NOW!" (Theo)

_Then truly out of nowhere_

"**STOP IT!!!, STOP IT!!!" **

screamed Miley with the conviction and terror of an atrocity victim…


	6. Gangland, East Los Angeles, CA I Cont

**pshttttttt (Spray) SPLASH**

**(What happens next occurs within 5 seconds)**

_Theo scared her so much she sprays his face with the bottle of hair dye. This was a unique type of hair dye, pure fluid. An entire fistful squeeze had sprayed almost all of the bottle contents. Theo didn't see it because it was awkward way to attack. Over the shoulder, yet dead on target. _

_His eyes couldn't close on time. They are searing in pain, violated with some of the harshest chemicals that could be sprayed._

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"**

_Theo feels nothing but the excruciating sting of his eyes. He spins and stumbles and roars again in agony. He tries to control Miley, but he can't even see her. He can't see anything._

_Miley is paralyzed with fear. The man who had promised violence worse than Jake could ever give had just been blinded._

_By her._

_Whatever shock had first held her was being held there by an utter silence._

_She didn't know what to do._

_Beg for forgiveness?_

_But a beating…Miley was sure of it happening…_

_Theo begins to calm down. He is still blinded but struggling to gain composure. But he could hardly see anything. His left eye had a coat of chemical. But his right eye had received the vast majority of the full on spray. A part of Theo was convinced it was over for that one._

_But what would Miley do?_

**SMASH**

_Miley had picked up a ceramic bowl laid on the counter, swung to her left, and broke it against Theo left temple._

_Theo was stunned by the hard blow. He wondered how could a woman hit that hard._

_He crumples to his knees. Normally this wouldn't affect him much, but the extreme shock of extreme eye trauma had crippled his athletic prowess._

**(KICK)**

_Miley further surprises Theo by knocking the wind out of his stomach and sending the newly crippled Theo down, into the fetal position, grasping for his gastric insides while gasping for air._

_No turning back for Miley now._

Yelp

_Is the last sound Miley emits as backs off and _

_Bolts._

**5 seconds elapsed**

_Speaking of which after a few stumbles makes it to the door, she finds all five locks locked. She panics in fear as she hears Theo making his way right to her, right to the door, with only partial sight. _

_It wasn't the fact that she could see Theo enraged, but that she couldn't see any emotion at all. She was petrified._

Step… step (Theo's feet)

Lub… Dub (Miley's heart) _Simultaneous yet connected._

_First Lock unlocked._

Step…step

Lub… Dub

_Miley squeals in fear and tears. Second unlocked._

Step…step

Lub… Dub

_Miley squeals louder in fear. Third unlocked._

_Theo stumbles and wobbles closer and closer, trying to open his eyes and focus, but his eyes are still so freshly violated that they still can't take light yet. His face sports the look of determination and most of all anger._

click, click…**(jam)**

_The third lock is jammed. Miley can't get it turned completely._

Step…step

Lub, Dub, Lub, Dub

_Theo stumbles closer_

click, click…

Lub, Dub, Lub, Dub, Lub Dub

_And closer_

click, click…

Lub, Dub, Lub, Dub, Lub, Dub, Lub, Dub

_His clawed fingers are inches away from her face._

click, **clank**…

_4__th__ Lock turned._

_Theo stumbles and lunges for Miley, but his eyes betray him and his lunging right hand misses her head and goes past the right of her head and bashes the door._

"**ARGHHH**" (Theo exclaims)

_Miley turns around an,d despite being in panic, accurately kicks Theo in the shin. Hard. Miley is surprised to see Theo stumble back because of it._

**clank**…

_Miley swings opens the door and amazingly with her fear and shut eyes she makes it out into the cool night._

_She runs out, turns left then runs off into the night._

_Forgetting the last thing Theo warned her about when he removed her blindfold._

_Gangland._

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think so far? I promise that soon the chapters will be in Miley's (and Theo's) POV. Did the Outside sources help?**


	7. Gangland, East Los Angeles, Calif II

4 Blocks and 20 minutes later

_Miley slows down as she runs out of breath. Her adrenaline which had pushed her thus was begging her to stop so they could recover. For the first time since the sprint, her eyes began to focus to try to make out her surroundings. She looked back and saw no sign of Theo._

_Relief._

_But that relief was very short lived._

_Miley looked around and gasped at what surrounded her._

_Miley had always believed that she lived in a first world nation._

_But seeing the third world conditions before her stunned her._

_More importantly, she was frightened. She knew she had to get help here, but where?_

_What Miley didn't know was that she __**was **__**lucky**__ to make it that far unscathed. But Theo's words were almost prophetic as Miley's luck would run out as she turned the corner into an alley she thought was a street._

"Where am I," Miley asked herself clutching her own cramped abdomen.

_She walks until she is halfway inside the alley way. The only source of light is a poorly funded L.A. "safety" light. And the streets noises are filled with dogs howling, distant yelling and screaming, as well as the occasional firearm bang from not so far off._

_She stops to look around, but looks forward when she is confronted._

_Like creatures in the night, 4 women emerge from the shadows ready in front of her._

"Excuse me?" Miley speaks up as she tries to address them.

_Miley is poorly conditioned and woefully ignorant for the environment she was in._

The leader stepped forward

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up. Who…the f--k…are you?"

_Miley unwisely ignores her question._

"Can you help me? I really need you're help, you see there's this man…"

_The gang of 4 look at each other. They give each other and Miley incredulous looks._

"Did I **ask** for a story, little girl?"

_Miley stops and her face drops_

"No."

"When I ask for something. You'll know," barked Corretta.

"Go get her, Corretta," said one of the followers.

_The thing that __scared Miley more than anything else was what the tortuous light revealed as the gang stepped forward. What scared Miley was __**not **__the fact that they were African American. Not at all. What scared her was that the leader, Corretta was brandishing a 50 cent made in China machete in front of her. The followers were also fingering their own blades in their pockets._

"Does it look like I care. Pshaww, you must be outta your mind to show up here little **miss country hill wannabe**" replied Corretta in a mock accent.

_Corretta__ was referring to Miley's unmistakable Tennessee accent. The rest of the girls join in snickering. The sheer sound of it was triggering the bad mood in Corretta._

"LOOK, some man's after me and please I need your help."

_Corretta__'s bad attitude is aided by anger at Miley's supposed defiance._

"You come into **my **street and bother **me** and **my **girls. And you still wanna…Oh no, no, hell no, I'm asking you…"

_Miley was now in fear._

_But Miley was also tearing herself up inside whispering a silent scream._

"WHY ME? WHY ME? WHY ME? FIRST JAKE, NOW TEDDY, NOW THEM, WHY? WHAT DID I DO? WHAT DID I DO?"

_Miley couldn't fathom why she of all people was in this situation. She couldn't imagine what she had done in a previous life to make her deserve such continued turmoil. Just one rip her__e and one tear there of her security. All this had to have been taking a huge toll on her psyche. It was like she was drowning over and over again yet never dying…_

"**A toll, a toll, **can't you f--king hear?"

_Miley snapped back._

"A toll?" Miley asked.

"That's right, you're on our turf, you cross it, you pay"

"That's right," piped up one of her followers.

"But I have no money," Miley said.

"B---s--t! Grab her! Jack her a--!" exclaimed Corretta.

_The three followers rushed to Miley. They got their hands on Miley. Miley did her best to struggle away, thinking they would__n't be as bad because they were girls. After a few minutes of stuggling, the 3 get Miley under control and drag her to Corretta. Miley was fighting yet only half heartedly. After all she's been through, not many people could blame her._

_Miley was now being groped by the 3 in an attempt to disprove her claim. _

_But she really didn't have anything. Her purse had everything and she left that at Grauman's Chinese._

_Angered__, Corretta stepped forward and began to search Miley's struggling body herself. She shoved Miley's head down, and started groping Miley herself._

_Exceptionally hard and uncaring, as Corretta wanted it._

_Miley squirmed and squirmed while squealing until she couldn't take it anymore…_

**Wham**

_Miley had swiftly swung her head__ up and broke Corretta's nose in one swing._

_vroom (distant)_

_Corretta__ had yelp in pain and stumbled back across the double road alleyway in pain. The other three, in retaliation slammed her to the garage on the opposite side._

_Now Corretta was angry._

vroom (close)

_Her gang was holding Miley's against a wall__ on one side, perpendicular to the alley. Corretta picked herself up on the other side and glared at Miley direct across from her. All she had to do was cross the road to get to her. She rolled up her machete sleeve and lunged forward with machete raised._

**vroom**** (closer)**

"**YOU…ARE…DEAD!"**

**VROOM** (too close)

_Corretta__ is right in front of Miley within slicing distance._

"What the…" (Corretta turning her head toward the now enlarging field of light illuminating her left face)…

**VROO-****WHAM (CRUNCH)**

…_w__as the last thing Corretta said before being swept off her feet courtesy of a large vehicle intent on inflicting severe and instantaneous 30 mph punishment. The vehicle had, from blocks away to the right of them, gunned straight for her body with full intent and had with one swipe unmercifully hit and carried Corretta to a world of hurt. The oversized front of the Black SUV was devastating and crushing to the bones of Corretta's body. Not one bone from her neck to her knees was left uncrushed as the SUV continued to speed with Corretta stuck to it like a fly on a windshield. The Black SUV took a few seconds to stop and skidded left while braking. Only when it stopped did gravity release the body from the grill and allowed it to slide agonizingly slowly off it to the ground in front of the driver's tire. _

_Both Miley, as well as __the gang were shocked by the force and dumbfounded at the sheer brutality. The SUV was to their right and now the driver's seat was facing them._

_For all full second nothing happened on either end. The gang was in shock and awe and their mouths were opened to the sight. Miley hadn't nearly overcome her fright of the car just yet (since it had only narrowly missed her and the gang) and opened her eyes when she saw it more clearly, recognizing the..._

Black Escalade.

_The gang regain__ed composure and after pumping themselves up ran after the SUV. The SUV driver's door opened and out came Theo, wearing his now dye stained balaclava to confront them. _

_By now the gang was rushing towards him__, with switchblades drawn, and only thirty yards away. _

_But before Theo comes out to meet them, he reaches in and pulls out something with one hand._

A silenced Streyr TMP (Handheld submachine gun like an Uzi)

**(Outside source: Picture (1) )**

_But the gang frantically tries to stop and turn back to run away._

_But it'__s no use. With a look of true grit and a revitalized determination, Theo with solely his right hand opened fire._

**Rat, Tat, tat****, tat**

_Miley__ cringes in empathetic pain as she see the while thing from behind the first victim. Unlike Jake, where she was only able to catch the last muzzle flash in the overly dark alley outside Grauman's, thanks to the precariously place street light, she sees the effect of the closest follower's head, face, and throat being perforated by a burst of four bullets, blood being splattered away from the closest follower's face, in what looked to her like puffs of red._

**Rat, Tat, tat****, tat**

_Theo then permanently imprinted both the look of horror and bullet holes in the face of the second closest follower try__ing to reach him._

**Rat, Tat, tat**

_That last spray was for the last one, who ran with futility away from Theo. Theo had impaled her spinal cord as well as the back of her head with a burst._

ping rip

_As the last act she would do, __Corretta had silently and swiftly used all of what was left of her body and channeling all her strength stumbled up and took a single machete swing at Theo right elbow. She got him, but in response Theo dodged away and kicked her down with a swift footprint to the chest. Apparently Miley was too shocked to think of escape despite the fact that Theo was preoccupied. Theo figured it was because of his gun._

_Not being able to take anymore (after the gunshots started), Miley snapped her head the other way and shut her eyes, keeled over and crawled into the fetal position. After all she had seen, she knew Theo was here to take her back. She just felt that all she had, even if only for a few minutes, was to retreat to the fetal position, rocking herself, as if her (late) mother would somehow come back to take her away from all this._

**Rat, Tat, tat, tat, tat****… Rat, Tat, tat, tat, tat, tat, tat**

_Theo made quick work of __Corretta with two bursts, one to the head, the other to the chest. _

_Theo had then paused and relieved his silenced gun hadn't attracted enough attention but more relieved that he and Miley were relatively unharmed, began the walk to meet Miley._

_Miley continued to rock herself until she felt Theo crouching and nudging her._

"You ok, kid?" Theo asked plainly.

_Miley couldn't tell whether or not Theo was angry. __But what she could tell was that he was still hurting. His eyes had visible blood veins, flowing like a volcanic eruption. But his right eye had received the worst. So much so, that he couldn't keep it open for long without frequently blinking. _

_Knowing she has to answer. She turns, looks up, and nods._

"Now do you believe me?"

_Miley __quickly nods twice._

"You gonna pull a stunt like that, again?"

_Miley frantically shakes her head, while tears, formed in her eyes throughout the whole time, were starting to slip._

_Theo pulls the familiar red blindfold from his pocket, but not before pulling out a black bandana. He hands it to Miley._

"For your tears (sniff). They'll never hurt you again. I promise."

_Miley is stunned and dumbfounded. He was giving her a __handkerchief. He was the one who had almost been blinded because of her. And the promise, why on earth would Theo..._

_But why was **he** was giving **her **a tissue?_

_Miley was too tired to pursue those questions._

_You see Theo secretly understood what Miley did. He was more stunned than angry she was able to do it. A rebellious part of him was impressed and maybe proud she disproved what Tom had found out about her on the USB key._

_After taking it and thanking him for it. He blindfolded her from behind and __began to lead her to the SUV. But since shock had overcame Miley, Theo willingly scooped her into his arms and carried her to the SUV, firefighter style._

_But not before saying._

"You've been through enough. I won't put you through anymore…I give you my word to that. Just stay with me and this will all be over soon...I promise."

_He was reneging on his earlier promise__ of punishment. Theo had surprised both Miley and himself. But Theo didn't care. It was his fault she was even here in the first place. Theo wanted to just do what he absolutely had to and stop this. He just wanted Miley to be gone. If her father didn't pay, he would end her clean and painless. _

_That much he promised._

_He was pretty sure he could end Miley's life if he had._

"Could I?" Theo asked himself, the first time any self doubt had crept into his mind since the beginning.

_At this point, Miley didn't know what to think anymore. She didn't care either. It was then she began to fathom…_

"Teddy…saved…my…life?"

"Teddy probably just saved me for the money," sighed Miley.

"But he did…**save** my life."

* * *

**A/N:** That's all for now. Please understand that it might take me a while to get more chapters up. Please be patient. I will make it worth your while. 


	8. Gangland, East Los Angeles, Calif III

**A/N: Thank you for keeping up. I know its been a little too long, but I've been very busy. And please forgive me if this chapter seems a little slow on the action side. This is the interaction between Theo and Miley. It's important, so please forgive if it's a bit long but it's vital for the story. The next chapters will be better and more importantly will come sooner.**

* * *

Gangland Safe house

10:54 a.m.

The next morning

**Theo's POV**

Water is running profusely out of the tap as it masks my grunts of frustration. I am **still** trying to wash out the chemicals, still lingering in my eyes from the night before. More importantly, I have something else on my mind. I'm still trying to decide whether or not I should punish Miley for her disobedience. I **know** I **have** to maintain complete control of all factors for this to work out.

"Oh to hell with this, try again tomorrow," I said to myself.

As I make my way back to the main room of this hole in the wall I called a safe house, I turned to the chain locked closet door. Sure, this place had pull out couch and I slept in an easy chair in front of the door, but Miley has to learn. I put her in there and blindfolded her to make sure she didn't try anything again.

Sure it makes sense…

But why the hell do I feel so guilty?

_Because of what you did to her, stupid._

She sprayed me.

_But __you__ scared the s—t out of her._

So? I'm only took her for the family. Their orders.

_Then you forced her to sleep in the closet? Who ordered you to do that?_

Yeah, but I didn't hit her. That at least makes me a step up from Ryan.

_Oh, please the reason you're even debating with me is because I'm aching with guilt._

I realized that fighting my myself on this was useless. My conscience was right, I was wrong.

But it can't make sense. I had been ordered to do terrible things my whole life. Both with the family and in Iran. Why now? Why with this?

I realized that I had to remain strong, so I focused on a different task to get my mind off things. Miley went to sleep at around four and I've been up since then, cleaning my guns. So that's what I continued to do, but I couldn't shake the feeling that maybe I was too hard on Miley, no matter how much I convinced myself.

I just want this to end soon. Hell, its not even the first day and I'm already getting tired of this.

"Oh, hell…" I said.

I know I need some music. That'll take my mind off of Miley. She won't be up till afternoon comes anyways. Some oldies will do some good.

_As if it the conscience had secretly conspired with the radio to make me suffer more. The first song that I fully paid attention to was…_

**Stupid Boy by Keith Urban.**

Oh, **lord** no, I thought as I listened to the whole song, realizing the full impact of its message. As soon as it was over, I quickly changed the channel to hard punk rock. I thought that'll help me

It didn't.

As if Edgar Allen Poe had written The Tell Tale Heart just to foretell what I would feel, the more time had past since Keith Urban's song finished playing on the radio, the further the song would go. It played back from the beginning and only got louder as it went on. Its lyrics drowning out my head. The song mercilessly resonating in my ear drum and cerebrum. My conscience forcing my heart to beat as if it was the metronome that set the pace of the song. No matter how much I tried to stop that, I couldn't.

_Theo had since slowed down cleaning since the arguments, but now stopped rest his forehead into his hand, trying to cope._

My iron will and had betrayed me and abandoned my heart. It was now exposed to the bear the ravages of my conscience unhindered.

Then I began to think of Miley more seriously. This actually does greatly help but has an unintended effect.

_Theo thinks…_

If none of this would have happened…what would have happened? I hid it well, but I was surprised and scared for Miley when I caught Ryan trying to rape her. Sure I sounded indifferent and professional, but I swear to God, I felt something I shouldn't of have…

If I had to do it again, I would have happily killed Ryan on the spot and then…

_Then what? What the hell was it that you were going to do?_

I…I don't know? (amazingly)

_Rescue? Rescue?!_

Sorry, bad habit from the service.

_From what? Miley's just a girl. She's not special._

That's the point! You of all people should know she's not special. It's all too common.

_Not my business._

Oh, don't give me that horses—t hear no evil, see no evil.

_That's why your gonna leave after all of this._

Oh, yeah, than explain the abuse **I **doled out?

_You didn't abuse her._

Sure I did, I bullied her into submission.

_To get her to obey you._

I took an unarmed girl, broken from abuse, and I shoved a gun into her to get her to do what **I** wanted. I'm no better. Maybe she would have been better polishing Ryan's knob.

_So? You told her that you weren't going to do anything else._

But I did!

_I'm sure she knows. You brought her here remember. She's heard you say it over and over again. Besides you know better than her. Maybe there's something she could learn from yo…_

So I think I know what we have to do now, hmmm. It'll be nice if you could **show **Miley and maybe she'll learn.

Anything to quell my conscience.

This time I had won against my duty bound brain.

Damn.

I didn't want to but I was right. I had to help Miley. I give up.

_Just then my cell phone rung. A message appeared. I looked at the time and I knew what it was._

"Breakfast," I said to myself reading the message.

I knew what to do. I took my gun and quickly unlocked all of the door locks and opened it. Sticking my shooter out before my head, I peeked out and greeting me was a large remote control toy pickup truck. In its back was a big McDonald's bag. It was being driven by remote to my door compliments from my family. I figured they'd stayed in the safety of a vehicle hidden far away.

I quickly snatched the bag and shut the door.

Up to now I had been pretty composed and somber. That was until my phone rang.

"Theo, this is Tom. Start the clock."

_The message had been delivered._

I could hold it back no longer. I collapse into an easy chair and I stare into space. A wave of regret has landed and has taken hold of my mind.

**Thud**

Click I instantly drew and cocked my gun and pointed it to the source of the noise.

But I was relieved it was the closet.

I rush to open it, because I can hear Miley groan inside still asleep.

_Theo opens it and Miley is jolted awake. She is sitting on the floor facing the door, blindfolded. She is in pain, but not because of anything I did. Her face crept with pain as she slept, as she kept unconsciously trying to finger the friendship bracelet Lily had given her, the one that wasn't there anymore._

_She wakes up._

"Si..Sir…I was just…"

_Miley looked up and her expression changed._

"Sir, please don't….please don't hurt me. L…Last night…I was stupid, I was foolish, I was…"

"Being human," I interjected, shutting her up like I wanted to, as I offered her a hand with an understanding nod yet maintaining a monotone voice.

I could see Miley was unsure of trusting me. I try to reach her by pointing out that…

"I have food. Come, you have to eat"

Miley thankfully warms up to me. I didn't think my conscience could get any more strained.

We both quickly make our way to the table.

I wasn't really hungry so I just resumed cleaning my guns.

Miley at first was hesitant when I say down but, but when I looked up again I saw her devour the breakfast sandwich with ferocity.

I offer her the orange juice that came with it as an attempt as a sign of peace.

She just looks up at me as her eyes screams at gratitude to me for not hurting her.

Yet, despite how hard I try, I can't help but notice Miley, who keeps glancing up at me just long enough for me to see her try to look back down. It's as if she wants to say something to me, but what is she so afraid of?

Right, stupid question.

The next two minutes were had to be one of the most drawn out two minutes of both our lives. It's as if Miley, was making me suffer in silence. I knew she just wanted to lash out. Say something. But it's as if she is eating her breakfast extra slowly to draw out a point. Like tearing off duct tape over a hostage's mouth ever so slowly. I'm convinced that killing me softly was the goal of her eyes and the silence she chaperoned in the room.

Most disturbingly

It was actually working.

But why am I affected at all? This is ludicrous. Is she really trying to tell me something?

**Miley's POV**

I'm so relieved that its over. The pain stopped.

As I look down at my breakfast I do the only thing I can…

Think happy thoughts.

I close my eyes and I…

Think about when I moved to Malibu and how I met Lily…

She stuck up for me when Amber and Ashley were making fun of the fact that I just came from Tennessee.

And Oliver, that doughnut, trying to get Becca to date him, but he couldn't have really loved her.

Lily told me so.

Then why did she**…**

No! C'mon darlin think about good times.

Thinking about how I used to chase Jackson around the house, or how I used to jam with dad at night. Just me, him and the stars above.

About mom.

About…

**Theo's POV.**

For some reason I feel the urge to say something. But what?

What exactly?

_Theo clears his throat._

"So…um….(clears throat)…you a fan of Chinese?"

_Miley looks up surprised. She of course was in the middle of cheering herself up._

"Huh?"

"Food!…F…Food that is"

"Yeah I guess," Miley replied, although not meekly, but still subdued.

I tried to use the Grauman's angle. Trying to break the silence. It was either this or continue to have Keith Urban strum and sing in my head. I'd rather have the former, or else put my own head through a wall. Anything but being reminded of being a "stupid boy."

"So you have a good time at Grauman's"

What on earth was I asking? God, I sound pathetic, here I am holding her captive and the best I can do is remind her about the evening. She doesn't remember stupid. Didn't you see what went down?

_Miley remained silent. Not wanting to respond because she didn't know him that well to tell him about her night without risking reprisal, she just looks at Theo._

I try to continue…

"I heard the place was spruced up real nice like…yeah… something"

_Miley speaks up…_

"Why did you do it?" asked Miley.

I freeze. For the first time in this whole ordeal, I don't know how to respond. I'm convinced she wants to know why she's even here. At least she's entitled to know why she is still here. At the very least she wants proof her father was behind this.

_What Miley asked next surprised Theo._

"Why did you kill my Jake?"

Is she serious? She didn't know why I had to kill Jake. It seemed like only common sense. By now I had long since finished breakfast, and was now finished cleaning my guns. I clear my throat again and am about to speak.

I mean to try to express regret …

"He didn't deserve this. He's really not like…," continued Miley.

Now, I'm agitated out of sheer frustration.

I had gone from understanding to disbelief. I had thought that Miley wanted to know why her or why couldn't I have taken her without lethality.

But what has agitated me was the fact that she **still** is defending Ryan's behavior. Defending Ryan's actions

It's like she had just watched me shoot a nun.

I try to calm down as I try to be patient. At the very least to keep things between us from being too familiar.

"Why did you stay?"

"What?"

I couldn't believe it. I was hoping I wasn't right about that. She **was** amazed that I couldn't understand how she couldn't bear to leave Jake's side.

This girl was naïve.

"Why stay with Ryan. I wouldn't have had to take him down."

She cautiously give me a look in response.

Correction, this girl is painfully naïve.

But my patience is waning. This girl knows nothing about reality.

"It's not like he valued you or anything"

Miley gave me an incredulous look, trying to prove how wrong I was to me.

"Jake, LOVED me!" protested Miley, in an incredibly spirited voice.

"Wrong! Jake loved to hurt you"

_Miley looked at Theo, almost defiantly as she is amazed at how Theo could say that about her Jake?_

I see Miley look at me and opens her mouth but shuts it again. I take this as a good sign. I could be reaching her. Miley seems caught.

"Jake didn't mean it. Besides he's been through a lot."

"And takes it out all day everyday on you," retorted Theo.

"You don't understand he's not like, I swear."

"Miley, time never lies, you're body never lies, so why do you?"

I try to reach Miley by casually referring to the marks on her body. Time had eventually washed off all the thick layers of makeup, there to masking the evidence of abuse on Miley's body.

_Miley looks down at herself and sees the many bruises and marks of purple._

_Both Theo and Miley knew that this wasn't from Theo or the gang he got rid of._

_The marks are pale; tell tale signs of severe and repeated trauma from days ago._

_From the zombie slayer himself, Jake Ryan._

Miley starts up again.

"How do you know this."

"Miley, I know a lot of things about you…and soon enough you'll see your father…so go yell at him."

Miley looks at me but then bows her head. She concedes defeat in this argument, but feels that she could win a point.

"Jake can change, he really can, I can help him change."

_This made sense to Miley. While Miley was in middle school Jake was a cocky snob. Then during high school he had become more genteel and considerate._

_But Theo knew better. Amazingly he had some history about Miley and Jake in high school. And he actually made it a point to learn from it._

_But really it was because he was all too familiar with it._

"Men like Ryan don't change. They either stay sharp or grow lethal. But they don't change," Theo stated with conviction.

_Miley then thought again. But this time to try avoid dealing with Theo's observations, which to Miley was beginning to sound more and more valid with every passing one, she makes it a point to think about Theo. _

_She was almost amazed. What Theo had said in the alleyway when trying to convince her had stunned her._

_But what was most stunning was that it wasn't an act. He meant it? Did he really?_

_Or was it Miley trying to convince herself. _

_But why would she try to convince herself?_

"But in high school, he loved me, he showed me…"

"He showed to off to all his friends. That's when things were good, when he was good," interrupted and confirmed Theo.

_Miley nodded in amazement._

"Otherwise he would just bask in the radiant attention the world could give him."

_Miley was close to breaking down. She never wanted to confront this reality. Yet what Theo said was so very true. She wasn't dumb, but she had always been held on her naïve belief that he would change. Yet Theo was being so harsh to her, not because he did anything wrong, but because the absolute truth seemed too hard for Miley to cope with. Yet Theo was in the right all the while. And Theo seemed adamant to make Miley see._

_Yet Miley had to, at least one more time try to make Theo understand._

"Men like you don't understand…"

**Theo's POV.**

That was it. I had enough of Miley being so naïve, I was gonna give her a piece of my mind by giving her a piece of my life experience.

_Theo starts booming. Yet with a compassionate boom, for the right reasons._

"**I understand damn well, more than you can ****ever**** imagine!**" I began forcefully, "**can't you see, can't you see how much of a f—king fool you are?"**

Miley froze at my loud outburst. But I wasn't finished.

I calm down.

"You're white. You're American. You have no idea what you have and what you lost all these years, do you?"

_Miley froze and just looked at attention._

"Let me guess. You moved away from family at a young age. Probably **against** your father's wishes. And you let Ryan take advantage of you to the point where you have no friends, no life, and no visible hope. And you do it willingly"

_This was not because Theo was aware of Miley's history. But he had read Miley like a book. The same tragedy he had read in the lives of others, he dealt with._

"Willingly?" she questioned only partly understanding.

"Yes, willingly. And let me tell you something…it pisses me off to no end to hear about you defending Ryan. You **have** a choice."

"What do you know about choice?" Miley challenged, yet refraining from incurring my wrath.

"I know damn well about choice."

_Calming down._

I spent years helping my folks take it away from people"

I froze. **Dammit**. I had probably just let out something about the family I shouldn't have. Luckily I don't show it at all. Yet despite my brain screaming at me to drop this, something deeper making me go on. **But** **I can't let another girl go down like the others.**

Why you ask?

My heart? My conscience?

"Other girls? …" asked Miley.

"**No**," I replied, "women. I condemned."

"Condemned?" she asked, genuinely curious.

Damn, there's no stopping me now. Yet something in me makes me feel that I have to justify myself to her.

Guilt? Release? I don't know anymore. I don't care either.

I try to change the subject. Or at the very least give background.

"Guys like Ryan are all the same. Think that the world revolves around their problems. Little men, masters of the universe. Thinks the world owes them something. Believing that life is hard only on them. Only when girls like you service yourself to them do they believe more and more in that. A girl to kiss their boo boos and suck their d--ks. Self absorbed completely incapable of any empathy, going outside wanting to strike back at the world which they find too, too cruel. Only to go after the girls who stay, because anyone else would hit back. Ryan needs you to **feel** important.

_Miley was absolutely flabbergasted and frightened. Theo had painted a horrifying portrait of a life. Yet what scared her was the realization that it was not a portrait at all. It was a mirror. After all of this, she should have been able to continue denying that was. The one thing preventing her from doing that was the fact that __**it was her life**_

_Teddy had done no wrong. He had amazingly retold Miley what, till now, she refused to believe. The story of herself and what she had become. This despite only knowing a bit of specifics of Miley. But still questions remained._

"But, how do you know…"

_Theo wasn't ready for that question. But Theo wanted to built credibility, so he reveals something he may come to regret to reveal…_

"Ever heard of mail order brides?"

"Yeah, I heard that's legal"

"Oh, I know **that** bridal business is legal. Ours wasn't"

Miley intently listens to me.

"My 'people' rose through trafficking. People trafficking. Whether it was through the Swiss cheese border with Mexico, or through shipping that never gets checked."

"People?"

"That's right people."

"Why," she asks me.

"Because to buy a bride, you have to pass checks and balances. Kinda like adoption. They wanna see that not out to buy a slave."

"And you…"

"Gave the Ryan's and the other would be slave owners of the country a way to skip all of this. We supplied them with women for exploitation. **Because** they were exploitable. **Marketed **as exploitable."

I could tell Miley was shocked and even outraged at this. More importantly, she was beginning to believe me as my credibility shot up by what I had just told her, and what I am going to tell her. Good, maybe now she'll recognize. Lincoln **didn't** free the slaves in this country. Well, not **modern** slaves anyway.

"We took the most vulnerable, uneducated, and weakest women, smuggled them here, a country which they are completely unfamiliar with and threw these sheep, invisible to society, to the salivating wolves."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. And the boss (Theo's father) gave me **my** 'special' job to provide such 'wonderful' services, such as intimidation, cover up, and disposal in the end. So that in the end; we can start this all over again.

_Theo finishes __**slowly and softly.**_

"In the only business in the world where there is no pride, no philanthropy, only profits."

"Horrible, horrible profits," finished Theo with a particular disgust towards the fact.

Miley had listened intently as Theo began to wrap up his case.

"So don't you tell me I don't understand. I understand more than you can ever comprehend. You had everything for you, and you still **stayed**? The 'dolls' that **I** sold had lost everything and had nothing, stripped of dignity. So you see what I'm trying to tell you?"

_Miley nods._

Theo continues one last time.

"$35,000, the going rate for each body and each soul."

Theo then turned away and continued under his breath half hoping Miley wouldn't hear.

"**Their** bodies and pieces of **my** soul. I've been paid to give away both for too long"

_Unbeknownst to Theo, Miley heard all of it. She never forgets this. She asks him._

"Then why all this? Why…"

"Why am I holding you? Just so you don't get the wrong impression of me, the fact that I'm holding you is only because I'm doing what I have to so I can leave all of this"

I leave it at that. Miley seems satisfied to me.

Then just as an act with no real reason, I try to put on my balaclava, but a lot of the hair dye residue is still soaked in it, thus I quickly change it for a bandana concealing over my nose and mouth. Then I take off Miley's blindfold.

_Unbeknownst to Theo, Theo had proceeded to reveal a bit more of his face to Miley by wearing only a bandana. And Miley not only noticed it, but took it to heart._

_Theo continued on to himself._

_Indeed Theo recalled his time where his father would take him while 'working.' Too often he had to clean up the mess from the patriarchs who were not above using severe physical violence against women. This whole cultural attitude had given his family power. But it was this attitude that disgusted Theo. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't even tolerate it, much less live comfortably while it provided the fruits of his labor._

**Miley's POV.**

It was when Teddy took off my blindfold, then I was finally able to see the light.

No, much more than sight.

But see as in a clear mind.

What Teddy had revealed to me had come as an absolute shock to me. In this day and age? But then again why would Teddy lie. About all this. I can tell by his face, it's hurting him to say this. Hurting him too much, way too much to be a lie.

I look up. I can see that Teddy had closed his eyes before refraining from going on some more.

He is hurting. Yet he is relieved. Probably because he told this to no-one else.

Yet, why am I so…happy for him.

Maybe because he's **right** about **me**? I could have better.

Wait, I want to have better

I need to have better.

I have to have better.

I had completely underestimated Teddy. He's been through a lot. Yet he revealed all this…for me? To help me?

But no matter what I'm gonna listen. I feel like I have to. At the very least, he won't kill his only listen girl.

But I am absolutely amazed. Teddy seems so mature and he seems to genuinely want to help me understand. No wait, he **does **want to help me understand.

And everything he says is gold.

True gold.

**Theo's POV.**

Yet after I said all of that. Something hit me.

It hit me just as the satisfaction in myself wanes.

Why am I so intent on **making** Miley see, again?

Why do I care whether Miley understands what I do and learns from me?

I'm only here to hold her as ransom?

**Then why the hell did I…?**

Why do I care…?

I couldn't bear to try to answer these questions. And yet I'm supposed to be the brave man. But I knew that pursuing these questions would give me more anguish than the dye treatment to my eyes. Thus I stop it.

Yet at the same time I can't ignore the feeling of satisfaction that I feel throughout me. It is as if I had just released the weight of the world from my shoulders. And made a small difference in…

_Yet Theo can't bring himself to believe the real reason he had the talk to Miley. Theo needed an outlet to let this out. He had lived with this for too long in silence. Yet he still is in the dark on why he told this with such conviction to Miley. He couldn't believed he cared for her well being enough. After all the first thing he told Miley was how her well being came a distant second to the ransom._

Eventually both Miley and I grew tired of talking. Miley by now had just finished breakfast and was idly sitting waiting for me to make the next move.

I then realize something…

I haven't said my rosary for today.

Well this is as good a time as any. And after all this, its time. Plus it's good to say the rosary to reflect after all this.

As I pull out my rosary, suddenly the mood in the room changed. Miley went from contemplation to recollective horror as her eyes widen in fear at the sight of what I held in my hand.

Surely by now, it wasn't me. But its only later I begin to realize what Miley was seeing.

My Rosary.

As I pull in up towards me to start reciting, to my surprise.

Miley begins to go berserk.

She pulls back in her chair and cringes, losing balance.

She is tearful and physically struggling with herself and very softly pleading to no one. And doing so in a **childish** voice and manner.

"No, No, Please, please don't. Please doooon't (bawling)…stop it stop please stop hurting meeee."

At first I thought she was suffering from a seizure. That was until the pleas. Then I thought it was a nightmare. But how could that be, she was awake.

Had she gone mad?

I leap to her side and try to physically control her, yet giving her room so I may find what is wrong with her.

Yet she continues to struggle. In fact when I inadvertently bring the rosary in my hand very close to her.

She lets out a scream and struggles with me to push it away.

"**LEAVE ME ALONE!** NOooo, NOooo, STOP IT! STOP IT!...MOM…MAMA, HELP, please help me! PLEASE…"

At that moment she continues to struggle but in a much slower more futile motion.

I begin to realize what the cause was. I had to get rid of it.

I rapidly kiss my rosary, asking for the Holy Mother's forgiveness, right before I throw it away to the far corner of the room, rapidly discarding it and trying to get control of Miley.

Like I had guessed, the discarding of the rosary had calm Miley down, as if it brought her back from a seizure.

Miley had calmed down but was still frightened to the point where, yet again, she was again in the fetal position.

I cradle her as best as I can, yet she only gradually lets me by relaxing as she realizes more and more that I discarded…

The rosary?

What was that about?

She is still trembling and quietly calling out her mother. I look around at the knocked down chairs and disheveled mess Miley made. And I remember something that may help her.

I pull something out of my pocket. Something that I had been working on the night before after Miley went to sleep.

A small friendship bracelet.

I had noticed that Ryan had inadvertently ripped it off and discarded it when he was forcing himself into Miley at Grauman's alley.

It was broken and the charms had been let loose on the ground pavement.

What Miley didn't know was that I had secretly collected all the charms and re- assembled them the night before today.

When I offered it to Miley, she seemed stunned.

After two minutes, her face relaxed and Miley had realized what it was.

And she showed me a great sense of gratitude for it.

She was truly amazed at what I had done. Her eyes widen and she gives a bright and sweet smile. She very slowly looks at me with her hazel eyes and mouths the words 'thank you' when she finishes being amazed and realizes it fully.

Not only was I able to re-assemble it but…

truly only by the grace of God was I able to re assemble it exactly the way it was before.

Lily and Miley block charm letters and charms all in the same order.

Skillfully re-arranged and re attached to the degree where there was no hint of it ever being broken in the first place.

At that moment, Miley had taken the next few minutes collecting herself, by lingering in my arms longer.

I couldn't help it but feel a little flushed…flushed? Why? Am I tired?

"**Nah. **I can't be feeling what I think I'm feeling," I dismissed to myself, "I'm just relieved that no one noticed…"

Oh to hell with the excuses. I'm too tired for this.

Thankfully my phone rang. And I continue to hold on to Miley while answering it.

"Hello,"

"Ted, this is Tom. Something came up"

"What?"

"You, bro. You rocked the world of three Black girls last night didn't you? Is the package ok?"

"Yeah, she's fine. Now. You heard about that? Did **you** get that word first?"

"No, CNN did you dope."

"What?"

"Ok, not CNN, but still the heat is on, media **and** police. No one heard or saw, but still it's getting too hot. We arranged for cops on our side to sidetrack the search. In the meantime, you have to change venue."

"Where?"

"Big five in Deagle town"

"Ok, I'll pack ASAP. I'll call when I reach the city."

"We'll be waiting"

_Click_

I run through my mental checklist of what will come next. Miley is regaining her composure and I could see a little embarrassment from her face. But the more important matter, why the freak out, would have to come later. When we locked eyes, her eyes pleaded with me not to ask her about it. And I didn't push. At least not now.

But why a **rosary**?

I was certain it was the rosary. But, I didn't understand, but I was determined to find out the truth.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know it's a bit drawn out and not much action. But please tell me what you think. Any encourage any constructive review on absolutely any aspect. All is welcomed.**

**What did you think of Miley's enlightenment? **

**And what was the deal with the rosary to Miley…hmmmm… **

**Past? With Jake…or well before him...you'll just have to wait to find out.**

**Please Review**

**GFMarshall**


	9. Highway I 5

**A/N: ****Hello everyone. Please do not give up on me. I was very ill the first week and very busy and humid the second week. Thus I know its been two weeks. But to reassure all, I am absolutely ****committed**** to this story in every way. And it will come sooner I promise.**

* * *

Stewart Residence

151 Tigertail Road

Malibu, California

The same morning that Theo and Miley are eating breakfast.

Day 1 of 7 of Ransom time limit.

_Robbie Ray Stewart stares at his MacBook Pro. He doesn't know what to do. He had just been given an untraceable message. More importantly along with its instructions, it had an ominous warnings attached to it. _

_He replays the message._

**Message: **

_A man in full ski mask appears in a home made Apple Mac video message with no clues in the background. This man is not Theo and his voice is synthesized._

"Good Morning, Robbie Ray Stewart. If you turn to the news you will find that Zombie High star Jake Ryan is dead. You can thank us later. However, we also have your daughter Miley. How we know you or your name is not important. Who we are is not important. What we want is very important to the health and well being of your daughter.

_Miley's video_

"Daddy, daddy, it's me Miley. They took me. They killed Jake for you and now they have me. Oh, how could you do such a thing? They say they'll kill me too if you don't pay them what that want. Oh, please daddy, don't let me die, I'm scared. I'm scared.

_Video ends._

She doesn't know the truth. We want $2.5 million US in unmarked bills. We want it over a series of 5 drops, $5 million each at different locations in California. I suggest you use your already stackable cash in both your Bank of America and Swiss accounts, then your Hannah liquid assets, then side profits.

_Robbie Ray is stunned and now scared. The kidnappers knew about Hannah's accounts and his managerial assets, both of which were very confidential._

You will have a full week to come up with the all money. This is a more than generous deadline and a modest fee considering as the manager of the famous Hannah Montana; you would have accumulated 20 percent of more than $20 million each year she was still tops.

You should also keep in mind we had no hesitation in eliminating Jake who has done us no wrong. So imagine how much easier it will be to eliminate Miley, who if you don't cooperate, will be reason we lose millions of dollars.

And finally, we have eyes and ears everywhere and know everything including within police and government. If you doubt our seriousness, please remember that we had the both the resources and the intelligence to be able to nab Jake and Miley at precisely the right time with little risk to us. Inform any police, FBI, or outside party and you can pick up your daughter in a body bag.

You will get more messages such as this one giving you instructions to carry out. Complete these properly and you will have your daughter back unscathed. We have no interest in your daughter beyond this, and you will never, ever hear from us again if we get the money.

$2.5 million is quite a sum, so we suggest you get working.

Remember, Time is on our side, not yours.

* * *

FBI National Academy

Behavioral Science Graduate Course Lecture

Part 3

"Included in these traits are the prisoner's belief (correct or incorrect, it doesn't matter) that he or she cannot escape, which means that survival must occur within the rules set by the all-powerful captor; and the prisoner's isolation from people not being held by the captors, which prohibits any outside view of the captors from infringing on the psychological processes that lead to Stockholm syndrome. In the most basic, generalized way, the process as seen in a kidnapping or hostage situation looks something like this:

In a traumatic and extraordinarily stressful event, a person finds herself held captive by a man who is threatening to kill her if she disobeys him in any way. According to the captor, escape is not an option. She will end up dead. Her family may end up dead, too. Her only chance at survival is obedience."

* * *

Highway I-5

Later that day 

5:29 p.m.

_By this time Theo and Miley were both already on their way to Big 5. The unmerciful California sun was making its final bow before retiring and handing the stage over to night by now. However…_

**Theo's POV**

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid F--K!"

That's right, I was berating myself mercilessly. It's just great that in less than half a day I had broken the cardinal rule of the business. Why I had to lose my cool and get…get…**personal** was beyond me. It sickened me that me…me a Marine can just spill his guts to the opposition. What the hell was I thinking in trying to convince Miley with such zeal?

In the Corps, senior drill sergeant Hartman would have been stomping my guts out for my breach of conduct. What I did was **inexcusable**.

If it weren't for d—kheads like me there wouldn't be any need for con artists like Dr. Phil.

From now on, no more f--k ups.

It's business all the way.

I'm glad I took a nap before setting out.

_This is the reason why Theo had set out so late after Tom's warning._

I was very relieved that I was able to set myself straight and clear things up with Miley before starting for the freeway.

No, not physically.

She may be in bad shape. But I am a **killer** (Marine Corps espirit de corps)

And my eyes are killing me. It's good that I can still drive.

**Miley's POV**

I don't know what to think anymore. After all Teddy had done for me, all it took was a nap and Teddy was a brute again.

_Miley is saddened and closes her eyes while feigning exhaustion._

I guess people don't change. Don't change at all.

But what is Teddy?

First he brings me up, then knocks me down, than brings me up again just to knock me down?

He's a monster.

What kind of sick game is this?

And I know…I just know he's planning something.

But WHAT?

Why would Dad hire this man?

Does he wanna kill me, or do me, or WHAT?

All I know is that he has me.

And I don't know what to do anymore.

I thought he was just a dumb brute. I could have forgiven a dumb brute.

But **not him.**

"If I ever get out of this, I'll never forgive you Teddy," Miley said to herself silently as she looks towards the driver's seat.

Oh hell, what am I saying? I'm never gonna get out of this. Never, never…

_All this time, __Miley is blindfolded again and just looks to her left without saying a word._

"Oooowwww," I whined softly as I try to nurse my left hand.

_Miley's left hand, which had been burned on the stove when Jake stuck her in their dorm kitchen, had grown ever more reddish since then. The make up that Miley added before going out had only aggravated the wound.__ It is only now starting to blister and could get worse without treatment._

_Theo gave one look to Miley's hand and without a single second to spare reached into glove compartment and pulled out a first aid kit._

_He rummages through it with the kit on his lap and his attention on the road and pulls out a few tubes before finding what he is looking for._

I may not be able to see much but I know that Teddy's looking for something.

I soon hear the rummaging end and for a moment all is quiet.

The next thing I know, Theo yanks my blindfold off and shoves something near my chest. A little too close to my chest if you ask me.

I look down and see a tube of ointment.

"Afterburn," Teddy tells me.

I take it and quickly rub it on. It stings so much, but I know that Teddy doesn't want to hear whining. But surprisingly it gets much better. In fact it **is** starting to feel much better. A tingling feeling, but soothing and even comforting.

It's ironic.

Jake told me he loved me, but wouldn't do squat for me.

Teddy couldn't care less about me, but has given me so much, including the cream.

I can't help but wonder.

How should I feel?

He snatched me. But look at what Teddy did for me.

But why would he give me food?

Why would he rescue me?

And why would he give me Lily's bracelet back?

Fix it too?

That's the problem with being held hostage. Too much time on you're hands. I bet real hostages are too scared or confused, but I have too much time on my hands.

Well, he did help me. But Jake could do all that too.

Oh, who am I kidding.

"Thank you," I eek out as I hold my hurt hand.

"Wrap it," he told me as he gave me rolled up gauze while adjusting the bandana that was over his mouth, covering his identity.

What? Why?

"It's too far gone. Wrap it or it'll infect. It'll help the healing go faster."

I'm very grateful he gave me this. He has no reason to lie. But as I take a quick look around I notice, for the first time, that the windows are well tinted. No one could possibly see in.

But the one thing that I can't keep my attention off of is Teddy's right elbow. I remember how I cringed when I saw Corretta swing that knife at Teddy.

Teddy didn't care then, he was after me.

But what gets me is that Theo didn't seem to care after, either

All that time after the alley his attention, his focus was on…

Me.

It was only after he packed us up and started on the highway did he bother to even fix himself up.

Jake would have never had done that.

Hell, I remember the attention Jake wanted after he cut himself while carving turkey.

Whining, swearing, and even bitching about it. (It wasn't like me to swear).

Yet here Teddy is, ready to look over me, after all he's been through. After all that **I myself** put **him** through. He's still so…so…

Noble.

In… an…**urban** sort of way?

Oh sweet niblets.

Forget that.

But I have to think of how to stay on his good side.

_Miley's attention then turns to..._

Oh sweet heavens. His cut. It's seeping.

_Miley could see what Theo was trying to ignore. He had put his bandage__ and gauze wrap on haphazardly. And it was coming undone and not doing a good job of either stopping the blood or giving support._

I try to tell Teddy with my eyes.

I never could take blood.

Yet I still can't look away.

It sounds so stupid. I've never seen a real man bleed before.

Jake made such a big deal about me seeing him wounded anyways. He wouldn't let me even look at it.

Yet with Theo I feel as if I have to tell him.

"Your arm," I start.

_Theo looks at Miley and looks at his elbow._

"Pain is just weakness leaving the body," Teddy replied with a reassuring look to me (Another Marine Corps belief).

_Theo thinks that Miley is concern about the pain. But while ignoring the pain, Theo doesn't notice the bleeding and the seepage through the gauze._

_Miley just looks at Theo. When Theo looks at her, she quickly looks down.__ This doesn't fool Theo._

_Miley__ continues to look at Theo with concern. Theo begings to realize and feel that there's blood. _

"Ok, gimme the kit,"

I watch Theo as he tries to rebandage his right elbow with his left hand, all while trying to drive with his right hand. Taking out a gauze and wrap was hard enough while driving, but then he insisted on

I couldn't tell whether it was pride or concentration that made him try all of this while driving. He wasn't doing a good job at it. Obviously, anyone would have a tough time doing all this while driving an oversized SUV.

He fumbles and fumbles, even almost dropping the whole kit to the floor.

He doesn't want to admit defeat.

For a moment he pauses to refocus on the road.

I look at him and wait patiently for him to ask me…

I know he has his manly pride but I hope he isn't too proud to continue on…

It's ok Teddy, I'm here. Tell me if you need me.

"Miley," Teddy begins.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Be a doll and help me," he asked.

I knew it. I just knew it. I can help him. I will help him. I mean he can't all be that bad.

"You ok with blood."

I freeze. I had just remembered. I can't take blood very well. Sure, a small paper cut here and there. But this was real blood. Quite a bit of it.

"I…I don't know," I reply.

"Wait a minute, two seconds ago you wanted to help me with my elbow. Now what?" Theo replied rather annoyed.

I don't know how to reply.

"Oh for the love of…I'm not gonna hurt you if you're helping me. You don't have to be scared…"

"I'm not scared of you. It's the blood."

There I said it. It never came up and no one else other than Dad knew about that about me.

I was a chicken when it came to blood.

Blood made me sick. I was scared of blood since I was small.

Dad was the one who had to sow up Luanne's (pet pig's) stomach when she split it running for me. I remember staying in my room and crying for her.

I look to Theo to respond. I hope he doesn't get angry.

Instead he calmly asked me…

"You played with dolls when you were a little girl"

What?

"Well?"

"Bears, when I was little"

"And was there ever a time when they 'hurt' themselves?"

"Yeah, one time Jackson threw my Beary out my bedroom window, and I nursed him back to health," I replied embarrassed because I said it a little to proudly.

"Right and I bet you had to nurse her boo boo's by putting on band aids"

"Yeah I... did…I wrapped…"

"Ah ha! See you were about to say wrap a bandage around the bear's arm weren't you"

"Yes…"

"So you can do the same for **me**, right?"

I paused and look away. I don't believe it. Theo was something else. He was right.

"C'mon Miley, I need some help. And you're probably not nearly as bad as Ryan said you were, so get over him."

_Amazingly enough, Theo had correctly crushed the source of Miley's hesitation. _

_Years of being told she couldn't._

"But the blood, I'm afraid…"

_Theo remembered this. And after taking a few short breaths…_

"Miley, do you know why fear exists?"

"What?"

"Answer my question, yes or no, do you know why fear exists?"

"No."

"Fear exists to be conquered," Teddy replied.

I don't know what to say.

"Today is the day you conquer your fear of blood, it'll be the first step. The easiest one considering Ryan"

I gulped.

"But Teddy…" I whine trying to get out of it.

"No, Miley, you don't have a choice. Now either we do this now, or I'll open your door and throw you out of the car. At 60 mph with speeding traffic, you'll be road-kill in 5 seconds."

And I'm back to being scared of Teddy. Sort of.

"First use the scissors in the kit to cut away at the strips."

I do as I am told. I try to keep it together as I carefully cut through more and more layers.

Then the hard part comes….

"Ok now I need you to peel away at the layers carefully...look at each layer carefully before taking off a new layer. If bleeding starts again…you'll see the same layer becoming redder and redder, then stop."

I try my best as each layer revealed to me reveals a darker shade of red.

White…white…light pink…pink…dark pink (creep)

I try to steel myself but I'm feeling ever more nauseous.

"Miley, I know your getting sick, just keep breathing and calm down. But keep breathing...just so you don't pass out. Try to separate yourself from whatever I'm feeling, just keep going."

I don't feel as I can go on, but I really don't have a choice do I?

Light red, red…that's it…I see a really dark red gash through the thin layer. It's starting to bleed again and just before it does…

I gag.

"Miley! Just focus. I'm guessing you found the right layer…Now just take the clean gauze roll and wrap it around everything you see that is dark red going darker."

That had done the trick. Now I was ready to treat it.

_Miley looks close__r and see that the wound was a very deep gash that had cut away in one haphazard slice separating the two sides of skin and muscle and creating a mini canyon of darker blood._

I'm ready to vomit at this point, but I continue.

"Miley, just wrap it in a criss-cross, partial overlapping motion. Just do it tight and only on the wounded areas. No sense wasting gauze."

The vomit collecting in my lower throat continues to be subdued back to my stomach as more and more layers cover and conceal the gash.

"Ok, that's enough."

Thank God.

"Now all I need you to do is pull out the bandages…the brown elastic like things…"

Oh no. Not again. He doesn't want me to do all that again does he.

And as if he was reading my mind…

"Relax Miley, this goes on top of the gauze. Wrap it like you did before on top of the gauze but you can overlap skin above and below it too.

"Ok…"

Teddy doesn't reply, yet his expression, or what I could see from the exposed parts of his face tells me he's grateful.

"Thanks…for rescuing…. me," I said, having forgotten to thank him before now.

Teddy seemed very surprised. He looked up and gave me a look, but turned back and continued on but not before saying…

"Oh…(long pause) you're welcome," Teddy replied.

Somehow I can still feel guilt in his voice and for some reaon flush in my cheeks


	10. Chinatown, San Diego, California I

**Very important Author's note:** This chapter will feature an 'guest appearance' by

Bill Goldberg- Professional wrestler.

**See Outside Sources: Picture 3.**

FBI National Academy

Behavioral Science Graduate Course Lecture

Part 4

As time goes on, obedience alone may become less of a sure thing – the captor is under stress as well, and a change in his mood could mean harmful consequences to his prisoner. Figuring out what might set off her captor's violence so she can avoid those triggers becomes another survival strategy. In this way, she gets to know her captor.

Golden Mile Chinese Restaurant (Big 5)

Chinatown

San Diego (Deagle town), California

6:57 p.m.

_The dusty and polluted air of California's premier border city blows this way and that, fulfilling its only job in a concrete jungle, that is stirring up awful odors from the levels of rotting garbage on the floor to the nose levels of the average person. _

_The reason why Chinatowns here as well as anywhere in North American big cities were so dirty was that in North America, trash burning was illegal. Since trash burning was sanctioned in Hong Kong, streets remained very clean, while Chinatown's on this side of the pacific were disgusting._

_It was this attitude that Theo couldn't stand. Most of the time his desire to rid himself of his family and their Hong Kong ways didn't come from the big problem such as the crime and selfish greed, __**that**__ was something that he had steeled himself to (for the exception of certain moments) a long time ago. But it was because of inhabitants like these. Theo couldn't understand what would make these migrants think that they could still discard trash on the street without proper disposal. Theo had little regard for those who believed in that because it was this self centered, attitude that kept men like himself under the stigma of stereotype. That kept his family in power. The stereotype of uncleansed, slovenly, and most of all uncivilized and stupid. _

Theo had pulled the Escalade to the back of a well lit Chinese restaurant. He paused and looked over. He had put Miley's blindfold back on before the signs of San Diego could be seen, therefore she had no idea where exactly she was.

He flickers his high beam lights three times

He then calls a number on his cell phone.

(Talks Mandarin Chinese)

"Happy (Chinese) New Year"

At that point the filthy garage door directly in front of them opens and Theo hangs up and drives in.

After the SUV gets in and the doors close, Theo gets out and guides Miley out too. No one is there to meet them.

Theo looks around and sees for himself what Tom had warned him about. For Theo was thankful Miley couldn't see this for herself.

The basement was half underground and seemingly separated from the restaurant part. But this basement was filthy. Theo was grateful, to say the least, that new restaurant inspection standards had forced the building to be brought up to code. No infestations of any kind were around. Any more.

But what had replaced the junk and pests weren't much better.

As Theo guides Miley by the hand, Miley sniffs twice and squeezes Theo's hand.

"It smells funny, like chemically," Miley stated.

"I know, I know, just stick with me."

Theo stops and refrains from entering the next room deeper into the building. They were nowhere near the restaurant. But Theo saw exactly was Miley smelt.

Chemistry sets. Beakers, burners, and used boxes of many household chemicals strewed anywhere and everywhere.

Theo sees the 'cook' taking a break, eating a Chinese dish, probably from upstairs.

"Hey, you knew we were coming, you think you could've cleaned up for the lady, you lazy a--," Theo cussed out, worried about how Miley was gonna navigate all this and about how the chemicals could get to her.

The slim man of Chinese ancestry just shrugged indifferently as he went back to eating.

"Ok, Miley, just walk forward and listen to my say so and you'll get through this room."

"Where is this place?"

_Theo knew she meant 'what is this place'. And he didn't want to bring her deeper into the darkness that was his family business._

"A storage place, that's all"

Theo looked around at the place and knew. He wasn't told it what this place was, but he knew exactly what it was.

A Methamphetamine Laboratory (A meth lab)

**Miley's POV:**

I don't believe him. All I smell is awful chemicals. Nothing I ever smelled before yet I can't help but be wary and afraid of it.

This can't be just a 'storage place'.

But I need Teddy to get me through this. Really…really **Teddy needs me to need him.**

He just does.

I have to do this. He's my guide now. And as long as I stay that way. I'll live… I just know it.

Just then I hear the pop and click of a gas burner on.

"Hey…hey…what the f--k do you think you're doing! You don't cook up with Miley still **here** you f--king s--thead.

I jump back.

Ok, now I know he isn't talking about cooking just anything to snap like that.

I feel it as Teddy holds me close while shielding me from the direction of the cooking fumes coming from the other side of the room.

_Theo fingers his gun with an itchy finger which is only getting itchier. _

I can feel the tension is high, yet I sense the cook is a dirty and low class man who surprisingly speaks English.

"What is your problem?" the cook asks slowly and with a heavy Chinese accent.

"My problem? MY PROBLEM! My problem is that you exposing Miley here to chemical s--t that's what. Her health, MY PROBLEM, the BOSS' problem, thus YOUR problem, you D--khead.

_The cook had now stood up confronting Theo. He could do not much else, not so much because of Theo's position in the family but because of his heightened determination. The cook correctly thought Theo's grit meant that the girl was much more than just about the job. The pot of chemicals still burn away. _

"Oh lord, he's nuts?" I said to myself.

I cough for no reason, but Theo thinks its because of the 'cooking'…

"Well? I don't give a rats a-- about you or the fact that you're retarded enough to eat in the same room where chemicals abound in aerosol form, meaning you're eating precursors. You gonna turn it off?"

_The cook relents. There is a slight pause after he shuts it off. I hear the man speak Chinese._

"**Sun set** must be nice. Like you're little girlfriend there," the cook pointed out in Mandarin Chinese, having been inside for so long.

"She is, and if you wanna live to see the next sun rise we won't go through this again, understand?" Teddy replied in English in a tone of finality.

_Theo knew enough Mandarin Chinese to get around. Habit from the family._

Is he talking about me? Oh my… I think he does care…

"O-kay," the cook replies.

I feel Teddy rushing me away, further into the darkness.

"Dirty business?" I ask taking a risk.

"Very," he retorts not thinking about my inquiry.

But then he stops me and hold me while asking…

"Are you ok. Nothing's on you, you don't feel funny or tingling, nauseous, dizzy?"

"No, I'm fine…Thanks to you, Teddy," I said with a smile to try to get on his warmer side.

I feel the pause for a little too long, I hope Teddy was moved by me. That would be a good sign.

_And it is a good sign because Theo __**was**__ moved. He then pulls Miley's blindfold down._

"Miley," Theo began as he leads me into another room, "I don't think you were there long enough to have any real damage from the chemicals. But with all the precursors on the floor, just watch out, ok."

"Ok…," I replied.

"Oh and one more thing…"

I look straight at him. His eyes.

"If something happens, probably you're feet, just tell me and I'll make you a nice pair of pumps out of that guys lungs."

I stare blankly not knowing what to say.

This guy is insane. I just realize now he just gave someone a death threat over my **shoes**? No, over my safety. I…I…I never had someone do that. All my life I've been so sheltered, yet never protected.

I've never heard so much harshness. But I can't help but feel safe, because it was all for me. To protect **me**.

I can't believe I'm saying this, but his heart seems to be in the right place.

But what interrupted me, shocked me.

Teddy's bleeding again. It's fresh and must've started when he yelled at that man before.

It's trickling down and but at the time Teddy wants to check up on me with his right hand, the blood reached his hand, at my eye level.

Oh poor Teddy.

"I know what it is. It's much worse than I thought. No worries just have to find a needle and thread,"

Teddy insisted remaining incredibly calm.

Wait, needle and thread?

Oh, heaven to betsy.

I think he's gonna stitch himself up.

A part of me wants to offer to help, but how?

"Don't worry, I'll do this" Teddy reassured me, as he used his left hand to bring my face up.

Minutes pass as we look straight into each other eyes, before I see Teddy snap out of it and bolt out.

I look around and am surprised to see another well furnished basement with even a stovetop and what looks like a pantry. The windows are larger but still boarded up shut.

As I look around I see things any kitchen would have. A pantry full of food, cleaners, furniture…

All I know is that I have to make the best out of this…

What does he need the most? What would he like the most?

Well he's a hard working, serious, yet sensitive man.

He's more man that Jake could ever be.

I know!

_Miley proceeds to look around…_

**Theo's POV**

As I look up and walk toward the light, I'm happy that was over and done with. I pocket the key that I used to lock Miley in the hidden apartment, as I go up. I also take off the bandana covering my face.

Up the narrow dirty rotten wooden stairwell.

Instead of a door, what greets me is a hatch in the ceiling.

I knock on it twice and push the door open.

I am greeted by the hustle and bustle of a restaurant kitchen with Oriental spices and sauces permeating with the rapid fire Chinese being spoken by the chefs.

Without stopping I walk further back into a restaurant to the offices and service entrances. The legit business offices were here along with the service entrance. Anyone who wasn't a customer would come through here.

_Theo passes a man but not before he notices the man carelessly tosses a shiny silver wrapper on the floor landing no where near the waste basket._

"Stupid couriers always around, always in and out and in and out…"

_Theo reaches the roof._

As I look out across the city, I am engulfed by the open air. After spending most of my leisure time indoors I was glad that I was able to immerse myself in fresh city air.

However fresh that may mean. But my idea of camping is a holiday inn, so this was perfect for me.

I take the time to set up a small folding table. I take the needle and thread and without a sound begin to stitch myself.

In and out and…shift and wipe bleeding…and so on

_15 minutes later, Theo looks out at San Diego bay and sees something he envies. He sees the U.S. Naval Port and sighs._

Look at those lucky SOB's. It must be nice still being able to do a job with pride, discipline and service for you're country.

But most of all, I envy the peace of the sea. Of the knowledge that when those sailors and Marines step off the boat into their arms will the rush of family, friends and most of all

Sweethearts. Loves.

_Theo sighs…_

I regretted giving in to Tom's pressure for me to lose it. I had lost mine to a crack whore, one of my family's trafficked doll turning tricks to avoid deportation.

Since then, the opportunity to get laid never presented itself to me…

Since mom, I have never once been loved…

What I would give to…

_Theo then looks up at the emerging stars _

Divine…

Dead center in the city and I can see the heavens shining like divine fireflies.

I reach into my shirt and pull out my dog tags. The last gift given to me by my both my parents before mom passed.

I finger it at I continue to look up. But this time, I look up to help myself solve something…

I couldn't help but keep searching my head for what these stars reminded me of. And worst of all I didn't know why I wondered to even make a comparison in the first place. Just something pushed and pushed.

I look at one star that was pretty close to the other, yet both were sort of separate from all the rest. For some reason I feel those two are in a perfect orientation and distance for my brain to form…

Drops…

Snowflakes…

Crystals…

Diamonds…

Spark…

Sparkles…

No, one Sparkle on black…

Sparkle on black because of light reflection

Now I see my brain fading in

(Sparkle centered around…)

Blue

Coming clear, the crystal blue...

Eyes…

Eyes of…

I gasped and quickly looked forward in instant shock and shame when I realized

Miley.

Miley's crystal blue eyes

I shook myself awake and scolded myself. This job was getting to me.

But that…

As I look up the eyes had disappeared.

(Phew-sigh)

Yet a part of me feels sad, very very sad that it's gone and I can't see her almost wonderful…

As I breathe in and out, I close my eyes and realize a minute later that Miley hadn't left me, but all I saw was her face among the times when her eyes were

Clenched…

tearful…

hurt…

exasperated…

fearful

sad…

dejected.

**Cheap, merciful**, **F--K!**

That was the **guilt**

It had to be the **guilt**…

It's the guilt

It's the guilt.

It's the guilt.

I refuse to acknowledge that I was only trying to convince myself. And failing at that.

"Hey!"

I turn around and see a chef peeking out the roof door.

"You use the gas, shut it off, shut it off, arrgh" (New Chinese Immigrant attempt at English accent)

What the hell? I was used to 'Oriental' English.

But the gas?

Wait the gas leads to Miley's place…probably doing something…

Well there was a pantry in the place…so I guess…

Cooking?

Well I **was** hungry. Was planning to call in food from the chefs but I guess Miley couldn't wait…well that was my fault…

But I **should** see what Miley's up to…

As I come down from the roof…I almost pass by the silver wrapper that the courier dropped. Swearing underneath my breath at the rudeness of it, for some reason I pick if up. But before crumpling up I notice traces of whitish powder seeped from it into my hands.

The powder seems peculiar. I look at it, taste a tiny bit of it and inhale a humming bird's breath of it through my nose.

Being in a crime family made me quite familiar with street drugs…And this feels like…

Angel Dust. (PCP).

Wha? He's high?

Then something hits me about the courier.

I remember what happened…

**Flashback in Theo's mind:**

We bumped into each other.

He's not a customer, he can't be a cop.

At first neither wanted to give the other way, but a second later I slipped passed him.

It was obviously a courier for the meth lab downstairs. We had many, but this guy was different. He wasn't Asian, but he was Latino either, so he couldn't be just doing something for our DS-33 partners. At least 6 feet tall, built like a football player or a wrestler. **(A/N: Bill Goldberg)**

And there was a funny way he walked…I had thought it was what he was like, but he did seem odd…

Like completely determined to get to something…

**End flashback**

By now I am rushing to the kitchen, and I see the hatch being wide open…

Meth lab couriers would know and use this way, but that wasn't what was bothering me…

What was bothering me was that it was left open...

A closer look and I see the handle latch almost twisted off by **hand** with monstrous force.

_Theo freezes and springs into fear induced action._

"**Miley!" Theo screamed inside himself.**


	11. Chinatown, San Diego, California I cont

While Theo is star gazing:

_Miley is busy doing something she's not sure whether Theo will approve of. She's cooking. Why?_

If Jake taught me anything, its that food makes people happy. If Teddy's happy, I'm safe.

If Teddy's happy, I'm safe.

If Teddy's happy I'm safe.

If Teddy's happy I'm safe.

(faint crash)

I turn down the heat and let the onions simmer. I begin to think

(muffled scream)

I hope Teddy likes it. He has to be hungry. So am I, but that doesn't matter. All that's matters is.

(Clamoring)

What was that? Oh hell, its probably just business.

(Violent Bumping)

Besides this' probably Teddy's place. Teddy'll protect me anyways.

(Closer bumping)

I can't help but wonder, about Teddy. Complex yet I can't help but feel so…so…

So curious about him. And thankful. And maybe…

Just maybe…

Whoa Miles, not yet…

How do I know Teddy really…

(click click, click click)

What on earth?...

click click

Teddy?

Creek (the door lock and knob bending)

Who's there…

"Honey, I'm home," a muffled voice.

"Hey!" Miley screamed.

"Aarrgh," the muffled voice continued.

"Teddy!!" shrieked Miley.

**Boom**

_The sound proof door is violent ripped off its hinges as the locking mechanism is literally twisted off and the knob is pulled out completely._

"Teddy can't help you now, Stewart."

_Miley sees the over six foot tall monster in front. The 'courier'_

"Get **OUT**"

_But the courier just lunges himself at Miley. _

_Miley, braver than she was at any time since the ordeal started, scrambled back to her counter._

_Taking the bottle of cooking wine, she was just using, by its neck, Miley swung it down and broke it on the man's neck as he lunged for her center of mass._

_No effect._

_The courier tackled Miley and got hold of her and used his terrible tree trunk arms to wrap Miley in a bear's squeeze. All the while being high on PCP, the courier speaks, threatening Miley._

"F--k you Miley, I wanna rip you up…"

_It was a miracle that Miley's body wasn't broken there and then._

"**HEEEEEELP!"**

_On her way down, Miley knocked over the pan. Miley now saw another way._

_She grabbed it and shoved the still hot metal base into the courier's neck._

_Despite the loud and terrible scream in pain, this only weakens the courier's resolve temporarily._

_He then rolls on the floor 360 degrees, taking Miley with him. Disarming her and now he's free to…_

_start dry humping her, while the sheer weight of his body on top of hers was suffocating Miley._

'_In' and 'out'_

'_In' and 'out'_

_Miley felt hard and violating thrusts of the courier's member being buried into her most feminine area, aggravating her body in the most egregious of ways and slowly destroying her. _

_Miley was powerless to do anything. And screaming expletives didn't help either…_

"Teddy…" Miley tried one last time.

**All the m****eanwhile…**

Theo scrambled down the stairs to find the cook almost imprinted against the wall. The cook's body completely broken by full body violence from a person physically dominant over him. The cook's hands barely registered any signs of resistance; such was the strength of the courier. His neck snapped like a twig and blood coming out of his ears.

Theo's horror lasted half a second…then he heard Miley's…

"Teddy…" Miley tried one last time (from before).

_Thoughts raced a mile a minute for Theo…_

_He turned the corner and rushed in…_

_The scene of Miley being mercilessly violated and broken had met Theo's eyes._

**Theo's POV.**

_Theo's sees all and can't look away._

That sight had slammed rage into me so powerful it almost threw me back.

Never had I or will I feel this enraged like over anything in my whole life. That I am sure.

I feel my chest puff up and my nostrils flare as I seeth with **pure**, **unholy** **rage**.

No one crosses Miley and lives.

No one breathes wrong on Miley without paying.

**No one HARMS MY ****girl and LIVES.**

(This POV moment takes a second)

_Theo sprints to Miley's rescue._

_He draws his gun, points it to a point in the back of his head, making sure the bullet won't hit Miley when it goes through._

Click

Failure to fire. (The gun **jammed**)

_Unfortunately, the man stopped only to try to turn around to confront Theo._

Thinking quickly, I take a few steps back, thankful that he's now coming after me. I look to the right of me I see…

_The man struggles to get up._

A chair. A very heavy, thick and solid, one piece dense metal chair.

Still so enraged, I pick it up with one arm by one of its legs, not noticing it weighs **at least** 25 lbs.

_The courier is on his knees. Miley just continues to struggle._

I now have both hands on two legs of the chair. Both because my hyperactive had temporarily waned along with the initial rage, and I wanted to get a good aim so I could…

**CRUNCH (CREEK).**

I use both hands to slam the whole weight of the chair against the courier's head neck and shoulder area with so much force that it took all my strength to fight the recoil of the metal twisting.

That's right you heard me, the force and impact were so hard it mangled this heaviest of duty chair into an unusable wreck of twisted scrap metal.

Yet, the courier doesn't fall.

Hell he hardly flinches.

He just pauses and with a vengeful roar, gets up on both his feet and turns around.

At full height and strength.

This wasn't a man. This was a **beast.**

I'm stunned, but I ready myself for another blow, but he was having none of it. He sidestepped my second swing and threw my chair away.

He then picked me up and **threw** me back against a wall.

_Theo is released and thrown but not by much against a wall, but he recovers in time to literally catch the courier's right hook punch that came to him right after._

_Theo remember his Marine Corps martial arts and begins to subdue the courier by fighting and subduing his right arm with the whole of his left arm, with the muscle between his shoulder and forearm obviously supremely difficult because of the courier's strength. _

The courier's strength coming from the PCP. Mine coming from the **heart**.

All I could think about was **Miley**.

The more I though about her and how her life was now truly in my hands, the more I was winning the struggle.

I had gotten the courier to his knees.

The courier had answered my wish as he looked up high enough for me to see his drug fuelled strength showing itself. Also high enough so I could…

**Bam.**

Give the courier the most forceful downward right hook I could. This aggravates my arm injury like nothing else. Yet not even in war, with superman's arm, would I ever thought it was possible to hit that hard. Yet something inside of me drove me to do it.

For Mil…I mean for the package…the money, of course.

The courier goes down and I look towards Miley. She's just crawled up on butt with her arms around her knees, sobbing uncontrollably yet watching both of us closely

I look and feel complete empathy and wish to do something for her.

_This distraction is all the courier needs. He gets up and in an instant turns the table on Theo, picking him up by the body and this time… _

(Crash! shatter)

_slamming him full force through a wall window without letting him go. Unmercifully, the courier does this in a way that rams his already previously injured arm full force into more glass, taking extra care to ram it extra hard against the steel barrier behind the now broken glass._

The pain of my injured arm is absolutely excruciating and violently merciless as I am thrown to be finished off. Just the sheer pain would cause any mortal man would have given in to unconsciousness be now.

But not me. I cannot find the fuel to scream. I don't have time to scream.

The courier now stumbles back and turns around…he's going after Miley again.

I glance at Miley's face as she sees what is about to happen to her.

"YELP!!"

Miley's loudest yelp yet. I can't stand it anymore.

**Theo's surreal psychological POV**

**Her angelic face and exasperated eyes shoots out one last cry to me.**

**It reaches the depths of my soul, the core of my being, and God pulls every last restraint that He had given me for this one moment.**

**I am now superhuman as I pull myself out of the window and grab a nearby fire extinguisher with my bad arm. Blood gushing, yet was feeling nothing but resolve in every fiber of my body, I took it and with both grips…**

**Slam the bottom of it to the back of the courier's head with everything I had and more that I will never have again.**

**CLUNK**

**

* * *

****Theo's regular POV.**

This stops the courier. Cold. He drops to his knees as the sound of his neck being crushed in one superhuman blow reverberates beyond the room.

Blood starts trickling out of the orifices in his head.

I then look at Miley who can't take her eyes off of me. Every feeling that I have for Miley now drives this last decisive action.

_**Theo roars his loudest as mad with rage he then…**_

**SLAM-CRUNCH**

_**uses both arms to swing the fire extinguisher, from over his head, downwards, releasing the force of his might and the elongated tubular part of the extinguisher**__** against the top of the couriers head.**_

_The __resulting force is so powerful it almost, just almost, ruptures the tube of the extinguisher, risking a mess of flame retardant everywhere and anywhere on the floor._

_But the true results spoke for themselves as the force literally breaks in his skull, breaks every neck bone, __**making the courier's neck only half as thick and long as it once was.**_

_Such was the rage Theo had._

The courier falls forward as blood now gushes out of his eyes, but especially his nose.

_**Theo gives one **__**short final yell to no-one. Releasing his primal strength and ridding himself of the hate and rage.**_

_He drops the extinguisher._

As I come down from my rage induced high, the experience is surreal. My perspective on what I am seeing is blurred to the point of delirium. Much like the aftershock of an IED, it rings in my ears.

I turn and see Miley. Dazed and out of tears, she too is recovering from this, yet doesn't know what to do.

She just gets up and says ever so sweetly…

"You're arm's bleeding again"

_Silence, yet Miley continues towards Theo._

"Jake couldn'tve have ever done that for me."

At once my composure suffers a crippling blow.

It wasn't supposed to be this way

(sniff) Miley's, such a brave and courageous girl

(sniff, sniff) The fact that I could bring this to her…

I **look** composed and give Miley a reassuring look as her eyes asks me to hold her.

Like that's gonna help.

Yet I have no more inside me.

_At that moment Miley slowly stumbles toward Theo. She opens her arms and embraces Theo. Theo very slowly rocks her toward the nearby twin sized bed. Sitting down, Theo holds her while she collapses into a deep sleep. Theo would hold her for the whole night._

_Theo thinks it's because she needs him. She needs somebody._

_Yet at the same time, Theo knew that at the same time Miley wanted to tell him that…_

_It's alright…it's ok. It's not your fault._

_Theo replied: Never again. I'll be here for you. From now onwards._

_They were too far gone tonight to use words._

_Yet the silence between them speaks volumes._

"Maybe one day you'll wake up and this'll just be a dream"

_That is the last thing Theo would say to Miley out loud for today._

_Yet for what it will be worth from now on, neither realized that Theo hadn't covered any part of his face. Miley saw all of Theo. Miley and Theo hadn't yet begun to notice that for the first time._

_As of now and forever more, they **knew** each other._

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order SVU, Troy, or Full Metal Jacket. Please forgive the use of lines or anything else if you thought it was a rip off, I thought they were appropriate. 

Author's Note: From next chapter onwards I will be writing in a cinematographic style. This is because as a guy I can only write about a girl's POV to a certain point. So just sit back and enjoy the 'movie' I promise quality and style will only increase because of this. So keep reading.

* * *

**Please Review regarding anything.**

**It is getting tedious? The violence getting to gratuitous?**

**I don't want to be a slave to reviews, but for the work I'm putting in, I'm not getting much reviews. Maybe just out of taste for the mainstream HM?**

**In any case, I am eternally grateful to all of you who put me on your favorites and especially alerts.**

**GFMarshall**


	12. Chinatown, San Diego, California II

**Author's Note**: I'm flattered by the reviews that I have gotten so far. Just keep on reading and I promise to keep things up to calibre. This chapter is a little slower and hopefully a little humorous. A little comic relief goes a long way. Well here goes…

Shoutouts: 

Megan and Deku: Thanks for your interest, especially since you don't have author alerts, I feel really guilty for taking a while to update. Just keep reading and reviewing.

* * *

FBI National Academy 

Behavioural Science Graduate Course Lecture

Part 4

"A minor act of kindness on the part of the captor, which can include simply not killing the prisoner yet, positions the captor as the prisoner's saviour, as "ultimately good," to quote young Anne Frank's famous characterization of the Nazis who ultimately led to her death. In the traumatic, life-threatening circumstances in which the prisoner finds herself, the slightest act of kindness – or the sudden absence of violence – seems a sign of friendship in an otherwise hostile, terrifying world, and the prisoner clings to it for dear life."

* * *

Golden Mile Chinese Restaurant (Big 5).

Chinatown.

San Diego, California.

Day 2 of 7 of Ransom Time Limit.

6:04 a.m.

_The black night now make way for the emergence of a very dark blue as the California prepares to make her debut. But inside this now disproven 'safe house', Theo and Miley are fast asleep. She is still in his arms and subconsciously refuses to leave the safety of his protection. Theo found this out many times throughout the night as Miley would have none of Theo's attempts to let her sleep by herself._

_Despite it being only 4 in the morning, Theo is now only half asleep._

**Theo's POV**

"Ohhhh, sweet merciful crap…my body…," I silently groan to myself.

Because of the incredibly awkward way I slept, I'm now aching in muscles I didn't know I had.

But that's nothing compared to what I would like to call the equivalent of a psychological hangover. The amount of raw emotions last night hit me like too much brandy.

Stupid emotions.

Like a hangover, I'm still trying to figure out what would possess me to feel such horrendous emotions.

Over a woman of all things.

As I try to move my arm, I hear the dried blood, temporarily acting as the adhesive, gluing my body to my bed tear apart. I feel the old would re-open and now feel the wound starting to bleed again. I try to move my arm, twisting the muscles while bending the joints.

Bad idea.

Really bad idea.

The Lord taketh and the Lord giveth back to me.

He took away the sense of pain last night, just to give last night's pain all back to me, and then some, this morning.

Along with this morning's pain, I was going through one hell of a time.

I clench and tear up, such was the pain that could make me lose compunction.

But I have to stay still. Miley needs her rest.

Not wanting to face the early morning, I try to go back to sleep…

Wrong again.

Just as I fall back to sleep, a tantalizing aroma tickle and tease my nose like the fingers of a girl from a Persian Sultan's harem.

It almost makes me smile, yet I shift over to get more comfortable and find something's not right.

I can move…

I can move too freely!

Where's Miley?

_Theo jerks himself awake in a cold sweat as he gets up too quickly to orient himself._

"Gaah," I winced in pain as the jerking twisted my bad arm.

I'm thankful that Miley didn't hear, or else I would be able to watch her right now.

What I see stuns me.

Miley is quietly running around, trying to do three things at once, none of which I expected Miley to do for me, none of which I could fathom even suggesting her to do.

I watch silently, amazed at what Miley's doing for me. The fact that I am awake and sitting up is something Miley doesn't seem to notice.

As if someone had flipped a special 'on' switch in the back of her neck, Miley is busy cooking, pre-washing the dishes for use, and tidying up the mess that the courier made last night.

However the look on her face troubles me. Miley is sporting a look of worry and desperation. Try to cook, clean up, and trying make things nice.

I'm convinced she's doing it for me; she looks too desperate to be enjoying this.

But why on earth **would** she do this?

What troubles me more is the fact that she grows more desperate every passing minute.

I have to stop this.

"Miley!" I snapped.

_Miley stops dead in her tracks and sports Theo a shocked and scared look._

"What are you doing?"

How she answers is even more shocking to me…

"Te…Teddy. You awake? I…I thought that after last night, you would still be asleep."

"Nah, couldn't sleep…the arm"

"Oh dear, I knew I should've woke you up to fix it, but you know how you always want your breakfast on time. And you know how you hate to be woken up…and…and"

Where did she get those (the assumptions) from?

_Miley starts to stutter. I can tell she's now really scared._

"Sooo…how **is** the breakfast coming?"

_Miley then bursts out…_

"I'm so sorry, Teddy. I didn't have time to finish it…the breakfast isn't ready yet…p…please let me make it up to you"

_Theo is more perplexed than ever…_

"Look! Miley, first, who said I wanted breakfast…"

"S…so you don't want breakfast," Miley said worriedly.

I could see by the look on her face, I was torturing her…

And it's almost breaking my heart because she's gotten it all wrong…

"No, no, no…I'm sure the breakfast's wonderful…really…but…what're doing all this for? You **need** your **sleep**," I responded very quickly trying to comfort Miley.

"But I have to do this. I'm the woman and…and…if I don't do what I'm supposed to…you'll put me in my place."

Then it hit me…

"Ryan…" I said softly under my breath, finally understanding.

That garbastic piece of amphibian **s--t**.

This was **his** fault. **He** had broken Miley like this. If I could, I'd go back and raise him from the dead just so I could f--k him up again.

I try again.

"No, no….Miley it's ok…you don't have to…"

But Miley just kept on…after turning off the burner, she was making one more sweep with a broom.

I got up and confronted her. I grabbed her stopping her. Looking to her eyes, I said…

"Miley, you've done plenty…"

"But Teddy…"

"No buts…you've done a great job…I really…like what you've done to the place."

I wasn't' lying. I really did.

But Miley looked at me in disbelief.

Right...Ryan…she's probably not used hearing that.

_A minute passed._

"Really?" Miley asked one last time

"Really." I finished.

Miley slowly starts to smile at me and we both slowly walk toward the table. Miley steps aside to get the food while I sit down.

Miley serves a hot grilled veggie and onion dish on top of what I soon realize was a bed of instant meat and pasta.

Not wanting to trigger anything more I say my grace before meals as Miley begins to pour it to my plate.

The dish is good.

It's really good.

And that's not just my unsophisticated palate talking.

This was a perfect choice. After what both of us had been through, this particular meal was hot and best of all **comforting**. I would choose this over any high class Parisian restaurant fare any day…especially now.

I find myself smiling and relaxed.

There is no f—king way Ryan ever deserved such a nourishing meal like this.

I really needed this.

But when I glance up at Miley, I realized she had read me like a book and knew what I had been thinking all along.

Miley needed this too.

She needed this approval…she never had gotten it from Ryan.

She continues to eat in silence.

No, scratch that, she eats in **peace**.

Probably been a while for her in that area too.

But the moment she smiles at me, my silent approval, while nothing to any other person, was all Miley needed to feel appreciated.

I'm sorta mesmerized by her smile… if only because it came so rarely and for very good reason.

When I finish, I fetch a first aid kit, to re-patch my bad arm.

While I am doing so, I realized that Miley has just taken away my bowl.

* * *

**Miley's POV:**

Words can't describe how I feel right now…

I finally cook a meal…a meal for a well deserving, **selfless** man (Teddy), instead of an ungrateful one (Jake). And he likes it. He really likes it.

I know I'm getting too giddy...but I don't care anymore.

The last time I cooked this, Jake threw water into my face. (A/N: The first chapter)

I just hope that Teddy's ok with this dinner dish for breakfast. I'm still not sure about that.

I have to clean up, so I pick up my bowl and Teddy's as well

"Miley, no, you don't ha…"

But I feel as if I must…please Teddy...let me. Don't make me stop…

I shoot Teddy a pleading look…

Theo looks into my eyes and finally relents as he lets go of the bowl.

I'm happy he understands why I must. Jake never got my looks, probably too wrapped up in himself to care.

* * *

**Theo's POV:**

I begin to handling my shooter and begin to take it apart, trying my best to fix the problem.

Yet, in my frustration in taking apart my shooter I can't stop thinking about Miley.

I really wish I could help her more, and I will, but about this morning, that'll take some time in therapy.

The sooner this'll be over, the better.

_Theo finishes his disassembly. He realizes that it wasn't a jam. Just a failure to fire. A defective bullet. Who'd thought, all this caused by a single, solitary bullet._

"Now about my arm…" I said to myself silently.

But out of nowhere, as if she could read my mind, Miley quickly placed in front of me a steaming bowl of hot water, a towel, a clean needle and thread, and bandaged gauze.

I look up and watch in amazement as Miley shoots me a sympathetic smile and silently returns to tidying up.

I'm speechless. Miley knew what I needed. Miley'll do that for **me**?

But what the hell is she doing, anyways?

It has to be her way of buying more time.

I really wish I could tell her not to be afraid of me…I'm sure that her father will pay up. And I **couldn't** do anything to her thus far.

But I can't. It would be game over if I did. If I did, I'd lose what little authority I had left over her.

(20 Minutes later)

Before I know it, I'm almost done cleaning myself up. It's still as sore as hell, but must cleaner. I give myself a grin of self satisfaction as I know it's only a matter of time before I recover.

I give a relieved sigh, but as soon as I look up, I see Miley looking back at me with cautious and nervous eyes.

Yet again, sitting down and looking at me, waiting for me to tell her what she has to do for me next.

You can't imagine the discomfort and guilt at having a girl so broken she **craves** to serve you.

That ends now.

"Miley, you should go back to sleep. Other than devil dogs (Marines) like me, no-one should have to be up at 4 in the morning.

"But Teddy, this place's still a mess, and you might need me to wash that."

_She refers to the blood stained shirt Theo was wearing._

"No, Miley, you need to relax"

"But Teddy…," Miley softly whined to me.

"No Miley, really, the best thing you can do for me is to sleep. I don't need you're help anymore."

_Miley nods her head but not before lowering it in dejection and sadness._

Oh crap, not that again.

"Miley! Listen to me. Look I didn't mean that. It's just that you've done a lot and you need…hell you deserve a break"

"Really?" Miley asked, being foreign to that concept because of years with Jake.

"Yes, and I'm demanding that you get you're beauty sleep"

Uh oh. Did I just say beauty sleep?

I meant to say it, yeah, but in a figurative tone. The way I actually said it sounded serious. In a way…

Oh, crap.

Luckily, in whatever tone I said it in, it was enough to convince Miley.

As I watch Miley drift back to sleep, I can't help but linger longer than I should.

(faint beep in the background)

I almost miss the honk of the horn. I quickly and quietly make my way outside and check on the awaiting vehicle.

Outside was a large and hollow van with two men standing right outside of it.

Before I go on I check the van. It reads 'Yao Tan Supermarket'

This is the right one.

Words can't describe how grateful I am that the family was 'kind' enough to send this.

First, I drag and load up the dead cook into the vehicle, almost feeling sorry for the man's horrid irony that after countless a number of meals with toxic meth precursors, he meets his end **this** way.

The courier isn't as easy. Weighing at over 300 pounds, not to mention having a huge body size, saying it was a challenge for a man with a sore arm was an understatement.

Usually I could do this, especially with two other people, but with my level of fatigue and soreness, I resorted to using the Escalade to literally drag the courier out of my 'apartment' and onto the alleyway.

I let the other two men deal with the courier as they eventually load up and drive away with both bodies.

As I look on at the van driving away, I take time to think deeper about…

What was all that?

Who was the hell was this courier and what did he want?

Miley cooking, cleaning and helping me?

After all she's gone through because of me.

I have to get answers. It was agreed that I wait for Tom to call me. He has a phone line scrambler, its safer that way.

How can I safeguard Miley if I can't rely on Tom to find a safe place for us to sleep?

_It starts to rain…_

I don't care that I'm standing in the rain.

How is it that I even deserve to be dry and comfortable now.

And I want to punish myself. **I deserve to be tormented. **

All I've done is put Miley through absolute **hell.** Placed her time and time again in **mortal danger, **and for what? Just so I can have what I want? I'm no different than the rest of my family. Tormenting another soul just to free my own.

Hell, I **deserve** to die from pneumonia from the rain.

_And Theo just stood there, the rain helping him contemplate, think, and reflect in an almost surreal and most of all in a way __**profound**__ to Theo._

_Silently screaming eternal apologies to Miley Stewart._

The rain does a great job at masking my tears of pain and hopelessness, which up to now I was able to convince myself was just the rain on my face.

I couldn't imagine how my honour would torment me if it wasn't for the rain.

If she curses my eternal soul, it still wouldn't be enough punishment to fit what I'm doing to her.

* * *

**Miley's POV (Inside)**

I'm exhausted yet I can't get back to sleep just yet.

I'm almost mesmerized by Teddy.

All the doors were left open and I can see Teddy outside the garage from where I'm resting.

Just standing there in the pouring rain, not caring how wet he gets.

Theo cares for my health and well being, but he doesn't seem to care about his own.

I want to help him, but I know he wants me to sleep. He doesn't want me to get sick.

_Theo gets increasingly wet, yet in a way Theo needs it. It helps him…_

Teddy's always been a mystery to me. But I know now he's a good man, caught up in a bad life.

He didn't choose this. He was born into this.

It's not your fault.

Darling, it's ok. We'll get through this.

Remembering what Teddy told me in L.A. I'm sure Dad'll pay. Then Teddy can let me go. Then Teddy can let himself go.

As I watch Theo becoming more and more soaked, I subconsciously turn on the radio beside my 'bed'. Again classics must be Theo's favourite. But the words are perfect. I hope Teddy can hear us (Her heart and the music as one).

_Miley watches with real concern at Theo without him knowing._

(Radio)

**(A/N: Outside Sources: Umbrella by Rihanna)**

" (Solo) You can run into my arms. It's okay, don't be alarmed. Come into me… There's no distance in between… our love. So go on and let the rain pour I'll be all you need and mooooore. Because…

(Chorus) When the sun shines, we'll shine together. Told you I'll be here forever Said I'll always be a friend Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end Now that it's raining more than ever Know that we'll still have each other. You can stand under my umbrella. You can stand under my umbrella…"

_In reality, the music is far too low for Theo to hear it from the outside. Plus if it did reach him, Theo would be angry at Miley fo the attention it would attract._

But I still wish that Theo could hear me. Hear this. Not because there actually **is** an umbrella in the room (I found it while cleaning up), but I wanna help him.

All I need him to do is ask. Somehow.

_Miley then stops watching and climbs back into bed and falls asleep._

If all this **had** to happen to me, I'm grateful it was with someone as strong as Teddy to help me.

* * *

**Theo's POV.**

_Theo brushes the rain from his eyes and suddenly realizes something very wrong. Something potentially lethal to me._

"My mask, s--t!, my mask! I haven't been wearing it," I screamed to myself in shock.

After all of this, I forgot that Miley had seen me.

She knows who I really am.

I panic as a million thoughts go through my head…

"Good God, now what? Miley knows who I am. Now nothing's gonna be the same! How can I walk away now? She goes to the cops after all this…I could be finished…"

_Theo sports a look of desperation as he continues to pace back and forth._ _Other things come to mind…_

I realize the other mistakes that I made. First, all this time Miley had access to **kitchen knives and chemicals.**

How can I have been so stupid. There was nothing to prevent her from getting to me or escaping, or both…

_But then Theo abruptly stops pacing back and forth and realizes..._

I was so dead asleep that Miley **could** have done so many things.

She was already up for a while, yet despite having kitchen knives and who knows what else.

She didn't use them. Her whole focus was on **making my breakfast**. Hell, she didn't even bother to run.

But **why **didn't she?

I then realize that Miley was broken. So broken by all of this that she can't seem leave.

Anger changes to even more horrible guilt. How's she ever going to go back to living a normal life after this?

Have I really done so much to break a life that she no longer has hope in herself and hope in the future?

Or was it Ryan's fault first. I mean I've done my best in helping Miley feel comfortable. And all the pep talks I gave her.

Wow, I must've really confused Miley.

I'm desperate to find out what Miley really thinks of me. Stupid as it sounds, I have to know at the end of the day, what she'll think of me.

Yet, it's an answer I know I can't get myself. She'll have to tell me.

_Theo then walks back in and shuts all the doors as he gets back into the apartment._

_He quickly gathers all the knives and other dangerous things and locks them in a closet. He barricades the broken door with the broken chair. Theo takes on last look at Miley, making sure she's asleep. He strips to his boxers, glad he can shed his blood stained and abused clothes, and grabs a blanket before falling asleep himself._


	13. Chinatown, San Diego, California II cont

4 Hours later.

Being unsuccessful in trying to fall back in a deep sleep, I begin to shake myself awake. This time as my eyes begin to focus, still harder than usual because of the chemical spray from before.

But what shakes me awake is the sound of machines running.

What greets me when I open my eyes, is even stranger than what greeted me at four this morning.

I saw rope being strung from one wall to another. And not just one , but many pieces.

And being hung from it…clothes.

Clothes, sheets, and linens.

"What the…"

When I look over to Miley's bed and find she's not there.

I knew this was her doing.

Now what…Oh, don't tell me she's doing what I think she's doing.

_Music permeates from a separate, adjacent room. Theo follows it curiously, forgetting he's still only in his boxers. He'll regret this as he quietly opens the door a crack and finds himself watching..._

A young and nubile 19 year old cheerfully doing the laundry… in nothing but a tight spaghetti strap undershirt and pink panties…moving and lip synching to the radio…all while doing laundry in a hidden room that surprisingly has a working washer and dryer.

**(A/N: Outside Sources: Beautiful Girls by Sean Kingston)**

I stare dumbfounded in shock and amazement. A smirk creeping up to my face. I can't seem to look away.

"No! No! What am I doing?" I scolded myself as I turn away.

Yet much like a Siren's song, I can't help but turn back to watch Miley again.

Just to see if she's okay…I assure you…oh, who'm I kidding.

_Theo watches Miley as she begins a dance number along with the final chorus, all while folding laundry…_

"You're way too beautiful girl. That's why it'll never work. You'll have me suicidal, suicidal. When you say it's over. Damn all these beautiful girls. They only wanna do your dirt. They'll have you suicidal, suicidal. When they say it's over"

_Yet when the song ended, Miley's face fell as she looked up in the mirror in front and for the first time noticed Theo was watching her all along._

"Eeep" Miley squeaked out.

**Miley's POV.**

You may be wondering, why on earth I doing this. We'll I had to keep myself busy, I had to forget, if just to kill the boredom, and doing laundry with the radio seemed like fun. Anything to take my mind off of all this. No use being all mopey and everything.

But Teddy saw me. Scratch that…he was **watching** me?

The look I caught on Teddy's face the instant Teddy realized I knew was too priceless to ever forget. Teddy turned away and dashed away, but all in vain.

The look was was like, through the flick of the light switch, Teddy had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar in the dead of night.

Okay, I can't be doing this, I know I shouldn't be doing this, but I can't help but break into a **very** brief smirk and chuckle.

Oh my. I'm nervous and I don't know how to react.

Teddy isn't just anyone. Both in a good and bad…

I slowly turn off the radio and make my way out of the laundry room.

What was I thinking doing this…yet somehow I knew that a small rebellious part of me, for whatever reason I'll never know, **wanted** Teddy to find me like that. Almost daring him to find me like that. The same rebel that telling me to do this…

Still in my unmentionables, I stick my head out of the laundry room to see Teddy pretending to wash his hands, standing over the sink.

Without looking at me, he then dries his hands and takes a magazine from the table and starts to read as he sits down on a chair. He's wearing the extra clothes he packed for himself. A black cotton muscle shirt highlighting his toned arms as well as his arm injury and jeans that fit just right.

"Teddy…"

"Oh, hey Miley,"

**Now** I **know** he saw me, else he wouldn't be so kosher about the clotheslines all over the place. He's trying to cover himself.

"Um, yeah about that song…"

Teddy then sighed and slumped a bit.

"Look, I'm sorry I saw…you know that don't you," Teddy began.

"It's ok"

"No Miley, I mean you…you're a great dancer. You know after all that time with your pops as Hannah's music manager…"

I couldn't help myself but thinking how it was kinda cute how Teddy was going on and on, trying to cover himself. If he wasn't who he really was of course…

But I think that I owe it to both of us to be frank about this…

"Look, **please **understand, Teddy, I really needed that…you don't know how long it's been since I could **sing** and **dance**…"

I'm a performer at heart. Jake never cared about that.

_But Theo understood. He was just worried about __himself__ and how he felt when seeing Miley._

But Teddy just looks at me with understanding. Now that was surprising.

It's then I realize that I'm now in Theo's **full** view, giving him the full view of me in my underwear.

I quickly reach for a towel to cover myself.

Teddy's really uncomfortable, yet I can tell he can't look away…

"So, you thought of…you know…show biz?" Teddy asked me.

Now that brings me back.

"Sometimes," I reply half honestly.

"You should, you know after all this is over," Teddy responded as he moved away, getting back to his magazine.

"Oh, you have know idea. If you only knew…" I said underneath my breath.

"What?"

"Nothing! Um Teddy…"

"Yeah"

I really don't know whether I should be doing this. But I have to make Teddy as comfortable as possible. To keep him from hurting me. Oh well, here goes. I pray it won't backfire.

"You know, It's ok"

Teddy gives me a look. He quickly catches on.

"You're a minor," Teddy replied with guilt.

"I'm 19!"

"Still a minor, this' California remember."

**Theo's POV:**

I hope that wasn't too harsh. But I was right. I really didn't have an excuse for doing what I did…I hope Miley understands.

But Miley just shut up and slowly sat down, not knowing whether to cry or forget about it or what.

Fearing she'll tear up again, I try to help her.

"Look, Miley you gotta understand it's not you."

_Miley looks up at Theo._

"It's just that…that…we have to keep this clean and simple…"

"I understand," Miley replied dejectedly.

"Look Miley, I bet you're wonderful and any guy would be lucky to…"

_Miley looks at Theo with pleasant surprise._

"I mean, what you need right now is just some R&R. Look I know this whole sit(uation) is difficult for you. Just think of this as an unexpected off time. When this' all over you can get some help and get back on your feet. I promise."

I continue to myself.

"Trust me Miley, no **hetero** man of **quality** would be able to miss you," I said to her while pretending to read.

I then turned to Miley.

"(sigh) look it goes without saying that I thank you for doing the laundry. And just so you know they're some magazines down there and a small TV with satellite I'll hook up for you. Just so you don't get bored after laundry."

"Okay," Miley replied softly yet cheerfully.

"Phew," I sighed to myself, "Glad she's feeling better."

"Look, I have to do a few things. I'll be in the garage, ok?"

_Now Miley knew he was uncomfortable as Theo too quickly moved from reading a magazine to running errands._

"Okay…" Miley replied.

I'm about to leave, but as I turn back one more time I see a worried look. After all this, I don't blame her.

"Miley,"

She looks up at me as I walk toward my duffel bag.

I take out a small pager and give it to her…

"Miley, this is a one way pager watch, it's got my cell phone programmed to it. Whenever you need me, just presss the big button and I'll…I'll be there"

Miley stops worrying and smiles at this.

"It goes without saying that I'm really grateful for what you've done for me," she says, imitating the tone of what I just said before about the laundry.

Miley warmly smiles and subconsciously lets the towel loose from her body.

I glance down and see enough of her body for me to shake myself back.

"O…ok, I'm gonna be back, don't forget what I said," I **stuttered** back.

I put a hand to my face. Realizing I'm flushed, I quickly walk away, leaving Miley to rest by herself.

_Unfortunately, Miley only now realizes how Theo felt because she had seen the blush on Theo's face. Her eyes widen as she realizes what she did and shakes herself back while Theo is leaving._

**Theo's POV**

I sigh in relief as I close the door to the apartment. But just before I can go any further, my phone rings.

Seeing who it was, I walk back, open the door again, and told Miley.

"You might wanna cover your ears or turn up the music for a while"

I close the door again and pick up.

"Hello," I answer trying to keep calm.

"Theo, heard you called up our friends from the supermarket. What happened?" asked Tom.

"Someone compromised our safe house. Threatened Miley's life. I had to take him out."

"The package? So it was true," Tom replied.

"**You're DAMN RIGHT its true," **I **yelled** into the phone angrily, "and I still have no idea who this chump was and how he knew, or **anything. **You know why?"

_Rhetorical Question._

"Because you didn't call earlier, you idiot," I finished for Tom.

"Okay, Theo, calm down man. What's with you anyways? I mean okay so the location wasn't the most secretive, how bad could it (the breach) have been anyways?"

_(Almost comical, but true moment)_

_Theo's outburst in response forced Tom to instantly jerk his head and ear away from the ear piece of the phone. Theo had snapped with the loudest, sharpest, most profane retort and rant, as if he had intended to puncture Tom's right ear drum._

**("WHATTHEF—Kyoumeanhowbad…" continues on and on)**

_Tom tried several times to bring the phone receiver closer to his ear, but every time had to pull away in order to preserve his ear drums as Theo wasn't yet finished screaming expletives._

_Finally after a whole minute, it was safe for Tom to hear again._

"Okay, okay. Look, I know we could have done better."

"**Could have?** If it wasn't for me, if it wasn't for…," I continued still so angry I wasn't making much sense.

"Look Theo, what matters is that you're both okay"

"No what matters is that Miley's ok, now you gonna find out about this chump," I told him.

"Alright, alright, just don't forget who the older brother is in this family," Tom tried to warn me

_Theo's __even more pissed._

"I don't give a flying f--k how old you think you are. Secure us, avenge us, or I'll call it all off and let Miley go"

Back to a father who loves her.

"You do, and you'll stay in the business with pops till the day you die," my brother warned me, shutting me down coldly.

I sighed. It was my turn to relent. Tom was right. After all I've went through, just letting her go would a horrible waste.

"Just get me a safe house that's actually,"

"Okay, look there's been an increase in activity in (criminal cyber) space, so I'll check it out. In the meantime just stay put and guard the package. I'll call you first thing tomorrow."

Before I have a chance to reply…

_Click_

He hung up on me.

Tommorow. Yeah, tomorrow. He wouldn't be saying that if he was the one who had to fight Goliath last night.

As I put down the phone, I take out my rosary in my pocket all along and begin reciting it for today. Believe me, I need it and since Miley's inside she won't see it…

Which reminds me that I have to get to the bottom of her outburst in Gangland.

But right now I'm only thinking about Miley and her safety.

I don't think we can wait till tomorrow.

* * *

_The afternoon went by surprisingly quickly for both Theo and Miley. Theo had returned after saying his rosary right outside the apartment door and was hooking up the T.V. for Miley, while she flipped through the surprisingly current issues of news magazines._

**Miley's POV**

"Teddy, what's with the wires?" Miley asked as she watched Theo try to connect and even take apart and splice here and there.

"Gonna give you a satellite box. So you don't get bored"

I then realized something about box. Jackson and Cooper had one just like it.

"An illegal hook up?" I dared to ask.

_Theo looked up at Miley._

"Only for you, Miley," Teddy replied only half jokingly.

"But that's stealing…"

But Teddy interrupted me…

"Miley, I think that if the cops came **here**, satellite burglary would be the **least** of my problems, don't you think," Teddy replied.

I chuckled silently to myself, but something stopped me.

The thought of the police coming here and taking me away was supposed to be my hope and dream. But I can't imagine that happening. Because I don't want that to happen. Cause then Teddy'll get sent away. No money, no freedom from his awful family. And worst, he won't be there for me.

How can I possibly feel this way…I really don't know. Its just the way I feel. I don't know whether it means I have to get away from Teddy to get my life back or whether Teddy can really help me after Jake.

* * *

**That night: 6:19 p.m.**

**Theo's POV**

As I put down the phone in the restaurant's back office. I sigh in relief. I had spent the last hour, calling everyone on Tom's list. Up to now, Miley seeing my whole face could've meant 25 to 40 years of being extra careful while showering, to say the least. Now with an alibi all set up, I'm alright.

_Theo calls Tom_

"Yeah?"

"Hey Tom, any luck yet?"

"I'm getting close…there's definitely something about someone…"

"Look, I'm…sorry about before"

"Yeah don't sweat it, its no picnic for you either."

"I just want Miley safe so we can finish this deal clean"

"Yeah, yeah, hey what's the deal with you?"

"About what"

"Miley, it just hit me, you called her Miley"

"That's her name," I retorted getting annoyed yet hoping he wouldn't go on to what I think he'll go on with.

"Still, she's the package to us. Just don't get caught up in too much if you know what I mean."

"Hey, what do you take me for."

"Just saying."

_Theo then sighed. He realized it was probably much too late for that. And that he feared._

"Hey Tom, one last thing."

"Yeah?"

_Theo pauses to regain himself._

"You ever pulled a trigger and nothing happened?"

"Uh, yeah…failure to fire…basic marksman maintenance."

"Right, right…its just…never mind"

_Theo needed to clear up and talk about this with someone. Not sure where Theo was going with this, Tom hung up, but Theo lingered thinking about something he had heard before._

A bullet always tells the truth.

Then what was God trying to tell me with the bullet failure?

I guess only time will tell.

A few minutes later, I throw away both my disassembled handgun and the traumatized fire extinguisher into a nearby bag destined to be disposed of properly later.

I go back downstairs while fingering my Streyr TMP (from the Gangland massacre).

As I begin to open the door slowly, I feel my stomach rumbling.

As I enter the room I find, Miley fast asleep, again. But this time, her face sported a very peaceful look.

Thinking at the very least I owed Miley a meal, I begin to gather some food I brought with me and start.

I felt as if it was my turn to cook, and since Miley cooked me dinner at 4 in the morning, I wouldn't think it to be too unreasonable to cook her breakfast at 7 in the evening.

As I cook, I can't stop thinking about how pleasant Miley looks while she's not trying to find the right words to say to me out of fear.

Not that I had anything against her speaking.

Great, now I can't stop thinking about Miley's accent. Her signature accent was really a non-issue for me yet, while I'm cooking up the bacon, I can't help but notice how different and even adorable her accent really is.

Yo..you know to the other guys in her life. (_Theo said trying to catch and cover himself)_

Still, by now, Asian girls always meant such an unfortunate given in my life that I liked a change. Okay maybe just a change of 'scenery', but a change nonetheless.

And Miley seemed to fit perfectly.

* * *

**After Dinner**

**Miley's POV:**

Considering that I haven't eaten since this morning, this is as good as it gets. Years of Jake's demands made me forget that a man **can** cook. Dad did it, and Teddy did it. Just for me too. And he really made a really good breakfast…I mean dinner.

Oh well, I guess that's doesn't matter. Dinner went so quickly and neither of us said much. I was just happy to be with somebody who could cook again.

Amazingly, he's like Dad in a lot of ways. Cooks, cares…protects.

But before I know it, Teddy gets up and goes out to the garage. He comes back with, of all things, a guitar case.

"What's in the case?" I ask.

Knowing what I know about Teddy it could be anything. Guns, bombs, knives…

Imagine my surprise when Teddy pulled out a brand new, genuine, acoustic guitar.

"I know what you were thinking. And nope, just a guitar. Just don't look in the trunk of the Escalade."

I couldn't tell whether that was a bad attempt at a joke or a half serious warning.

"Got it today. Have to deliver it to the next safe house"

Just the sight of a guitar bring me back. Back to the good times with Dad and I. Back to Malibu before Jake. Writing songs. Singing hits…

Even though the memories do cheer me up, I can't help but grow sadder at the longing of a guitar.

_Theo notices Miley's sadness. He tries to cheer her up. Theo feels he has to test it out for the recipients before giving it to them._

But before I know it, Teddy does the most surprising thing. He picks it up and actually starts playing…

(The guitar intro to 'Stairway to Heaven' by Led Zeppelin, stopping just when the vocal starts).

**(A/N: Outside Sources: Stairway to Heaven' by Led Zeppelin)**

When Teddy stopped, my eyes were wide. I'd never thought…

"Not bad, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, you play?"

"A bit"

And as if he had read my mind and sensed my desire.

"I bet you play too. Bet you love to just strum without a care in the world."

I nodded happily. He has no idea how long its been.

Teddy hands me the guitar.

"Play something…It's been a long day for me and it'll help us both relax."

I think for just a few moments and start a live, on the spot, acoustic 'candlelight' version of…

**(A/N: Outside Sources: Make some noise by Hannah Montana)**

"It's easy to feel like. You're all alone. To feel like nobody knows. The great that you are. The good that's inside you. Is trying so hard to break through. Maybe it's your time to lift off and fly. You won't know if you never try. I will be there with you all of the way. You'll be fine.

Don't let anyone. Tell you that you're not strong enough  
Don't give up. There's nothing wrong with just being yourself. That's more than enough  
So come on and raise your voice. Speak your mind and make some noise  
And sing. Hey, hey. Make some noise. Hey, hey, yeah…"

I close my eyes as I sing, I feel the energy come alive in me. I'm in control and my soul is becoming freer and freer. As I sing, I begin to get myself back.

I think about family, friends, loved ones.

Mom, Hannah.

And especially Teddy.

Words could not express how wonderful this offer was.

_A several minutes later, Miley finishes up…_

"Hey, yeah. Hey, yeah. Hey, yeah. Make some noise..Hey, yeah. Hey, yeah. Hey, yeah. Make some noise."

I'm done.

I wasn't sure if I would remember all the words, or if I still had the talent in me.

I open my eyes to see Teddy giving me the greatest compliment he could.

He was fast asleep in the armchair he was sitting in.

I had sung it like a comforting lullaby, and the funny thing is, it **really** was the highest compliment in the world he could give me.

The way he sits reminds me of Beary, with his arms out and small smile a little too much.

Teddy…well what do you know…Teddy bear.

But it's getting late.

I put away the guitar and curl up in the apartment bed, but I wasn't sleepy yet.

So before I turn on the T.V….

"Good night, Teddy," I said softly.

_Suddenly Theo bolts awake, he looks up…_

"Miley…Miley…," Theo goes on trying to continue with a renewed sense of urgency.

_Miley's startled by it all._

"Teddy? What's wrong," Miley asked genuinely concerned.

**Theo's POV:**

Miley's song was absolutely amazing. And it's just what I need to make my decision about what I had been thinking about since yesterday.

At about this time last night, the courier happened.

Tom told me to stay put and move first thing tomorrow.

But I can't…Miley's too important to me... her safety that is. And I owe it to her to do the right thing. I don't care how much of a pain the a-- it becomes.

The song showed me just how talented and even special she was. And it was something I couldn't afford to risk by staying in this. It'll be a great loss if something happened…

"Miley, we're buggin out tonight. Pack all your stuff up and load it up to the Escalade,"

"But it's getting late…" Miley offered.

"Doesn't matter, you can sleep in the car, I promise. But you have to trust me…"

"But what about you're orders?" Miley asked.

_Theo told Miley, Tom's suggestions._

"He's not the boss of me and f—k him on that. **He** doesn't give a damn about you're well being. **I do**"

Miley starts to gather her things. I could tell she's tired and feeling overused.

"Miley," I say very softly and bordering on lovingly, "I'm here for you. But you have to…have to trust me, okay. You'll get through all of this, I promise."

_Miley and Theo, again, look at each other. Eyes meeting again. Miley understands and picks up her pace with a higher sense of understanding._

* * *

20 Minutes, a near empty basement apartment and a loaded Escalade later…

_Miley buckles up, now really tired because of the quick pace of moving everything. She follows Theo's orders and drifts to sleep in the front passenger seat…_

_Theo is making one last check. He's also cleaning the apartment in a way which would cover it being used my any particular persons._

_He walks out shutting the door behind him. His nose picks up the smell of chemicals while walking through the kitchen._

**Theo's POV:**

"Thank God, Miley and I can leave this chemical dump," I remark.

But I just remember that I left the guitar in the apartment.

Going back in a picking it up and walk back out…

I smell the same chemicals, but this time something different catches my nose.

It was amongst the chemical soup smell from a second ago…but something's just not right…

I stop in the kitchen and linger, sniffing away…

I recognize it…

It's…

Nitroglycerine?

Since when do you cook meth with **high explosive bomb material**…?

Something's wrong here.

Something's very wrong here.

I walk closer to the counters and ranges and quickly rifle, left to right, through whatever looks out of place.

The last place I look is a package of dog food in the most right side. The smell has to be coming from there.

"Dog Food?"

But I spot wires coming out the back.

My eyes follow the trail to the adjacent microwave to its right. It's not running at all, but the display...

(The display is counting down…)

8

7

6

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs used. And I hope this isn't too slow. I'm having a hell of a time trying to pace the relationship. 

**Was the Tom and Theo convo humorous? Is the relationship moving too fast? Anything else?**

Anyways, feedback is always appreciated. Thanks.


	14. The Gates of Heaven, Location unknown

Author's note: Thank you to all for your kind reviews. I can only promise I'll do my very best. I'm already writing the next chapters. This is up just in case it's a little too long of a wait for three chapters at a time.

* * *

Much later into the night

Hours after the bombing

Day 3 of 7 of the Ransom Time Limit

2:23 a.m.

**Miley's POV…**

Black

Black

Dark Blue

Eyelids…slowly opening…

Blink

Blink, blink

I keep on blinking to get rid of the fog

And focus…

But all I see is night sky around me…

The stars shining like little lanterns…

I'm just so tired, but all could see are the stars being closer than I've ever seen before…

So close that I can almost touch them…

All I can feel is the floor under me carrying me to

And I'm just floating and flying through murky sky

High enough to dodge stars

And I'm not slowing down, coming down, and I'm already awake.

Am I dead?

Oh dear God, I'm dead. I'M DEAD…

I haven't made my peace with God!

We didn't get out in time

Oh NO!

Wait! What about Teddy?

**Teddy!**

_Miley starts trying to stop moving through the stars. She begins with a soft moan and agonizingly slow crawling movements._

Tedddddy…

Oh God no! What going to happen to him…us…

"**Teddy**!!" I yelped.

Suddenly a strong hand grips my shoulder blade. I jump out of my seat almost losing balance at this unexpected motion.

My body and consciousness are warped back to reality. I jerk my head to my right in fear…

And I relax as I have nothing to fear…

Theo's sitting right beside me, giving me a reassuring hold assuring me that everything's okay.

And it is…but only because he's here.

And it's only now that I realize neither of us had died.

The constant hum that I hear around me and the ever changing pressure balance in my ears means…

I'm onboard an airplane.

_A small aircraft…light yet larger and more comfortable than a Cessna._

That explains the stars being more around me than above me.

I never take my eyes off of Teddy, while he also continues to stare at me.

I look deep into his chocolate brown eyes and I notice they're much more pale than usual. The light veins and quiver of his eyes makes my heart go out to him.

He was 'shell shocked'. Scratch that he is still shell shocked because of all of this.

I was too, but I realize, **he** was the first to see the bomb. **He** had to run for dear life. **He** had the fear of God put into him.

The mental anguish alone had to be enough to drive anyone off the deep end. But not Teddy…

All this time…its all been about safeguarding me.

He's so selfless. Has to be much more than just his time in the Corps.

I think he really does care…

Yet something new comes to my mind. All this torture has to be worse for Teddy.

I mean its one thing to rescue someone and protect them…but I couldn't fathom what it was like for Teddy to know that this was all his fault. And that has to be what he's thinking.

Oh Teddy.

I just want to scream out to you and the rest of the world that it isn't.

Ever since we were together, you've done so much for me.

Not only did you made me see the truth about Jake, but you made sure he would never hurt me again.

You saved me from those women in the alleyway, and after what I had done to your eyes.

You were so brave. Even when bleeding, you took the time to set me straight and made me see what I had and what I had in me.

You went insane for me, stopping a monster from breaking me.

You belittled my problems and forced me past them. You have placed me in mortal danger. You've taken me away from my life, my school, my world that was Jake Ryan.

Thank You.

And now this…caring so much about me that you would get us a plane to avoid the dangers on the ground.

How you got a plane I'll never know and will never be more grateful for.

I can't thank you enough…

For all the places you took me, you never failed to make sure I had a good night's sleep in a warm and comfortable place.

You never let me go or gave up on me. Never judged. And you always stepped in where I couldn't. All for me.

_At that point, Miley sends Theo a small yet reassuring smile. But it's at this that Theo's eyes begin to quiver and he starts to shake, yet trying his utmost hardest to not show any of it._

_Miley's face falls in worry._

_But Theo gives a firm yet comforting squeeze on Miley's shoulder and does his best to smirk and nod._

I was meaning to tell Teddy that its okay. I know he's tired, guilty, scared of failing me. But you never failed me. Not once.

But I get the message loud and clear. You want me to relax and try to forget.

Since I just know that's the only way you can do the same.

And I can, but only with you by my side Teddy.

Because no matter what happens and what wrong you may have done or will still do, I'm alive because of you and you will always be…Teddy.

**Theo's POV:**

What is there left to say.

As I watch Miley go back to sleep, I am frustrated that the only act of comfort I can give is a squeeze.

It seems to work for her, but not for me.

Because for now, anything I say, anything I do will be weak and fruitless to myself.

I wouldn't for a second question her self restraint if she would kill me as I sleep. The only thing preventing the acceptance of this consequence is fear. No one can kill me now since I died the moment I took Miley but the fear wasn't for myself, it was the fear that the family will probably put a bounty on her head in revenge.

I could never allow Miley that fate. Yet, by now, the guilt I feel…

means nothing anymore to me…however heartless this may sound, I am out of things to say to Miley to comfort her. By now, I couldn't imagine how weak and fruitless my consolation must be to Miley anyways, and me speaking anymore would not just be a waste of breath, but would be torture to Miley.

No more.

So I resolve myself to, from now on, go through all of this showing my compassion, rather than speaking it…and resolving myself to find the quickest end to all of this.

* * *

Theo's flashback…The Safehouse. 

_Theo bolted for his life out of the kitchen. He literally jumped into his car shoved the key into the ignition. He switched on the emergency brakes, put the car into reverse, and floored the gas pedal like his life depended on it (because it did). In a matter of seconds, all four tires were spinning so hard that the car was shifting itself to the right. Just as the exhaust fumes had built up enough to be seen at the same level as the windows of the tall SUV, Theo released the emergency brakes. The car surged backward with the force of a roller coaster. The massive SUV had broken through the closed door with one clear swift movement, and plowed through it without the significant loss of momentum. Like a battering ran breaking clear through a wall, the SUV reached the outside. This was exactly the battering ram effect Theo had wanted and he used the emergency break technique to get it. And not a second too soon, as the second that the front bumper cleared the door…_

**CRRRACH…..BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!**

The explosion was so vast it was almost inconceivable, had consumed the entire garage, basement, as well as the upper offices. The kitchen reverberated in destructive shockwaves. The epic blast was so powerful, before the boom came a pre shockwave, an announcement of the sheer power of the explosion that occurred a second after the initial blast. The sky was lit up in an artificially by the artificial sun that the blast caused. The roar was deafening, yet the shell shock that both himself and Miley had made that roar irrelevant.

When I glanced over at Miley, she just looked at it with more amazement than anything else.

It isn't until I had sped many blocks away that I took a good look at Miley.

Miley had fainted. Which was for the best.

It took a few more blocks for me to realize the consequences of not having time to put on your seatbelt when pulling the stunt I did.

Miley had, and the crushing acceleration on her body had made any possible damage to her body negligible. The most she got was a slight headache that went away pretty fast.

The same couldn't be said with me.

The backward acceleration had left its mark on my sides and back, not to mention my abs. If I wasn't still fit, I would've puked. Thank God for Corps fitness.

* * *

Later on (Afternoon)

Day 3 of 7 of the Ransom Time Limit

1:02 p.m. 

_It was now the afternoon as Miley and Theo still stay seated without a word. The passenger seats that Miley and Theo were sitting in were separated from the cockpit, so Miley never saw the pilot._

_Theo's phone rings…_

Theo's POV

I look at my phone. It's Tom.

And he thought I was yelling at him before. He's really gonna get it now.

But before I can answer it, Miley places her hand on top of my left hand…

I hadn't made much of a reaction before I picked up the phone, so imagine my amazement how she knew what I was going to do, or more importantly what my reaction was going to be.

"Teddy, please don't yell. I really can't take it anymore…" Miley pleaded ever so sweetly.

I look straight at her and can't help but relent. You try looking at that face after what both of us had just been through and try to say no.

Yet I look back down at the phone and suddenly remember what Tom said…

"Just don't get caught up in too much if you know what I mean"

I breathe twice and look back at Miley.

She gives me a reassuring smile and nods.

I answer the phone.

"Hello," I say first.

"Theo! Theo. That's you. Oh good God am I happy to hear from you…"

"I wish I could say the same. **Do you realize what happened last night**."

"You're telling me. The family's up in arms. Dad's up in arms"

"He should be…now what's going on now," I push on trying to keep my patience.

"We got our people together and trying to find this thing…by the way, how'd you escape…I mean we thought we lost the both of you…"

"How'd I escape? Barely…"

"But where are hell you? We know you're not using any of our contacts."

"Tom, I can't trust you're contacts anymore,"

"But Theo…"

I started to get angry again but I couldn't help it.

"NO BUTS! Every time we did it **you're** way we were too close to getting f--ked"

"But you're part of the family…"

"THIS IS **MY** JOB, **MY** GIRL, and it's pretty obvious that I have to do this **myself. **I know I can do this for the family, for my life. You have to trust me."

_There is dead silence on the line._

"Okay, Theo. You got me. You made sure the package is okay."

"Of course," Theo replied.

"Okay, where are you now?"

"Don't wanna say."

"Theo, why?"

"Because there's more to it. There has to be. You tell me how on two separate occasions we were compromised. Twice, Tom, twice. I believed you when you said you had it secure and all together cause you probably did, yet with all that, someone still was able to sneak in undetected and plant a bomb big enough to level the building. I'm telling you Tom, this isn't right. I think…"

"Someone's coming after you and Miley, for whatever reason," finished Tom.

"That's it. Now we're on the same page."

I was so relieved I didn't have to say it, because it would have just frightened and upset Miley even more. And I wasn't ready to tell her until I had all the facts.

_Tom relented._

"Okay Theo. You got me again. You taking Miley to a safehouse?"

"Yeah, but this time we play it my way. I already called in favours. I'm on my way right now. No one will know. What city, what building. Only I'll know, not you, not Dad, not the family no one."

"Alright, and for our part, I know we'll get to who's behind this…this afternoon, at the latest"

I was still concerned for Miley, but I knew that things such as these took a while. Yet for Miley's safety, I couldn't help but become agitated at this latest delay.

I hang up the phone and put my head back in frustration, trying to rest on the seat's headrest.

I almost fall sleep

(Laugh)

I open my eyes and look to my left to see Miley…

Chuckling and smiling.

I can't help my eyes from widening in confusion and amazement.

What I had feared in the back of my mind since Gangland was coming to life.

Miley was chuckling actually. Softly and politely, yet smiling enough to tell me its real. And that's what scared me.

All the experiences, all the pain, all the panic. All these chickens were coming home to roost.

All this time I prayed that this wouldn't happen.

Something must've snapped.

Oh I pray is didn't.

**Miley's POV:**

I don't know why…

But I've been thinking how…how exciting this' been. I mean Teddy's shown me more excitement and thrills than I've had since I was Hannah.

And not even Hannah could do the things I did.

It's like I'm in an action movie.

I always hated when Dad and Jackson would rent Steven Segal movies to watch.

I hated that the girl was always the damsel in distress or the sidekick or the eye candy for the guys.

But I do admit it feels so flattering to be the object of so much positive attention.

_Miley looks at Theo and is stunned for a moment._

Oh dear. (Starting to really laugh at Teddy) Teddy thinks I'm loco.

He's worried about me…and he doesn't know what to do.

(laugh out loud)

Oh Teddy.

Oh, wait a minute, me cracking up and laughing more isn't helping my case.

_Miley laughs only harder._

I would have stopped laughing a while ago, but now Teddy's stunned face's cracking me up more and more.

I don't know how to…I really should stop.

"Miley? Please tell me you haven't lost your marbles"

Oh hun, I lost plenty since you took me.

_Theo's perplexed._

"Oh don't worry, its not you or me, its just…its hard to explain"

_Theo's not convinced._

"Teddy, girls are complex, I just can't help it,"

"But Miley I do care"

"Awww…don't worry Teddy" I say teasingly.

"**NO Miley, I really do care about you. And I'm not gonna let this go until you convince me otherwise. Are you okay?" **Theo yelled with genuine concern.

I stop immediately. I'm dumfounded at what he said. He **does** care. He really does care about me…

_Awkward silence for about 5 minutes. Theo realizes what he blurted out too. But this time, unlike before, he sees little reason to cover it._

Lord have mercy…

"It's not that I lost my marbles. Please understand its just…"

And I explain about the Steven Segal movies with Dad and Jackson. I tell him how its little things like these that make it a little harder to live in a family of guys.

I see Teddy's now convinced. And I'm satisfied too.

But no sooner than after we just resolve this I look out my window just in time to see the left engine puttering out.

* * *

Theo's POV: 

Just as relief finally finishes its spread to my entire consciousness, I glance out the window to see fields. A particular type of crops to be more exact. I glance up to see the right engine puttering out.

"Just in time," I thought.

Then it hit me…

"Hey Miley…"

But it was too late.

Miley was already in a state of panic…

**Miley's POV**

OhmyGod OhmyGod OhmyGod. The plane, the plane.

"Teddy!" I yelped in horror.

But all I see Teddy doing is buckling up his seat belt. And securing the things around him.

His face is expressionless.

"**Teddy! **The plane it's stopped. What are we gonna DO?**"**

"Relax, relax."

"Relax? How the hell do you expect me to relax?"

And Teddy thought I was crazy.

Thinking something must be going on…

"Teddy, what's going on?"

Teddy just turns and smirks…

"Doll, now that I'm ready. Let me help you get strapped in"

Still no straight answer.

Teddy just help me strap the things around me more securely.

The last thing he does.

Suddenly turbulence starts to rumble the plane. This is like torture to a girl worried sick, like me.

Now I'm frustrated…

"Okay Teddy, you gonna tell me why I shouldn't believe we're thousands of feet in the air **without** engines."

"I won't"

"What?"

"I won't because we **are** thousands of feet in the air without engines."

More turbulence cause me to cringe.

I give Teddy a terrified look silently begging that he'll say or do something.

Luckily he did.

**(A/N: This is a true fact)**

"Look, Miley I know what you're thinking. No, I did not come all this way to die here and now. And yes, I knew all along this was coming. You see, this is a smuggling plane used by our Latin friends. I'll leave it to you're imagination what the smuggling is about. But to avoid being detected while landing, smuggling pilots frequently land their planes and cargo without engines. Makes much less noise. Harder to detect. We're technically on a maintenance flight and its gonna be so much safer for all of us."

_Miley was only somewhat consoled._

"But what about the pilot, what if something happens"

"The pilot's done this many times. And believe me, the cargo's too valuable to lose."

"Us?"

"No, what we're carrying now."

_It's just now Miley notices other than their two seats, there are dozens of sealed, unmarked cardboard boxes around._

"Okay, so what's the catch"

_Theo looks at Miley._

"I shouldn't have to tell you what's the catch. I'm sure it's obvious," Teddy says almost playfully.

He's insane.

"Miley, just do what I do"

"But Teddy, I'm scared."

"So am I, but think of it this way, after this, I promise you'll be able to laugh like you just did a second ago. Only better and more" Teddy replied.

But Teddy stopped when he looked at me…

I really am scared. Thousands of feet in the air and the plane was intentionally going to land with no engines.

Teddy realizes how scared I am.

"Miley, I promise I'm here for you…"

"But Teddy, what if something goes wrong…"

"That's always a possibility, but not on this flight"

"Why,"

"Cause I'm here"

"Oh that's a relief," I commented sarcastically to myself.

Yet something inside me actually agrees with him.

"Teddy, if does something happen, I just want you to know…"

"It won't"

"But what if it does"

"It won't"

I got frustrated enough to demand.

"Then help me. I'm scared and I won't stop being scared until we are stopped on the ground safely," I said.

Being a b--ch could cost me my life. But I don't care. Right now it's more important to me that I say my peace.

Or at least I hope so.

But what Teddy says next throws my sense of self awareness and my understanding this whole ordeal into question.

"Miley, do you want me to **hold** you?"

Saying I was shocked at that was the understatement of the year.

"Miley, we'll be safer if we sit closer and we help secure each other as one. The turbulence won't have as much of an effect. Plus, we're much less likely to be injured from the others body parts if we do."

I'm still so shocked that I stutter. Yet my whole being rises up and pushes the most definitive YES that I ever felt inside myself.

Call it sheer fear from the turbulence. But something tells me, it's just something about the whole ordeal. About **Teddy**.

Not even after the monster invaded the apartment did I feel this way.

"Remember what I told you before about the existence of fear."

"**Oh just hush up and hold me, Teddy**," Miley demanded in a way that brought out her Tennessee accent just right.

_Miley and Theo both freeze solid at the brazen way Miley's demand came out. Again, risking violence for Miley. Yet Miley didn't care and neither did Theo. Theo had to secure Miley and minimize damage. They held on to each other. They were also staring into each other's eyes again that whole time._

_Yet Theo couldn't deny that the reason he didn't care was that something inside him wanted to hold her. Theo insisted to himself that it was just for safety. Habit from the Corps. After all he reminded himself, he was the one who offered the hold._

_Miley and Theo had pressed against each other so Miley was partially sitting on Theo. But Miley's right had was shaking in fear and Theo was scared too, so to give himself emotional and spiritual support, he used his free right hand and took off his dog tags. Placing his dog tags on the back of his left hand, he used both his hand and the tags to hold Miley's right hand. Theo had his left arm under Miley's and was holding the ceiling support handlebars with his right hand, just as Miley was using her left hand to hold on to the bars on her side. _

Theo's POV

As we get into position, I look into Miley one more time. She gives me this look of trust. I can't betray that. I won't betray that.

I secure us as the plane is ever descending.

Miley rests her head on my shoulder and just closes her eyes.

I can tell that she needed the support. After all, she had a good reason not to be secure.

This gives me time to think…and oh boy do I think.

I've had helicopter near mishaps and I have no problem with kind of risk when it comes to flights.

Planes, Blackhawk's, Osprey's.

Under heavy fire, watching fellow Marines go down in horrifying balls of fires in accompanying choppers.

Yet what went on with Miley could easily hit me just as hard as any of those.

The gravity of what I'm doing with Miley only now hits me.

The gravity of what when on and how our relationship progresses because of this only hits me **even harder**.

I can tell Miley's getting sick because of the turbulence. Motion sickness or fear or both or neither, it doesn't matter.

I just want the plane to land.

**

* * *

****20 agonizing minutes later…**

_The plane is on the ground and so are Miley and Theo. Three men are unloading the cargo while Miley kneels on the ground silently thanking God over and over again that she's kneeling on it in **one** piece. Theo's is dealing with the man._

Theo's POV.

"Gracias, Amigo," I say as I pay the good pilot with a wad of cash.

The pilot nods and pulls out of his pocket a brown envelope. Theo opens it and slides out the key hidden in it.

The pilot then points to the awaiting car.

A Mustang GT. Blue with white stripes.

I walk over to the plane and take out the single piece of luggage I could bring.

By now Miley is right next to me, but notices…

"Theo, where's our luggage?"

"Look, Miley, I had to compromise. We couldn't bring anywhere near what we had, so this' it"

"But our stuff…"

"Miley, we couldn't bring anymore. In fact the only reason why we couldn't bring this was because I had **bought **the space where the box of 'white' used to be.

_Theo bought the space. The box'll come later. Theo didn't buy the cocaine and certainly didn't use or consume any of it._

"White?" asked Miley.

"Don't ask," Theo replied.

"But is this enough?"

"It is, trust me…besides our next safehouse'll have more, plus even new clothes for **you**.

_Miley cheered up with the idea of new clothes. She realized how funny how the most basic of things can make the biggest difference in times like these._

"Will I like this place?"

"It's a loft."

"Oh that's nice…are the clothes comfortable," Miley asked me trying to make conversation.

Oh, if she only knew the **kind** of clothes available in this **place**. Not sure how she'll react to the kinds of clothes in **this **safehouse, but time will tell.

Theo and Miley get in and drive off onto the road and out of the Texan desert.

* * *

**Authors Note: **The next chapter will probably feature appearances from some of the guys and girls from High School Musical. Obviously out of character of course, as there **presence** is tribute to the premier of the sequel to the series a short time ago. Hint: they're probably not the 'good guys'. Now what exactly do I mean by good guys, since that line is so blurred in this story, well you'll just have to read on. I apologize in advance for anyone hurt by my OOC portrayal. Just please don't stop reading and reviewing because of it. 

I could be wrong, but I sense a need from readers and especially HM fans for Miley to be much more than just the hostage and the damsel in distress. **I assure you that in the next one or two chapters, Miley Stewart will come into her own and ****break some balls.**

**I don't mean to sound desperate but please review.**

**If you can...Please review on what you think of Theo and Miley's relationship so far...pretty good, no? Feel free to be honest.**

**GFMarshall**


	15. Houston, Texas I

**Author's Note:** I have the plan outlined for this set and the next set of chapters. I will post ASAP. To all my readers, especially Meg and Deku, your patience has not gone unnoticed. Please forgive and keep on reading.

**Story Characters: **As promised I'm bringing in characters from High School Musical into this. If this sounds distasteful, **please don't leave or skip these chapters.** I highly recommend that you just **pretend that they are other characters in your mind**. These chapters are important to the progression of both Theo and Miley.

**Very important: **It's vital that you realize that the song that I will introduce in this chapter will be considered **Theo's theme.**

**Please use the outside source for it at my author's page.**

**Theo's Theme: San Francisco Remix by (originally) Scott McKenzie**

One more thing, please forgive if this chapter seems a bit long. Please don't be discouraged.

FBI National Academy

Behavioral Science Graduate Course Lecture Continued

Part 5

" The captor slowly seems less threatening – more an instrument for survival and protection than one of harm. The prisoner undergoes what some call an act of self delusion: In order to survive psychologically as well as physically – to lessen the unimaginable stress of the situation – the prisoner comes to truly believe that the captor is her friend, that he will not kill her, that in fact they can help each other "get out of this mess." The people on the outside trying to rescue her seem less like her allies. They are going to hurt this person who is protecting her from harm. The fact that this person is also the source of that potential harm gets buried in the process of self-delusion."

The Brass Rail 'Gentleman's Club'

Houston, Texas

Day 3 of 7 of the Ransom Time Limit

7:20 p.m. (Local Time)

_There was a good reason why Theo didn't want bring Miley here. The men coming here were of the widest variety when it came to day jobs. Bikers, pimps, and low lives rubbed shoulders with titans of industry and oil tycoons. All had put aside there differences for one common belief._

Theo's POV:

Unfortunately it was the belief in an inalienable right to objectify women that had united all these characters.

Not exactly the most altruisitc of ideals.

After that plane ride I was happy that Miley wasn't in the mood for conversation, because frankly, neither was I.

What I didn't tell her was now causing me some regret. Or was it.

What I didn't tell her was that the family had offered me more men who could take my place for a short period of time. I was offered some time away from Miley.

Yet I was the most vocal opponent to the idea. I argued it was for the best that Miley stay with me. After all I had brought her this far, she trusted me, and I felt that only I could help her.

Yet even with the offer of several armed men to take my place, I refused.

Said some B.S. about making it easier, victim psyche, and not causing Dad too much trouble.

I'm I thinking straight?

Oh hell, I got better things to worry about.

I look at Miley.

To protect myself and further reflect attention away from us, I came up with a pretty clever idea. We, as in the family, pretended that Miley was legally blind. We gave her a real 'white cane' plus almost opaque visor glasses, keeping Miley in the dark. Not 'blind' but like it's the dead of night for her. I also got forged doctors certificates in case anyone asked. This was also perfect because it would explain why I always had to be for her.

I wish we didn't have to lie all the time. In fact I kinda wish I could give a different story of why I was always at Miley's side.

It's probably because it's just been so long…

_Theo pulls up to the back and leads Miley to the back of the club. She grips him because he's her rock. And Theo grips her because she needs him. Or more truthfully, he needed her. By now it's no longer because Theo couldn't explain it, it was because he really he was in denial about how he felt for Miley._

"Am I in denial over how I feel?..." I asked myself.

"Denial, much more than a river in Egypt," I thought as I enter the club.

20 minutes later and three outfits later.

_Miley and Theo are both in the strippers' dressing room. Theo promised Miley new clothes and he kept that promise. Yet the venue determined the kind of clothes Miley would wear. And Theo was beginning to regret the decision to come here. He knew he had no choice as safe houses didn't offer anything, and he couldn't just take Miley to Walmart.._

Miley's POV

I was having a ball trying on new clothes. It's been literally days since I got to change out of my evening dress from L.A. I was so grateful to Teddy, and these clothes were surprisingly stylish and comfortable.

Yet, almost too comfortable. Why? Too comfortable.

And they just reveal to much. And all these clothes are like that.

It then hits me. This is a dirty man's strip club right?

These are all stripper's clothes!

And no wonder. I had already chosen three outfits: A stylish black French maid's uniform, a nurse's dress, and a nightgown.

All really skimpy.

Why didn't I see it before? Guess I was just happy to have new clothes, especially since I was able to stock up on, brand new, unopened, and unused bras and panties. And I mean the ones **normal** women wear everyday for comfort.

Oh how good **that **feels (the fresh underwear).

As I go out to model to Teddy, I strike a pose to Teddy just like I did before for the last three outfits.

I'm wearing a Catholic school girl's uniform. The shirt only had two buttons, so I couldn't help it that my breasts were exposed and bulging out. The kilt was more like a thick belt, with my butt constantly sticking right back out from under, after I try to adjust my kilt to hide it.

How could I be so blind?

I come out and ask for the fourth time, "How do I look?"

And again, Teddy responds, "You look great" or "if you want it take it, you don't have to ask me."

But it's only now that I notice that I'm the source of Teddy's discomfort. His right hand resting on his temple, trying to bear me baring all (well almost all), and his Oriental eyes confused over whether to do, more strained than ever, but this time out of stress and nervousness. All of which he tries to hide, despite the fact that I caught it.

Embarrassed, I give a crooked smile along with my blushing eyes before I run back in.

I hope Teddy wasn't affected to bad. Oh well…

He's a disciplined Marine and I can't be the first girl he's seen. I'm sure he isn't affected.

So I guess there isn't anything to sorry about…right?

Theo's POV:

"The Queen of England naked on a cold day, The Queen of England naked on a cold day The Queen of England naked on a cold day…"

This place was about boners. Or in my case, trying **not** to get one. Or at the very least not one that showed.

How could Miley be so damn oblivious to what she was doing to me. It was losing struggle to keep myself from showing her mine.

And it didn't help that her shy yet sneaky nature of her oblivion was only a greater turn on for any hetero guy. Especially me, since I now know her so well.

I may be a Marine. I may be disciplined. But I'm still a man with needs.

Being a Marine probably worked against me in that arena.

"Oh bother," I accidentally said out loud.

I shut my mouth trying to stop the slip, but it was too late. Even worse, Miley had come out of the dressing room just in time, finished choosing all her outfits while still wearing the school uniform. She came out just in time to hear it…

"Awww, you sounded exactly like 'Winnie the Pooh' when you said that," Miley squealed with an infectious giggle.

I let out a visible cringe, the type you give when dying from embarrassment, which Miley seemed to only find even more adorable.

Okay this has to end **now**.

"You done?" I say rather coldly.

"Yeah," Miley replied settling down to a warm smile.

_Theo sighs._

"Okay, were going to the loft. Just follow my lead, wear the blind gear, and focus on getting there. Ignore all the animals and their noises."

_Miley thought this was clever and cute, and felt safe because Theo was, again, looking out for her._

"Hey Ted, it's Tony. You have the keys to lover's loft in the plastic baggie…." a voice cried out from afar.

"Lover's loft," Miley asked me with an air of curiosity.

"Just a name," I assured her.

Amazingly, I had a lot more trouble convincing **myself** that.

Just a name, just a name, nothing more than just a name…

_As they walk out to the main room, they are greeted by loud music whose offensiveness is only surpassed by the offensiveness of the 'animals' Theo was so kind to point out. As if immaturity was surreptitiously mixed in with the cheap, yet overpriced booze, every man in that room was indeed sounding like animals and acting like 13 year old boys._

Miley's POV:

Don't make eye contact, just follow Teddy, stay in the role of a blind girl…

You performed all the time. You know how to work it, girl. You had so many outfits.

Yet I have to stop because this kilt's riding up, again.

So I stop in the middle of the room to adjust it.

Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, an arm comes from behind me and wraps around my exposed waist like a snake. Before I know it, I'm pulled onto the lap of a strange, drunk, yet somehow good looking man…

"Teddy!" I yelp.

"HEY!" Teddy screamed.

I soon see the man who's holding me. He's a good looking yet because he's so drunk and rude, I can't help but judge as slimy.

**(A/N: Guest appearance: Zac Efron as Troy Bolton)**

"Hey baby, where you going"

"**Boy**, whaddaya think you're doing!" challeges Teddy.

All I see is the man and Teddy confronting each other.

"What's it look like, Jackie Chan? I'm gettin myself a jiggle from this little schoolgirl offering **me her** 'apple'"

_Theo gets really angry at this. Yet, the first rule of kidnapping is to stay quiet, so drawing attention to himself was the last thing Theo wanted._

"Can't you see she's blind, pretty boy, she's off limits."

_This only aggravates the situation. The man speaks up…_

"Now you listen to me, I gotta woman at home who's blind and she can still suck a golf ball out of a garden hose, and does it because I tell her to. I'm the law around here. So what I say, goes, and I say she's on the clock."

A closer look lets me see the man more clearly. He's good looking, but in a babyish kinda way. But because of the amateurish way he styled his hair on both his head and face (like he's trying too hard), he doesn't look as mature as he does slimy. Plus the strong stench of booze's really starting to get to me. Yet, I'm not that scared anymore, just really disgusted.

The 'Teddy' effect? Direct or because of my own maturity?

_The fact that the man is now beginning to feel up Miley was only getting Theo angrier._

"You're the law? Figures…" Teddy challenges.

"What the f—k that supposed to mean, Grunge s—t"

_Theo gets up and snaps, posing the ultimate challenge…_

"**It means ****be advised,**** That I'm mean, nasty, and tired. I eat razor wire in the morning and I piss IED (Improvised Explosive device bomb) fluid at night. And I can put a round through a flea's a-- at 200 metres. So why don't you just find some other piece of ass to hump on, before I push your's in…This' ****my**** girl"**

Good everthing's gonna be ok.

"Not gonna be so smart when you're balls are hanging from your mouth, s—t face," the man replied.

_Despite the blaring music all is quiet around them. Much like the calm before the clock strikes twelve to mark the start of a Wild West gunfight, all the men around them look towards the two, regardless of the varying level of sobriety of each._

"Miley, you better sit aside…"

_Miley takes a seat._

"I think war's just been declared…"

_The man swings at Theo, but Theo ducks his head back and the man misses completely. _

_Theo delivers an _**underhanded right punch**_ to the man's gut, knocking the temporarily wind out of him. This sends the man back a metre. He then gives rapid fire…_

**Left upper cut**

**Left upper cut**

**Left hook.**

_And with that last left hook, the man went stumbling down. He couldn't even get in a breath._

_It amazed everyone, but especially Miley, that Theo was able to do that with his left hand, since Theo was right handed. _

"Why don't you just sit there and bleed a while, before you taste some real pain"

I look around to see the men gather in amazement.

At first a few guys were crowding too close to me for comfort to watch the man go down. But then I felt them back off in fright as Teddy gave them a cold challenging stare.

I was Teddy's girl, and he made that known.

_And with that Theo picks Miley up and rushes to the exit where the entrance to the loft is hidden. But before going too far, the man stumbled his way back up and got a hold of a beer bottle. He smashed in on the bar counter next to him. Theo instantly turned back to watch him wave it at Theo…_

"Don't you walk away from me. I'm gonna **carve** you up real nice…"

_Theo, again having no choice, turned back. Still not completely sober, the man swung the broken beer bottle at Theo with a right hook. _

**But Theo blocked the striking arm early and without any contact with the bottle. **

**Struck the man with a back hand punch to the face**

**Hit him in the gut.**

**Then disarmed the man in one hit to the arm that was holding the bottle.**

**And threw the man to the ground. **

_By now the man was down and out._

"C'mon Miles"

_By now Miley had steeled herself to what Theo had done for her. She also was surprised when Teddy had called her by a nickname that only her Dad and brother called her. This had a deep impact on what she would believe with regards to the kind of man Theo was._

_Now it would be impossible for her to see Teddy the same way she did before. What that meant neither of them knew or realized._

As Theo leads me up, I think about what just happened.

But I can't help but forget how Teddy looked when defending my honour. You can smell the machismo coming out of Teddy. And it wasn't like the others, it wasn't drenched in cheap strippers perfume or glitter. And he just kept walking…

"Miley, on behalf of real men out there, I'm sorry you had to be around these pathetic jokes of men."

I'm so surprised at what Teddy says, that I look back at the man. He's beginning to vomit, as another guy, who rushed in after the fight help's him up. While doing so, he looks straight at me and focuses on me.

**(A/N: Guest appearance: Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans)**

The other men chuckle, further shaming the man.

Why this doesn't scare me anymore, I don't know. I respond defiantly by squeezing Teddy's hand and lifting it higher so that the man's friend sees it clearly.

Yet this isn't what truly surprises me. What surprises me the most is that I wasn't repulsed by Teddy at all. I actually welcomed everything he just did.

And he did it for me.

_Miley walks up with Teddy._

The Brass Rail 'Gentleman's Club'

Lover's Loft

That night: 10:40 p.m. (Local Time)

**Miley's POV**

Tick, tock, tick, tock.

I look up at the ceiling while in bed. Tired of watching television, I just stare in bed. It was actually the only bed in the loft. A pull out couch to be exact. So obviously Teddy absolutely insisted that I have it. To him, violating the sanctity of sleeping arrangements politeness was just unacceptable to him, despite my offers to share the bed with him.

Oh dear, share the bed with him? The way he blushed after I offered that would be ingrained in my mind forever (laughs out loud). Yet, he doesn't seem to care that I know it all. And now that I think of it, that was pretty inappropriate.

I look to my side to see Teddy sleeping, leaning his head on a coffee table covered with a couch cushion.

_Miley looks back up at the ceiling._

I don't believe it anymore. Teddy's just amazing. Sensitive and caring, yet fiercely protective of me. Me of all people! He doesn't care about what might or will happen to himself. He **never **did. Even now, after all he's been through, he would rather sleep on the floor than risk any 'indiscretions' (he said it, not me, which only made me laugh more when he did say it). All this time, trying to keep his distance, to keep things okay with us.

But I can't stop thinking about him. I'm exhausted to the point of just screaming out in frustration, yet my mind won't let me sleep without thinking about Teddy…and how's he's **not** like Jake.

_20 minutes later Miley is suddenly someone gently shakes Miley awake._

"Wha…" I begin.

"It's okay, it's me," Teddy whispered.

"Teddy, is everything okay?" I ask really worried.

"Everything's fine, I brought you some warm milk, I mean I notice how you kept turning, like you can't sleep and all"

I'm in awe. How considerate Teddy was. Especially since I can see how tired **he** is.

I take it and drink up. It really does help…

Before he leaves…I just have to ask him…

"Teddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Teddy, everything you…I mean we do…it's just so violent. I mean…"

Teddy looks at me with understanding.

"…is all that really necessary?"

Teddy just looks at me, but looks away to contemplate. I know he thinks enough of me to give me a straight answer… but instead he gives me true wisdom well beyond anything I've heard before. Wisdom coming from his heart, collected by all his experience.

"Miley, there are people in this world. People of all shapes and stripes, who bring a breed of crime and attitude to which traditional methods, democratic methods…do not work. And that's when **the** untraditional method, using violence, is the only solution. Fighting violence with violence, is a sad story…and that's reality.

I smile at my newfound understanding, and before I turn back to sleep, before Teddy can pull away…

I without thinking give him a small **kiss **in gratitude On the small side of his lips.

I drift off into sleep.

Theo's POV:

That small kiss was by no means small to me…

The shock to my whole being…was enough to make my heart skip a beat.

I gasp and put a stop to the irregular breathing pattern that her kiss **did** cause.

So much conflicting emotion went through me.

I stare out into space to reconfigure the mess that Miley just put my brain through.

_This takes a whole hour._

Day 4 of 7 of the Ransom Time Limit

1:20 p.m.

Theo's POV:

If I was Miley's therapist, I would tell her that she's almost done healing. That is if I wasn't so tired from moving furniture.

You see the fact that my contact only agreed to let me have this place if we put in the time and labour to redecorate this place, was a mixed blessing. Not being too interested in decorating, I let Miley do it. And boy did she do it.

I have the aches and pains to prove it.

Yet a look at how Miley changed had captivated me. I had taken a scared and confused girl, and through somehow throughout our whole ordeal had brought her back.

This was a new Miley. While still depending on me, she was beginning to show things like spunk and sass. Now this had to be the **real** Miley. And because of such, I couldn't dream of breaking her down now.

Yet, now I struggle to keep Miley under control. Not because I was becoming like Ryan, but because I still had to remain in control for this whole thing to work.

Yet I can tell that she loved being in control of something. After what Ryan and I did, I realized that the control over her life which she had surrendered, first to Ryan then to myself, had been given back to her.

And she never did look more vibrant. More alive. More beautiful than now.

Miley Stewart, that spunky cowgirl from Nashville, the birthplace of country. I could imagine it. Hell I see it now.

Yet as quickly as I finish this thought, I am saddened by what my duty bound brain is telling me.

I had been warned since before this ordeal started that getting too close would spell the end of me.

I fall into the deep sadness that is reality.

Miley doesn't know that I'm holding her for ransom. She still thinks her dad hired me and I'm just holding her until payment. There is a world of difference in two ways. First, how Miley will look at me, will be absolutely heartbreaking to me if she finds out the truth. I still don't know if I can bear what'll happen when she does find out the truth from her father when this' over. And yet an even more horrifying way the second way a ransom differs in a kidnap job, was that what would happen if her father **didn't** pay.

_Theo couldn't even bear to even entertain that reality…He'd have to end Miley. He just denied, denied, denied._

As much as this would destroy me inside…I have to make Miley understand. We've already gotten to close for comfort. I have to keep the line of captor/captive clear.

_From this point on, Theo's struggle was no longer about keeping Miley 'in line'. It was to keep __**himself**__ from crossing another, yet more important 'line'._

Later in the afternoon

Miley's POV:

I don't understand?

I've been spending the last 25 minutes listening to Teddy telling me about the dangers of him and I getting closer. Everything he says makes perfect sense and he says it in the most appropriate way, honest yet sincere.

But still I can't help but start to quietly sob while he's telling me this.

Sure it makes perfect sense. But tell that to my lonely heart. All it wants me to do is to get to know this man better. This man with who has done so much for me, yet I don't even know where he's from.

Yet, I know he's right. And you couldn't imagine how appreciative I was about the way Teddy was so sensitive about it.

It really did help. Yet I refuse to believe it, Teddy needs me and only time will tell…

A couple of hours later

I was right all along.

After I finish eating in the kitchen, I walk into the main room to see a very 'masculine' sight that only a girlfriend could find funny and something wrong with at the same time.

I see Teddy relaxing in front of the television digging into an open can of Beef-a-roni.

_Miley walks up. Glancing at the clock she asked…_

"Oh Teddy, please don't tell me that's your dinner."

Teddy looks up

"and a Snicker's bar for dessert," Teddy replied smugly, obviously amused.

I can't help but glare at him yet it takes my all not to chuckle with him.

"At least take it into the kitchen like civilized people," I ask with the unmistakable air of a housewife.

_Theo looks up…_

"But Miley, the fight…"

I look at the screen.

Oh yeah, a man's man alright.

Ultimate Fighting Championship…

"MacNeil vs. Chow," Theo informed me.

"Teeddddy" I whined, "please"

Teddy looks at me and sighs. He gets up and grudgingly follows me into the kitchen.

He could've just said no. After all what could **I** have done to **him**.

Now I know I was right all along. He needs a **girl**.

But this was wrong. This is wrong. I'm his captive, not his girl…

Yet **I just can't help it **(very whiny voice).

Now I know what's with me. Teddy needs me to take care of him and his needs.

The maternal instinct…so hard for women to resist. And with how far I've come with Teddy, it was just damn near **impossible** with **him.**

_Nearly a full half hour has passed by as Miley and Theo talk. Miley tells Theo about her life in Malibu, before Jake. Theo was entertained by Miley's rendition of the house in Malibu. About the skater girl Lily Truscott, and the cocky Oliver 'Smokin' Oken._

_And the further they talked, the more Miley was warming up to Teddy. A man who took the time to listen to her. That was truly something she had gone too long without._

_And this was all over a meal that Theo openly admitted to Miley that was so much better than his can of beef-a-roni. As the remains of the pasta dish that Miley made sit there, Theo could swear that he could hear Miley's voice begin to penetrate the depths of his soul. A friendly, caring voice that he hadn't had since mom._

_Oh, how he did miss her (his mom)._

_And deeper both went into friendship with each other, only enhanced by times that Theo would refill Miley's glass of water after every few of her sips, as well as the one time Miley brushed some tomato sauce off of Theo's check with a licked finger._

_Small things meant so much now more than ever._

_They were both happy they had each other to talk to._

_But the conversation gets more and more serious as the night wears on…_

Theo's POV:

"So wasn't there someone **before** Ryan?"

_Miley didn't cringe as much now as when she did earlier in the conversation when Jake Ryan was mentioned_

"We'll I remember, there was this one cute guy who I wanted to go out with"

"And…" continued, not knowing why I pushed on with a subject uncomfortable to me, oddly enough.

_Theo was unfamiliar with the infant stages of __**jealousy**__ and thus didn't stop it._

"But he didn't like me" continued Miley.

"Didn't like you?"

"We'll he liked me, but not the other side of me…"

_Miley froze at almost revealing her double life. Luckily for her Theo didn't notice._

"**Other** side of you?"

"You know, who I was, who I liked. Let's just say I'm a **huge** Hannah Montana fan," Miley cleverly said.

O-kay. I guess she really was a Hannah fan. We'll that figured, with her pops and all.

"And there was this **really **cute guy…Lily brought him when she was dating some guy who'd turn out to be a two timer"

"And what was wrong with him?"

"He was a scardy cat. Jumped into my lap over a 'scary' movie" Miley finished with a tone of contempt for the guy.

As much as I tried to subdue it. I felt intense against these two guys who I never met nor ever will meet.

Jealousy.

_It was a particular type of first stage jealousy that caused Theo to feel this way. No matter how much he tried to deny it._

Three glasses of water later…

_It was Teddy's turn to talk…_

_Since most of his life was full of unpleasant things, he stuck to the stories of him and Tom and their weekends off. Despite being a girl, Miley was laughing with Theo and at Tom for the kind of stuff they'd pull…_

Guys will be guys, there's no use trying. Yet, that's what I like about guys and especially Teddy. He's a normal guy.

"Yet all that was nothing, compared to our most daring outing yet"

"Which was?" Miley asked with anticipation.

"Panty Raid"

"That's it? Another panty raid?" Miley asked with a little disappointment.

"No, a **celebrity **panty raid."

_Now Miley was interested._

"Yeah, back in 2007 in a performance at the Staples Center. My brother even hacked into the mainframe to get the blueprints. Man was that a weekend to remember."

"Which celebrity?"

"Hannah Montana," I casually replied.

_Miley chokes on her water with shock. Luckily Theo misinterprets it…_

"I know, I know, you're a **big **fan. And I'm sorry if you're offended."

**Miley's POV:**

Oh, Teddy, if you only knew the half of it.

I can't help but glare at Teddy.

He thinks I'm just a sensitive fan.

Oh, **now **I absolutely positively **have** to know…

"What happened?"

"Well we got past most…but Tom tripped and suddenly out of nowhere this big and **very **loud guard woman comes and gives my brother the biggest tackle I've ever seen. You could hear the contact through the whole hall"

"Roxy," I remembered with a smile, bigger because Teddy's brother got pinched.

I have to know…

"So what happened to you Teddy?" I asked very curious.

"Oh I got in her dressing room all right. But she was out onstage greeting the fans,"

"But…" I continued.

"Since the guard threw my brother out on his a--, I tried to look quickly, but before I knew it, I hear her footsteps and **know** she knows I'm there. So I jump out of the dressing room window and cut my losses."

_It came back to Miley which night that was. Roxy told her that she had thrown Tom out because he hadn't cause much trouble, and she heard Roxy vent her disappointment in herself that she couldn't find who she now knew as her captor. She suspected a panty raid, but all of her's were still there. _

I look at Theo in wonderment. So it was **him** who escaped. I can't believe how close we were to meeting. You know before all of this.

"Leaving the Staples Center with only a deflated ego" I laughed.

"That and a **separated shoulder** from the longer than expected plunge out the window.," Teddy surrendered.

I burst out in hysterical laughter. I couldn't help it. Those were **my **panties. And Teddy got what was coming to him.

Yet I feel angry at Teddy and his brother for trying.

"Yeah, good times, although I do regret not meeting Hannah"

My ears perk up.

"Oh, and what would you have done if you did?"

"Well assuming she wouldn't get her security lady after me. I'd ask her…"

I'm more interested than ever.

"Ask her what?" I pushed on, "for her forgiveness?"

That was exactly what I wanted to hear. I wouldn't mind giving it to him. Indirectly of course.

"No, I was gonna ask her if she could **give **me the panties. You know with an autograph or something," Teddy replied so cockily and unrepentantly.

My face fell.

OH THAT'S IT.

That's when I dipped my finger into my water glass and flicked drops of water at Teddy's face.

And that's when I realized, I may have crossed the line. My whole mood fell. Was that way too much? Teddy the captor, will he rise again?

_Miley starts to panic._

Theo's POV:

Okay, I'm gonna let that slide. I mean I kinda did deserve it.

Then, probably out of fright, Miley changes the subject.

"So, what did Dad say…"

"Dad wasn't home, so I pick myself up and **walk **to the ER. And I had to stumble with my **crippled **brother."

"How 'bout mom, I mean there's no way she'll let you slide with disrespecting a woman like that" Miley asks half jokingly.

My mood fell and a great sadness that characterised my life took over and overshadowed the conversation, pushing me to explain.

"Mom's dead," I say.

Miley stopped and her mood fell too.

"Oh…"

A soon to be unbearable silence fills the room.

_This was a pain both Miley and Theo had lived with for most of their lives. After laughing together, it was now time to grieve together. Because for the longest time, none of Miley's friends knew what it meant to be the younger sibling in a family which had lost their mother. But Theo did. And for the longest time none of Theo's 'people' cared about anything than keeping their hold on authority and exacting revenge, instead of actually dealing with it. But Miley did._

"How'd she…?" Miley began.

But I don't think I'm ready…

"Please don't…" I ask softly.

"But it'll help"

I couldn't help but get angry at this. What does she know anyway.

_Theo snaps hard at Miley._

"NO Miley. It won't help. And no you don't know how much it hurts to…"

_This greatly angered Miley, because she was in as much pain as Teddy was too._

"How dare you," Miley seethed in anger, surprising me.

This had stunned me, she was angry to the point of her eyes watering.

"How dare you. I know more than anyone what's it like without a mother!"

Miley was so angry she started shaking uncontrollably. However remorseful I was for bringing up a subject that obviously caused agony, I didnt show it.'

"You're mother died?"

"Yes, she did. When I was young", Miley retorted.

We both sat quietly. Miley was cooling down but lashed out for a last time…

"**My mother was killed in a car accident because of me, I was 10!"** Miley shouted.

"**My mother was killed in a ****drive by before my eyes****, I was 8,"** I replied just as loudly.

Miley's face fell…

"Shooting?" she asked meekly.

I nodded, "meant for my Dad, instead got her. She shielded me with her body."

"I'm sorry…" Miley offered

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have," I interrupted.

"But you had a dad who loved you, right?"

"Yeah, I did…"

I got the hint…

"Miley, he still does…you don't just stop loving your own child,"

_Miley then speaks up…_

"But your Dad?..."

"Was never there for me. Since mom died, I became one of his employees. Albeit with special training and the like, but just one of his gopher's doing his dirty business. Mom was the only person who loved me…"

"Oh…" Miley responded.

_But this time it was Miley's turn to argue. And she'd win too…_

"Well let me tell you something…was it because of you,"

"What?"

"Did your mom die because of you?"

I pause and relent, "No"

"Well **mine** did. She died **because** of me,"

I didn't understand.

"Wait, how? How are you to blame, it was a car accident"

_Miley begins rambling and sobbing._ _These were raw emotions._

"Look! I just am. She wouldn't have gotten it if I was **stronger**! It would've never had happened if I could've stop **him**."

I realized the stress on 'him'

"Stopped who,"

But Miley just tears up and shaking her head in pain…

I freeze because I realize that same type deep trauma face she had made before. The last time I saw it was…

**The Rosary Incident at Gangland.**

There **had **to be a connection. More and more pieces of this puzzle were being assembled in my mind.

I cared because I realized that this involved the Blessed Mother. Or the gross misuse of her holy name. Or judging by Miley's reaction, even worse.

If it's the last thing I do, I'll get to the bottom of this.

"But what happened between you and **him?**" I began.

But Miley was having none of it.

I trust my better instincts not to pursue. For now.

Instead I turn on the radio and find the perfect song on the radio…

A song that sets the perfect mood for myself and Miley.

"If you're going to San Francisco…" the radio played.

Miley liked the music's mood.

I liked it because it reminded me from home. It was one of my mothers' favourites. A song that told me everything would be okay.

_But it will turn out that this is a song that both will never forget. For the rest of their lives. Both listen to it intently. At first it just take a break from each other, but its mood unexplicably seals the link between Theo and Miley._

**(A/N: VITAL Outside Source: Theo's Theme: San Francisco Remix by (originally) Scott McKenzie. Use my author's page.)**

"Be sure to wear some flowers in your hair. If you're going to San Francisco You're gonna meet some gentle people there…"

It matters very little that it's a 'hippie' song, or that San Francisco was the code name for the kind of job I'm pulling now (the ordeal).

"All across the nation its a new sensation. People in motion people in motion" the radio continued.

The only thing she has left in her heart is one burning question…

"Teddy, I'm scared…"

It isn't fair at all to ask me this yet Miley speaks up anyways…

"Teddy, I'm scared…" Miley begins tearfully.

It's no surprise to me that she is. After all we were talking about how we lost our closest loved one.

"I mean (sniff), we still don't know who's responsible for all those times (she begins to crack), and I'm scared because I've never had someone try to kill me…us…and there's only so much you can do…and what if you can't…(now she's crying)"

A part of me is amazed at the fact that my heart can still break, considering the sheer number of times Miley's broken it throughout this whole ordeal. I bet you she doesn't realize how well she could play my heartstrings by now. Yet break again it does…

But I'm the man of the house. It's my job to protect and defend.

And Semper Fi, that's exactly what I'm going to do.

Tom's due to call any minute now. He said he was close yesterday.

And suddenly it hits me…

_Theo gets up to comfort Miley. Before she knows it she's looking up at Theo kneeling down to her level with her tear soaked eyes._

"Miley, I promise that I will never let anything happen to you. Yet words are cheap. **Actions mean everything**. Thus, since there's not much left in my life, what I do have left…"

_Theo takes off his dog tags. His life._

"I give to you…"

_Theo puts makes Miley wear it._

"Theo?"

"My mother gave these to me on my eight birthday. With it she told me no matter what happened to me, she would always love me. And she gave me this and said that as long as I keep this I would be safe. At first I didn't know what she meant by this. But this was a mere month before her life was taken. And ever since then, I knew what she meant, because she's always been with me. Guiding me."

_Theo refers to the tags that Miley's now wearing. Miley looks at it and thinks it beautiful._

"But Teddy, I can't take this from you…" Miley replied knowing just how valuable it was.

Just as I thought…

"Miley, this represents the good left in my life and soul. I never **ever** go without it for long. And that's why no matter where you'll go or what'll happen to you…because **you** have it, as long as were together in this ordeal, I will always be there in the end. Because as far as I'm concern in every which way those tags mean to me, you'll mean just as much, as long as we're in this together, you'll have it. And I never leave my 'soul' behind. As long as you have it, I'll be there to protect or, God forbid, have to rescue you again.

_Miley just gazes up at Theo._

_Miley teared up again but this time for a much different reason. Theo thought so much of her that he would essentially equate her with the only good in his life._

_Symbols are powerful, and Miley knew exactly how much these tags meant._

As I get up to step outside, Miley pulls me back.

All she does is make me watch her as she slowly releases her hair from captivity as she unclasps her hair clip.

A beautiful bejewelled **butterfly** hair clip.

She takes me aside, and puts the clip into the palm of my hand.

I'm confused…

"Ditto…" she said smiling and sniffling.

This small word hits me like a sack of bricks.

She could've said and meant that exact same thing I did and do, and then some.

And that she did, but she managed that with only one word.

I pause for a moment but then instantly get what she's trying to tell me.

Apparently everything that I used to describe my tags with had exactly described what that hair clip had meant to her, down to the last meaning.

I had said it best for the both of us. And she was entrusting her mother's clip to me.

I get back up and clip it, onto the inside of my shirt and its collar, with the jewels facing in rubbing my skin.

I tapped the clip toward my heart in a beating motion to tell Miley, not that I was ashamed by it, but I wanted it closer to my heart.

"Give it back to me when this' all over. But until then…"

"Just remember, it's not all bad. There **is** something good in your life, Teddy," Miley said.

"Oh, yeah, like what?"

"Like meeting me," Miley said warmly

I freeze at how right she was.

I smiled back at her before I leave the loft.

Outside the back entrance: 20 minutes after Theo left.

Teddy's POV:

I take a seat on the cement blocks nearby as I think…

I had just finished talking to Tom. I finally have the answers that I need, none of which are good news.

These were hired hits.

The courier was one of the hired hit men working for the West Coast Biker gangs.

The bomb was planted by one of the other Chinese families. Which explains how they were able to get so far in without being noticed.

These attempts reeked of professionalism.

And I was right.

The same person had hired both attempts.

Someone, had gotten hold of criminal underworld contacts and…

**Placed a bounty on Miley Stewart's head.**

And left orders to make it excrutiating and humiliating as well.

Tom tried to reassure me that it wasn't a bounty on **me**.

_Theo's silently yelling at himself._

That's no **f--king **help at all!

If there was any sense left in this world, **I'm **the one people should be trying to kill. I'm the one who has no more. I'm the type that the world doesn't need anymore. I'm the one not afraid of death. I'M THE ONE THAT DESERVES TO DIE.

I should've died in Tehran. Why did God keep me alive while my buddies and my commander died with honour, I'll never understand. Alive just to take Miley's life away from her. God would never forgive me for what I've done…so far he hasn't given me a hint to why He's putting me through this. The dishonour of what I'm doing.

I wouldn't hesitate for a minute if I could take Miley's place.

But no such luck. I'm just the guy in the way.

But what struck me were the orders that Tom had given me. Straight from Dad.

My orders were to protect Miley at all costs. That more were to come, but they'll try to prevent more assasins from coming. The ransom deal relies on her being alive.

The Chinese families will stay away and my family would be the first to know if DS-33 did anything.

But the family promised that they would get to the bottom of who was behind this.

As I look around, while fingering the 9mm Beretta handgun in my holster, out of idleness, I realize.

My vision is fully back!

I can't believe I didn't notice it before. Now I can see clearly again.

But I realize something…

The recovery of my eyes did not let me see things like I saw before. It forced me to see life in a **new** light. No scratch that, I saw Miley in a new light.

My eyes were **truly opened** now.

Because it's now that I realize how truly beautiful Miley is.

Her flowing brown locks made me thankful that I got sprayed, else she be forced to colour it an ugly black.

Her gorgeous face hiding that sweet smile, which you had to work for, but was so worth it at the end.

Whoever the lucky bas—rd was who's gonna win her heart after this, I'll be forever envious of.

Because surely she can't ever want me.

If she were to come after me, I can't believe it to be out of love.

It'll probably be out of desperation and over appreciation or need.

However good the sex would be, it'll just hurt her at the end.

I care too much about her to use her in that way.

I'm just gonna have to do what I've always done…

Push her away and **make sure** that if she absolutely **has **to love me, she loves me like a brother, at the most.

I could definitely live with that…

But my heart would be a different story.

Miley had cared for me all this time, and it was impossible to ignore that I needed someone like her.

Yet much like almost all good things in my life, it's forbidden to me just as its available to me.

The problem was that I could see all to well Miley falling for me, the wrong man.

After all Jake **did** set the bar so low when it came to being a real man for Miley. I couldn't help but beat it. After all how do you **not **cross a proverbial bar that's the height of your ankle, meaning you can **walk** over it.

_Just as Theo finishes this he hears a car horn honk to the right of him. A car coming in almost cut off another car. Theo had ignored this, but curiously the car just halted. Theo thought it was odd and checked on it. A man came out and glanced at Theo before turning away, trying too hard to prevent Theo from looking at him._

_Theo's getting worried. This was a short alleyway so they were pretty close to each other. Plenty of cars are parked around this improvised parking lot._

_Suddenly an SUV came up from the opposite side of the alleyway. And it too blocked the alleyway, but only partially._

_Theo went on a state of heightened alert, but was hesitant to pull out his gun, lest he bring too much attention to himself._

_Two men came out of the SUV and Theo watched them rush back to retrieve things from their back seat. Two men also came out of the other car._

_Theo's sense because surreal as he watched the men. Theo knew this meant trouble…He also knew that he had to move away from the loft to draw their attention away from where Miley was and toward himself. But this meant sacrificing getting more guns out of his car for the sake of Miley and more cover._

_He watched one of the men, walk closer…_

_Then it hit Theo…_

(Ryan Evans)

This was a guy from the strip club. The one that just came in as the guy went down.

But what scared Theo the most was the third and final car that pulled up.

A red firebird…

A man with sunglasses stepped out of the car with an open bottle of vodka in his hand.

It's...it's.

My eyes widen as I see who it is as he takes off his sunglasses and reveals his face…

(Troy Bolton)

The leader.

He calmly yet defiantly holds the bottle of vodka away from his body and motions to the men opposite him.

He releases the bottle of vodka.

Gravity brings the vodka down as its inevitable crash will mark the first of what will be many bullet shots in the firefight where I'm outnumbered five to one. The only advantage I'll have is that the men are cautious about bringing attention to themselves so they would all charge at once. That and I have plenty of cover.

But that's it.

As I jerk my head in time to see the man opposite the leader pull out his **shotgun.**

The bottle is still in midair but almost...

I tug my gun, milliseconds away from the draw...

Almost...

"Oh s—t"

_Firefight...readyset..._

**Crash.**

**GO!**

_Start Gun Fight._

A/N: Phew, that was long and hard. Again, sorry if it seems too long. Anyways, just remember two things: **To listen to the song 'San Francisco'.** **It's vital to the theme and the ending will relate it for closure.** And second, if you're not comfortable with the high school musical characters...just pretend there other people.

A part of me wanted to bring them in. Nothing personal.

Anyways, please review on absolutely anything and everything. **Advice** would be much appreciated, if you can...don't worry if you can't.

**Are the outside sources helping?**

And I do not own any of the quotes that I copied from other movies. They're my favourite films and I love the quotes. Think of it as a homage. I apologize if you've seen the movies I took it from.

GFMarshall


	16. Houston, Texas II

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people I bring in, just as I don't own Hannah Montana or Man on Fire.**

**A/N: **Again I feel as if I have to apologize again, but instead of expressing my regret at being to busy to update faster, I'll just assure you that because I'm off work and for me school doesn't start for another week, I'll definitely finish the story before then.

Also, I would like express my thanks for you not holding the fact that I used the characters from HSM. The truth is that, I wanted to put actors and characters that you would recognize so that you could better visualize it.

That it especially true of this chapter. To give you a good idea of who these men confronting Theo are, I'll would like to introduce…

**The Jonas Brothers (All three)**

**Please understand. They are not playing themselves, or any character that they might play in the future. In fact they are not the 'Jonas brothers' at all. They are just three brothers sharing the same name (first and last) and look and sound just like them.**

**At no time is any defamation or slander intended, nor will be tolerated in the reviews for any of the characters I introduce. This is solely to give a faces behind the people, and I chose HSM and the Jonas brothers because fans of the HM genre would be more likely to know them than anyone else.**

**A/N: Very important: In this chapter, there will be times when the song (bold face) will be used in place of the exact dialogue of the person. The song is exactly what either Miley or Theo are trying to say. It makes no sense for either to repeat their feelings or elaborate on them when the song does such a fantastic job at that. **

**The song will speak ****for**** him or her.**

**Thank you and don't stop reviewing.**

Shoutouts: mcdreamer07, melrose465, raindropsandcherryblossoms, Meg, Miss Ginny Granger, and deku

Thanks for keeping up. Just keep reviewing, just so I know you're there (lol)

Alleyway showdown

Part 2

Theo's Flashback- his conversation with his brother.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"That's right Theo, someone put a price tag on our package's head. We don't know who. All we know is that someone's paying a lot of money to ensure it's painful and humiliating, and that whoever this person is, is reaching out to the worst this country's criminal element has to offer."

"Why? What did Miley do to them" I asked not believing Miley could have done anything to piss an evident heavyweight of the criminal underworld off.

"We don't know Theo and we don't care. But what we do care about is the money. We can't let Miley be touched. We have spent too much money and exposed ourselves way too much to quit now."

"So what't the next move?"

"Simple. Until we find out how much the bounty is, Dad's giving you a direct order...

**You are to protect Miley at all costs, no matter what. We don't care what you have to do and who you have to f—k up. Unless the bounty is bigger than the ransom, we have to keep Miley alive for this to work. But until you hear from us, assume it isn't."**

"Who's behind this?" I asked rather redundantly.

"Like I said Theo, we don't know. We'd be the first to know if it was any one of the other Chinese families or DS. The minute we do know who's really behind this, we'll get to you. But until then, safeguard her life"

Tom put down the phone while I was rejuvenated with a spectacular sense of renewal.

I had past the point of no return with Miley Stewart.

Whether **I** live or die, sooner or later- that doesn't matter as long as it was after Miley was safe again.

Yet since keeping Miley alive meant I'd have to be alive as well, gave me a new purpose. I have to protect her. I refuse to let her go and I refuse to let myself die until this was all over.

**She's my reason to live and I refuse to die before she's safe.**

End flashback.

The alleyway in a matter of seconds (time slowed down as the vodka bottle drops for dramatic effect).

Theo's POV

The few seconds I had left I quickly moved back towards the parking lot.

I scope out the men from the SUV. Two young guys, probably no older than 21 coming out. The one who looks about Miley's age bolts from the car and heads to the safety of the short concrete wall opposite me.

**(Nick Jonas)**

_Theo snaps his head in surreal motion back to the SUV._

The second guy from the SUV scrambles from the driver's seat door and opens the back seat door reaching in yet focusing on me with a killer's look through a pair of sunglasses. All this while pulling out a…**long gun.**

**(Joe Jonas)**

_Theo snaps his head in surreal motion to the two cars in the opposite side of the alley._

In the first car, there was the same guy that had helped the man I had knocked out. He flicks a cigarette to the ground. He uses his driver's side door that he just came out of as cover.

**(Ryan Evans)**

I shift my focus just in time to see the passenger door open and to see the passenger stumble his way out. And I mean stumble, as in he almost fell right back in. As he regains his footing I see he drops something that could be very dangerous to himself.

**(Kevin Jonas) accidentally drops a used syringe onto the pavement.**

_It goes without saying this is a very dangerous situation for Theo. _

"Miley," I said to myself.

_He is outnumbered five to one._

"Miley," I said to myself.

_The only thing giving Theo hope was that his suspicions were true. This 'gang' was being fuelled any combination by __**drink, drugs, and despair**_

"Miley," I said to myself.

_That's what had made them so vicious and dangerous, yet it probably what'll make them less potent as gun fighters._

"Miley," I said to myself.

_Theo had been counting on this to be his saving grace._

No scratch that, Miley was my saving grace.

_The bottle almost reach the pavement._

_Theo uses brushes the butterfly clip with his thumb as he prepares_

_In a split second he had to choose one target out of the five._

**CRASH**

_What would have been a crashing noise minor to a big city, is reverberated throughout the entire alleyway, breaking unbearable tension, releasing bullets from captivity._

Theo rapidly draws and points his gun while moving sideways while turning his body at the shotgun wielding Joe.

Joe's too slow on the point and just as he points and only now is pumping the shotgun.

"**Bang" **Theo puts a single fatal bullet into Joe.

_Theo had eliminated the biggest threat, the one shotgun out of all the handguns._

"BANG" went Ryan's gun. It got Theo in the back above his left lung and below his left shoulder, yet was so powerful it came out and created an exit wound in Theo's front chest.

Despite the wound Theo's adrenaline meant that without losing a beat, he turned around to return fire.

"**Bang…bang" **Only the second of the two bullets hit Ryan, perforating his shoulder socket. Ryan fell back and growled in pain. The first had broken the window with an unmistakable smashing sound.

"bang ting…bang, bang…" the bullets went on from the others gun.

_Yet it was a miracle that none of those hit Theo. Theo had scrambled back up and dove behind the cover of a nearby green car. The bullet had ricochet off of cover._

_On the hood of the car Theo then flipped around to the other side of the front of the car and…_

Pointed his gun at Kevin, who had just pointed his gun at Theo at exactly the same moment.

The moment of truth relied on the speed of trigger. Who was quicker?

"**Bang," **went Theo's gun as Kevin was thrown to the ground by the fatal wound.

_Despite the fact that Kevin was using heroin, an adrenaline drug, he had been using it far too long and the amount he had injected had not overcome the tolerance he had developed over months of use. It wasn't enough to pick up his speed and had actually slowed him down. As Kevin lay there, unable to do anything except wait for death to collect his soul. He had just now realized that drugs were the death of him. In more ways that one, and in more ways that one would usually think of._

And then there were three…

_But now the critical wound that Theo had sustained was showing it effect. The spike in his adrenaline could no longer trick his body and mind to believe it wasn't there. Theo was slowing down at a time he could afford to._

"Miley," Theo said to himself.

**Ping, ping, bang, bang bang, ping…**

The car was being worn down by the bullets being fired…

**BANG…PING…**

The larger more deadly sounds came from Troy gun. He was brandishing a Colt .357 Python Revolver. One of the most powerful revolvers in existence that fired the most powerful pistol bullet in existence. He had only started to fire now, because he needed more time to sober his boozed up body, enough to shoot straight and in the right direction.

Theo knew he had to hold them off. He jumped onto his stomach and started firing from under the car he was in.

"**Bang, bang….bang… bang bang,"**

Theo was running out of round from firing too much too soon. The critical wound was starting to cloud his judgement. Yet he had to continue on.

To get a better shot at Troy, who was getting an advantage over Theo from the bigger bullets…

_Theo sprinted to another car, closer to Ryan and Troy. He was crouched under the cover of the car, and he had to expose himself to continue to deliver effective rounds._

_Just as Theo stood up, he saw Troy, who's lack of sobriety was impeding on his ability to defend himself from Theo. Theo pointed the gun at him, but he then saw Kevin on the ground using his last breaths to point his gun at Theo's chest._

_Theo had to give up the shot of Troy, and point his gun at Kevin instead (the more immediate threat)_

"Bang/**Bang"**

Theo and Kevin shot each other at exactly the same time.

Killing Kevin…

But Theo was given a fatal wound to the heart and lungs area.

_Theo's surreal POV was given a shocking as this was a fatal wound that had been delivered. _

Theo slumped down against the door of the car, slowly as death seemed to be embracing him, yet not giving him death.

"**BANG" **

Troy had given Theo another fatal shot with the extra powerful bullet from the extra powerful revolver.

_Troy was now smiling while clinching. He believed to have had his revenge._

_Yet all Theo could think was…_

"Miley…you're free…"

"Bang bang…" as the bullet from Ryan's gun redundantly gave Theo more last blows to his upper chest and shoulders.

**Theo's POV:**

Thoughts of Miley permeate my last thoughts as I go down.

As my upper body reaches the pavement…

I slip in and out of consciousness and awareness.

It's growing cold…

Colder…and colder…

_Theo begins to spasm and haemorrhage…_

"Miley…Miley…"

I now deeply regret…

Not holding Miley closer when she embraced me…not giving her a hug before I left the loft…not…doing something that would make me remember.

The warmth that her body radiated. A warmth that I had tried to push away all the times before was now non existent enough in my memory for me to recreate it, exactly because I had pushed her away…

That warmth was exactly what was making this coldness, darkness, so unbearable. That I could've had the warmth, even the memory of it, but didn't.

_Meanwhile… as the remaining gang walks toward the back entrance of the club…_

_Suddenly a familiar brunette had sprinted out as if from nowhere across the alleyway and rushed to Theo's. It is so surprising that none of the gang members react just yet._

Miley's POV:

My eyes are tearing up like nothing else…

I don't care how much danger there is. I saw Teddy in the gun fight…when I saw that he was not going to win it, I dashed out here. I have to be by his side.

_Miley rushed to Theo's side and frantically tried to revive him…_

"Teddy…TEDDY… **TEDDY!!!"** I tried with increasing exasperation.

"No you can't! You can't Teddy. NO….I won't let you…I don't wanna be…please do-o-ont."

I break down, so scared I'm shaking. I only break harder still seeing Teddy spasming.

_Theo tries to reach Miley, but his consciousness is losing the fight to stay._

"Mil…"

**Theo's POV:**

RUN!!! Don't stay, you're free!…they'll take you…RUN.

_Tragically Miley is so caught up with Theo that she is oblivious to the approaching gang going slower so as not to attract too much attention._

_Suddenly what snaps Miley out of it is…_

"VROOM….screech"

_Troy had used the front of his firebird and drove it into the opposite side of the car that Miley and Theo were using as cover._

_The force had knocked Miley on her butt._

_It is only then she noticed the fast approaching men. Jerking her head between Nick and Ryan, her eyes fell on the driver of the ramming car as he got out._

_When Miley saw and recognized Troy Bolton a million thoughts and emotions went through her mind. None of which was louder than anger._

_True anger…_

_Seeing him staggering out like he did reminded her all to well of his slime and shamelessness, which she had seen when Teddy had to knock him out._

_But this time she was having none of it. She knew she had to __**fight**__ her way out._

_Miley dropped to the pavement and reached for Teddy's hand. She frantically struggled to try to get Theo's hand to release the gun_

"Leeggooo" Miley frantically pleaded with a now barely conscious Theo as she tried to pull Theo's gun out of his hand.

The gang gets closer.

But Theo just kept insisting at a whisper… "Run Miley…run…free now."

But tragically, as long as Teddy had any consciousness left, he wouldn't let go of the gun that Miley needed so much.

"Please…" Miley gave, as the last plea that Teddy would hear…

_Theo then looks away and collapses, releasing the gun…_

_As soon as Theo collapsed, Miley got a hold of the gun…_

_She forced her fingers into the right places and swung it around with her body, trying to point it at someone…at least one of the members._

_But alas, it was way too late, the gang was way too close and had seen the struggle. As soon as Miley lifted up the gun, Nick slammed it down on the side of the car…_

_Then with a violent grab, Ryan picked Miley up and slammed her to the hood of the car. Miley stuggled to be free, struggled more than any time in her life, yet with two men holding her down, she could thrash and even wound all she wanted but she wasn't going to be let go. _

_Nick had tied her hands with plastic handcuffs and Ryan was holding her down, while forcing a plastic bag over her head._

_The last thing Miley saw was Troy, staring straight into her eyes. Grinning…too much resembling Jake…_

_The two men drag her away…_

"**TEDDDDDDDY" **Miley screamed as loudly as she could, yet the plastic bag over her head had prevented anyone else outside the fight from hearing.

"Teddy…" Miley stuggled to whimper at last.

_The distant wail of police sirens are evident as the men struggle yet successfully gets Miley into the SUV, leaving only the dead or dying behind._

Forbidden Gardens

23500 Franz Rd.

Katy (Outside Houston), TX

Day 4 of 7 of the Ransom Time Limit (the next day)

2:10 p.m. 

_The rain pours onto what is supposed to be a beautiful landmark site for the City of Houston. A small park highlighted by the presence of replica Chinese Terra Cotta warriors are all being soaked in rain water. The rain storm brings the appropriate mood to some of the members of the mourning Tan family. All are taking refuge in what looks like a fully enclosed glass greenhouse, restricted to the public. _

_Inside, Tom Tan frantically works his computer and cell phone trying to find more answers. He knew that Dad would be calling soon. Dad was one of the first people to find out about Teddy's firefight. _

_Tom finishes working and gets a message from Dad 'inviting' him to a videoconference. Tom, very thankful that he got the information needed in time for his demanding father._

_The screen pops up…_

**(A/N: Outside Sources: Picture 4: Theo's father William Tan, the head of the Tan family criminal syndicate)**

_And up came Tom and Theo's father, __**William Tan**__. A man tall for his ancestry, William Tan had the unmistakable qualities of a __**traditional Chinese patriarch**__. Rough, demanding, self centered, and at times insensitive to people. The only way he knew how to relate to people was through demands and expectations. But he is not a particularly unreasonable man, but he is a product of his upbringing. Very traditional, fiercely protective of his family to the exclusion of what he would call 'outsiders' was a trait that came from his traditional roots but were exacerbated because of his crime business. To him it was all about the money and the power. But he deeply cared for his family and was always genuinely concerned for his sons, especially Theo. His ever present hunger and obsession with money and power came from his percieved ever present obsession to provide both to his two sons. He was a man who believed the world was ruled only by the strong ruthless and powerful. He equated love with what things he could provide and leave them. And that was how he showed it. The death of Theo's mother had only strengthen his resolve to gain more and more power. His aspirations was as large as the entire Pacific seaboard of California._

"Thomas, what have you found," William asked harshly, enraged at whoever did this to his youngest son.

"Alright Dad, this is what I could find. The biker and the bombing was nothing compared to this…"

"What do you mean, is this one connected to the bounty we found?" William asked.

"Yes, Dad…"

_William is contemplating what happened to his son. He was very impressed that his son Theo had been able to do all this, almost by himself. He loosened his luxurious silk tie as he sits in his fine Italian business suit, occasionally looking outside to see the beautiful bright lights of Hong Kong._

"I'm beginning to regret making Theo do this by himself…"

"Dad, I think Theo was a great choice"

"He was, it was but for him to do all this…I guess its too late to stop the ransom…anyways go on…"

"About the bounty, we all agree that the client had to be someone close to Miley. Really close. Yet it had to be someone capable of getting enough underworld contacts to follow both of them, I mean it was only this morning that we found out that Theo was in Houston."

"Alright…now we took care of the other (Chinese) families and the bikers, right?"

"Right,"

"Fine, now who the hell are they? And how could they have gotten information and how the hell could they have taken the package without drawing attention," William demanded to know.

"Well Dad we had just received word from our moles from the U.S. DOJ (Department of Justice)…"

"Was it a Federal police operation?" William asked in disbelief.

"No, Dad…if it was, we'd be the first to know before any of this went down."

"**Then who are they?"** William asked getting impatient.

"We got word that their DEA (Drug Enforcement Administration)…"

"You just said they weren't the Federal Police!" William snapped angrily, "and what does the DEA have to do with the package. Teddy was no where near any of our 'cottages' ."

"They're not Dad! Their **former** DEA, corrupt DEA…"

"Corrupt?"

"That's right dad…and their a street crew that's gone serious…controlling part of Houston's 'white' sales in certain areas…"

_It all made sense to William now. They turned and became bad guys. They rose and got access to unprecended intelligence from the drug business. They knew as much as we did and as quickly too. The only thing that was giving William any comfort was that they were just a crew, not an organization._

_The best criminal were dirty cops. Because they knew as much about the system and the streets as they did. And this proved that beyond a shadow of a doubt._

"Alright, you said former DEA, so what do you know about these men…"

"We'll generally, their fuelled by booze and coke, and they've generally given up on life…"

"What about the specifics, I mean who are these men?"

"All were dismissed for a variety of reasons…for instance our feelers out on the streets were able to confirm this particular crew had two previous DEA agents…"

A Rundown tenement

Houston's Red light district

**Juxtaposed with the briefing that Tom's giving his father **

This scene will jump back and forth, in and out from the briefing to Miley.

_In the corner of the dark and dank apartment sits Miley Stewart. Sitting in a urine smelled apartment, she is tied up and literally kept in the dark while three other men go about doing their business._

_Miley was mourning. She just knew that Teddy was dead. She couldn't even say goodbye, couldn't even check up on him. Yet because she couldn't check up on him, she had been torn. One side of her was angry at Theo for breaking his promise and leaving her, because that side believed that there was no way that Theo could survive so many bullet wounds. The other side had held on hope because it could not believe Theo could be killed. As Miley gripped Theo's dog tags which she still was wearing, she believed Theo couldn't die as she still had his tags. _

_Yet the more and more time she spent in this stank hell hole, the more she lost hope and soon allowed the belief from the first part of her to take over. She was giving up on Theo and coming to the realization that she had to think for herself. She gave up on Theo. As much as it broke her heart to do it to a man who she believed was no less than __**absolutely wonderful.**_

The song that she heard on the radio provides the perfect mood music (not really the words that Miley wanted to say)…

(**A/N: Outside Source: In God's Hands by Nelly Furtado. It is extremely important that you listen to this song while reading the following, up to the point 'end song'**)

Tom's briefing…

"Alright…the first guy…the leader, Troy Bolton from Albuquerque, New Mexico. This guy actually had a **great** future before he pissed it away. High school basketball champ turned college, pressured by his old man to be nothing less than the best meant he would eventually buckle under the pressure when he couldn't deliver, that was until he started using 'roids to beef up his performance during the playoffs. Swept up in the infamous NCAA steroid craze, when he was busted for it, the time it took for him to be a candidate for league MVP to a poster child for what was wrong with American sport culture could've been clocked with an egg timer. His athletic career broken, he was hired by the DEA after a stint with the, get this, the Marine Corps (just like Theo) thanks to his father's connection with a DEA supervisor agent. He worked that agency during the day, and worked the bottle during the night. Spent most of his substandard pay on his best friends Jack Daniels, Smirnoff, and baileys, probably helped him relive his glorious past while becoming a boozer."

Miley's den.

_Miley watched the leader while sitting in the dark. Troy Bolton is trying to concentrate on counting the cash he has on hand for today's sales, not caring one bit that every swig he took of his fresh bottle of vodka between piles, only made it harder, not easier for him to do it. He was a constant drunk. This time the only thing keeping him from drinking too much was that he was anxiously expecting a phone call. Troy was unbathed, unshaven, and reeked of booze and slime._

The Briefing.

"So what'd he do to get kicked off, I mean you said he was in for a few years" William asked."

"He was accused of blinding his fiancée with hot lye in a drunken rage…"

"Did he?" William asked wanting to know who he was up against.

"Woman never pressed charges, so the case fell apart. But it was enough to brand him a defective and get him booted from DEA. All they were able to prove was that Troy was drunken and enraged."

"So he did," William confirmed.

_Criminal like people with common sense could do what the courts and government couldn't. They could put two and two together. The truth was that he did do it and that everyone knew it._

Miley's Den

"**SHADDUP!"** Troy yelled in the next room behind a closed door yet a paper thin wall, loud enough for all including Miley to hear.

"**SLAAMMM"**

_Everyone heard Troy throwing her head and body against the wall. Then after a minute the door to that room opened and out came Troy ready for another drink and more bill counting. Just before and while the door closed, Miley was able to peek in from where he was sitting and see a crumpled girl trying to get up. All she saw was the tears and bruises covering her sweet angelic Latin face before the door closed._

**(Outside Source: Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez)**

Tom's briefing continued…

Ok the other guy. Ryan Evans, this guy's a real character. Joined DEA after Bolton and they worked the same jurisdiction. He knew Bolton from high school. He was a straight shooter until he was branded defective like Bolton…then turned to 'white' out of a sort of nihilist attempt at self destruction, while joining Bolton and his crew.

Miley's den…

_Ryan was too busy to notice Miley staring at him. Finished rolling up the crisp dollar bill, he began to snort cocaine lines while taking a swig of beer and fondling his own crotch after every line._

Briefing.

"Wait, why was **he** defective?" William asked.

"Night in Vegas, he did something that he wanted to do all his life… he took the only woman he wanted to f—k forever and married her in a drive in chapel, and spent the night consummating that love in his parked car to his favorite blonde…"

"I don't see the problem. What's so bad about that..." William said correctly not believing that PDA could get you fired in disgrace.

"That blonde was his biological sister **Sharpay ****Evans**," Tom retorted with a disgusted cringe, while his father made a very audible sigh shook his head in dismay.

**(Outside Source: Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans)**

**'end song'**

William had been around 'characters' so long that nothing impressed him anymore. He silently felt sorry for Theo, who had to endure character after character this way.

"But weren't there five guys?"

"Yeah the three guys, just some hired goons. Three brothers, usually working Bolton's candy shop. The youngest Nick survived Theo.

_Candy shop was a buzzword from criminal slang that all involved knew about._

"Okay, I think we can work the candy shop angle. If we locate that we can find this Bolton character,"

_William Tan knew all too well why Bolton had a candy shop. But he was surprised that something as small as a crew could have their own._

"Hey Dad, why would a guy like Bolton have a candy shop?"

"Same reason we did. If you're a **guy** who had a debt to pay for getting high on someone else's dime, it's civilized. They just kill you clean. But being in the same position without being blest with a penis means being kept alive so that they can work on you, meaning offering pu--y until you do pay off your debt. But most likely that debt would include some exhobant intrest rate. So if you're gonna owe money that much money, its better to be dead. Because puttin out will never stop.

**(A/N: If you still haven't caught on a 'candy shop' refers to a brothel) **

"Is that all?"

"Yeah Dad, that's about it…I'm working the feelers to find the brothel, shouldn't be too hard, but it may take a bit. It depends on them…"

"And Teddy too" William finished as he motioned to Tom.

_Tom turned and looked behind him, then turned the laptop and its camera towards an incapacitated Teddy on a hospital bed, being hooked up to medical equipment that the family was able to acquire through secret deals. For obvious reasons, the family couldn't use regular hospital._

"I truly am impressed" William said proudly, "how he could've **not** died at the scene says something about the strength of this family. I'm very sad that he's getting out soon."

_William was confident Theo would pull through despite him being in critical condition and able to go either way._

**(A/N: Betcha didn't see that coming? Theo actually somehow SURVIVED. Review for comment)**

"Dad, you know Theo's not one of us…" started Tom.

"I know…he misses his mother, we all do, but Theo's seen the most. But whenever we needed him, he hadn't missed a beat."

"Yeah, something's keeping him alive. Something deeper,'

"What do you mean," William asked.

"We've seen the wounds. The fight should've killed him. But it didn't. It must be something else, something…spiritual and emotional that probably won't let him die"

"What are you saying…" William asked getting the hint that Tom wanted to tell him something, done in a way that Theo couldn't hurt Tom for telling Dad, because after all 'Dad insisted'.

"Dad, I know you said that Theo should stay with Miley because you didn't wanna waste guys"

"It was so that as little attention would be drawn to the fact that we had Miley," William added in correction.

"Well I think that Theo's getting **too** close…"

"To the package, er Miley's that her name?"

"Well, yeah. I think she beginning to cloud his judgment, I mean ever since the taking, Theo's been making mistakes over time. Bigger and bigger…"

"Meaning?"

"He's not taking as much care of the little things which keep him and us a step ahead…"

_This troubled William. It was two things. First Theo had to stay professional. This was a lesson he made Theo learn by treating him like a worker instead of a son. Theo was wrong if he assumed it was a natural thing for him to do this without being aware of it. He knew it and at times felt it wasn't right, but he felt he had to drill it into him if Theo was to 'survive'. And getting too close could easily escalate and kill the whole thing. And he meant literally 'kill the whole thing'. This kind of thing could be deadly. Secondly, William, being the traditional Chinese man he was, wasn't thrilled to have Miley being brought into Theo's life like that. However unlikely and unrealistic it sounded, it still bothered William for Theo to bring an 'outsider' into his world. Not Theo's world, but __**William's**__ world, regardless of the fact that Theo was truly Americanized and that Theo was no longer part of the family business. William himself had married Theo's mother, a Tibetan exile, yet still wasn't sure about Miley, someone who he thought was too 'foreign' for Theo's tastes. This was all idle talk as the whole situation itself would prevent Theo and Miley from formally getting together. Yet his very traditional way of thinking meant that he couldn't understand a __love affair__ (which very likely could happen) from __a relationship__ (which was tragically forbidden). And that's what was preventing William from dismissing it. At the very least William was afraid that the doomed love affair would be guaranteed to hurt Theo anyways regardless of the direction it took._

"Look here's what we'll do…I don't this to be a problem just yet. So since you're the older brother…just remind him of the dangers, but just **remind**, he's got enough to think about. And yes, I wanna keep him on, so get the info as fast as you can and give it to Theo. Give him access to anything he needs. I'll talk to him later on, if I need to."

And with that William went offline.

_Tom then got up for a cigarette break, leaving the room and letting Theo rest. But before leaving, he turned on the radio to Theo's favorite station._

_Yet resting was what Theo wasn't doing. He was regenerating. At a phenomenal rate. From recovering from a fight that he shouldn't have survived, his body was under the control of his will. Mind over matter. And his mind was focused on…who else…Miley. _

_Yet his mind used this time to continue to heal at an almost supernatural pace. His mind also used this time to reflect. Theo finally had the time to reflect on his life. He had never been able to to and never allowed himself to do this, but being unconscious, he couldn't resist. Theo hated to reflect on the pain in his life, and shut it out to make himself stronger, in the name of, what can sometimes be the most idiotic reason, manhood._

_Yet much like Miley, reflection and rethinking was what he needed the most._

_His whole life, his soul had been longing to say its peace._

_That it was sorry…to the three most important women in his life. _

_And he had to do this before truly moving forward and moving to save Miley._

**Miraculously the song playing expressed verbatim Theo's confession as Theo would reflect on what happened in his life as what happened ****in the song****, really did happen in ****Theo's real life**

**(Outside Sources: Sorry, Blame it on me by Akon. Please play the song follow along with the story. It has a great effect)**

"**As life goes on I'm starting to learn more and more about responsibility. I realize everything I do is affecting the people around me. So I want to take this time out to apologize for things I have done. And things that have not occurred yet  
And the things they don't want to take responsibility for"**

First, Theo thought of how to apologize to the woman which gave him strength in the rosary. The most blessed Virgin Mary. At the same time, he pictured what his father would say to his mother, but had little faith that his father would bother to remember.

_Little did he know, his father __**was**__ thinking the exact same thing at that exact moment about his late wife, whom he always missed._

**I'm sorry for the times I left you home. I was on the road and you were alone. I'm sorry for the times that I had to go. I'm sorry for the fact that I did not know  
That you were sitting home just wishing we. Could go back to when it was just you and me. I'm sorry for the times I would neglect. I'm sorry for the times I disrespect...**

**(Theo) I'm sorry for the wrong things that I've done.**

(**William**) **I'm sorry I'm not always there for my son. I'm sorry for the fact that I'm not aware. That you couldn't sleep at night when I am not there. **

**Because I am in the streets like everyday. Sorry for the things that I did not say. Like how you are the best thing in my world. **

**And how I'm so proud to call you my girl (William).**

**I understand that there are some problems. And I am not too blind to know. All the pain you kept inside you. Even though you might not show. If I can apologize for being wrong. Then it's just a shame on me. I'll be the reason for your pain and you can put the blame on me. **

Just then Theo's cell phone went off. **Three beeps**. It was the signal from Miley's pager watch. She was pressing it in seemingly futile hope that somehow Theo could save her. Yet despite that far fetch expectation, Theo recognized the very distinctive sound subconsciously and every time it beat in triplet, Theo would respond but having his body boost the repair mechanisms in his body, giving a surge in recovery. Mind over matter. That's how much Miley now meant to Theo. Miraculously it also was completely in sync with the beeps in the song playing.

Beep Beep Beep** You can put the blame on me. **Beep Beep Beep,** you can put the blame on me. **Beep Beep Beep,** you can put the blame on me. **Beep Beep Beep **you can put the blame on me. **Beep Beep Beep** said you can put the blame on me.** Beep Beep Beep **said you can put the blame on me.** Beep Beep Beep** said you can put the blame on me.** Beep Beep Beep.

Now William was finished his reflection. But Theo had a **real** confession and went on to address the first person to ever truly love him. His dear mother, Katherine who was now in heaven. Despite that Theo knew she could hear him, so he kept going.

**Sorry for the things that he put you through. And all the times you didn't know what to do. Sorry that you had to go and sell those packs. Just trying to stay busy till you heard from Dad. And you would rather be home with all your kids  
As one big family with love and bliss. And even though Pops treated us like kings. He got a second wife and you didn't agree. **

**He got up and left you there all alone. I'm sorry that you had to do it on your own. I'm sorry that I went and added to your grief. I'm sorry that your son was once a thief. I'm sorry that I grew up way too fast. I wish I would've listened and not be so bad. I'm sorry your life turned out this way. I'm sorry that the FEDS came and took me away. **

**I understand that there are some problems. And I am not too blind to know. All the pain you kept inside you. Even though you might not show. If I can apologize for being wrong. Then it's just a shame on me. I'll be the reason for your pain. And you can put the blame on me.**

Beep Beep Beep** You can put the blame on me. **Beep Beep Beep,** you can put the blame on me. **Beep Beep Beep,** you can put the blame on me. **Beep Beep Beep **you can put the blame on me. **Beep Beep Beep** said you can put the blame on me.** Beep Beep Beep **said you can put the blame on me.** Beep Beep Beep** said you can put the blame on me.** Beep Beep Beep** You can put the blame on me.**

Now the third and only girl left was one that Theo would do anything to see again. The girl who made life worth living again. All this time, he was at an impasse at what he wanted to do after the family, but he came to realize that this was because he no longer saw a reason to go on anymore. But thanks to his little brunette from Tennessee, he would forever see things differently. If he had to die soon, he wanted to have the chance to say goodbye to her. But whenever God would choose him to die, he could now believe it wasn't a wasted life. He had protected a life worthy to live and had in turned made his own life worth living.

**(About being chosen to 'torment' Miley) I'm sorry that it took so long to see. They were dead wrong trying to put it on me. I'm sorry that it took so long to speak…**

Yet he couldn't reconcile the fact that there was no way they would have ever gotten together, much less had what they have if it wasn't for this.

Then Theo thought about Miley and her hardship. He wasn't self centered at all, unlike all the other men in this ordeal.

**  
I'm sorry for the hand that she was dealt. For the embarrassment that she felt. Just a little young girl trying to have fun  
Her daddy should never let her out that young. **

Miley doesn't deserve anymore pain.

**How was I to know she was underage… **(under California law)

She deserves better

**Why doesn't anybody wanna take blame…**

Now his mind couldn't help but address Jake. This time he was talking to Jake, and even though as a Catholic he wasn't supposed to and didn't judge people, Theo couldn't help but believe that Jake **didn't** go to heaven. But Theo was tormenting himself on the abuse Miley has gotten, yet conflicted to whether it was Jake or himself. He made his decision on what he would feel.

**Even though the blame's on you. Even though the blame's on you. Even though the blame's on you. I'll take that blame from you. And you can put that blame on me. And you can put that blame on me. You can put that blame on me. And you can put that blame on me.**

Now Theo was destined for a quick recovery. If his body were to do anything less, his mind would 'kick' it back to work by replaying the three beeps. Subconsciously, he tried to recover as fast as he could. Because at any time, harm could come to Miley. Teddy had to get there fast.

And God help those involved in taking Miley...

**Author's note: **Theo doens't know whether Miley is dead or alive. Yet the next chapter will have Miley actually breaking balls, as promised before and Theo showing how just how deadly it is for anyone to mess with a man with nothing to lose.

Again thank you for sticking around. Same rule applies if the characters seem distasteful. Please forgive.

**But most of all, I haven't been getting much in the way of reviews and I would really like your input to give you a better story. I do put in a lot of time giving you a solid story, and I don't mean to sound desperate, but...**

**Please Review. **

**Thanks**

GFMarshall


	17. Houston, Texas III Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that was pre-copyrighted or owned. Quotes, characters, etc. This is the ultimate homage to my favorite films. This applies for the entire story, before and after this chapter.

**A/N: **Thank you for your continue support. It really touches me that you all feel that way. And yes I am thus very happy to present this chapter and the next chapter, where Miley gets to help herself. Keep in mind and remember how broken she was in the beginning of the story. This chapter will show that Miley has not only overcome her barriers, but becomes stronger than she ever was. And it was all only possible through Theo.

**Very important**** A/N: Also, since I posted the last chapter late at night, I noticed I messed up on Akon's song part. Before you read this, you might want to re-read that last part from the last chapter. It may not be much of a difference, but its important to me and I respect my reviewers enough to point that out.**

**Don't forget to review. I don't know who my reader are if you don't review and I can't acknowledge you if you don't review.**

**This chapter is dedicated to legendary Opera Tenor: Luciano Pavarotti (1935-2007)**

You'll see why later on in this chapter.

**Even more importantly: This chapter is particularly graphic and mature. Reader discretion is STRONGLY advised. This must be made clear…just to be safe.**

A Rundown tenement

Houston's Red light district

Day 4 of 7 of the Ransom Time Limit (the same day)

8:40 p.m. 

_Afternoon turns into night as Miley is still stuck in the same spot and in the same place. Yet this isn't the same Miley that had been taken by Theo. All this time in captivity meant that none of this scared her anymore. She was too determined, too angry (at the loss of 'her Teddy'), but most importantly too used to this. Yet it was this lack of outrage that was fuelling a deeper resolve. Deeper than any resolve that she ever had in her body. __**She**__ was going to get __**herself**__ out, and afterwards find Theo. And she knew that she had to do this as soon as possible._

Flashback to 4:00 p.m.

_Troy is talking on his cell phone right next to Miley._

"Yeah I got her…Uh huh…how long do you want me to hold her…Uh huh…well now that seems a little long to keep a little lady with us…well…

_Troy strokes Miley's cheek. Miley turns away with disgust._

"She's as pretty looking as ever, yeah…**no way**… really I can?…with her?…Alright!… I haven't gotten fresh meat in…right…yes I promise I will be the only one to…no one else will be allowed to touch her…none of the other guys will be allowed to f…"

_Troy looks at Miley and stops himself…_

"Alright…if you hate her that much…Don't know…next day or two…alright, alright…we'll give you a ring when we finish her off…uh huh…yeah we will…it'll just be done here…fine…"

**End flashback.**

Miley's POV:

This is a race against time, I don't know how long I'll have before they kill her. He's probably behind this. Teddy would want me to do this. Definitely. I have to do this for Teddy.

_Miley is seated in the main room at a rotten school desk with one guard, Ryan Evans. Miley had to think on her feet. For too long she was the damsel in distress, taking whatever happened to her and crying over it. Now with Miley expectation of Theo to somehow get to her dwindling, and the expectation of his death sinking in, no more…_

Teddy taught me courage to stand up and survive. I have to play this smart. I have to…

Think like Teddy. And don't be afraid of any of them, they have to keep me good and well.

_Amazingly, Miley wasn't afraid anymore. Thanks to Theo's support all this time._

I look around and see him (Ryan). He's not high anymore, but he's really irritated and restless. It could be because of the drugs, or it could be because he's tormented by something.

I have to get away from him…or him away from me.

I know!

I have to annoy him…he's more irritated now, and Troy gave them strict orders not to harm me.

_Miley takes a pencil and plays with it. She puts it between her two fingers and taps both ends against the desk with her two fingers' knuckles, creating a constant tapping sound…_

(onetwo onetwo onetwo onetwo onetwo onetwo onetwo onetwo onetwo onetwo…)

_At first Ryan doesn't care, but…_

(twenty minutes later)

_The tapping is as present and at the same pace as before._

_Before Miley knows it a hand suddenly springs out and grasps her pencil…_

"Do you mind…" Ryan asks indignately and annoyed.

_Miley looks at him. Exactly what she wanted._

"But I'm ssooooooo boooored," Miley replied whining like a 6 year old.

"Bored?" Ryan asks in amazement.

"Well, yeah…I mean…I don't have anyone to talk to, you know…"

"You can't just sit there and **be quiet?**" Ryan seethed.

"The thing is… I'm a girl…and I feel like talking…"

"What?" Ryan replied in disbelief.

"To calm my nerves,"

"Fine, you wanna talk…then…"

_He pulls up a seat…_

"Lets talk…" Ryan offers.

_Not exactly what Miley wanted, but she knew exactly what to do next._

"Well…

**I**wouldliketostartoffbysayingthatthisplaceneedsawoman'stouchandyoushouldreallytrytogetsomeonetocleanthisplaceupandalsofindareally

gooddeodorizerandmaybesomepestcontrolandmaybesomemrcleanbecauseireallydon'tthinkthatit'sfairthatpeoplewhovisitwouldhavetosithere

andholdtheircommentstothemselvesaswellasholdtheirnosesanddisgustImeancomeonthisplacecouldusearealrenovationjobandmaybesome

redecoratingbecauseshootifpeoplecomeheremaybetheywouldgivemoreyouknowmoreasinmoregiftsandmoreadvicethatwouldbringsome

lightintotheworld…"

_Miley is abruptly stopped as Ryan shot his hand out to cover her mouth…_

"What were just saying?" Ryan asked exasperated while nursing a headache after trying to stop that mile a minute diatribe that Miley

called a conversation.

"I was just saying…"Miley replied before taking another deep breath in…

_But Ryan shot his hand again._

"Do you always talk like this?"

_Miley nodded._

"Can you help it?"

_Miley shook her head._

"Okay…proceed" Ryan relented with a sigh, "you were saying…"

"SpeakingoflightintothisworldyoureallyhavetodosomethingaboutthesewindowsImeanwhyisitthateveronefeelsthatit's

necessaryfortohaveitboardedupImeansunlightisareallygoodsourceofvitaminDandreallylightensupyourmoodisyourmood

lightyetseethoughtsoifonlywehadmorelightinthisroomthanyouwoudn'tbesohostilanddestructiveImeanlookatthisplacespeaking

ofwhichifweeverdogetlightwereallyhavetodosomethingaboutthewindowsImeanlookathisplacethiswindowsshouldbefacingeast

sothatthesuncangreetussomaybeyoucangetsomeofyourguystohelpoutandmaybeevenfixotherthingslike…"

_Ryan's headache had turned into a migraine. He had enough…it took his all not to hit Miley then and there, but he was afraid of incurring Troy's wrath…_

"SHUT UP, shut up…" hollered Ryan.

_Miley looked at Ryan_

"You don't wanna talk anymore…"

"NO, I don't…just sit down"

"Okay," Miley seemingly relented.

_Miley was reaching for the pencil again, but Ryan stopped her…_

"Miley, don't do that either…"

_Miley gave him a pretty convincing pleading look…Ryan relented._

"Miley I don't wanna hear that pencil…"

"Then what do I do?...it's not like I have another girl to talk to. I mean girls talk like this and if I did I wouldn't have to…"

_Ryan stopped what he thought was another diatribe in it tracks…_

"Miley, if I get you another girl to talk to…"

"I wouldn't talk to you anymore" I assured him while finishing his sentence.

"Good, then I got one you can talk to, so you can leave me alone" Ryan said exasperated and tired.

_With that Ryan picked her up and led her to the next room. Ryan had released her from her handcuffs and lead her to the room she saw that girl in previously. _

_Ryan pushed her in and closed the door. Once the door was closed Miley smiled while her turning her face away._

_The ruse had worked. It never occurred to Ryan that this was a trick by Miley._

_Yet when she looked up her face fell at the sight she saw. She was in a furnished room, but it was dank and eerie. She looked around for a second before she saw her…_

_(Gabriella Montez)_

_She walked closer, but almost jumped back when she saw her…_

An otherwise beautiful girl was sitting on the couch waiting for no one in particular. What made me jump was the fact that her eyes, her eyes were damaged. Her eyelids were peeling and traumatized, and she moved as if she was afraid of sunlight.

It only then it me…this girl was blind…**but **this was different. Something must've happened to her eyes for this to happen…

_And Gabriella Montez was afraid of sunlight. Because of what Tom's briefing had assumed was correct. Yet despite this, it only took a second for Gabi to realize there was someone in the room with her…_

"Who's there?" she asked looking everywhere trying to anticipate where the person was.

"Yo..you don't know me…my name's Miley"

_Gabi smiled at Miley._

"Nice to meet you," Gabi offered her hand, "I'm Gabi"

"Miley", Miley replied taking that hand.

"That's a nice name…", Gabi began.

_The conversation started out slowly, but soon picked up on Gabi's part when she was convinced Miley wasn't one of Troy's new 'candy' girls or anything harmful to Gabi. Miley needed to extra time to think, and she thought so much better without being watched. But alas, she couldn't think just yet. Because while talking to Gabi, she realized that Gabi hasn't had anyone to talk to._

_However later into the conversation Miley found herself pressing on to more serious matters. She wanted to know why Gabi was here…_

_It took a while on Miley part, but not as long as she would've had to take it she wasn't a woman herself. What she heard horrified her…_

(A/N: This takes a few hours and all indirectly of course, but in the interests of time and space…he's the story)

Gabriella Montez knew Troy Bolton since junior year in high school, when she moved to Albuquerque. She had followed him to UCLA years before, despite being offered spots in Harvard and Yale on academic scholarships, mind you. She was by his side offering the vital counterbalance to the pressures of Troy's father. But after Troy was busted for using performance enhancing drugs, Troy began to rely more on Gabi more than ever. Nevermind that Gabi just couldn't handle alone as a Marine wife, and that while Gabi took to the rosary for strength (a devout Catholic just like Theo), she watched in dismay as Troy ignored her pleas to do the same and instead watched as Troy drowned himself in alcohol, as if Troy was looking for answers at the bottom of the many bottles he would polish off.

Troy, being the mess he became, was barely a decent DEA agent. Yet, despite this, he was kept on at the behest of his father. But this only proved to be fatal to her hopes and dreams as this only provided Troy the ability to unleashed merciless pain on Gabi without leaving a single bruise that Gabi could use. With her mother tragically killed in a car accident three years previous, Gabi had no one. Yet she loved Troy…

And that loved cost her everything; her hopes, dreams, and futures, until it one day cost her, her eyesight. And since that cost Troy his job, he has been taking that out on her everyday for **years **now. Troy's cruelty knew no bounds as her eyes would be forever sensitive and raw because of the hot lye, but Troy purposely denied her the right to wear protective sunglasses and carry a white cane, in order to both denigrate her (as if what happened to him was her fault when it really was his) and to ensure that she did whatever he wanted her to.

Since then, she was nothing more than his slave. He would show her off to visiting criminal friends and even tie both her wrist and both her ankles to a bed so that they could have their way with her. He constantly beat her and force feed her drugs.

_And since Gabi needed to talk to someone, she told this to Miley._

_Yet throughout it all, Miley was shocked and bewildered to the point of exasperation, because Gabi didn't see the cruelty and abuse and kept __defending__ him, coddling him, showing how hard he had it._

(**A/N: **Sound familiar? It should, you can leave it as a comment on the review)

Yet Miley was herself in tears, because it reminded her too much about…

"I need Troy… he's really a good guy…He's good for me…**He LOVES ME…**

That last one hit Miley to the point where she was in tears to…

Because it reminded her too much of…

**Herself…**

Before Theo.

It was now that Miley could get over Jake Ryan...she saw herself in Gabi and it horrified her.

Yet Miley had to make Gabi understand. But she wisely realized that the only way she could do this is if Troy was 'out of the picuture'. Else it would take too long. She realized that despite all this time with Theo, only now had she been truly free of Jake.

Miley vowed to get rid of Troy.

At the very least because he took her '**Teddy bear'** away from her

And she was, because Troy was exactly like Jake but Miley as no longer impressed.

But Miley couldn't bear to have another person go through what she did. Despite the fact that Miley was much younger than Gabi, she was 'more experienced' because she had 'seen the light'. And she was determined to set Gabi free…

And she had a good idea how…

But suddenly the door swung open. Troy walked in and barked,

"Stewart, get out here…"

Both Miley and Gabi were startled and both were scared, but it was only Gabi who was truly scared, Miley wasn't, but pretended to be so Troy wouldn't harm her or suspect the ploy she now had.

Troy led Miley out into the main room, but instead of staying there, he went into another room, larger than the main room.

Miley tried to focus in this new room and as soon as she did, she was really horrified.

All Miley saw were two rows of many beds. All of which had steel rods as bedposts, one for each of the four corners.

But what had really horrified Miley was the sight she saw as she looked closer. Miley saw only one of the beds were occupied. Miley saw a naked girl handcuffed to the bed. Her two wrists and two ankles were individually handcuffed to individual bed posts. And all she heard from the girl were moans and groans, from pain, anguish, shame and addiction.

**(Outside Source: Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie)**

_Troy wasted no time and started to strip to his blood and tear stained 'wifebeater' shirt (a shirt so fitting for who Troy now was) and boxers._

_Troy then pulls out his .357 Magnum and points it at Miley. Miley realized that he was using the same gun that he 'killed' Theo with to rape her._

_She had to think fast…_

"Well, off with the panties…"

_Miley did as she was told, but was completely repulsed by the idea of giving this man sex…_

_But luckily she came up with something right then and there._

"Wait!" Miley yelped.

_Luckily Troy stopped…_

"Before we do this…can I ask you a favour?"

_Troy gave Miley an incredulous look but allowed her to continue._

"What?"

"May I have a drink (alcohol)?" Miley asked.

"A drink?" Troy repeated.

"Yes, a drink. You know to get me into the mood…"

_Troy was still unsure of this…that is until..._

"It'll really help me get wet…I mean you don't wanna be humping sandpaper when you stick you 'big end' into me, do you?" Miley said seductively.

Troy was sold. He walked out and came back with a liquid detergent bottle. He gave it to Miley and assured her that it was just malt liquor, no detergent was left.

Miley had taken as small of a drink as she could to remain convincing and gave it back to Troy.

Troy took a single swig of alcohol, loving the taste and the satisfaction it brought him…

And one swig became other for good luck.

And a third for the commandant and Corps (Marine Corps)

And another…

_As the next swig was more like a hearty gulp, Troy simply forgot about Miley…_

Exactly how Miley had planned it.

Her **second** ruse had worked.

She had correctly calculated that Troy was so far gone down the road of alcoholism that he couldn't resist the opportunity to drink more and more.

And it was this lack of self control which had bought Miley more than precious time.

It bought her the **night** (Troy passed out in the main room, not even making it to the vomit stained couch).

It bought her hope.

**(A/N: Clever girl huh. See I told you…but don't worry, this isn't anywhere near what she'll be doing later in the chapter.)**

_As Miley tiptoed out of the room, she sat on the couch and waited..._

_Now she was waiting for Ryan to come back…_

(20 Minutes later)

_The door opens and in comes Ryan Evans with take out. But as soon as he sees Troy on the floor, he growls in disgust as he puts down the food to drag him to the couch. Grumbling and sulking curses under his breath._

"This guy drink like a fish and disgraces himself, and **I **the one who gets the more humiliating boot from DEA…"

_He then turns to Miley…_

"Whatever you do don't fall in love…"

_As if God had given her exactly what she needed, Miley thanked Him, asked she now __**knew**__ how to work him._

"Why…love is…" Miley started.

"Painful and forbidden" Ryan interrupted.

_Apparently Ryan's frequent use of drugs and alcohol had fuelled a stupefying depression. He apparently was dumb enough to readily share his life story with Miley._

"What do you mean, come, tell me we'll eat…"

_**(Fast forward to the middle of the meal)**_

"So she really is something huh?" Miley asked.

"Yep, and she says she's free for tonight only, and she off to New York tomorrow, and wants to, you know, be with me…"

"So? Be with her," Miley pushed on.

"I can't, **I can't, it's wrong"** Ryan kept insisting.

"What's so wrong about it?"

"It just is…" Ryan relented.

_Miley would have to push harder. She could tell that Ryan was really hard up for this girl. Luckily, __**only **__this__ girl would do._

"You don't know what you're missing…" Miley baited.

_Ryan took the bait…_

"What do you mean?"

"If you love someone, you should show it. There's nothing wrong with it. Seal and Heidi Klum could've been considered 'wrong' but even now they're still together, and that's incredible considering Hollywood standards…"

"Oh, trust me this' really different…"

"Really, and how might that be? '**Those' **marriages were once illegal and even 'immoral' not too long ago, and look at us today…"

"Yeah…yeah!" Ryan said convincingly.

"And even if people don't approve, it sounds like to me it feels so right…"

_Ryan nodded._

"And so what, love know no boundaries: gender, ethnic…" Miley continued.

_Ryan was only being more convinced…_

"Look, take it from me, you really want to…to **seize the moment…** I mean what other chance do you have…"

"Yeah but what'll they think…"

"Look, I bet that your girl feels the same way you do…"

"Exactly" Ryan confirmed.

"So, just take it one step at a time, 'see' her tonight…"

"But it's…" Ryan tried.

"Alright…just keep it a secret" Miley finished for him.

"**Right, right…Troy's not the boss of my life… I can do whoever the f—k I want…and if the world says anything F—K them…I'm gonna do it**…"

"That's the spirit!" Miley finished.

_This may seem silly, but Ryan was no ordinary guy. Messed up beyond all belief with all of his substance and psychological problems, as well as his forbidden love, Miley was all she needed. Miley had miraculously bet on this from her observations and won._

_Ryan walked out and opened the door to the hallway. He yelled._

"Nick, watch Stewart…Troy's passed out and I'm stepping out for the night…"

"Don't forget you're jacket, its November, so it's cold" Miley called out.

"Th..thanks…I mean love **does** know no blood or relations"

_And with that he left. Miley was now happy that Ryan was gone but suddenly paused when she realized…_

"Did he say **relations**?"

_It's only now Miley realizes how deep he was in. And with that Miley ended the night with cringes of disgust as she tiptoes around to find anything. Nick, who came into the room to watch Miley, didn't really care. He had a gun and there were no others in the room. He thought Miley was bored and just resumed reading his smut magazines late into the night._

Forbidden Gardens

Same 'Greenhouse'

Day 5 of 7 of the Ransom Time Limit (the day after Miley's 'ruses')

3:49 p.m. 

_...Beep………Beep………Beep………Beep_

_Beep………Beep………Beep………Beep_

_Beep………Beep………Beep………Beep_

_**Beep……Beep……Beep……Beep**_

_Beep……Beep……Beep……Beep_

_Beep……Beep……Beep……Beep_

_**Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep**_

_Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep_

_Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep_

_**Bebeep…Bebeep**_

_**Bebeep…Bebeep**_

_**BebeepBebeepBebeepBebeep**_

_Dingding Ding….soft computerized siren…_

_All alert noises stop_

_Long pause._

"GASP-COUGH"

_Theo wakes up. _

_This is nothing less than utterly supernatural that Theo is already up. A mere solitary day after his brush with death. Theo is already up._

**Theo's POV:**

I'm not dead? How's that possible

How's that possible?

I mean I knew very early on in my life, I was a **very** quick healer…

Kinda like Wolverine from X-Men.

And the IV was feeding me powerful Chinese Herbal recipies.

But this was ridiculous.

_He then looks around._

S—t, I'm in a hospital…

A hospital with…glass encasing?"

_But then the obvious hits Theo harder now than ever before._

"**Miley!" **Theo screamed to himself.

_Just then Tom stumbled in groggily as he checked on the beeping machines. He didn't see that Theo was awake. I mean after only one day? After stumbling and running into things, he makes it to the machines._

"This can't be right," Tom cursed out loud.

_Tom's strikes the machine as it continues to read that Theo's 'awake'. The strike causes a brief change what the machines are feeding to Theo. And boy did Theo feel it._

"**Tom!"**

"**AH!" **Tom yelped loudly in shock.

_The shock almost brings Tom to the floor._

"Tom, where am I?,"

_It still took a few minutes for Tom to recover from the shock, which had now turned into awe._

"What the? How the?..."

_Tom looks down._

"Oh great, now I'm gonna new new pants"

_But Theo was having none of it. Still in bed, he goes on…_

"Where's Miley?"

"What?" Tom replied still recovering.

"**Where's Miley"** Theo desperately demanded, "Tell me you have her, tell me you have her with somone else…"

_Tom relented…_

"No Theo, we have you…"

"**What! **You don't save **me**, you save **Miley **you**…" **Theo rambled on in anger.

"**Look, **Theo, don't you think we would have saved our **ransom,** if we could…"

"But the last thing that I heard were sirens? That means the cops…" Theo began.

_He was hoping that the __**police**__ had Miley. That would mean she was safe…but alas…_

"No, Theo, those were **our **cars, by the time we got there, you were dying and Miley was gone…they took her, there's nothing we could have…"

_As that news sinks in, Theo looks the other way and clenches his eyes...Not a minute afterward…_

A teardrop defiantly finds its way out despite his best efforts.

"Where am I," Theo finally says in a dark monotone voice, trying to get a hold of himself.

"Forbidden Gardens…our contacts gave this greenhouse to us…you're safe…aren't you happy we tracked you…"

_Theo gives Tom a look when he said the word 'safe'._

"Alright…alright…we're due to get more information about the chumps that did this…until then maybe you should…"

_But Theo was having none of it. Theo gets out of bed, and begins to unhook himself from the machines…_

"Thanks for the Ginseng and stuff…you really out did yourself this time…" Theo said referring to the powerful cocktail of rehabilitatory medicines he was fed by IV.

_Theo seemed to be a natural at emergency medicine. He properly shut off and put away away. _

"Where the hell you do think your going?" Tom demanded.

"Threads and pieces, got any?" (Slang for clothes and guns)

_Tom was dumbfounded. How was this even possible…_

"Well?" Theo waited.

"Ye…yeah…" Tom confirmed.

_And with that they left the room… _

Fast forward: 20 Minutes Later.

"Damn right, 6 Bottles of bitter Ginseng for Miley"

"No wonder I had to piss for a whole ten minutes…" Theo mutters…

_This whole time Theo doesn't say much at all. He is amazingly indifferent to the fact that he had beaten death. Tom just watches him…_

Tom's POV:

As I watch him put on his sunglasses while wearing a black shirt and black jeans, I am amazed…

He up and about and asking for more?

Yet what I notice the most is Theo…

And how it's like he walks with new life. Never before had I seen him like this, Theo walks with resolve, with a purpose, with passion, the like of which I've never seen in anyone before.

_The last thing Theo does is pull out his rosary. And what he does surprises Tom. Theo affixes __Miley's butterfly hair clip_

_Just as Theo kisses both the cross and the Tom knows exactly what Theo's going to ask next…_

"Theo, you know you don't have to do this…we can get other people on it…"

_Theo gives him an angry look, as if it was outrageous to __even fathom__ it._

_Just as I __**feared**__…_

"Theo, you really do feel for this girl?" I ask somehow hoping that he would convincingly deny it, because it really wasn't true.

"What do you think?" Theo responded rhetorically.

_Now I'm horrified, Theo didn't bother to deny it._

"You tell me, or better yet your body should, after a single day, from should have **killed you…**"

_Theo pauses and tells Tom with finality…_

"There is nothing stronger in a man than his human **heart**…"

"I have to do this" Theo finished.

_Although this may be the case, Tom 'read' Theo's mind on the two things he needs…_

"All we have to do is wait until we get the info and address…but since you do need more 'juice' as your body isn't really up there yet, what do you need for your recovery? I'll pack it so you can drink it on the way…"

"Ginseng, Echinacea, herbal tea, chicken soup, Muggle medicine (Harry Potter), I don't care, just as long as it help me recover" Theo replied too focused on Miley.

_Theo then gives Tom a list he just made 10 minutes ago. It's the stuff he needs…_

"You're asking for a war" Tom commented looking at the list.

"That's exactly what I'm asking for" Theo replied.

_Theo prepares duffel bags with clothes for himself, clothes for Miley ('Hello Kitty' type clothes, but at least better than stripper's clothes), and then…_

_Tom's laptop beeps…_

"Alright, here goes..."

**Very important author's note****: Absolutely must watch this. Not only because it's amazing in its own right, but this ****is**** Theo's redemption. Trust me you will so thank me for the sheer electrifying and perfect enhanced expressive effect this will have on you. Ignore the live audience, just focus on the duet.**

**To the reader****: This is one of those times in a film when you see what Theo and Tom are doing but instead of any sounds, it's a song. Theo is listening and following what Tom is saying, but his mind is flashing the following. The actual song is playing on the radio…both in Theo's room and in his car and is bolded.**

Theo's POV:

**This is a man's world, this is a man's world. But it wouldn't be nothing, nothing without a woman or a girl. **

As I listen intently, Miley comes to mind. I am calm and cool, but that's only because I have to think and because my body's still raw.

Tom gives me a map and tells me to be careful and to stay detached, he also points to the recovered Mustang GT.

Yet all I see is Miley's laugh when I told her how I separated my shoulder.

**You see, man made the cars to take us over the road  
Man made the trains to carry heavy loads**

Tom helps me pack the guns and equipment I'll need. And he tells me more about what to expect. Including the fact that Bolton's a Devil Dog (Marine) like myself.

**  
Man made electric light to take us out of the dark  
Man made the boat for the water, like my bible said Noah made the ark**

And I can't stop thinking about Miley: Especially when she made me that dinner for breakfast. I remember being mesmerized by her pleasant surprise that I appreciated it.

**  
(Pavarotti's beautiful addition) **

I get into the car and hear Pavarotti…perfect way for me to collect myself…

But when Pavarotti sings, I can no longer remember flashbacks…only all the times Miley smiled, from the first one when she had to cut her hair…to the ones that I saw in the stars in San Diego.

By now I'm well on the road, cruising the streets of Houston. My determination grows by leaps and bounds along with the length of Pavarotti's chords.

**Man thinks about a little baby girls and a baby boys  
Man makes then happy 'cause man makes them toys  
And after man has made everything he can**

**Man made lira, pesos, dollars, rupees, to buy for every good woman**

And I think about how Miley bandaged my arm, which has healed so well now. And I also think about how I carried her when I rescued her from the girls in the alley in Gangland.

**(Pavarotti and James together)**

**This is a man's world  
But it wouldn't be nothing, nothing without a woman or a girl**

As I get ever closer to my desination, I think about the future. That the ransom paid off, that maybe, just maybe, Miley won't hate me. Maybe…you know…I can stay in contact. At least on…the net…we can….

**  
He's lost in the wilderness  
He's lost in bitterness**

Oh whom am I kidding...it's best if she gets to go back to Cali and never sees me again. See her friends, make up with her pops, see the beautiful Malibu beach with a smoothie.

Go to school, grow up…

Make some lucky bas---d the luckiest piece of s—t on earth.

**(Pavarotti Ending)**

That'll be my gift to her. I'll just be gone. How ever much pain it will do to me. How ever much I will want to be there for her. **No matter how my heart breaks**. It doesn't matter.

No, it's not what I want…But it's what it has to be.

Miley Stewart, you taught me it was alright to live again. You gave me my will and soul back.

Miley Stewart, try to remember me, because I know I'll never forget you.

_And with that he now focuses on navigating the sedated suburban streets._

**A/N: In the interest of the storyline, please forgive if it doesn't seem realistic that Theo healed that quickly or that Miley was so easily able to get Ryan to talk. It isn't as realistic as I would like I know, yet along with the fact that there are people who ****do ****heal extraordinarily fast and that the Chinese medicinal herbs were perfectly described and ****extremely**** powerful, Theo had a real reason to live. As for Miley, remember that she now has so much new confidence that she was able to skillfully manipulate her 'new'captors.**


	18. Houston, Texas III Part 2

Indescript Bungalow

Residence of Ryan Evans

Suburbia

Just outside Houston, Texas

6:06 p.m.

_As the breadwinners of the city return home to their awaiting families, lying in wait in his Mustang GT, Theo watches with intent as he is parked across the street, under a shady tree, keeping his car cool but much more importantly making it harder for people to see him and what's he doing and most importantly, what he is about to be doing._

_Theo, from the safety of his car, use a high powered monocular to peer inside. What he is seeing right now shouldn't be particularly bad, if only the two weren't __**related**__. Yet Theo has to wait for the right moment._

_Theo tries to stay in focus, yet somehow at the same time tries __**not **__to focus on the fact that all he's can see through the living room window is a completely blonde's rear end sticking out straight in his direction. The girl is on her knees and elbows, while her brother's legs are slung and hanging over her shoulders._

_Just as Theo finally felt like puking after watching Sharpay's head bobbing up and down for the sake of own __**brother's**__ pleaure, she stopped and got up to put her clothes on. Theo breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't know whether he could have taken any more._

_But no matter what, Theo's only real concern was the obvious one, that every minute he lost, was a minute more likely that Miley was being murdered. He knew that Miley was going to be done in slowly and painfully, but he guessed that Ryan Evans had to be there to do it. He only hoped to God that he was right._

_As the front door opened, Theo finally got to put a face to the a-- he's been watching for twenty minutes. He took one look at her and…_

"Man, what a waste…" Theo muttered idly, as he watched her wipe of the both edges of her lips before getting into her car.

_Despite what you may think, Theo felt nothing for Sharpay, he was too concerned with Miley, but no matter what he had to do this right, so he had to wait._

_Theo carefully got out of his car. Dressed in a painter's overalls and wearing sunglasses, covering his entire body he sprinted to the front of the house, but hid himself in the crevice beside the front garage. Before sprinting, he expertly changes the bandana he was wearing as a doo rag and turns it into a mask. He sprints carrying a duffel bag and a case in his pocket._

_Ryan soon sprints out and gets into his car. He's late and is due to meet Troy in the 'den' Miley's being kept in. Perfect timing, and more perfect that it was __**Miley**__ who __**made this possible (remember without the manipulation on her part, Theo would have never had gotten to Ryan without getting it out of Sharpay, wasting time he did not have and a life. He was now able to spare Sharpay)**_

Ryan gets in the drivers seat, puts on his sunglasses, and is just settling in when…

Suddenly the passenger seat opens and a masked Theo sits beside him confronting him with a gun to his gut…

"Ryan Evans…" Theo greeted with the shotgun.

_Ryan looks at him…_

"I'm a Federal DEA agent"

"Drive" Theo replied seriously, humored yet disgusted at the same time at Ryan trying to use DEA credentials he no longer had.

_Theo shoves the shotgun into Ryan's temple._

A Rundown tenement

Houston's Red light district

**Juxtaposed with the what Theo's going to do to Ryan **

This scene will jump back and forth, in and out from Ryan's car to Miley…

"C'mon Miley, you know the deal. If you do this, I'll kill my client instead yoouuuuu," Troy exclaimed with a surprising dose of sobriety.

_Miley's in Gabi's room primping herself. Still dressed in the 'Catholic schoolgirl's uniform' she now breathes in and out to what she has to do. And what she will do will take more courage than anything._

Miley's POV:

Pride is one of the seven deadly sins for a reason.

Troy thought that I was so shallow and stupid and he thinks that I actually fell for him when he gave me that offer. The offer to kill whoever hired him to kill me as long as I agreed to 'entertain him' until he grew tired of me. That could mean **anything**. But I have to do this, for Gabi and for **her**.

_Referring to Taylor, now asleep but still restrained to the bed._

I open the door a crack and see Troy sitting down in such a disgusting manner. But now I'm ready, as he's sitting in the exact seat I need for him to sit for my plan to work.

"C'mon…" Troy harshly demands.

_Miley disappears back into Gabi's room. She isn't sure she can do this…_

_Yet that insecurity disappears when she remembers Gabi blind and Taylor chained._

Miley's Flashback: Teddy: …there are people in this world. People of all shapes and stripes, who bring a breed of crime and attitude to which traditional methods, democratic methods…do not work. And that's when **the** untraditional method, using violence, is the only solution. It's a sad story…and that's reality

_Miley looks at her chest. She needs to use Theo's dog tags as flashy eye candy bait for Troy's eyes. To really distract him to do what she has to __**during **__this._

_Yet a part of her can't bear to use Theo's dog tags like these even though she knows that she has to use this to survive, and Theo wouldn't mind that at all…_

_A bigger part of her felt dirty and wrong that she was betraying not so much the tags or Theo's trust (however unrealistic that was)…_

_But she felt like she was betraying __**Theo **__himself…_

_Why…well __**she**__ knew why…_

_So did Theo, only __**she **__wasn't going to pretend otherwise anymore…_

_She wanted to be with Theo…he made her safe_

"**MILEY! get you a-- out here NOW"**

Alright here goes…

In Ryan's Car

_Theo had made Ryan park right beside the 'den' that Miley was being held in. We now join them as Theo is in the passenger seat and Ryan is in driver's seat with his hands tied to the steering wheel, while he was in nothing but his boxers._

_Ryan has painful cut marks down his neck, inflicted by Theo, and each cut had each gotten a single piece of information for each single cut._

_It took all Theo had to not break down and believe Ryan when he said that…_

Miley was dead.

Killed during the kidnapping act back at the club.

_An forboding silence enveloped the inside of the car._

_**The truth was that he meant to say 'Miley's as good as dead', but didn't correct himself.**_

_A part of Theo knew that he himself was destined for a tragic suicide, whether spiritual or actual didn't matter._

_Troy wouldn't start the 'party' until he arrived, inside the building they were now in._

_The room number as well as the room key were now in Theo's possession._

_Now the 'real' fun begins. Ryan watches Theo kiss Miley's butterfly clip and wear it on the outside of his shirt for Ryan to see._

"Alright, Ryan, this clip belonged to a very special, innocent someone who was targeted by whoever hired you…"

_Ryan pretends not to understand. This doesn't phase Theo one bit…_

"Now, I'm going to ask you a few questions, if you don't answer fully and truthfully, you'll suffer much more than you have to…"

_Ryan looks at Theo. Theo pulls out Ryan's own Glock 9mm Handgun and brandishes it in front of his face._

_**Theo was now a man with nothing, really nothing to lose…and that's what made him so ruthless. Much more now than ever seen before.**_

"Understand?"

_Ryan Nodded yet somehow wasn't impressed…yet._

The Den

**(A/N: Listen to the music only but only for the Miley's part: Outside Sources: Shake That by Eminem and Nate Dogg.)**

_Troy had lined the room with very sturdy table that Miley was going to use._

_And use it she did…_

_She started off with a table dance. Turning up the heat, she could see Troy face changed._

_At the behest of Jake, she learned moves that always turned him on. It was originally something enslaved her. Now she had the tables turned so it would liberate her._

**(A/N: Use the song and picture the dance in your head…I don't think that I could do Miley justice if I wrote exactly what she did)**

The Car

"Tell me who was involved with offing Miley?"

"I'll never tell" Ryan amazingly said defiantly.

_Theo gave him a look…then shoved the handgun into the knuckle of Ryan's left ring finger…_

**BANG**

"**AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH" **

"And if I say **pleeeease**" Theo 'wonderfully' said…

_Then Theo pulled out what looked like a pen cap and used it to stop the bleeding after he blew Ryan's finger off. This causes __**more **__excrutiating pain._

The Den

"**Two to the one from the one to the three. I like good pu--y and I like good trees. Smoke so much weed you wouldn't believe. And I get more a-- than a toilet seat"**

_Miley tries her best to not show she was disgusted. Yet she's much more convincing than she thinks. All those years living with Jake. Troy was now in a trance. He wasn't paying as much attention_

_The 'Hannah strut' followed by the 'drop it like it like it's hot' move only hypnotized him even more. He had put his Magnum .357 inside his belt and was slung above his butt._

The Car

_Ryan had just calmed down after the pain had started to subside…_

"It was just us…I mean…just me and Troy…oh, oh…and the three brothers we hired…"

"Jonas brothers?"

"Yes, yes, them…they're just some freelancers we hired…you took out two of them…"

"That's all?"

"Yes, yes…that's all…all we were ordered to do" Ryan said with the tone of desperation which marked his words as authentic

"Ordered? Ordered by whom" Theo asked.

_This was the million dollar question. The reason why Theo was here._

"Don't know" replied Ryan.

"Don't know?" Theo replied **not **believing him.

"Don't know...**Don't know, DON'T…"**

_But it was __not__ enough._

_Theo took the handgun and shoved it into Ryan's right kneecap…_

**BANG**

The Den

"**We bout to have a party (turn the music up). Let's get it started (Go head shake your butt). I'm lookin for a girl with a body and a sexy strut. Wanna get it poppin baby step right up"**

_Miley had now graduated to a chair dance. Troy's chair to be more exact. And as she worked her way around it, she feigned a seductive maneuver to check under the chair while behind Troy._

The car

_After Ryan had calmed down, he looked at Theo. Theo was as cold as ice and as solid as a rock, there was no way around him…_

"Okay, okay! I'll give, I'll give, just don't…don't anymore…"

_Theo is unfazed. Colder than ever (because of Miley's death of course)…_

"Who ordered it?"

_Ryan caught his breath…_

"We call her 'Iris'"

"Iris, okay," Theo repeated to confirm as he wrote that down.

"Iris, iris…Troy said that she said something about where she was from…"

_Theo listened as Ryan offered this to stop Theo from maiming him again._

"Said about the…the state…the state represents it or something…"

_Theo was almost satisfied…_

"Alright…tell me about Iris,"

_Ryan looks at Theo with a stupidly confused look…_

"Iris…Iris" Ryan repeated.

"Okay Iris, Iris…" Theo repeated after him.

"We don't know…"

_Theo looks at him…but can tell he is telling the truth._

"Okay...I believe you…was it on Gangster's Paradise?"

_Ryan frantically nodded._

_This meant that it was on the internet and only his family's connections would get to this. She didn't meet in person…_

_And the fact that he was from a state that had 'Iris' as a type of representative was a __**great **__help._

"Hey, buddy…buddy…you think you can give me one…cigarette please…"

"Sure, sure…" Theo allowed.

_Theo puts a cigarette into Ryan's mouth and lights it for him._

_Theo's done with Ryan._

_He steps out, meaning to __leave Ryan there, meaning to spare his life__…_

_He is almost out of the car when he stops_

_He goes back in and sits back down and looks at Ryan…_

_He takes off Ryan's sunglasses, looking into his eyes he sees…_

**Surreal flashbacks of **

**Miley…**

**Her smile…**

**Her angelic face…**

**Her eyes which were more beautiful than the stars that Theo saw in San Diego.**

Immeadiately Theo's mood changed and Theo was quietly enraged at the greatest loss of his life.

"Okay, my friend…it's off to the **next** life for you…I guarantee you won't be lonely…"

_Theo puts the handgun to the side of Ryan's temple…_

**Bang! **

_...and kills him._

_Theo just walks out and enters the building. He simply forgot his resolution to __**spare**__ Ryan's life._

The Den

"**Shake that ass for me, shake that a-- for me. Come on girl, shake that a-- for me, shake that ass for me. Ohh girl, shake that a-- for me, shake that a-- for me. Come on girl, shake that a-- for me, shake that a-- for me" **

_Miley's now at the point of a lap dance. This is the key point that she was working up towards. She had to struggle not to vomit with his hands all over her body._

"I've wanted this from you the moment I first saw you at the club…" Troy tells her.

"Hmm hmmm" Miley responded.

_Miley had a stuggle to keep him entertained and distracted, because she also had untape what she had under the seat from behind the seat._

Close…

Closer…

**Closer…**

"**HEY!," **Troy exclaimed, now knowing that Miley is spending way too much time behind him and his chair. He suspects something's up.

_Suddenly the noise of someone trying to turn in the keys catches both of them…_

_(Noise)_

_Troy looks closely…_

"Oh, s--t **NO!**" Troy yelps.

_Troy knew that wasn't Ryan._

_Somehow suspecting Miley…_

**SMACK…**

Troy knocks Miley to the ground with a backhand smack…

Exactly like Jake Ryan did (A/N: First chapter).

**Enraging Miley beyond anything…she wasn't scared of either Jake or Troy anymore.**

**Miley's surreal POV:**

I get up to my knees quickly and recover like a professional **boxer.**

I rip what I had hid under the chair all this time and bring it out into the open. I had to use it now, yet the only way I could think of now (because Troy taller than me and is no longer sitting down)

**BOOM**…(rattle)...**BOOM **

_That was Theo on the other side, knowing __**only a shotgun**__ could shoot out locks was doing exactly that, yet it was taking much more than one shot because the rounds were not specialist breaching rounds._

I hold in my hand a corner piece of what was once a full length mirror. The corner edge was safe for me to hold, but it still had a dagger shape glass blade attached to it. Very sturdy and durable and extremely sharp.

_Miley sees that Troy pulled his .357 from his 'back pocket' and is standing with legs apart in only his boxers and t-shirt. His gun pointed at the door that was about to be breached open._

That's when **I…**

Dropped to my knees forward, quickly walk on my knees and…

**SLAM THE JAGGED BLADE BETWEEN TROY'S LEGS, VICIOUSLY IMPALING, MUTILATING AND DESTROYING HIS ****TESTICLES.**

**I don't let go until I TWIST it with all my might and anger.**

The pain is so extreme, that it is **BLINDING** and strips Troy of his **ability to utter a single word**.

**(A/N: Any ****guy**** will second this description in empathy.)**

Troy simply falls forward and…

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"**

**(A/N: This, and anything I could write, can never to justice to the REAL scream that Troy would actually yell. So forgive me if I don't really bother with trying to write 'that')**

By now I'm on the floor exhausted, yet finally relieved. But I first scramble to Troy's revolver that he has long since let go of.

**Troy Bolton has been put out of commission.**

**BOOM**

I jerk my head up and in an instant cock the revolver while pointing it at the door.

**BOOM-** Slam! (Door slammed open)

_Revolver cocked/Shotgun cocked._

_Both fingers sqeezing the trigger within a hairline of discharge._

_(That second: Theo pointed his shotgun at Miley, and Miley pointed her revolver at Theo)_

Both **almost** fired.

Luckily Miley was so startled by the door slam, she dropped her gun.

And Theo's shotgun jammed…

Yet at that moment time froze…

_(Background piano music for effect)_

Frozen…

Both their faces dropped. The core of both pairs of eyes were transfixed on each other.

Hell or high water couldn't break them apart.

Miley stared…as if she saw a ghost…because she really believed she was, literally, seeing a ghost.

Theo couldn't believe what he was seeing. Ryan Evans had no reason to lie. In fact the reason he **didn't** spare his life was all in the name of revenge. Ryan Evans took a life and it seemed only fitting that he pay with his own.

Ryan should have corrected Theo. Theo would have believed him. Tragically

Theo dropped his shotgun

"No…it can't be…"

Theo slowly walked towards Miley…

He slowly reached Miley…

_Suddenly a door to the right side of Miley swung open and…_

Nick came out from Taylor's room and as he looked, pulled out his gun…

But **Miley**, who had since refingered her gun, just in case Theo's presence was the work of a tricky demon, pointed, cocked, and shot first. Theo didn't see a thing. He would have been killed if it wasn't for Miley.

So quick, Nick never had a chance.

**Miley had successfully defended herself. Twice.** After manipulating and finally taking control of her life again.

But there Miley still needed something to **prove **to her heart and soul that this **was **the real Theo.

_Theo unclasped the butterfly hair clip from the rosary that was slung from his pants pocket and laid it down in front of Miley. Just as Miley picked it up to recognize it, Theo reached out and grasped the dog tags hanging from her chest._

_Both looked into each other eyes again._

_**Then they lunged and embraced each other faster and harder than either of them had ever done before with anyone. So hard that Miley would have fallen over if it wasn't for Theo keeping her up.**_

_Theo was speechless and Miley was crying tears of joy._

_This takes __**a whole hour**__ to finish…_

One hour later…

_Miley and Theo…so far along that words aren't necessary prepare to leave. Theo is about to leave with Miley in tow but Miley holds him back…_

"Teddy, we have to help Gabi?"

"Gabi?" Theo asked, until it hit him, "where is she?"

_Miley urges Theo on as he goes into Gabi's room to meet her. Words are sparse, yet it's clear to Gabi that she doesn't have to worry about him anymore. _

_The conversation Theo and Miley have with Gabi has a much more profound effect on Theo than either of them realize. A lifetime of the 'mail order bride' family business only __**seemed**__ to have left Theo immune to this. But the truth was that was too close to absorbing too much that had accumulated over time. Eventually his gas tank, which started empty would fill up with this baggage and a full tank could mean a ride to suicide. This is the case for life choices such as Police and guys like Theo._

"I'd like to see Troy…" Gabi asked.

_Neither Theo or Miley thought this was a good idea. They both had experience with these feelings, but felt they couldn't say no to her…_

They brought her to face Troy, now helpless, yet still conscious…

_Gabi begins…_

"Troy, I'm leaving you. I should have done it a long time ago. I'm going to help my friend now, and afterwards I will help out myself. As for you, I can't love you anymore. I'm going to let fate decide what to do with you. If the police don't get you, DS-33 will (for Troy cheated them out of profits and they found out). But this time no one will cover for you…I may be blind, but now I see better than I ever had before. Goodbye Troy."

_Then Miley realized Taylor was still in the room of beds._

_Miley had in response grabbed both Theo and Gabi and guided them both to the room of beds._

_They rushed to Taylor's side…_

_And all they saw was Taylor foaming at the mouth with white mixed with red._

Theo's POV:

"Forced Cocaine overdose…" I said.

_Nick had force __**fed**__ her cocaine that was supposed to be snorted or injected, and was now too much for her body._

Seeing the chains made my heart dropped. Time slowed for me, voices were

_Theo's horrible flashbacks on _**decades **_of witnessing abuse, suffering, pain…_

_And most of all __**evil.**_

_Had culminated and pierced the heart and soul, and like a machete in the hands of an artistic acrobat began to rip and tear what heart and soul he had left._

This was the breaking point…I couldn't deal with just ignoring it anymore.

I was cursed with a conscience, I could never and never really did get used to it and shut off my conscience. All this…

_But this was interrupted by Taylor body 'waking up' to spasm again. They were losing her…_

"Teddy!" Miley exclaimed.

_Theo pulled out his handgun and quickly shot off all four chains._

_He was about to pick her up when she…_

_Went limp…_

_Theo released her and checked her pulse._

_What he couldn't feel anymore had killed him inside…_

The previously mentioned acrobat was now spinning and weaving in full force, tearing his heart and soul into shreds.

I was now a broken man.

_Miley and Gabi, who were holding each of her hands, giving her that last human dignity needed to ease her soul by making sure it didn't go without a human's loving touch before it left this broken body. _

_Miley looked up at Theo, Theo tried to compose herself._

_Suddenly behind them._

Click (Gun cocking).

_Theo jerked into a different position, trying to shove both Miley and Gabi to the floor._

Bang!

**Bang!**

In a split second, Troy, after crawling on the floor, had pulled a gun out of his sock and tried to kill Gabi with it, but Theo's shove meant that it got Gabi between the shoulder and her chest. But Troy could do no more, because it was **Miley again** who cocked her .357 Magnum revolver and shot Troy in the head in response killing him.

_But after the shock, Gabi was still wounded…and Theo sprung into action…_

_He rested Gabi down as she put her trust into him._

_The gun was a Walther PPK. More importantly it fired a much smaller bullet, a .380, which meant that it produced much less damage that it could have. And that meant all the difference, especially since calling 911 would alert the police as well as EMT's._

_Theo knew exactly what to do. He ran out to the main room and went into the kitchen nook. He frantically open and closed cabinet doors until he found a bottle of vodka that __**wasn't**__ empty. After smelling it to confirm it was just right. He put it down. He then searched and found kitchen knives, which were surprisingly very clean and newly bought. (They were intended for Miley's torture) Theo quickly washed and dried a knife, a metal bowl and a solid steel skewer. He drenched the knife and skewer in vodka, then turned on the gas burner stove and he immersed both of them in flames. After all that he drenched it in vodka again, and brought it with him. Along with a the bowl full of warm water, he brought all this to Gabi. _

_First he cleansed the wound with the vodka, acting as the perfect substitute for rubbing alcohol. He then helped Gabi drink a healthy amount of vodka, so as to dull the pain. Theo took his time thing and very skillfully dug around the wound as efficiently as he could, caring about Gabi enough not minimize her pain. And soon enough, he was finished. Miley agreed to bandage Gabi up as Theo excused himself from the room to get something._

_**Amazingly the ample amount of chances Miley had to escape from Theo now was only now coming to mind, yet Miley quickly shut them out as if they were **__**mortal sins**__**.**_

_Theo had retrieved something that he had brought with him. Originally intended for Miley for her cover, Theo brought back the disability glasses and white cane. They weren't props, they were the __**real**__ thing. _

_The compassion that Theo showed Gabi, a complete stranger, touched Miley in such a powerful way that she had __**past the point of no return**__…_

_Miley had now fallen for Theo…_

_But fallen in what…in love, in respect…_

_Only time will tell…yet that time would be now much sooner than ever._

_Gabi responded by tracing Theo's face to give him a chaste kiss on the cheek. _

_A gently warmth which had no effect on Theo. He felt too broken to care anymore..._

_**A/N: **_**I would have finished and posted sooner, but actually it's because at a critical time in my creative writing process, confirmation news about Vanessa Hudgens' (Gabi Montez) well how should I say it...not chaste umm...internet photograph...news just hit me. So it took a little longer (get your mind out of the gutter, its just the shock and awe, not a 'search' LOL. It's always the sweet and innocent girls isn't it (human nature proves that when you repress a natural aspect of someone, like Vanessa did with her squeaky clean image, it just comes back in a different and more deviant way). All I have to say on that is...now I'm even ****more**** not less envious of whoever's **_**with**_** her.**

**So what do you think hmm. About anything. About the pacing of Miley and Theo's relationship, about the direction of the story. Absolutely anything in and **_**about the story**_**.**

**Please just review on anything. Ideally an author would like a review per hit, but just try, please?**

**GFMarshall**


	19. Nashville, Tennessee I

A/N: Thank you for all your support. Now things will get much **much** deeper between Miley and Theo. And thus the **climatic rising…**

* * *

**Warning: This chapter as well as the next one will contain very mature adult content. Reader Discretion is strongly advised.**

**Consider yourself warned.**

* * *

FBI National Academy

Behavioral Science Graduate Course Lecture Continued

Part 5

"However, the captor is not immune from the effects of the same familiarity complex that can grip the hostage. In a situation where the captor is affecting the hostage, let us never forget that for the exception of too few people, the **captor** is also human. He can succumb to what we know as **Lima Syndrome. **Based on the Lima siege hostage crisis in 1996, this syndrome, the players reverse positions. The captor becomes all too sympathetic to the needs of his hostage. This can easily occur if the captor or hostage is in constant contact and in a way in service of the hostage. He views the hostage as less of a means to and end, but rather as an end itself, and therefore loses sight of what the hostage is there for by redefining what the hostage means to him. The hostage can offer comfort to the captor, who is under stress at that moment and even beyond the scope of the ordeal. Yet very rarely does the hostage see this as the opportunity it is, as she is probably already in the most advanced stages of Stockholm Syndrome.

* * *

Theo's Flashback: 

"I thought you were **dead!**" exclaimed Miley.

"I thought **you **were dead!" I replied.

_Then after 'leaping' into each other's arms…a pause…_

"Are you ok…did they hurt you?"

"No…No…" Miley said shaking her head…

_Then Theo looks up._

"Hi" I greeted playfully.

_Miley just gave a heart melting smile in response and hugged me tighter while resting her head on my shoulder. _

I loved how warm I felt. This was what was missing...the frigid coldness which had lingered while I was dying was **only now** alleviated.

This was what was missing in my **life…**

The funny thing was it was Miley who fidgeted to try to silently tell me that I could let go…

But I don't, and I won't.

Not just yet…

_Theo just continues in the embrace…_

**End Flashback.**

* * *

_Theo's phone rang knocking him out of the flashback._

_Theo looked beside him. In the passenger seat of the car, Miley was still working on finishing off dinner. _

Theo's POV:

We were still in Houston and in the spirit of giving Miley healthy food for a change, I got both of us Chinese take out and we were eating it in the car while parked nearby a park.

I look at Miley, and she nodded in understanding as I exited the car.

"Yeah?" I picked up.

"Theo, this' Tom…glad to see you still with us…how's Miley?"

I look back inside…

"She's good," I replied.

"Alright, now Theo…about what you gave us…Iris…"

"Yeah?" I asked with eager anticipation.

"You said that Iris was the codename for whoever's hiring the hits on Miley, well we finally got good news…since you said the name Iris was connected to 'states', so we checked that out and got a location…"

"Yeah and…?" I prodded on.

"Iris is a state flower…of Tennessee," Tom continued, "while tracking servers we're definitely certain that the hiring had to have come from someone there."

It hit me. Tennessee was Miley's home state…

"So how do you wanna play this…?" Tom asked me.

Just has he had asked that, something ingenious just hit me hard…

"Hello…hello?"

"Tom, I got an idea!"

"Go ahead" Tom replied also excited because I was.

"Tom, we have to get outta Houston…"

"And go where?" Tom asked.

"**Don't you remember**? The **last safe house** and **drop off point…"**

"…and in the **last** place anyone would look for Miley…" I added on.

"**You're a genius!"** Tom told me.

"No, **you're** a genius!" I hollered back into the phone yet not really happy, "You picked it in the first place."

_The conversation wrapped up and suddenly gets grim…_

"Are you sure, you wanna do this?" Tom asks knowingly.

"Tom, Miley and I are being threatened wherever we go…and this has to stop…"

"What are you going to do?" Tom asked me knowing there had to be more.

"What do you think? We don't have any **real** assets there, I gotta do this all by myself" I respond.

_Dead silence._

"Alright Theo, I **know **you know the risks, so…here's where you go from there…"

_Ten minutes later…_

I get back into the car now happy that Miley's with me again.

I catch Miley staring at me…

I look back at her…

"What?" I ask.

"You're smiling," Miley said sweetly.

My face dropped.

"No I wasn't…" I try.

"You were…" Miley went on.

"No, I'm…really wasn't" I insist chuckling trying to brush her off.

"You were, outside you were **smiling**…don't deny it…"

No matter how hard I try I can't retort to try to get Miley to stop…

"And in here, you were smiling too" Miley said smiling at me.

"No I wasn't," I tried again.

"You know you were…and so do I," Miley said in a sing song voice.

_Then Miley finished it, or more accurately finished Theo off._

"Teddy, since we met, I've never seen you smile before. I couldn't imagine the pain you had to go through during your days but… 'Be not overcome by evil, but overcome evil with good'," Miley yawned.

Miley's quote had taken me by complete surprise.

_At that time Miley's and Theo's eyes not only met, but seemed to embrace each other._

Yet **I **was the one who couldn't look away.

* * *

Nashville Metropolitan Airport

Nashville, Tennessee

Day 5 of 7 of the Ransom Time Limit (the day after Miley's 'ruses')

November 23, 2011 (Miley's birthday...you'll see why this' important)

7:21 a.m. (Local Time)

_The massive turbines of the many planes taking off and landing was enough to blow the ear drums of anyone unlucky enough to be caught up in the middle of it without ear protection. Yet what made this airport different than almost any other airport in the country was the fact that it doubled as a military air base as well._

You'd think after the events of 9/11 that it would be hard to get onboard a registered plane with a woman that you kidnapped. Yet despite all the hype about security and screening, before I knew it I was on a Marine Corps transport plane, bypassing all the usual security measures and landing in the 'Volunteer state' without a hitch.

Understandably, Miley was so exhausted that she had slept through the car ride and had slept onboard the plane (an amazing feat considering a transport plane was not designed for comfort). I had to wake Miley up to get her to walk into the plane in Houston, but I had no such luck in Nashville. She was dead tired. Since I had to get Miley off the plane and into another car, I improvised, adapted, and overcame (Marine Corps belief).

_Thanks to his family, all this time Theo was dressed completely in __**his actual**__ Marine service uniform (the green three piece office dress suit) with all his badges and ribbons. Miley was a different story, yet again._

_As soon as the plane parked, the main cargo hatch opened._

_At that moment an awaiting military officer ordered a squad of Marines into the plane. One by one they came out. The first guy with a duffel bag. A second guy with a duffel bag. A third guy with a duffel bag…_

_And last but certainly not least Theo. Proving he did 'overcome' he walked out…_

…_while carrying Miley Stewart in his arms, as if he was carrying his new bride to the threshold of his house after the honeymoon. _

_And the Marines watching him thought this for good reason. Theo had __gone to the trouble of putting on an __**actual**__ bride's veil and head piece on top of Miley's head, sending out a clear message that he __**was indeed**__ just a Marine carrying his overtired bride._

_Very amused the Marines started cheering him on. After all he was one of their own…_

(**Wolf whistles and playful cheering could be heard)**

_For someone as humble and as shy as Theo was, this was a particularly entertaining way to watch Theo be greeted. So long as you weren't Theo that is._

_And since Theo really did have feelings for Miley, the pains that he took not to __**blush**__ was enormous._

_Theo loaded her into the awaiting SUV (Porsche Cayenne S) and saluted the Lt. Colonel who awaited both of them._

"Must've been a great honeymoon eh? The wife's exausted, must've given her hell of some nights huh?"

_Theo relented. The colonel knew that wasn't the case at all. He didn't know exactly what the case really was but just felt like giving Theo a hard time. Theo resisted wisely the urge to respond to the superior officer._

"Yes, sir there was," Theo responded using his all to not show flinching, while he very discreetly gives the colonel a thick envelope, consisting of a bribe.

"Thank you, sir"

"No, thank you, Lance Corporal Tan," the colonel replied.

And with that Theo got in and drove off.

Thankfully, military salaries haven't risen for nearly two decades, making this possible for officers like Lt. Colonel Southern to be greased like this…

_And with that Theo drove off into the new day._

* * *

A simple yet large homestead farm ranch 

Outside Nashville, Tennessee

9:20 a.m.

Miley's POV:

I wake up feeling extraordinarily refreshed and very comfortable. And the rest of my body slowly, but surely begins to move again, I am struck with the how familiar this place was to me. I'm in a room where I can actually see around me the furniture and the shelves and know what there for. I smell the hardwood floors and the aroma of the air, so very distinct…

I gasp and my eyes water…tears of joy…

I'm home…

Home?

As I get up and almost frantically look around, I realize…

I'm home…**I'm home, I'm home, I'm home, I'm home!**

**I can't believe it, I don't believe it.**

I must be dreaming…I just…

_Miley pinches herself and realizes she wasn't._

_Miley's ecstatic_._ She can't help herself. She's giddy and so excited about the fact that she was back in her old place. All the furniture, everything was __**exactly**__ the way it was too many years ago._

_Almost skipping through the hallways, like a child on Christmas morning she made sure as she made her way through the hallways she opened every single door to give a quick peer inside. The closets, bedrooms, den, bathroom…all the same, exactly the same…_

_By the time she reached the end of the hallway, she was on the floor laughing in joy and satisfaction…_

_Yet she looked up as she heard footsteps, Theo was at the other end of the hall, carrying a tray with a bowl of cereal._

_He caught her reaction as she was going down and was __**very**__ amused to say the least. He was happy that she was happy. And that certainly made his day._

_Theo put down the tray._

"Uh, breakfast, if you want it…"

What I did next was something I couldn't help myself with…

I ran towards Teddy. Not caring about the shock and hesitation on his face, I practically jumped into his arms and…

_**When she reached his arms, instead of burying her head into Theo's shoulder when she got to him… **_

_**She leaned in…**_

_**And Theo leaned in as well…**_

_And…_

"**Wait!"**

_It was as if someone had thrown the switch of the hands of time and halted the constellations in the sky. To both Miley and Theo, this was a violation of all natural order in the universe._

_Miley was stunned. Her eyes were closed and ready for something that would have come natural to any other couple who had been together through as much as they had._

_But Theo stopped himself and Miley from leaning in any further._

_There only lips were a half a foot apart, before Miley slowly but very sadly had to pull away._

_At first, Miley couldn't believe it…what had seemed so inevitable was stopped._

_But Theo felt exactly the same way…_

"Miley…"

_Theo's heart ached more now than ever before._

_Miley's pleading eyes begged for an explanation._

"Miley, we can't…"

"But… why?" I asked so very softly.

"We…we just can't," Teddy responded.

I look up in disbelief and see something that touches me even more…

Teddy's eyes are watering up. He wanted this as much as I did.

I feel him put me back down on my feet. Along with my feet, my whole being is brought back to earth.

_Miley sighs in understanding…_

"Oh…okay Teddy….I understand…" I sigh, about to turn and walk away.

I did indeed understand. I really did. I knew that soon enough, Teddy and I would have to go our separate way. Yet this does absolutely nothing to soothe my soul.

"Miley…"

I turn to face him.

"You like it?"

At pause at first, then realize he's talking about the house.

"How'd you get this…" I started.

"We leaned on the bank that put a lean on this place. The last owners defaulted on their mortgage; By pure fluke, we had many strings in this bank and pulled many to get this place. Great luck huh?…"

Then it dawned on me…

"The last place anyone will look" I said.

_Theo nodded._

"All the furnishings were part of the original deal, so this house is a home, I guess…"

_Miley and Theo look at each other and then…_

"This' **my home**, Teddy," I finished for him, "you want me to give you a tour?"

I saw Teddy's face brighten up as he nodded.

* * *

Four Hours, two showers, two changes of clothes, and a guided tour later 

"Ow!"

_Miley bursts out laughing…_

"Teddy…you have to be careful... the oil's **hot…**

Miley's POV:

_Theo's__ actually thankful for that really childish mistake because it made Miley laugh._

"Okay, now Ted, we're now going to do the catfish…"

_Theo__ follows Miley for as long as I could before her, now captivating, eyes catch him. _

It was my idea to teach me how to cook some native Tennessee dishes and much to my surprise I could tell he really **was** enjoying doing this very much. Fried Catfish…sounds good. My resolve does nothing to help me, I really want to show him how much he means to be…

"…and then you take the piece…Teddy?"

_Miley looks up…_

"Ye..yeah…go on, go on…" Teddy tries to tell me.

_Miley looks up and then lowers her head and sighs._

Bulls—t, he can't do it. I **know** Teddy feels something for me.

I just need someone. Strong, smart, yet sensitive to help me through all this. Getting over Jake Ryan, getting my life back together. You're a guy who can protect me…I love the way you're so down to earth and that you can scrap with other guys to defend me…and always do.

While **you **need a nurturer to take care of you…and don't deny it.

Else you'd be having cold beef-a-roni out of a can instead of a Catfish lunch.

Oh hun, as funny as this sounds, you're discipline, self control, and machismo only tells me you need me more, and only makes me **want **you to need me more.

All those times, we saw each other, hugged, held each other, opened up. That was **real.** I just know it. A girl can tell

_Miley was right. Theo was for real when he did all those things._

Maybe if you weren't so intent on showing me that I wasn't right for you would I not determined to go after you more (Girls are complex creatures and don't always have to make sense...no offense).

_Yet, it was exactly that. The fact that Theo made it clear that he didn't want her allowed for Miley to see the very best of Theo, because he wasn't trying to constantly impress her or impress on her what kind of a man he was. He just let it out__ inadvertantly naturally. Unfortunately, Miley only liked him more because of it._

Did Teddy make complete sense? Sure. Will he be right all along? Yep. Will I accept it and move on? Not even close.

Maybe I'm just lonely. But really I think that I just need **him**. **Only him.**

He's proven, not the least of which…he never exploited me in any way whatsoever…and all the times I **really **needed him…he was such a sweetheart.

_That point on, Miley stopped thinking and help Theo. Many times, Miley's brushed __her hand with Teddy's, very passive yet very clear signals were being sent, and most of all Theo always tried to avert his gazes at Miley when she turned to him to check, all of which was too late and was seen by Miley already._

* * *

After Dinner…

_In the living room, Miley and Theo ended up on the floor together. No, not for __**that**__ reason, but Theo was showing Miley something._

Miley's POV:

"Okay, Miley, this' the simplest thing to use…" he began

"Are you sure? This is an AK-47."

"Which is **exactly** the reason why this will be the first firearm I'll let you use."

_Now a part of __Theo was wondering whether or not I still have any of my marbles left, but Theo feels as if he has to get Miley focused on other things…_

"An AK-47 rifle is the so easy to use that even an uneducated child can use it…and tragically they (African children) **do** use these…"

Theo's POV:

Yet now in hindsight, is see that it's not such a great idea. Using the AK-47 that was, until know, packed in the trunk of my SUV meant that Miley and I are even closer together than we were when we were cooking (to the point where I can actually smell Miley), and we're on the floor lying down with **me on top of her?**…OH crap, I **really** shouldn't have done this. What **was** I thinking?

Oh bother, it's too late now.

_And sure enough a mere ten minutes later, Theo was finished and Miley knew how to use and AK-47 (It really is very simple to learn).__ Yet there was another good reason that he would have done this. If Miley had to defend herself in the future, she'd know how. I mean, usually that wouldn't be a realistic threat, but tell that to Miley and Theo after all __**they**__ went through._

* * *

Later that evening- 6:32 p.m.

_Theo walks up the stairs into Miley's room…_

I really shouldn't yell from kitchen since the house's really big, so I sprint up to ask Miley what she wants for dinner.

Yet as I open the door and look inside I'm unprepared for what I see…

Nothing…

Miley's nowhere to be seen. And I cringe with panic…I'm almost out the door in fear until something holds me back…

I hear something and re-open the door.

And hear it come from the closet, and as I carefully reach for the closet door I hear a dreaded noise…

Sobbing…extreme sobbing…

I knock bracing for a harsh response.

"Come in," Miley squeaked.

I slowly open the door to have my suspicions confirmed.

_Miley and Theo stare at each other, Miley's face is soaked with tears and she's shaking uncontrollably._

_Theo knowing that he has to approach this with the caution of a bomb defuser._

_Thinking of the best thing to say, I decide to figuratively cut the yellow wire and say…_

"Is this about me?" I asked slowly.

Miley looked up with a bewildered look, as if I had said the stupidest thing in the world. Yet instead of lashing out…

"Oh, Theo," Miley lunged at me, breaking down in tears while embracing me for support.

And that I did.

"It's not you…not you at all…you're the best thing that happened to me…and you're right…right about everything…about not getting together…about not being able to be there…but…it…it's just" Miley sobbed.

"Just what?"

"I can't tell you?"

What?

Did she just say that?

"You can't tell me…" I asked with disbelief.

"It's…it's too hard…" Miley insisted.

Yet for some reason I feel as if I can't let this go, I look around as I hug and I see something that throws me back…

Right beside Miley, on the floor, lay a…

**Black beaded rosary.**

"No…"

"Teddy?"

I look at her not knowing what to say. Yet she follows my eyes and figures it out…

"No Teddy…I c…c….an't."

"Yes, you can!" I kept on going.

"But Teddy…"

"It's about the rosary…any rosary isn't it?"

_Miley looks down in shame._

"Miley, look at me,"

_No response…_

"LOOK AT ME!" I yell.

Miley slowly does…

"Look into my eyes and tell me the truth…is it the rosary?"

_A long pause, before Miley breaks down again. She couldn't bear to lie to Teddy anymore._

"Oh, Teddy it was **horrible**, just horrible…"

"What…what was…just calm down and tell me…" I went on.

Miley looked at me, then shook her head…

"I can't…he'll get"

_I'm stunned and know we're getting progress._

"Who, who'll get you…" I ask with my anger sharply rising knowing what this could possibly be about.

"Him…he'll get me…he'll put me...again…"

_Then I do the thing that'll help her the most…_

"Miley…look at me…**look at me**"

Miley snaps at attention to me.

"Miley, I made a promise that I was going to always protect you. And after all this…**all we've been through**,you **know **you can believe in me. Well believe in me when I say that only you can help yourself. Whatever you were running from, stop…let **me** help you…" I yelled, almost in tears myself.

Miley looks at up at me and I see it yet again. The same look, the same type of mood, the same agony. The rosary at Gangland, the argument about her late mother…

_Miley looks up and takes her time…_

(Separate)

"Teddy, remember when I told you that I lost my mother when I was 10?"

"Yeah…you said a car accident…"

"And I said that it was because of me, remember…"

_Theo thought that Miley was just exaggerating in her rage and was just trying to blame herself when she did that. But this must've been something deeper._

"What happened? How is it you're fault?"

_Miley took a few deep breaths. Then suddenly regained composure to tell the whole story._

"Theo, I couldn't stop him…I just couldn't. When I was 10, I was too small. He just used me, over and over and over since I was 6…"

"Who?" I prodded not going to like what I'm going to hear from now on.

"My teacher…my Fr…French teacher…he used to take me into his office and make…me do things…at first, he'd just cuddle…but soon after it just got worse, he'd make me do things…like kiss him… and hug him…and then he'd grope me…and then he'd make me touch him…you know his.…"

I just sank. This was what Miley had. Hardly able to contain my anger, I kept a straight yet sympathetic face and urged her to keep going.

But one day, a few days after I had just turned 10, he grabbed me by the hair and pulled a pen knife on me…

He laid me over his desk and he…

_Miley was breaking up…_

Entered me… from behind…up my an…

"**Okay**… okay…" I gasped and cringed, never knowing what hit me.

_Then Miley spoke up and took Theo by surprise…_

"The day I told Mom, she had freaked. She threw me into the car and I knew everything was going to be alright…she drove as fast as she could to the nearest police station….and that's when it happened…"

_**It all made sense to Theo now…**_

"The accident," I understood.

"She ran a red light and was hit by a tractor trailer…"

All I could do is move closer to show her that I was there. I couldn't hold her as her mental state would be too fragile for that at the moment.

A long pause later…

"Miley, didn't you tell you dad?"

Miley looked at me…

"I was too young…I couldn't get over the shock of what happened. And when I did…when I finally tried to talk about it, it was too late…"

"Too late?" I asked.

"There wasn't any evidence…and I thought that if I **had** told someone about it…someone would kill me like my mother…"

_Theo understood. Miley's ten year old mind had equated the trauma of being the cause of her mother's death as well as seeing her mother die, with the abuse. That's the reason why she had kept it hidden for so long. A perfect storm of psychological __trauma and traumatic event had kept all of this hidden. Until now._

"And the worst part was, when it did come up, everyone dismissed it as me being too young and equating it with 'psychological transference, or some other kind of bulls—t like that, so he got away with it…he stopped doing it to me…but I still can't help but thing that…others like me…"

_Miley breaks down. She has a heart and can't bear to imagine that other's went through what she did. She blamed herself for not being able to make the adults in her life understand._

I pause before asking, "Miley, who was this teacher?"

Miley looked up, "His name was Steve… Steve Holland…PS 109…"

I remembered it…then Miley finished up.

"So you wonder why I hate the rosary…it's because, well he always hurt me…always…with his rosary in hand. Just like you, he's a devout…"

"**Don't** say that, he's not…he's not like me or us or anything…" I interrupted, "and it's not what the rosary represents. Mary, our (heavenly) mother loves all her 'children'. What Holland did was **blasphemous.**"

_Miley kept going._

I had to help her. I pick up the rosary…

"Miley, is this his?"

Miley nodded…

"It was the only thing that I was able to take from him since he took my…puppy"

"Puppy?" Theo asked, not understanding.

"My mother gave me a St. Bernard puppy beanie baby. She said that she first gave it to me when I first learned to walk and talk. And some time after the accident, I realized that Mr. Holland took it from me the day of the accident."

"And that's why I hate the rosary and that's why I was so eager to move to Malibu so soon after the accident. I could bury those feelings with another life."

_Miley cringed but relaxed. She thought that she had let her Hannah life slip. Truth is that the reason that she performed as Hannah instead of herself was that it was the best way for her to forget all o__f this. Having to keep go to great lengths to keep this secret meant that she could hopefully forget about this one. But alas, it was too connected to a regular and holy object, the rosary, thus she couldn't forget, she could only hide._

"Miley, you're safe now…and no one will hurt you. I don't blame you and you should not blame yourself. At first I was outraged that you so hated the rosary. But now I understand. And I will help you understand, even if it is the last thing that I do…"

_Miley took these words and cherished them._

"Now, I have to step out for a short while, so I'm gonna need you…"

_Miley understood._

"The basement only has one doorway in and out and it's locked from the outside," Miley offered.

I nodded.

"Take anything you want with you...no one knows we're here…"

_Then Theo does the most surprising thing. As proof that Theo is suffering from __**Lima Syndrome, **__he does the unthinkable._

_He gives Miley the AK-47 and gives her a full cartridge (30 bullets)._

"Use this against anyone other than me…To show you it's me…I'll knock like this before I open the door."

_Theo knocks a pattern on the table. Miley nods._

_And as they move downstairs…Miley slowly begins to walk faster and faster. 'Faster' than she ever did before, as now, a __**huge weight**__ had been lifted from her shoulders. And indeed it had._

_Miley gave Theo another kiss on the cheek before descending to the basement with her AK-47. _

_Theo nor Miley saw the significance of what the Ak-47 could do to either of them with regards to __**MILEY'S WHOLE ORDEAL. **__**They really were that close.**_

_And with that Theo quickly left the house and on his cell phone…_

"Tom, this' Theo…I need you do something for me…I need you to find someone…yeah, it has something to do with Miley's attempted hits…"

_That was a __**lie**_

"His name is Steve Holland…yeah…PS 109…yeah I can wait…"

_And with that Theo went on his way in his SUV. He had to get dinner, but so much more as well._

* * *

**What do you think of: The fact that Theo was now lying to get information for Miley's sake, not for the ransom job. And how unbelievable was it for Theo to give Miley an AK. And how much more is it for Miley not to think to use it...hmm maybe on Theo?** **Guess how deep they're in now? **(Review for Comment) 

**A/N: So what do you think? I would like your feedback on especially the appropriateness of the beginning, the handling of the romance (PLEASE), and the overall progression. Anything, but now I need your commentary more than ever. **

Is it getting any less hard hitting. School started for me this week, so I'm sorta divided in attention. I'll keep trying though.

**C'mon, I know you're out there. Lol. Just joking.**

**But I would really appreciate it.**

**GFMarshall**


	20. Nashville, Tennessee II Part 1

**Vitally important Author's Note:** **The next chapter will contain mature sexual content. Reader discretion is strongly advised.**

**If you wish, you may skip it, but ignoring the chapter after this one and skip to the one after that right away.**

**This chapter will also contain VERY mature content matter. Reader discretion is STONGLY advised.**

**Consider yourself warned**

* * *

P.S. 109

Nashville, Tennessee

7:41 p.m.

_A Porsche SUV pulls up to the deserted school lot. Theo gets out and looks around. A dilapidated school with no security features whatsoever. At first he didn't know what to do after he left the house, but knew that he had but he to do something. And luckily, the family left him an accessible account so that he could pick up the cash he needed._

_He pulls a case out of the front passenger seat and lays it on the hood of the SUV. He pulls out a powerful camcorder, and while walking towards the school._

**Flashback: Tom:**

**"Alright, Teddy, this guy really is the devil incarnate. Slipped on dozens of accusations of abuse, all of which were somehow never proven. How that was, well he probably made a deal with the devil. No matter now much the school and the board wanted to fire this man, he was always protected by the god awful teacher's union, both directly defended and indirectly through union rules and bureaucratic s--t. But one thing's for certain…he isn't doing it at home or anywhere public. Since our intel says that he spends too much time at his school, that's where we can bet he is. Yet I still can't see for the life of me what he has to do with our interests…"**

**End Flashback**

**Theo's POV:**

After 20 minutes of searching around the premises, I don't see anything unusual until I reach the very end.

As I walk futher, I begin to notice one of the classroom building's lights are turned on…

As I walk closer to the illumination, I notice that there's movement inside. But like the classroom, the window is elevated and I have to climb gas pipes to peer inside.

What I see horrifies me:

All I see is a middle aged man pinning a child to his desk. Forced to lie on her back against the desk, he makes her spread full eagle and hungrily relishes her most intimate parts. Both north and south of the girl's hemisphere.

I struggle to maintain composure as I quickly recognize it as Holland (Tom had sent me a picture), leading me to activate my camcorder and begin filming…

What my eyes saw, I made sure the camcorder filmed. What my eyes saw made me want to puke.

I knew I couldn't take much more of this, but I had too. Miley and Tom were right, this guy was getting cocky because he had gotten away with Miley and continued on to rape children. This was Theo's way of stopping him. He would record this then contact the police about this, so that **he** would have his turn being raped. After all sex offenders **were **the bottom of the food chain 'on the inside'. So I'm gonaa let fate decide what to do with him when the s--t hits the fan.

I was growing very sore, only being able to stay in that self supported position amazingly long because of his Corps fitness, yet felt it to by my duty to put a stop to this.

When my time comes, I'm going to have to answer to God for **a lot** for sure, but at the least I can offer up something good I did with my life.

Yet as I struggled to keep himself from being reacquainted with his lunch, I couldn't help but notice something. As I was focusing in on the victim, she looked familiar.

I gasp at what she looked like. She looked like Miley. Curly chestnut brown hair with that face. Like a younger version of Miley.

It took my everything not to take action as this atrocity was being committed before my eyes.

For too long I had to watch atrocities and let it be. Not this time. This time I'm doing something.

_Yet, the truth was that Theo had come a long way from what he was at the beginning of the kidnapping. You see, one could notice that Theo would have just ignored it at the beginning, earlier in the ordeal Theo would have just easily killed Holland to get it over with and satisfy his thirst. But Miley had changed Theo. Theo now wanted Holland to get justice the right way. Through the same justice system that he has always avoided._

But staying put gets harder and harder as the girls screams and squeals get worse. She breaks down…

_Flashback: Miley's heartbreaking rosary whining breakdown juxtaposes with this one._

I'm now trembling, not in fatigue but in anger, and continue to fight the increasingly unbearable and continue to film…that is until…

_Holland, long since putting the poor girl in another position, took out a revolver and started striking the girl's body. The years had only made him much more physically violent with each attacks, leaving painful bruises._

That's it. Now this girl's in **life threatening **danger.

There's no more holding back, I can't help it anymore. I have to do something.

_Theo quickly and silently lets go of the ledge that was supporting him, being a miracle that the teacher never heard or saw him._

I race to the front of the school. I keep in my mind the relative location of the classroom they're in and remember that his classroom was the only light that was on.

As a man on a mission to save a soul and possibly a life from being violated even further, I briskly walk into the school. Surprisingly it's still open.

_Theo opens the door marches in. The entrance reveals a metal detector and a security desk behind it, and an obese security guard behind that._

**(All of the following is done without Theo missing a beat and without slowing down at any point at all)**

**Beep! (**Theo tripped the metal detector)

**Hey you can't… **(The guard tries to yell while just picking up his coffee cup)

**WHAM…**

**Theo's hard fisted right hook slammed in to the left side of the fat guards head so powerful and effective, not only did it knock him out cold, but the coffee cup was jerked out of his hand and, without tipping over or spilling slid down the length of the desk right to the end…**

(catch- I stopped it preventing it from going over, as I walk in that same direction)

I make it to the classroom door, discreetly peering into the glazed window, I know that he's in there, seeing the light and making out two figures. The desk is directly opposite of the door.

(**A/N:** **VITAL Outside Sources: **(2nd) **First Kill sequence **video

In a single second…

Cre(ek)…

_Holland looks up and points his gun at Theo…_

**Bang! Splat.**

_But Theo had his 9mm Beretta pointed all that time._

This wasn't a merciless killing…I genuinely meant to place the man under arrest, tie him up, and leave after calling the police. This was self defense.

The sobbing that I had heard before in the split second that I walked in stopped after the gunshot…

I don't see the poor girl, who must've been shocked scared after the shot.

But I don't see her.

I march closer and closer to the desk, pulling a bandana and a bottle of chloroform.

The second I saw the girl jump up to look at me, I slammed my left hand to cover her eyes, so she wouldn't be able to see me and slammed the scented bandana over her nose and mouth.

"Sh…Sh…Sh…Shhhh…it's okay…you're safe now…he'll never hurt you again"

After a half a minute of applied pressure and gentle bodily support, she stopped struggling and the girl, probably no older than 9, went down. And I laid her down comfortably.

I stop and look around. I still can't believe that this is where children go to learn, to be sheltered, to get a future, and here this man was using his authority to take away the child's right to be free of trauma.

Well no longer…

_Theo checks the gun and is crushed by what he sees…_

No bullets…I just killed an unarmed man.

_Amazingly Miley done such a great job of giving Theo back his humanity that he is crushed for killing a man who never posed a threat to him in the first place. The fact that Theo truly was defending himself (the gun is an __**obvious**__ threat regardless of its load status) against an evil man wasn't something that Theo could remember. He really did have his humanity back._

But getting over it the real reason why I'm here…was to recover Miley's dog.

_Theo searches the cabinets and cabinet drawers…_

_**Flashback: Tom: Guys like him keep 'trophies' of each child they rape, and they usually keep it near the place they do it in.**_

_Theo then uses Holland's key and opens a filing cabinet…_

Revealing a disturbing sight indeed. This drawer is jammed packed with all sorts of toys, dolls, action figures, pendants, and mini stuffed animals. Normally this wouldn't really affect as this was an elementary school…But with this man…

As I search the pile…

I find it…a small beanie baby St. Bernard.

I see neatly stitched M.S. initials on the label.

I smile at the finding, but realize…

The sheer amount of toys…

All victim's toys. So many victims.

_Theo pauses and yet again has to regain his composure._

Before I leave, I record my findings on the camcorder and leave it there, with a hand written memo attached to it (To police: Play me) and leave the filing cabinet open.

As I start to walk out a side entrance, I breathe deeply to compose myself and just before I walk out, I pull the Fire alarm and sprint back to my car.

I guess I really wanted to bring him to justice. I broke my own rule when it came to other people, I started to give a s--t. It's been too long since I did.

But I'm not going home, not yet…

* * *

Miley's Ranch House: The Basement.

Nashville, Tennessee

10:00 p.m.

Miley's POV:

A part of me finally feels free. After telling Teddy, I could finally stop pretending. I can finally be Miley Stewart.

And I realize, **that** was the true source of my unhappiness. The reason why I needed Hannah's identity, and after that Jake Ryan.

I don't believe it. I'm finally free.

_Just as she finishes…the three knocks in coded sequence…_

Teddy's back!

The door opens and Teddy yells…

"Miley, come up here, I **have** to tell you something"

The way he said it and how he quickly left the doorway without coming in tells me it's urgent…

When I reach the main floor, I don't see anyone.

"Teddy?"

"In the kichen" he replies.

I swing into the kitchen to be flabbergasted at what I saw.

* * *

The kitchen is dark for the exception of two lit dinner candles. On the table was a fully prepared meal. No more than that…Soup, salad, entrée and drinks. Oh heavens…Teddy did all this for me? 

_Miley's eyes widen and she chuckles in disbelief. She cared nothing about the fact that this was take out, albeit much higher end. It was done right…_

My smile had to be as bright as the candles, which along with the stars in this clear blue night, provided me with all the light I needed.

I looked straight at Teddy.

_Miley gasps._

At first I thought that my eyes were playing tricks on me with the flickering candle light. Yet I make it out completely and realize this is no trick.

Teddy was Lance Corporal Theodore Tan, dressed in not just any marine uniform, but the devastatingly handsome **Dress Blues** (along with his white Marine dress cap), the classiest and best looking uniform in the Marine Corps, arguably the best in all of the armed forces.

**(A/N: ****Important**** Outside Source: U.S. Marine Corps Dress Blues)**

The last time she saw this was in a picture of Jackson she had a while back.

_Theo felt a need to do this. I mean after all he put Miley through, he wanted to minimize the chance that Miley would remember today as the worst day ever._

"For some reason the family sent this to me…lord knows why, but I think it's awesome timing, don't you?"

I laugh in sheer joy as I find my way to my seat. Teddy sits down, only after I do, and we begin our meal.

* * *

**As the meal winds down…**

I finish a great meal…no wait…the **best** meal, I had in ages, no wait **ever.**

Of course what made it spectacular was the company.

Warm laughs and gentle soul touching was what this meal meant to me.

And Teddy **looked** the part of a…knight in shining armour…

And he did it because of me…for me.

And I wouldn't trade it in for anything in the world.

For the first time, I felt loved, I felt wanted. I felt that a man could really love me.

Now this side of Teddy I will **never** forget. Everything bad about Teddy and the whole premise of him being here with me, the whole ordeal…Forgotten.

All I am destined to see now is Teddy, the man who I owe everything to…and to whom I will always love…

_Theo gets up and moves to the back of the kitchen. Miley takes notice of it as she is winding down by finishing off her salad._

_All she sees is the flicker of a lighter and Theo lighting up two more candles._

But all I see are the candles moving toward me as if they were…levitating? No Theo was carrying something underneath and stuck candles into it…

No…(smile)

No…it can't be…(bigger smile)

He couldn't…(biggest smile)

"Does he know?" I ask myself.

Miley's Flashback:

While still in the basement.

_Miley realizes something and begins…_

"Happy Birthday to me…happy birthday to me….happy birthday dear Miley…Happy birthday to me…"

_The three knocks..._

End Flashback:

And as if he read me mind, or more likely my face, Teddy motioned to the wall behind me.

The calendar in the room said 'November 23' (Miley Cyrus' actual birthday)

"Happy 19th birthday, Miley Stewart"

I am so shocked and dumbfounded, I don't know what to say…

_In fact Miley's mouth was wavering while open, simply unable to close completely__ while chuckling._

_Theo lays what Miley sees as an oversized cupcake with two candles. A '1' and a '9'_

I snap out of my amazement and breathe.

Just as I'm ready to lean in and make my wish…

Teddy stopped me…

I look at him confused

And…oh my God…he's clearing his throat?

No…he can't be…

_(More of a nervous and shy attempt Marine hymn chant than a badly sung song)_

"ahem…

...Happy Birthday to you…(Teddy softly cringes out of embarrassment)…happy birthday to you…(ahem…chuckles in greater embarrassment) Happy birthday dear Miley…(pause breath)…Happy birthday to you…"

_Theo quickly looks to the side to try to subdue the overwhelming blush in his cheeks and the grit in his teeth. Now no one could deny that he's human again. Theo's a shy guy when it came to stuff like this. Word couldn't describe how embarrassed he felt._

And words couldn't describe how **I **felt…

I was covering my mouth, trying to cover up the constant chuckle of happiness, while my eyes were brimming with tears of joy.

I blow out the candle and wish.

I use the short period of time in darkness to think…what am I going to say to Teddy now…

And as Teddy turns on the soft yellow kitchen lamp, I look to find him coming toward me with two forks. He crouches and after I take the first piece with my fork, he does the same.

I look at Teddy…deeper than I had ever done with anyone before. For the first time I notice the imprinted scar on his cheek.

As I ever so gently run my fingers over it I ask…

"How…"

"IED…took out my commander and two of my buddies"

_Theo is at his weakest point.__ He starts to let the tears fall from his cheeks. _

_Much more than his war experiences...even more than the kidnapping ordeal…_

_These tears were for his __**life**_

_He was broken._

"I…love…you…Teddy"

_Theo snapped back to face Miley._

_He saw her…more beautiful than anyone and anything he had seen…more beautiful and feminine than she had ever been or ever will be…_

_And Miley saw Theo for the man he was…that selfless __Asian__ man who saved her from herself. With clear yellow skin accented perfectly by his facial hair, and completed by his distinctive Oriental eyes and **very** well toned body._

**Both Miley and Theo tilted there heads and…**

**Kissed.**

**That kiss grew ever more deeply with Miley wrapping her arms around Theo's neck and Theo wrapping his around Miley's supple waist.**

**And without breaking for air they both got up and did continued while standing.**

**And they continued, Theo answered Miley's silent beckoning to go deeper by opening his mouth and receiving her ****whole**** mouth, while allowing Miley to do the same, only pausing briefly for air.**

**At that moment…Theo's attempt to lift Miley's body was the signal that things were going to go ****so**** much deeper…**


	21. Nashville, Tennessee II Part 2

**Ten minutes**** later…**

**Steam wasn't the only thing coming out of the master bedroom's bath. With it came sounds of mutual pleasure and gratification. The sighs and moans were accented by the running of hot water through the even hotter shower.**

**As if Miley and Theo were conjoined…they spent this time under the showers slowly washing each other while not once breaking mouth contact. Mixed with soap and water, the couple embraced each other and ever explored each other more and more.**

**But at a point broke off with Theo and stepped back away from Theo. When Theo saw Miley with her back to the shower booth's wall he gave Miley a look and Miley nodded in response. Theo then slowly positioned himself in between Miley's legs and wrapped his arms around Miley's back and lifted her in support. But as soon as Miley was lowered just right, Theo thrust slowly, but passionately. Deeper and deeper he went with each thrust. And with each thrust Miley passionately cried Theo's name. And Theo kept on growling and moaning lowly into Miley's neck and shoulder. It was miracle Theo's grip didn't slip at any time.**

**Later in the Master Bed…**

**At last they found themselves in bed. Only partially dried and even less coherent, Miley and Theo continued to make love. This wasn't sex…this was truly love making.**

**Theo was positioned on top of Miley, in between her legs, continuously pumping himself further and further into Miley's most feminine area. Theo let out a much louder growl the further 'up' he went. Miley responded to each trust with an even louder and more passionate moan, consisting of both Theo's name mixed in with harmonious moans, groans, and sighs. Miley felt her body enveloped more and more in the blinding white heat of ecstasy and bliss as Theo continuously thrust into her, each thrust being faster and harder than the one before. And with each thrust, Miley only moans louder and louder until that last and hardest thrust sent Miley over the edge, and with her loudest scream in ecstasy yet, Miley's body shook as her voice vibrated orgasm.**

**Now by this time ****Theo**** was already 'very high up' but soon found himself as the submissive one as they switched places. All it took was a look at Theo's unique eyes for Miley to want to give more and more of herself to him. And to only him. **

**This time Miley had assumed the 'missionary position' giving Theo a full view of her body. As Theo repositioned his head to allow him to see more of Miley, his eyes widened in both love and virtuous lust at what he saw- Miley completely nude. Her B cup breasts were absolutely perfect for her body frame. Any larger or smaller wouldn't look natural. Theo's eyes trailed down to her soft stomach and then to her supple and very feminine waist. And finally down to her navel. Say what you want about tended or untended gardens…Theo found Miley's to be perfect. Virgin, as in untouched, her navel hair to Theo resembled that of an American Goddess. But the last and greatest thing he saw was her eyes. He got a full view of her Tennessee hazel eyes, so soft and feminine yet strong and now filled with hunger and desire.**

**It was Theo's turn as Miley kept on thrusting ever more forward at an ever increasing. And in the meantime, Theo gently caressed Miley's breasts and even more gently caressed her nipple sending Miley further and further into the depths of bliss while his love muscle pushed Miley closer and closer to her second orgasm, while pushing Theo to his first. **

That night both communicated with actions, not words, For Miley and Theo simply made love differently when each was dominant, simply because each were sending a different message to the other while doing so.

The way Theo made love was through a constant crescendo of force and speed, almost mercilessly thrusting his hardness deeper and harder into Miley's softness over and over again. With each thrust, Theo wanted to break each and every fear, doubt, and piece of self hate Miley had for herself by showing her how much he loved her, how much he wanted to be with her, to be hers, and how dear and great really she was, especially to him. And he did, all by sending waves of pleasure so powerful, it gave Miley no choice but to moan loud and louder in ecstasy and claw deeper and deeper marks on his back, while each time leaving Miley more and more whole.

On the other hand Miley made love in the missionary position, showing him her most intimate and feminine features of her body. Opening herself in a way that allowed him to see her without any hindrance from clothing, was Miley's way of showing Theo that she was his- that her whole body, soul, and being were now his, and that he belonged to her. That he had more than earned his way to her heart, and could thus always come to her for much needed healing and to find comfort for his torment soul. This was her way of telling Theo that she'll be a home to his homeless heart and that she would always be there to satisfy all of his manly needs, urges, and desires.

**After looking into each other's eyes and seeing the burning passion the other had, both knew it wouldn't be long before both would go over their peaks at the end of their mutual crescendo.**

**And sure enough, by the time Theo was moaning and growling the loudest and by the time Miley was furiously bouncing and thrusting her fastest and hardest- both climaxed together in almost perfect synchrony, each crying out the other's name one last time as both their bodies' spasm with orgasm for a whole two minutes as they emptied themselves into each other. **

**After giving each other one last look: Miley's body, Theo's head, and Theo's love muscle all when limp, both in exhaustion and sheer happiness.**

_Because you see the night they had was Miley's wish…_

_She wished that Theo would love her as much as she loved him._

_And that wish came true._

**Miley had collapsed onto Theo's chest, where soon the only noise she heard was the beating of Theo's heart.**

**She had given him her heart. Now she knew that those beats, as well every other one that came out from now on, came from a heart that belonged to her.**

**And those beats were the last thing she heard before the over powering drowsiness of her satisfied body's exhuastion got to her.**

A/N: So how'd I do? The humanization of Theo, the romance of Miley and Theo overheating and bursting into flames, could you see that crescendo in my portrayal throughout the **whole** story? Did I hint to that, at least? Lovemaking scene ok?

Review me on anything. Please.

GFMarshall


	22. Nashville, Tennessee III

**A/N: Hello everyone and thank you for your warm reviews. The ones I do get mean so much to me since I don't get much at all. Anyways, whatever you do, just keep reviewing. I ask that if possible they be meaningful and creative criticisms are very much welcomed. But if that's too much, that's okay, just as long as you leave something. A very short blurb, just to let me know your there, would be good. Thanks.**

**Also, for this chapter reader discretion is ****strongly**** advised. If you wish to skip it, skip the separated part where it's 10:00 a.m. and it's the first part of what Theo and Miley will do today. Consider yourself warned. And ****no**** this won't turn into a porno, this chapter will probably the last or second last lovemaking scene in the story. Please review me with your thoughts.**

**I cannot stress enough how ****important**** it is in this chapter to ****listen to the outside sources****. Their**** perfect for the scene.**

FBI National Academy

Behavioral Science Graduate Course Lecture continued

Part 6

"Now to touch on something that is a very real possibility **is** the idea that it is very possible for **very **close and even romantic relationships. This has something do to with what we call…the Romeo and Juliet effect…

_Snickers of disbelief at the unoriginality of what some still view as a lackluster attempt at a joke..._

"No, no, no, it's real. Whoever named this effect after its first study apparently was either dreadfully uninspired or more likely named because it fit so well…

_The class quiets down._

Much like the Shakespearean tragedy, the Romeo and Juliet effect entails a romance built out of two key elements, a forbidden romance between **two people from completely different worlds**. It is because of this novelty and its scandalous taboo that will push the couple further and further together. One could say that if their love wasn't forbidden, Romeo and Juliet likely would have gotten **bored** with each other before Act III. Just like out of a soap opera, ja?

_Snickers in agreement temporarily fill the room…_

"But the main reason for this psychological phenomenon is quite simple and relies on the basics of human emotion. Emotion is determined by two things: the body's biological response and exactly how the brain determines it. Now the body is very limited in its ranges of response, as a rise in facial temperature could mean many things: anger, embarrassment, or illness. But it is up to the person or the brain to be exact, to determine what they mean. Only when the hostage is faced with constant fear and harm and the captor is both the cause **and** the guardian against, and **not** the inflictor, of harm, the hostage has an overwhelming chance to misinterpret her body response as love for the person who in her mind always seemed to be the cause of it, because the danger is around whenever the captor is. It's the same reason why police academies insist that relationships based on intense experiences never work out…

Yet before I go on, and this is likely a **very** slim chance, I have to point out that it is possible for captor and hostage to truly fall for each other if, for instance, they happen to 'fit' together with whatever may be going on in each of their lives…although I wouldn't really count on it…

_If only the professor knew…_

Master Bedroom

Miley's Ranchhouse

Nashville, Tennessee

Day 6 of 7 of Ransom time limit.

8:47 a.m.

**A/N:**** Outside Sources ****Perfect**** mood music: Save me from myself by Christina Aguilera. You ****must**** listen to this while reading until 'end'**

_The sun had already sung its radiant song hello onto Nashville, but Miley and Theo were nowhere near ready to answer it. Miley still clung to Theo, lying on his very well toned chest and both wore big 'stupid' grins of satisfaction on their faces. And both were __**very**__ exhausted (wink) from the…um…'slumber party' they had the night before. Yet at this moment, we join Theo, now only half asleep because of a particular discomfort._

Theo's POV:

"Damn, what happened to my back?"

_Theo was still half asleep yet had enough to keep going to think…_

"Oh yeah," I silently chuckled, "in the words of Tony Montana (Scarface): She's a **tiger**"

_And in true manly fashion, his alertness had not only triggered his pain perception, but memories of the wicked night before alerted a particular bodily craving…_

"Where's a cigar when you need one?" I mumbled to myself.

_And with that Theo ever so slowly tried to wriggle his way more and more upright._

_At around the same time, the few rays of sunlight that penetrated were beginning to get to Miley._

Miley's POV:

**It's not so easy loving me. It gets so complicated. All the things you've gotta be  
Everything's changing. But you're the truth. I'm amazed by all your patience  
Everything I put you through…**

I open one eye and groan. Burying my head deeper into Teddy's chest. I whine softly to myself…

"Morninnnng (whine)…go awaaaay!...

…Stupid sun."

Feeling Teddy's powerful arms tighten around my body, I bit my lip…

"No! Not yet! Go back to sleep. I'm too warm and comfortable" I silently scream.

_Miley couldn't help but giggle out loud as she continued to whine…._

"Tedddddy, make it stop,"

"Huh," he replied really groggily.

"Make the sun go away, can't you shoot it or something?..."

_Very softly, Theo gives a lengthy laugh. For a brief moment, Theo's vibrating chest softly vibrates Miley's head on top of it, and only makes her feel even more comfortable and even less willing to get up._

Theo's POV:

_Flashback: _A bullet always tells the truth.

Both in Deagletown (the courier and the .45ACP) and in Bolton's den (the shotgun), defective bullets were the culprit. And I now realize that it's obvious I would have harmed Miley if my shotgun shell wasn't defective. But with the .45, I know now that it defaulted so I could **prove** to Miley…that I…Theodore James Tan…love Miley Stewart. There I said it. Take that…stupid brain.

Oh bother, I really am in love. Fighting my brain, oh yeah, **it's love**.

As soon as I come to that conclusion I look back down to see the love of my life looking straight at me.

_Their eyes meet as lovers._

"Morning, Miley" I start.

She just smiles, tilts her head, and looks at me...

_... before responding by leaning in and giving Theo a lingering kiss good morning._

I couldn't be more in love. How her hair cascaded down, nestling down and covering her bare shoulders, only making me want to reach out and make her mine again (just as I did last night). I'm so happy that she hadn't shortened it significantly when I told her to cut it in Gangland. It really was beautiful.

**When I'm about to fall. Somehow you're always waitin with your open arms to catch me. You're gonna save me from myself from myself, yes. You're gonna save me from myself. **

_A breeze finds its way into the room and to the couple._

_Miley shivered and found her way back into Theo's chest for warmth. Last night they were barely dry and in bed, but obviously had no problem with the cold room __**then**_

"Reminds me of Malibu," Miley mumbled.

_Theo caught Miley by surprise by sitting up and…_

"Tell me about it…" I urged, wanting to spend more time with Miley, in bed but in a more _intimate _way.

Call me a traitor to the guy code, but even though I **am** up for it, I don't really want sex, at least not right now. Right now, I just want **intimacy**…**real intimacy.**

(A/N: Review for comment, you think he's a 'traitor'?)

"About what…Malibu?"

"Yeah, just you, me, and the sheets under us, tell me about Malibu…"

_Miley got the hint. And it made her really happy that Theo wanted to be intimate._

_Miley repositioned herself so she's straddling Theo's hips as she lies with her elbows on each side. Theo sits up and makes himself more comfortable in bed…_

"Well, in the morning, the only thing that so much more satisfying than waking up to the smell of sand, surf , and sea, is the fact you got to wake up just then, while the **rest** of the country had to wake up 1 to 3 hours before you."

I couldn't help but laugh with Miley.

"…since I live right next to the beach road congestion pollution wasn't a big deal..."

_Theo then took a quick peak at Miley's round and shapely derriere, which had found its way sticking up above the bedsheet. Unfortunately for him, Miley caught him, but didn't say anything about it…at least not yet._

"…and Dad would cook up his (imitates Robbie Ray) Big n famous Robbie Ray Stewart Cinnamon Sprinkled Pancakes with just a **hint **(pause) of vanilla…"

I was so amused at Miley's exaggerated fake father voice.

_Miley was amazed that Theo hung on to ever word she said and wanted more. He really was the love of her life. There's no impatience at all. He doesn't just want to do this to get sex again. _

**My love is tainted by your touch. Cuz some guys have shown me aces. But you've got that royal flush. I know it's crazy everyday. Well tomorrow may be shaky. But you never turn away**

"And when school was done, and I finished my homework, I went out with Lily and Oliver to the boardwalk. Nothing beats beachside taffy, ice cream, and…

_Miley gave a very sly smile to Theo…_

"…cute beach boys playing volleyball"

_Theo sighed…_

"**Go on**" I **gritted** and **grumbled** on, knowing she just did that to get to me. And **did**.

I looked further down and saw that while Miley was lying on my chest, she had propped herself up. And I couldn't help but drink up her plump breasts and, because of the breeze, erect nipples.

"Hey!" Miley started faking indignance, "eyes **up,** buster."

I slumped but genuinely wanted to hear more.

Miley then made it a point to shift herself up to kiss and suckle my ear.

"Those are for later…" she told me slyly.

I sighed in response, a sigh resembling a child's sigh after being told that he could only have dessert **after** his supper.

_Miley laughed so __**very hard **__as she knew it and caught it the same way I did (the sigh)._

**Don't ask me why I'm cryin. Cuz when I start to crumble. You know how to keep me smiling. You always save me from myself from myself, myself. You're gonna save me from myself**

Miley gave faked a breath and sigh to make sure she really had my attention and only then she finished…

"But, saving the best for last, the sunset…"

_Miley took a slow breath as Theo continued to affectionately stroke her naturally soft and curly chestnut hair._

"When they say 'save the best for last' they meant it with the sunset. The sun may rise in the east, but it sets in the west, ending in California. And there is no where in the world that the sunset is more beautiful than in Malibu. Sure there're places in Cali further west, but you haven't seen the sun until you've seen it go down over the horizon while its light shades the **sand** a beautiful yellow. It's the sand, surf, and sea that make the difference. It's where the sunset surprises you with its last and most glorious of curtain calls, before wrapping up the show and heading back into her dressing room"

_And with that Miley rested her head back onto Theo's chest._

"How 'bout you, Teddy?" Miley began as she traced the outside of my 'pecs' ever so delicately with her finger, "What's my big 'Teddy Bear' missing right now from his 'home' hmmmm"

Miley surprised me by springing up.

"And if you say you miss a certain Goldilocks; I'll tear off this nipple of yours that I'm playing with right now…" Miley threatened half seriously.

Very amused I breathed in and out and started…

"I miss the sourdough bread like when I was a boy"

Miley looked at me wondering why bread…

"The beautiful bread of the Golden Gates"

I look down again, to see Miley looking straight up at me with her eyes lovingly.

"Afterschool my mom would take Tom and me to the Boudin's and buy a loaf of their landmark loaves while we walk Fisherman's Wharf. Then on weekends off she would take me to the pier and point out all the sailboats. On some nights, we would take a cruise and see Alcatraz island and even fireworks over the (San Francisco) Bay"

**A/N Outside source: Boudin's Sourdough Bakery. The REAL LIFE, oldest most iconic San Francisco bakery in town. I'm using it like Bob Peterson used Fenton's Ice Creamery in Up. And San Francisco has the rare distinction of having an entire bread associated and 'marked' as their own. Sourdough.**

Miley can't help but look more in love now.

"What I miss most is the only place where my heart'll be, like when I was a boy… San Francisco"

"What'll you do when you get back there?"

I look at her…

**I know it's hard, it's hard. But you've broken all my walls. You've been my strength, so strong.**

"Be a paramedic…"

_Miley was pleasantly surprised._

"Really?"

"Yep, an EMT paramedic. That's all I **ever** wanted to be, since I was 6. Drive a night beat; carry a stethoscope, being there for people in their hour of **greatest** need. Use my skills to be the man who **alleviates** the suffering of others, and not the one causing it…I even already have a Para-medicine diploma and a license to work in Califonia,"

"Really?"

"Yep, I got it just before I joined the Marines"

_Miley smiles and stares at Theo._

"Oh that's definitely you, Teddy. I could **absolutely **see you as a paramedic…"

_But then something hits Miley…_

"Wait…Teddy, what's gonna happen to **us?**"

_It then hits Theo just as hard._

_You see the question wasn't __**if**__ there is an us. There definitely was. Miley and Theo couldn't bear to go through the world alone again._

"Oh…"

I look down to see Miley's eyes start to well up, and this time I show that I'm affected too by that obvious truth.

Because when this' all over, what will happen to **us? **Now that we're an 'us', how will we be able to reconcile each other into our lives given the obvious nature of our whole relationship. We were so different, what would we say?

**And don't ask me why I love you. It's obvious your tenderness. Is what I need to make me. **

_The room is filled with a long pause. Both Miley and Theo couldn't help but realize that. Theo remembered what Tom told him, but still couldn't bear the thought of being without Miley. If he had to fall for Miley all over again, he wouldn't hesitate for a second to do so._

Miley looks up at me…

"Well, I'd like to see you do something to prove yourself to me…"

"What?"

"I wanna see you try to explain to **your** family at Chinese New Year, that the love of your life and the date to your family reunion is a young n spunky white cowgirl from (exaggerated fake Tennessee accident) **Tennessee.**"

_Theo looked at Miley and responded._

"Oh yeah? Well I'd like to see how you'll explain me to all **you're folks **in Memphis and even here in Nashville. How it was possible that all that time on the West coast only made you catch…"

**...Panda Fever."**

_At first Miley didn't get it. But a few minutes later, with her hand already on his chest…_

…_responds by digging her sharp nails deeply into it, harder but shorter and with more sting than any of the ones from the night before._

"OW!"

"Serves you right…getting so fresh…" Miley replied with a big smile and chuckle.

_Theo then paused…_

"I could hear it now…and I **do **hear it now"

_Miley was frightened…_

"Hear what?"

"Your **Uncle Earl…** pumping his 12 gauge (shotgun) and pointing it at my a--," I laughed.

_Miley erupted in laughter as well._

_With regards to their relationship both Miley and Theo knew that eventually they would have to cross that bridge when they got to it. But knew they were crossing it together. Certain that a solution would reveal itself to them they tried best not to think about it. After all the brushes with death they had, they were content to live in the here and now. _

Wanting to get back at Miley for the 'cute boys' thing and to further lighten the mood…

"Anyways, you don't have to be jealous of Goldilocks"

_Miley looked up again._

"**Jealous!** I'm not jealous of **her." **Miley denied.

_Theo gave her a very unconvincing look, one that Miley cracked under._

_However far fetched 'Goldilocks' was, Miley's possessive streak couldn't help but surge her jealousy forward and in full force ready to claw the eyes out of any girl who would dare go after __**her**__ man. Fictional or not. _

"Okay Teddy, why **shouldn't **I be jealous of her?..."

"…(Cough)-**extensions**-(cough)" Miley faked in her defense while still lying on my chest.

_Theo burst into laughter._

"Because…the only reason why she **seems** too beautiful for her hair colour…"

(A/N: to my blonde readers, **please** don't be offended. Review me for comment.)

"…is because she really is (too beautiful for her hair colour). She has a secret"

_Miley got up and, kneeling on the bed nude, prodded on…_

"She has? Then where **does** her most radiant beauty come from?" Miley cautiously asked.

Then I got up and leaned close enough so I could whisper into her ear…

"She's naturally a brunette…"

I lean back and watch the smile on Miley's face grow bigger and wider as she got the message. I could be getting dessert after all...sooner than I thought too.

"Really…" Miley seductively purred to me.

"Hmm hmmm, exclusive only to a natural brunette, with a natural curliness…"

_Theo leans forward, inches from Miley's face._

"…and with killer hazel eyes."

_Theo pauses…_

"Come here" Theo snapped.

"Mmmmm…my Teddy bear wants me…" Miley giggled and squealed as I lunged at her, crushing my lips with hers.

**A better woman to myself to myself, myself. You're gonna save me from myself.**

**End song.**

_Was he breaking the chastity rule as a devout Catholic. Yeah. Did it matter to him? Not anymore. He knew that Miley would be the __**only **__girl for him from now on. And this was the natural, most beautiful thing he could have done with her._

(25 minutes after Miley fell asleep)

Short clips of what Miley and Theo did during the day

First one: 10:00 a.m.

_Theo was in one of the bedrooms where he kept all of his duffel bags. And he was organizing all his stuff. He had just come back up from breakfast, which he ate alone as he wanted to let Miley sleep again. Right now he was putting away his Dress Blues, when he noticed something missing._

"I swore it was here before breakfast" I said to myself puzzled.

_Theo then began looking around the room. Nothing…_

_Then he went to the master bedroom._

"Hey Miley, have you seen my Dress ca…"

_And that was the last place he had to look. Because kneeling up on the bed was Miley awake. She wrapped herself with the bedsheet, tightly enough to accentuate her curves and tantalize Theo with her figure. Theo sighed and chuckled to himself._

"Heeey...loverboy."

"I knew it" Theo said to himself aloud.

_And sure enough, Miley then brought Theo's cap from behind her and wore it crooked._

"Looking for this…" Miley seductively offerered with a wink.

_She took it while he was eating breakfast._

"Miles,"

"Why?" Miley whined, "I like it."

"Miley I need to pack it in…c'mon" Theo tried while trying to stifle his smile.

"Awww…doesn't Theo wanna stay and play? If you want it…" Miley said playfully bringing closer to her body.

"Miley, it's time to give it back" Theo said sternly.

_Miley relented._

"Okay, okay…it looks like I'm way too much for my Teddy bear…" Miley relented.

Theo's ears perk up.

"Looks like you can't handle me. You can't make me **want** to give it back you." Miley taunted, but relented and was ready to give it back to him.

That was it. Theo would show Miley once and for all what he could do.

_And with that Theo marched straight on to the bed with Miley and granted her taunt. He crawled up to her and __**swiftly and forcefully **__subdued and dominated her on the bed, while still taking care that she didn't get hurt._

_**So very turned on**__ by this force, she tried to help Theo take off her sheets, but to no use. Theo was __**literally ripping them off **__until he looked down to only see her sweet nude body lying under him. _

_And Theo went to work._

**Starting with a kiss on the lips.**

**And that kiss immediately deepened. Shortly after, Miley's deep and throaty moan started the war between Miley's and Theo's mouths, fighting for the domination of the other. But a little too soon for Miley's liking, Theo slowed down and let her win. **

**Suddenly Theo used his whole body weight flipped Miley back on the bed and wasted no time laying on top of her.**

**But he wasn't done yet. Theo gave a kiss to Miley's lips and then to the side of her lips. And then, working his way to her chin, he kept going planting lingering kisses, massaging her neck. Then going further down to her chest. Then when reaching her breasts, he firmly began massaging it, with squeeze after squeeze sending waves and waves of bliss into Miley, while working her nipple with a voracious tongue thrashing was throwing Miley further and further into hedonistic delirium.**

**But Theo's lips left this area to go even further down as he began to kiss and caress Miley's warm and very soft stomach. Despite being the feeling of her stomach being so welcoming, Theo fought his want to just stay there and went even further down to her thigh, readying himself for the final and sweetest sin he was about to commit.**

**He gripped Miley's thighs with her hands and lowered his body even further until he was directly facing Miley's femininity head on. Growing more and more wet with anticipation, Theo withdrew his kisses**

**A pause.**

**This pause had brought Miley back to earth. She was bewildered.**

"What?" Miley thought.

"Teddy?"

**No answer. Miley was worried.**

…

…

…

**Theo lunged, using his entire body, he went face first into Miley, and with energy of a puppy lunging for kibble…**

"**TEDDY!!!"**

…**voraciously and mercilessly ****ate Miley out****, as if his life depended on the amount of pleasure that Miley would feel, sparing no movement that this mouth, tongue, and even face could offer.**

**This shock had thrown Miley into an orgasmic fit. Not yet exploding under this unbearable pressure of this sensory-annihilating pleasure (after all Theo had taken his time to 'prime' her), Miley was thrown at the mercy of her lustful bodily wanting only more, deeper: thrashing and buckling in all direction, and screaming dirty words in ecstasy, until eventually…**

"**TEDD…DD...DY!!!"**

**Miley could no longer take Theo's relentless attack and erupted…**

**Almost completely paralyzed with orgasmic spam for a whole minute…before her body mercifully emptied her out.**

**And Miley went limp in exhaustion, yet so amazed utterly she unable to sleep. She just stayed wide eyed staring at the ceiling.**

**As Theo withdrew…he coughed…knowing that now would be a really good time to wash his face.**

"And now if you excuse me, **I'll have my dress cap back, thank you very much**." Theo said with a bemused smile as he snatched the hat from beside Miley, knowing he had won.

_The only thought Miley was able to etch out of her pleasure paralyzed body was…_

"Well he got his hat back. He may not have had cake last night, but he at least he had **dessert**…"

Yet Miley would be unable break out of her shock to fall asleep for the next 10 minutes.

"…and so did I."

Miley **fainted (that's right, fainted) **right then and there.

(A/N: I felt that I really needed to seal the deal with those two, to make it real. Was it too much? I really need to know. I hope you understand and are **not** offended by this 'second helping'. **Please review. I need your feedback was it okay?**)

(1:43 p.m.)

**(A/N: Very important Outside sources: Really appropriate: He Needs Me by Shelley Duvall)**

**And all at once. I knew at once. I knew he needed meeee**

Miley's cleaning the kitchen while Theo is readying the tools he gathered. They were originally her dad's. But Miley let Theo use them, and he had just volunteered to fix a few shingles on the roof.

Before he went out, he gave Miley a kiss on the cheek and left right away.

But Miley didn't move. She only smiled and waited for him to come back because…

"**Until the say I die I wonder why. I knew he needed me. It could fantasy oh oh or maybe it's because..."**

Theo came back, (**comically) ****actually took his tools from the table ****(which he had absentmindedly forgot, ****then**now actually **able** to work, kissed Miley again and left…

"**He needs me. He needs me. He needs me. He needs me. He needs me. He needs me!"**

…and left Miley while she was laughing to herself.

Yeah, Theo's a guy alright. And she wouldn't have him any other way.

(3:23 p.m.)

**It's like a dime a dance. I'll take a chance I will because he needs me. No one ever asked before, before, because they never needed me. "But I do". But he does!**

Miley was looking out a bedroom window. She was checking out on Theo who was **literally** outside her window on the roof, fixing readjusting an outside ventilation chimney.

She watches calmly, not flinching when Theo almost loses his balance a few time.

It shocks Theo that Miley isn't scared or worried for him. Neither was he, he just wanted to get a kick out of Miley.

"Aren't you even a little scared for me," Theo asked.

"Nope, I'm sure you're as sure footed as a mountain goat…"

_Miley then gave an evil smile._

"It's not like your stealing panties from a singer or anything."

_Theo put his hand to his head and groaned after being 'burned' by Miley._

Miley couldn't stop laughing.

"Be happy I love you enough to let **that **go," Theo finished.

_As soon as Miley got back inside and closed the window, she peered back out…_

"Oh Teddy, you have no idea how happy I am **that you love me**." Miley happily sighed to herself.

**Maybe it's because he's so alone. Maybe it's because he's never had a home.**

4:30 p.m.

**He needs me. He needs me. He needs me. He needs me. He needs me. He needs me!**

Miley is watching Theo gingerly bandage his left purple thumb, after he went a little too far in fixing too many things. His attempt to hammer another chimney he was working on into place only resulted in a **more crooked** chimney than before, but now with the added bonus of a busted thumb. It was sore, but relatively minor. It'll only take a day for it to completely heal.

Miley sat, reading a magazine, while stealing glances of Theo's thumb.

After he had finished.

"You want me to kiss it all better" Miley said in a mock baby voice, highlighting her Tennessee accent, "It'll be my thank you…"

**For once, for once in life I felt that someone needed me. And if it turns out real. Then love can turn the wheel…**

Theo couldn't resist and used this opportunity. Yet he didn't know how Miley would take this. Taking the risk.

"Miley, if you wanted to thank me for all **I've **done. Trust me there **another** body part of mine you could pay attention to with you mouth."

**(A/N**: Guys, you know what I mean. Girls, I'm really sorry **I **couldn't resist. (This story's for guys too)

_Miley thought about this for a moment. Which body part? she wondered. Then she got it._

"Oh you…perv…"

_Theo laughed._

"Sigh, Guys will be guys…" Miley surrendered to himself smiling. She knew Teddy wouldn't force her to service him in a way she didn't want to….in fact she loved it that her Teddy was a guy's guy…in fact she like it so much that…

_She smiled evilly at Theo and getting his full attention._

"Only if you a **good **boy will I…"

_Miley made it a point to lick her lips right at Theo. Theo eyes went as wide as dinner plates._

"Wait! No way, she was **serious** about that?!" Theo thought very giddy to himself, yet still quite shocked.

Miley then turned on the T.V. The show she was watching was about early days of the Roman Empire.

"Manly men with great honor often **kidnapped **their first wives, yet was able to show them their great qualities which allowed the women to grow on them to help as the great matriarchs of something truly wonderful, thus building the foundations of something great" the announcer commented.

Miley's eyes widened as she looked at **Theo**.

Exactly the same as what Teddy did with her.

She shook her head at it all.

**Because...  
**  
**He needs me He needs me He needs me He needs me He needs me He needs me!**

**Da da da da da da da dum dat dat dat da da da**

**End Song.**

**6:02 p.m.**

_Theo is sitting in the master bedroom. He lying down on the couch and is surrounded by bottles of scotch, whiskey, and vodka while Miley's down stairs taking a nap in front of the T.V._

_If you wondered how Theo could have gotten over what he saw in the Troy's den in Houston, the truth was that he didn't. In truth, a part of him really was broken, fighting demons inside. His past involved him doing the most atrocious things for the sake of his father. And the worse part was, he never did stop. All those times that he could have just walked away, he didn't. His gas tank was full, and now his demons were being unleashed on him in a psychological fury…_

_But the __**absolute worse reason why he was suffering was the online video he just ended two minutes ago.**_

Theo lies on the couch and looks at the ceiling while the CD plays, and his laptop remain open.

**(A/N: Outside Sources: A must, lyrics are not enough: Hallelujah by Rufus Wainwright.)**

(**Bold: Lyrics; **_Italics: Flashbacks_)

(Focus on the **song, **less on it's **lyrics**.)

"**I've heard there was a secret chord. That David played, and it pleased the Lord. But you don't really care for music, do you? It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth. The minor fall, the major lift. The baffled king composing Hallelujah"**

"_Teddy, is she dead?" Miley asked with her eyes welling up._

"_Naw, a pulse's there…she's gonna be okay…"_

Theo's restless head turns and turns at that lie. That was just the countless lies that he always had to say…

Theo drinks the whiskey straight out of the bottle. Then his face breaks down in psychological torture. All he could see was Taylor's face so desperate for mercy…and that face makes Theo take another swig right out of the bottle.

**Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah**

Theo then flashes to much earlier. Before Miley. Theo is dragging a half drugged smuggled Thai girl to be forced her to have sex with three strange men, all at the same time. This makes Theo grip his forehead in awful psychological pain.

**Your faith was strong but you needed proof. You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you. She tied you. To a kitchen chair. She broke your throne, she cut your hair. And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah**

"Do you think God will forgive me for what I've done?" Theo asks himself.

"Do It for the family," Tom retorted me.

**Maybe I've been here before I know this room, I've walked this floor I used to live alone before I knew you. I've seen your flag on the marble arch love is not a victory march It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah. hallelujah. hallelujah. hallelujah. hallelujah.**

Theo could hear the screams and wails in pain. Thai, Chinese, Vietnamese. Innocent girls sent to subservient hell. All in the name of profit.

He struggles to regain himself. He can't even stand up properly now.

"I'm tired of the killing, orchestrating, helping rape, kidnapping, Tom" Theo said to Tom many years ago.

**There was a time you'd let me know. What's real and going on below. But now you never show it to me do you? Remember when I moved in you? The holy dark was moving too And every breath we drew was hallelujah.**

He heard glasses clinking as his father and all of his drunken friends are staying at the mansion. Some snorting coke, some raping 'comfort' women.

Theo breaks down in anguish.

But perhaps the worst and most potent of all punishments.

Miley Stewart, in the alleyway of Grauman's Chinese, as Theo saw her, while Jake still had a knife to her throat. Her tears, her desperation. Her agony.

**Maybe there's a God above. And all I ever learned from love. Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you. It's not a cry you can hear at night. It's not somebody who's seen the light. It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah**

Theo remembers the conversation he just had with his father…

**Flashback**

**Theo's POV**

"Theo, its Tom…I'm here to say it's over and you're free to go…

And just to be certain, Miley's father has been paying the ransom and has one more payment to go, but it doesn't matter now. Theo, Dad wants me to tell you that you have gone above and beyond and he will greatly reward you. But your job is done. The ransom doesn't matter anymore and we'll be returning Robbie Ray's money back to him. This' because Dad got into talks with **Iris**. He or she was offering $2 million for Miley's head, and she literally means head, but while talking she realized that we had her. And Dad, being the shrewd negotiator he is, way able to get a **way **better price. Iris is gonna pay us $3 million for Miley's head. So you're job now is to…

**...End Miley's life...**

We'll take care of the rest. Our guys are already on their way to Nashville. We get a half mil in profits. And Dad promises because of the great job you did keeping Miley alive, he gonna let you have 250 grand. You'll get a head start on life.

And one more thing. **Grow up.** As the older brother I'm gonna say this. We know you're tired of killing. This is truly the last **anything** you will have to do for us. You can go live your life the way you want with Dad's blessing. But I assure you one way or another, Dad wants that $3 million. He's not settling for $2.5 anymore. So if you can't do it, just walk away. Walk away from Miley Stewart and contact us and we'll do the job. Win, lose, or draw, you'll get 250 grand.

But if you interfere, Dad will show you no mercy. After all, you're no longer part of the family. You, of all people, know how powerful we can be. You have 36 hours to comply.

And for what's its worth, we're all proud of you and I'm sorry it has to end this way. Just do it and come home to L.A. Well dismiss you from there.

**Hallelujah, Hallelujah. Hallelujah, Hallelujah. Hallelujah, Hallelujah. Hallelujah, Hallelujah**

I break down into pieces, crying so hard I swore I could feel my eyes **bleed**. I hit myself on the head in frustration and anger. Anger that the only thing in my life that meant something to me was going to be destroyed. That the only woman, besides mom, whom I love and who loved me just as much was going to be taken away.

I silently walk into the bathroom unwilling to go on, but doing so anyways.

**Theo's dramatic and surreal POV:**

I look straight at myself in the very large mirror. I draw my gun from my holster and point it my reflection.

Then I put it down on the sink and raise my hands in surrender, as if I were the **other** man staring down the barrel of a gun.

I break down in tears again and sit down on a stool.

I eject the cartridge and let it fall to the floor, hearing the clanking.

The sound resembles my heart.

I pop the remaining bullet out of the magazine, let it fly, yet my left hand is too hampered with turmoil to be able to catch it. I lost my reflexive skills.

I look to the shower where Miley and I first made love, causing so much pain I fall out of my chair, as if someone had mercilessly pierced my heart with a fire iron.

I can't keep Miley like this. It's not fair that she's always on the run, never having stability, destroying her slowly. Yet even with all that eventually the family would get to her and make her suffer before killing her.

I get up and look at myself in the mirror. I hate everything I represent. The Asian crime, the selfishness. The misogyny.

I resolve to do the only thing I know how to do.

I point the handgun at myself…

And slowly depress the trigger

Click…click…

…

…

…

**BANG!**

**A/N: So how was that? The thing I ****really ****have to ask you on is…**

**What did you think of the themes? All the 'review for comments'?**

**Was it too mushy. Too erotic?**

**Was it funny enough?**

**Anthing, please review.**

**GFMarshall**


	23. Nashville, Tennessee IV

**A/N: **Hello everyone. I would like to thank all of you for your kind and generous support to me in this time. Unfortunately I must say that **very** soon, I'm going to have to bring Miley and Theo's ordeal and love affair to an end, as school is getting **really **heavy. In the next few chapters, we will see Miley and Theo go through the most trying of times, and finally Miley will be free. I don't want to tell you what's in store for Theo just yet (you have to read the story). But I can say that in this chapter I'm going to add a little supernatural to the mix (**review me on how you thought I did on that**).

Most of all in this chapter you will see **why out of all the shows I could pick, I placed this in the world of Hannah Montana. I found the situation great, beside the secret identity thing mentioned previous.**

All I can say now is that I gave it my all to give you a finale finish in these last few chapters.

Thank you all.

Again, the best way any and all of my readers can thank me is through a review. I prefer helpful reviews, if you can, but a short one if you can't is just fine.

Master Bedroom Bath

Miley's Ranch House

Nashville, Tennessee

Countdown: 35 hours 47 minutes

6:13 p.m.

_Silence engulfs the room as the darkness of the room is reverberated by the sound of a single gun shot. This noise had made its way throughout the whole second floor, but luckily for Theo, Miley was still napping in the living room on the first floor and heard nothing._

And Theo did what he did.

He pointed the handgun at himself and fired a single round.

And all that was left was him standing, staring at…

…**the shattered glass mirror in front of me.**

He indeed shot himself. He shot the self that he saw mirror.

**(A/N: I bet a lot of you are breathing a sigh of relief huh? LOL)**

Theo's POV

If you thinking this is a futile exercise, it isn't. It has more meaning than anything I had ever done in my entire life.

I looked at what I represented. The evil and indifference to evil, which had brought me to the point I am now, and I shot it. I shot what I saw.

Some indigenous tribes believed that a mirror was something that stole your soul. This mirror did. With the soul, came out my darkest past and what I had done. After trapping it in a mirror, the bad in my life was destroyed with a single bullet shattering its only way out. And all that was left was the soul that…

…the soul that Miley gave back to me.

Not knowing what to do now, I sit back down on the edge of the bathtub and just breathe in and out.

I knew what was coming to me. Win, lose, or draw.

I resigned myself to death…it would be no different than life **without** Miley…

…both would involve ripping my soul out from inside me, only death would be merciful enough to take my life in the process, while the latter would show the ultimate cruelty- allowing me to live.

But Miley shouldn't die. She can't die.

The world is ugly enough as it is. We can't need to lose one more beautiful…

_But as Theo was about to pace in contemplation some more, he slipped in the bathroom rug and landed on his butt. But he has no more strength to get up._

(10 minutes later)

My exhaustion caused me to drift into a deep sleep, with my head resting on the side of the bathtub.

Yet I can't help but hear this approaching noise…

Coming closer and closer…louder and louder…

More distinct…

The moment I realize something's wrong…

Something's definitely wrong…

Yet when I try to do something.

**FLASH**

Despite having my eyes closed, an almost inhuman flash surrounds me and cause me to cringe and look away.

Yet it was over in an instant, a single flash lasting for a second quickly subsiding.

I open my eyes…

And am so shocked and frightened I can't find words to say and am nearly choking on my own amazement.

_As soon, as Theo does recover from chocking he tries, in fear, to describe what he sees in front of him._

All I see is a woman surrounded by radiant light. The light is unexplainable, yet it is the presence and the appearance of the woman which causes the most awe.

Out of nowhere came this middle age, yet radiant woman. Even though she is irradiated by light, you could tell she was naturally quite beautiful.

I always thought that there was no such thing as ghosts. Now I know better. And I don't care if anyone believed me or not.

But **who was she?**

"Do not be afraid, Theo" the woman's angelic voice called out to me.

I realize that her voice matched what she was. And I could hardly believe she wanted to talk to me.

And because she was an angel, she read my mind and answered my question.

"My name is Margaret Ann…Sheppard Stewart"

I look at her confused to why she would tell me who she was…

Then I realize it was the name from before she died…

And then as I focus my eyes towards her face I see something too familiar in her.

Her voice, her **accent**, her hair…

Her eyes.

"Stewart?" I ask myself out loud.

But my eyes widen as I notice her eyes again.

Crystal Blue.

_Theo scrambles back in fear and shame and waits what fate would befall him next._

"I'm Miley's mother"

**(Outside source: Brooke Shields as Miley's mother)**

I put my face into my hands in surrender as she proved me right.

I didn't know what else to do anymore.

The fear, hurt, hate, and shame that she must have just for me and everything that I had done to her daughter.

Her little girl, so hurt by me…

I feel her presence coming closer and closer to me, but I still don't **dare **look up.

I'm too ashamed at what I had done.

"Theo…" she asked me in a serious tone.

I breathe a breath and look up.

"It's okay…" she continued.

I struggle with what I am to say next.

"M…M...Mrs. Stewart…"

She patiently waits for me.

"(clears throat)…Before you take me…"

I'm certain this is what she was here for…

"I don't ask for mercy or a second chance, because I deserve neither…I just ask that before you take me to be judged by the Lord, you…"

She waits.

"…let me see Miley to tell her that I love her…one last time…and I beg of you deliver her…"

"…and before I am condemned for what my life had become, please…**let me see my mother."**

_For Theo knew was certain what was going to happen to him. He didn't deny or prevaricate. He didn't even ask to be remembered or buried in any way. He only cared about Miley and seeing his mother._

She briefly smiled at me.

"It's not your time yet, Theo. Miley loves you. And Miley knows you love her, and I know that too…"

I sat dumbfounded. It takes a while before I fully accept that she isn't there to take me.

But then daringly there's something I have to ask her. Something that I have wanted to ask the Almighty since this began.

"But…Mrs. Stewart…why?"

She doesn't reply.

"Why?"

She still doesn't reply.

"Why Miley? Why all this? Miley never deserved any of this. She's been through too much…and how can you just keep going more and more…"

_Theo's rambling in anger and desperation for an answer before Mrs. Stewart stops him._

"Theo, we **don't** get what we deserve?"

I refuse to accept this as an answer.

"Theo, if we really got what we deserve, I would have never have had Miley in my life. My life before Robbie Ray was one of sin and self destruction…like you Theo."

This hits me hard. She was right.

"Theo…what do you think would have happened if you **hadn't** taken Miley?"

That stops my mind dead in its tracks. She was right.

Jake Ryan for one

Secondly, Miley was supposed to die slowly, painfully, and horrifically **three times. **And all this time, I was thinking only about the girl gang in Gangland.

"Only **you** could've saved her…and only **you**…gave Miley her dignity and self respect back…her life back…no one else."

I sat there understanding to the point where I was ashamed that I questioned it so much in the beginning.

"Your heart is **good**, Theo. All this time, you beat yourself over for what your family did. You're not one of them Theo. You're a good man who is hurting because of the evil you saw throughout your life…and God feels your pain."

I lighten up.

"But it is not your time yet Theo. You needed Miley, and Miley needed you. She still needs you."

"She's the best thing that happened to my life" I tried.

"And you're the best thing that happened to her's…" she replied.

Yet I can't reconcile what I have been ordered to do…

"Do not worry Theo. God will protect Miley. It's not her time either…"

Then she tells me something. A hint really. Something important that will help me keep Miley safe. Something relevant.

"Theo, after all your family had done, why do you suppose they are afraid of 'Iris'?"

_He remembers this as this would be vitally important later on._

I feel that it'll be soon time for her to leave so I say…

"Miley misses you," I tell her.

She smiles at me.

"And I miss Miley too, because I love her…just like **your** mother misses you too."

It just then hits me. She knows my mother, who's in heaven with her.

"You're mother thinks it's wonderful that **you** finally found someone to call your own. Miley taught you how to live and love again, and for that she will be forever grateful to Miley."

I can't help but turn away and blush. My mother finding Miley wonderful? Now I'm embarrassed.

"Tell my mother I love her" I ask.

She nods.

"And she loves you…and your brother with all her heart."

And with that, I sit back down and close my eyes as the light fades away until there is darkness again.

**I'm startled awake by my own body.**

I quickly look around to meet the darkness that had enveloped me was still there.

All of that was a dream? Or was it real?

But even if that was a dream, Miley's mother came to me.

Yet I can relax no longer.

Not sure what to tell Miley. I keep it to myself. For now.

That's it…no more of this…I have to do something.

I walk out of the bathroom and quickly make my way to my room. I pull out a new disposable cell phone. After quickly activating it, I call Tom.

The time it takes for Tom to pick up is agonizing to me. After the eleventh ring…

"Wha…what?"

"Tom, it's me…"

"Oh"

_Silence permeated the line. Tom didn't seem to have a problem ordering through a message, but upon hearing Theo's voice, Tom didn't seem to be man enough to confront Theo._

"Theo, what is it?"

Before I could reply…

"Did you do it? Do you need help?"

The fact that he seemed so enthusiastic about this and the fact that Miley was just something in the family's way to him enraged me like little else. Yet I have to keep my cool.

"I thought I had 36 hours,"

The fact that Tom had given a hard sigh enraged me **even more**. He was so devoid of any human decency that he couldn't understand what was taking me so long? Yet mom still loved him.

"Tom, tell me, what's the deal with Iris," I asked.

"Iris?"

"Yeah, what is it with her that's gotten you and the family marching to her every beat."

_Now as a representative of the family, Tom was offended for them that Theo would suggest that they were scared of someone, of anyone for that matter._

"Theo…"

"No, no, no, listen. I'm still a part of this family. And I want to know why Dad's so scared of this girl that he isn't trying to get her back for what she's done?"

"Theo, it's because we don't have any assets in Tennessee, remember…"

"**Oh don't give me that bulls--t!**" I started off yelling, "The whole premise of teaming up with DS-33 was that we could spread our influence. Now I know for the fact that DS **is** here. They stayed here being covered by the Illegal Alien/Open Borders advocates. After what we did for them, all Dad would have to do is mention a name to them in an angry tone and they'll have anyone's head. So tell me, what's gotten Dad so scared that he **won't** order the death to whoever tried to kill his son, kill his ransom, and destroy his San Diego meth lab."

"**It goes deeper than that!" **Tom yelled back, but calmed down before going on, "the only thing Dad's afraid of…"

I take a minute to think and think…what was the only thing Dad was afraid of was…

"A shining light" I confirmed.

No, my Dad wasn't a vampire, even though he is without a soul. The only thing Dad was afraid of was…

"It'll attract **way** too much attention. This girl's status means that anything done to her, it'll come back to DS, then to us."

I understood. You see Asian crime families are very different than the ones that America had seen throughout its history previous. Asian crime families work in the shadows, using cultural shame and influence as powerful weapons. And nothing would destroy the very nature of the key element of their crime like exposure. Any type of publicity was considered deadly to the family, and because of the nature of their work, it really was deadly to the business. This is the reason why organized Asian crime families rarely kill cops and are selective over who they dealt with and who they dealt to.

That's the reason why Miley, and not Hannah, was targeted by her family. Her Dad and the money would've been the same, but kidnapping Hannah would bring way too much publicity, with it never ending until all was exposed.

"Look, I know this is hard for you…"

"**YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HARD ANY OF THIS HAS BEEN ON ME!!!"** I yelled back.

"Don't you think that if Dad could kill her, he would already have? The extra money is just something that he could give you, but it's also compensation for this pride and ego. $2.5 mil is enough for him, especially if it means killing Iris. But he can't have her."

I realize then it must have been something really deep…

"Look, if you want answers, I'll give them to you…use your computer fax feature and print out this picture that I'll send you. We know **exactly **who Iris is and we secretly took her highest quality surveillance picture many times. It's too dangerous for me to give you her identity on the phone and you'll probably need the picture anyways.

10 Minutes Later:

After setting up my computer and colour printer, I push myself outside. The waiting game is killing me and I have to get some air. I walk back into the master bedroom and open the bedroom balcony window. I turn on the radio.

(A/N: Umbrella by Rihanna)

**When the sun shines, we'll shine together. Told you I'll be here forever. Said I'll always be a friend. Took an oath I'm gonna stick it out till the end.**

It's pouring rain, mercilessly drenching everything in its path.

I feel as if I have to do something. Too feel suffering. I deserved it.

I walk further and further onto the balcony, closer and closer to not being sheltered by the rain anymore by part of the roof.

As I walk forward I spread my arms and close my eyes while looking up.

I'm almost there…about to be hit by the welcoming rain.

**Thwap.**

But after the thwap behind me, I freeze. But what shocks me is that I'm now more than exposed, yet not feeling any rain.

I open my eyes to see green sheltering me.

An umbrella.

I don't have to turn around, as an arm reaches from behind me and wraps around my chest, while the warmth of her body is pressing me from behind.

Miley's POV:

**You can run into my arms. It's okay, don't be alarmed. Come here to me. There's no distance in between our love. So go on and let the rain pour. I'll be all you need and more. Because…**

Just in time, exactly when he is just about to be exposed, my Teddy doesn't get wet.

And I'm happy, because I want him dry and safe.

I know he's doing this to 'hurt' himself. And he can't.

He's wearing perfectly fitting jeans and an ever so soft, black cotton shirt.

As I hold him close, I grow addicted to how this **ultra soft** black cotton shirt feels on him, pressing against my face. The strong, muscular body fills it in perfectly and I'm loving every single minute of it.

After a short while I feel Teddy turn around and we look into each other's eyes. And before long…

**When the sun shines, we'll shine together. Told you I'll be here forever. Said I'll always be a friend. Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end. Now that it's raining more than ever. Know that we'll still have each other. You can stand under my umbrella. You can stand under my umbrella. (Ella ella eh eh eh). Under my umbrella. (Ella ella eh eh eh). Under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh). Under my umbrella. (Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh).**

We're so deep into each other, if lightning struck the both of us, we would dismiss is as simply a sign that we should go deeper and make love inside.

_Miley had successfully crushed Theo's loneliness and despair. If only for now._

**BEEP BEEP BEEP **

That's all I heard, but it was that sound that ripped my Teddy away from me. So abruptly in fact, that you could hear my yelp and whimper in hurt as Teddy rushed inside, ignoring me and everything else.

"Is it me?" I ask myself.

But I understand as I go in. Teddy is watching his computer screen. And something's coming out of his printer.

Teddy raps his knuckles against his keyboard as he urges the printer to keep going.

"Teddy? Teddy hun, what is it?"

He ignores me.

"What's wrong," I try again.

But he just keeps focusing on it.

I stay silent waiting for him to respond.

_The printer finishes._

I watch Teddy quickly flip whatever he printed out, over.

The printer continues with more sheets, but this time its words instead of a picture.

All it took was one glance at it for Theo's face to fall.

_And for his heart to drop and shatter._

Theo's POV

I don't know what to do now. Dad and Tom were **right.** We couldn't take on someone that was **this** public and **this **connected.

I don't know what to do now…other than try to somehow right this wrong as best as I could.

How was I going to stop **her **from harming Miley?

I look up and stare at Miley.

Miley's POV:

What scares me about the smile that Miley gives me is not that it's scary, but that I can't tell what Teddy is feeling at all.

"What did you do?" Teddy growled.

I freeze.

"What?" I try.

"What did you do?" Teddy growled louder.

This growl wasn't particularly loud or nasty, but because it was **him** who was directing it at me, it hurt.

He hurt me like nothing else. I loved him. And I still love him.

Teddy walked up to me…

"Miley, ever since the beginning we have been put through hell and back, constantly jumping from one place to another, escaping death and making love…"

I fear for what he's about to say next.

"Yet I have to ask…what did you do to have someone try to kill you?"

I'm in disbelief.

"**How much or how badly could you have wronged someone, that they now want your head?"**

I can't stand it anymore. My disbelief has turned into anger.

"What have I done? **What have I done? **I…I…I was born that what I done. And all I remember, throughout my life, I was a victim. And I'm not gonna **take it anymore!"**

Miley ended with a scream.

"I have been molested, masked, beaten, **kidnapped**, and treated like property my whole life…I'm not stupid Teddy" I spat out.

He looks at me.

"I know that I'm being **held** ransom. I know my dad didn't hire you Teddy," I continued.

_Theo's shocked but not entirely surprised. It was a long time._

"Miley, you're angry.."

"Oh no, don't you gimme that s--t. Because no matter what happens to me… I'm now angry. I don't care that I'm being held ransom. I **do **care because…I love you…I love **you** Teddy….**I love you alright!** You don't know that what scares me to death is that **because of me…"**

_Miley breaks down sobbing…_

"I'm gonna lose you, Teddy. You're not immortal. Soon enough, some b—tard's gonna be luckier than you and have a better shot and kill you…"

_If only Miley knew of what his family had ordered him to do._

"…I'm never gonna be with you, again. **Because of me, ****you're**** gonna die**."

I couldn't help it anymore. I collapsed in tears into the most comforting place I knew- Theo's chest with his arms around me and that black cotton shirt enveloping me.

_After a few minutes Miley let go of Theo…_

_Both Miley and Theo sobered up before Theo continued._

Theo's POV: 

"Miley, I know who wants to kill you…who's been hiring goons to kill you…"

Miley looked up and sobered more as she prepared herself.

I gave her a look. When she was ready, she nodded.

I breathed.

…

…

…

"Hannah Montana wants you dead."

I look at Miley's reaction, she gives me this wide eyed look. Then the look of disbelief. Then the look of confusion. Then the look of not understanding.

"There, that's what I was getting at…" I continue.

"Th…th…that's **impossible."**

"Don't you get it Miley. She rich and powerful. And my family can't and will do nothing to stop her. **They'd rather see ****you** **dead than have her expose ****them****."**

"No, no…that **really is impossible**"

"Miley, you don't understand…for some reason…"

"**There's no reason, **that's just not possible…"

"Miley, my family has no reason to lie. In fact, I read the evidence and frankly it's true. Plus they can only gain from telling me the truth," I finished trying to convince Miley.

"**Theo, **that's **impossible**. Hannah Montana couldn't want me dead. She, **literally, **cannot be behind this."

I sigh.

"Miley, you can say what you want. You may have been 'sisters', but there isn't a reason on earth that you could give that could hold up to the truth that you're just trying to convince **yourself."**

But Miley insists…

"Is that a challenge?" Miley dared.

I looked at her and relented…

"Sure," I agreed not knowing where she was going, and unconvinced she had anything.

She breathed in and out. She say me down on the bed with her, and as she drew my face with a finger to my chin…

…

…

…

"Teddy"

I look at her and see her dead serious, yet compassionate. I listen bracing myself for whatever she could say.

"**I'm** Hannah Montana**"**

I'm expressionless. I don't know how to react. She never lied to me. And by now I could whether she lying or not. The second time throughout this ordeal, I have to go about her with the care of a bomb defuser.

I say no words.

But I pull out the picture that I had and raised it right besides Miley's head.

I couldn't really see it then, because in the picture she was wearing sunglasses and…and she was a **blonde**.

But as I lower the picture. I realize and remember.

The fact that it was never reconciled how Miley's father could be Hannah's father too. Miley had no sisters, so when it came to light that Hannah's manager was also her father… we assumed that it was from a different mother. Yet we found no evidence to that. The family didn't care and I thought that it'll just bring skeletons out of the closet. But never this…

But still needing convincing, Miley just continued to look at me, hoping that I would see the resemblance.

I then went forward some more and pulled my sunglasses out of my pocket. I put them on Miley's face for her, and then raised the picture up to her level again to compare.

I could see even more resemblance than before. And this time, it isn't just having same father aspect either. But a part of me was still hesitant. By now I knew I loved Miley, but girls are more complex than guys.

Yet remember how Miley sang me to sleep and what her body looked like when I caught her dancing to Sean Kingston in Deagletown. They looked remarkably similar to the video of Hannah Montana I caught while being briefed for this ordeal. Too convincing to have been taught second hand by Hannah.

More and more convinced, I looked for one last thing to convince me.

I got up and walked to the dresser while taking the picture with me.

I found the cold and stale cup of coffee that I forgot to drink this morning and was now thankful that I could use it.

I dip three of my fingers into it and dab the coffee over Hannah's hair, bit by bit. The coffee, plain black, had its intended effect.

It shaded Hannah's hair browner and browner.

Before continuing to the rest of the hair, I take care not to spill too much coffee onto the other parts of the picture while darkening the regions I already dabbed, before moving on to new ones.

And before long, I was finished. I had turned Hannah into a brunette. I harshly pull the picture and walked to Miley, who was still patiently waiting on the bed, wearing my sunglasses.

I put the picture beside her, and after taking a look at it. Miley smiles at me, mimicking the picture's smile. But obviously being in no mood to smile, stopped after I realized the truth.

The reality threw my sense of reality for a spin and forever altered my perceptions. It was like I was hit by a Mack truck. I stumbled back rather comically after I jumped off the bed in fright.

I finally muster up strength again.

"Clark Kent as Superman, Bruce Wayne as Batman, Eminem as Slim Shady…"

"…and now Miley Stewart as Hannah Montana."

Miley nodded.

"A wig and sunglasses" she finished, "the best of both worlds"

Snapping myself out of this.

"Miley…how is this possible? Who would want you dead?"

"You're asking me?"

Yeah, dumb question.

"But Miley, the family went over this. This' solid intel,"

"A mask?"

"No, Miley, we used powerful sensory equipment. It's no mask. And we know its not you…"

_Miley relented._

"Who else could've done it…**you **were Hannah and you convinced everyone, but you still had **your** face. A wig and glasses are easy but how is it your face?

**THUD.**

I snap back to Miley and saw her on her butt on the floor.

She just looked at me as if she had been told the meaning of life from God Himself.

"My…" Miley started but trailed off.

"What?"

"My twin…**MY TWIN!**"

I look at Miley.

"Miley, we have intel, you don't have a twin sister. You don't have **any** sisters."

_Miley shook her head frantically._

"My twin **cousin**," Miley replied.

"Huh?"

"My twin cousin, Luanne…Luanne Stewart"

"Are you…" I began now not sure of her sanity.

"Look, Teddy I have a **twin cousin **Luanne. All of our lives she's been jealous of me. She's been trying to ruin me. Trying to be Hannah, but because she couldn't sing, she could never really **be **Hannah. When I was a kid, she pushed me down a well, one time in Malibu, she tried to sabotage my career…"

I thought I was listening to a soap opera.

"She always wanted to be Hannah. And nowadays they don't care about lip synching at all anymore, so she could still be Hannah…"

As I listen to the story that Miley told, I am more and more convinced. I also read the facts page that I was sent and found that everything fit.

It takes a lot for me to digest this.

"So **you're** Hannah Montana?"

Miley didn't answer. She wanted to show me. And she did.

Miley got up and walked backwards so I could see all of her.

She seductively ran her fingers up the tennis skirt she was wearing and when she found the right spot pulled down her panties.

The guy in me meant that my eyes couldn't look away as my eyes begged Miley to give me a peak of her luscious womanhood or her supple legs, but no dice.

_Miley knew this was the case and agonized Theo by timing her movements, so that she crouched down further and further as she pulled her panties more and more down. Always so close to revealing yet actually not showing Theo anything. Not so much out of seduction, but out of revenge for Theo snapping at her like he did. Luckily for Theo, Miley was merciful enough to pull the panties off her shoes with a quick jump. Think a split second of Marilyn Monroe's wind up skirt scene, but without any panties._

And with that mini performance over, she quietly took a nearby marker and after laying her white lace panties on a table began writing on the fabric part of the panty.

After she was done, she walked up to me and shoved the panties in my hand while kissing me on the cheek as I held her in my arms. She rested herself, coping with the awful truth of the situation. I inspect the panties.

It has two things…

First on the back Miley drew a heart and within that heart drew

MS loves Teddy 4ever.

And then on the front she…

My eyes widen as I realize what she meant by all this as I read.

**Hannah Montana's Autograph.**

I burst into much needed desperate laughter, as the pain and sorrow of the situation mixed with the humor of the revelation.

Yet before we separate and leave the room, I walked over to a bag I was saving.

"I'm sorry I forgot to give this to you on your birthday…"

_Teddy gave Miley a very appropriate present._

**A Teddy Bear.**

_But not just any ol' teddy bear._

_He gave her a __**Panda**__ Bear_

_Perfect for Miley._

_A small stuffed Chinese Teddy Bear…from her __**Big "Teddy Bear" **__(Theo)_

A/N: I'm really paranoid about my depiction of feelings using creative language, especially in the beginning, is it okay to you? With regards to the **evil twin cousin truth,** Walt Disney opened the door I'm just walking through it. **This is one of the two main reasons why I chose Hannah Montana and went to great pains for the authenticity.**

**Please Review.**

**GFMarshall**


	24. Nashville, Tennessee V

Miley's Ranch House

Nashville, Tennessee

7:45 p.m.

_Miley and Theo are prepared to leave for the journey ahead. Normally, the 'old' Theo would have had a problem with what Miley asked of her, but Theo was a changed man and no longer seethed revenge against any wrongdoers who did him wrong. _

_He was going to bring Luanne Stewart to justice. He wasn't going to murder anymore._

_Miley was almost done with the kitchen and was ready to leave._

_Theo however had to do one more thing._

Theo's POV:

I still have to do one more thing before I go. I check the number on my laptop and take a few breathes in contemplation at what I am about to do. The phone in my hand and the words in my brain, it seems easy enough, but then I remember my sins, who **I** was, and who I would be speaking to.

I muster the courage to dial the number and wait as the rings seemed to go on and on.

"Hello" the voice at the other end of the line snapped frantically.

The problem was that now I was speaking to the only man in the world who could love Miley as much as I did.

I clear my throat.

"Robbie Ray Stewart?"

"Yes!" he replied recognizing me as a player in the ordeal due to my natural Oriental tone of voice.

"Robbie Ray Stewart, have you paid the ransom yet?"

"I…I tried and I was almost there but…it was returned back to me…what's going to happen to my daughter?"

I held back emotion as I replied.

"There was originally a change of plans, but you may still pick up your daughter if you redeposit it into a specific untraceable account. But time is of the essence…"

"What do I have to do?" he asked intently.

"First, make you're way to Nashville, Tennessee right away…"

And on I went telling him my specific instructions. And the more and more I talked, the more he realized something odd. First, I sounded genuinely concerned for Miley…mainly because I was.

"Are you sure this will be honored"

"Sir, you have little reason to trust me, but why else would we be arranging these circumstances, if we had any ulterior motive?" I covered finishing smartly.

Then he realized.

"You're not the person who I spoke with all the times before…"

Then I had to tell a bit of the truth.

"Sir, I highly suggest that you follow my instructions. As long as you follow, there will be minimal risk to you and Miley. I will go point on this one. I'm the man who actually has your daughter. Although I must demand that after this, you have nothing to do with any law enforcement or with our organization."

"Who are you?" he asked me, knowing that the radically different nature of the set up must've meant something different was going on.

I pause and replied.

"A changed man."

And with that we agreed and kept each other to our words.

"I never wanted any of this to happen. It's out of my hands, just as much as it is out of yours. Just…don't think we're (men of Chinese ancestry) all this way."

_This last thing sticks profoundly to both Theo and Robbie Ray._

_As much as it ached in Theo to have Miley possibly soon leave him for her father, whether by force or otherwise, he knew it had to be done._

An abandoned warehouse

Nashville, Tennessee

Day 7 of 7 in the Ransom Time Limit.

12:45 a.m.

_In this dark and abandoned warehouse, filled with rats and rotting garbage, Theo is hiding out in the large warehouse. Fortunately for him he is sitting on the second story, on the overhead steel walkway away from the decaying mess below. Yet while waiting he can't help but remember what to him was a __**landmark **__conversation._

Flashback: Theo on the phone in the parked SUV sitting with Miley.

Theo's POV:

My phone rings…

"Hello?" I ask thinking it's Tom again.

"Theodore…"

_My senses were shocked. Out of all the people in the world that could have done called him, this was the last man who should've._

"Dad?"

"Son" my father replied back to me.

Words didn't have to be said. Each knew the other's position well enough.

"Theo, do you intend to do what I ordered you to do?"

_For the first time in his adult life, Theo disrespected his father by saying…_

"No"

I could hear him silently breathing on the other end.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"Right beside me," I replied.

I looked to Miley who gives me a supporting smile back. I squeeze her hand before moving the conversation outside the car.

"Do you plan on using the men I'm sending?"

"No," I replied.

"And what will you do then?"

"Fight them"

"Fight them?"

"Yep," I replied.

"Why?" my father asked me, not understanding.

"Because they come to destroy the one I love," I replied.

_William was about to burst into anger over the phone, until he calmed down remembering…_

"I not entirely convinced that you know whether or not you're doing the right thing…" he began.

"No, Dad, for the first time in my life I actually do. And this time, it's my turn,"

_Silence._

"Dad, I have been by your side for the longest time, doing everything you asked of me without complaint. But if I had to beg anytime in my life, it would be now. **I beg of you to spare Miley's life.** She doesn't deserve this."

"But what about the money? We already returned it…"

I resisted the urge to get angry.

"And I fixed that, you'll get you're $2.5 guaranteed plus whatever I can get from Iris."

"$2.5?" he said disgusted.

"And Iris'll pay,"

_This stunned William._

"Iris? You're going to kill her?"

"No Dad, I'm tired of killing. Either she cooperates with us, where she will be in prison or she dies. Either way, I'm not involved and you'll have your revenge."

"Iris' is celebrity remember? We sent you a picture…"

"Dad, Iris' real name is Luanne Stewart, and if you listen to any of her sound bytes closely, you'll find out that she's **not** Hannah Montana."

"Than who is she"

_Having to think fast to be convincing…_

"Just…a look alike, hired by Hannah Montana, to do…you know stuff for security"

"A celebrity look alike?"

"That's right? How else would you explain it?"

Fortunately for Theo, his father never called his bluff.

"Why the hate?"

"Jealousy of how Robbie Ray Stewart couldn't make her a star, but could do it with Hannah Montana, so she went after Miley,"

"The exact same reason why we chose her…"

I knew I had to convince him…

"Dad, there's no sense in keeping Miley all this time just to kill her in the end, **especially **when that's not what you really want."

(A/N: The conversation is slow paced for dramatic effect, not to induce boredom.)

"But what about you? You lose the money we were about to give…"

"I don't care about money. **You hear me. I don't care about your money. **All my life has been about money…and status…and power. It sickens me…"

My Dad stops me because he's heard me tell him this time and time again, so I finish him off.

"Dad, what was mom to you?"

"What?"

"Answer my question, what was mom to you?"

A long pause.

"Your mother was my everything."

"…well Miley's **my** everything…you and mom came from different worlds and found each other…well, Miley and I are from different worlds and we found each other too. At least give me that much. Let me fight for her."

_Yet William insists on trying one more time._

"Theo, do you have any idea what you have gotten yourself into to…why? Why Miley? Why…"

_But then Theo replied in the most profound way he could…_

"Dad, if love was a choice. Who would choose such great pain?"

_...proving to his father that what he had with Miley was real. And his father then realized it was real._

_This hit William hard. Regardless of his crimes and faults, he loved his family deeply. Most of all he deeply loved, cherished, and respected his wife more than anything in this world. And Theo __**was**__ just like him, minus 30-40 years. So he __**had**__ to relent._

_But William's traditional Chinese upbringing prevented him from apologizing and instead he offered._

"Son, I'm in **so **deep in the life of Chinese crime that it's like holding on to a tiger. Letting go (quitting crime) would mean certain death (letting go of the leash which had prevented the tiger from attacking me) but staying in is not much better either. I fought for security...respect…and status…but I guess fighting for love **does **make so much more sense than all of those combined, considering how very little sense it made to fight for the first three, and how much sense it **does **make for love. I guess you **really are** my son. Both of us fell for women we shouldn't have, and it became the best thing to happen in our lives.

_For the first time in either of their lives, William had developed a rapport with his son. William understood exactly where Theo was, for he was the exact same love struck idiot who fell for a 'foreign' girl. Theo couldn't help but smile…_

William urged on, only **half** serious.

"So am I gonna see her for Chinese New Year in February or what…

"What?"

"…or, better yet, am I gonna be calling her my new daughter in law any time soon?"

"Dad! Take it slow…"

_But William urged on. Being the traditional man he was, he expected things to move quickly in a relationship._

"Well? How do you know she's right for you?"

"I said she's good for me right now. Is she right for me, I don't know?"

"Right now? Maybe what if it turns out to be a mistake?"

I think about how Miley gave me my life back…

"Then she'll be the best mistake I will ever make."

"You wouldn't change a thing (if you had to do the relationship part again)?"

"Nope"

_Sighs._

"Alright, son, good luck…if all goes well, you'll be free…just remember that we don't have any assets that can help you in Tennessee."

"Yeah, and don't forget to call back your men." I asked with tremendous concern.

_William chuckled._

"That was a bluff. All my men are busy either with the other businesses or cleaning up the mess you and Iris made."

"Son of a b—ch" I thought to myself.

"Bye, Dad."

_Pause._

"Goodbye son...tell Miley…tell her I'd like to meet her one day."

_Theo was stunned at that as William hung up the phone. For the type of person William was, Theo knew that this was the equivalent of __**William finally accepting Miley.**_

And I'm **so very** joyous happy at that…I laugh.

**A/N: Readers, you should be too for Theo ;). Review for comment.**

**End Flashback.**

**(A/N: What did you think of Theo and his father. I was very tired from overwriting, so I hope it wasn't below expectations. PLEASE REVIEW ON THIS. I'd like to know whether it was okay or not.) **

1:00 a.m.

As soon I snapped out of the flashback I heard the front personnel door of the very large warehouse very loudly open and shut. Right on time

_And in came the person Theo was waiting for. She slowly walked in and took out a flashlight and began shining it around. The flashlight also allowed Theo to see her. She was wearing dirty jeans, a plaid shirt and a straw cowgirl's hat. Dead tired after her trip from her farm outside Memphis, she took off her cap and wiped her brow. _

_Theo was struck by the girl. Other than her clothes and a prescription glasses, she was none other than Hannah Montana. Out of fashion, of course._

Luanne's POV: 

All I see is darkness, however dark it was outside, it was nothing compared to in here. The only light that helps me are the distant streets lights from outside the building.

I walk three steps, frantically trying to find anything I recognize with my flashlight.

"Stop right there!"

I freeze. A booming voice came out of nowhere. I could tell that he could see me but I couldn't see him.

"Who are you?"

"Luanne Stewart" I replied.

_She isn't stupid. Luanne wants to be Hannah __**full time**__. After this, she no longer needs her old life. She was ready to both figuratively and literally steal Miley's identity as Hannah Montana._

_A pause._

"Alright, talk into the microphone to your right."

I stumble to the right of me and make it to a small computer microphone.

"Now what" I asked into the microphone.

"Tell me what you're here for."

"What? Why?" I asked not sure of what he was doing.

"So that we are both in agreement and understanding…"

"But what about Miley Stewart?" I asked.

"I have her, and I have some toys you can use to 'play' with her," the voice replied.

I smiled in anticipation. At first I wasn't so eager to meet this man, but when he offered that I could do the honors of killing Miley my way, how could I resist?

"Alright," I began into the microphone, "I hired you, Teddy, to offer to kidnap Miley Stewart for me, so that I could torture and kill her. And you told me that if I wanted her that I'd have to come here. You were not the only one, in fact I was able to use contacts that an old 'sugar daddy' of mine knew and I used a very powerful laptop that I got for my birthday. I say this because I want to get to the action, and I would not hesitate if I had to do it again, so this time it wouldn't be this messy or f--ked up,"

…

"Hello?"

…

…

…

**FLASH.**

In an instant I have several blinding search lights turned on and pointed at me. It is so strong that I struggle to get up after the brightness knocked me down.

I frantically try to look up at the light but the lights are arranged so that I only see them and nothing else.

This isn't right.

This isn't right.

**This isn't right!**

I almost cry out in hysterical screams, but bit my lip and got up to bolt for the door.

I got two steps before…

**Click (Revolver cocking)**

I hear the deadliest sound to the right of me. I slowly turn my head and at first only see darkness. And as if on cue, another light turns on, this time shining from top to bottom so it doesn't blind the person or me.

And I see exactly who it is.

Miley.

"He…hello Miley" I try.

No answer. Miley just raises her head to glance at me, but doesn't look right at me.

_Miley's disgusted at the woman she once called family. The woman who used to be her cousin, her flesh and blood._

She turns to the side to show what she stuffed in her jeans…

(A/N: the .357 Magnum revolver which formerly belonged to Troy Bolton)

But still nothing…

"Luanne Stewart, we have you, and there's nothing you can do now…" the voice boomed some more.

I try to reason with Miley.

"Is this some kind of joke?" I faked with a laugh.

Miley still doesn't answer. Only now she focuses on Luanne, while readying her shooting hand in anticipation.

"This is no joke," the booming voice answered for her, "we have you recorded on a laptop with a live feed to a remote hard drive, the police will be called and you will be arrested. With the evidence and testimony we can give, you'll be put a way for a long time. Your life is over…"

I give a pleading look to Miley…I mean she's really a good person at heart….right?

"Cousin…"

Miley still doesn't reply.

"You're no longer her family now, you're now just a **nobody** in her eyes, and after this…will be a **nobody** in your family's eyes," the voice continued.

I'm hit too hard by this. A nobody? That's what I'll become?

"Why Luanne?" Miley finally asked me.

I snap to Miley…

"Why? You're family. I loved you (as family). Everything that was mine was yours. Why?" Miley continued.

I give her an incredulous look.

"Why? Why? Look at you…wasted your Hannah career. I should have been Hannah Montana. I wouldn't have just given up and just surrender to be fresh meat for Jake 'wife beater' Ryan…"

Normally, this would have enraged Miley, but since these words were the only thing Luanne had left, she just felt sorry for how pathetic Luanne's life had become.

"I may have made mistakes and I paid for them, but at least I was **big** enough to stand up and admit it…"

"…but I have my life, my dignity, my pride…most of all I have my biggest fans…"

_Luanne looked up._

"My family, my friends….my Teddy," Miley finished.

"Your Teddy? Who the hell is Ted…" I asked.

"**ME, STUPID…" **the voice interrupted.

I tried to look for the man behind the voice and I frantically search with my light but to no avail.

But then I got after Miley some more.

"So what? You took in some bum you were willing to f—k, and you offered to be his 'roommate'.

Again, was so strong…so cool, composed and mature Miley felt no more need to dignify that with a direct response.

_Miley was indeed that __**new**__ person. She was now whole and better than ever._

"I may have a shady roommate, Luanne, but I wouldn't talk if I were you. At least my roommate won't be a woman named **Mitch**

I instantly knew what she was talking about.

_And with that, Miley simply just walked away._

_So incensed at Miley, Luanne charged at Miley. She was about to pull out something out of her handbag when…_

"Bang"

_A bullet was expertly fired millimeters to the right of Luanne's shoe, tripping her and knocking her to the ground._

_And that was Theo, from 'high ground', armed with a Soviet made Dragunov sniper rifle._

(A/N: Outside Sources: Picture: Dragunov Sniper Rifle)

_And as Luanne went down, she found herself staring down the barrel of Miley's .357 Magnum. _

_Realizing the end was near, and not being able to bear the consequences._

_Luanne just got up and walked the opposite direction, deeper and deeper into the warehouse._

_She pulled out her Walther PPK .380 and before Teddy was able to fully react._

"BANG"

_She put a bullet into her own head._

10 Minutes later.

_Theo met up with Miley right beside her body._

_Miley couldn't help but let a few tears fall for Luanne's sake. _

_After all Miley was such a good person that she still couldn't help it despite what Luanne had done to her._

_Theo, much more composed, was there for Miley._

_Luanne took her life, not only from being unable to bear the consequences, but because she couldn't bear to have her life ended by her moral enemy or by her lover, a man that she not only did not know, but whose face she didn't even get to see._

"How could she do this? How could a person do this…to their own family?" Miley asked out loud to both herself and Teddy.

"Some of us were just wired wrong," Theo replied.

_And they left the building._

_Together._

20 minutes later

Miley's Ranch House

Nashville, Tennessee

_Miley and Theo arrived back at the ranch mentally exhausted. Yet both were ecstatic that it was over. _

_It was finally over for them._

_Theo, being both the merciful and generous person he was took the time to, again, carried an exhausted Miley back into the house._

_After bringing her upstairs, Theo had placed her in bed. He carefully yet swiftly stripped Miley down to her lingerie (expertly himself- wink) and put the covers over her._

_Miley actually wasn't tired at all, but needed some down time for her emotions, so she settled for a nap._

_Teddy, who wasn't tired either, just relax and maybe watch some T.V._

An hour later…

"Ring"

_Theo's cell phone rang, interrupting both his and Miley's sleep. Theo got up grumbling, not because he needed his rest, but he and Miley were finally in a comfortable spot._

_Oh yeah, they were __**snuggled just right.**_

"Piece of mother fu…" Theo grumbled.

He clumsily rummaged through the dresser until he found his phone, sprinting out of the bedroom…

"Tom, **This better be important!"**

_But Tom was having none of it…this was _**DEADLY SERIOUS.**

"Teddy, get your ass up…their coming, **their coming DAMMIT**…"

Theo sprung out of bed…

"Who, **who Tom?"**

"DS-33, we just found out that Luanne hired a last splinter freelance group of **DS-33 **to come after **both of you.**"

"What? She just killed herself…how could she have hired…"

"It was done way before tonight…and now they found you…"

"**Found me?" **

"Yeah, you made a lot of noise and that allowed them to track you…"

Theo's POV:

I was razor thin close to s—ting my own pants. The most feared, violent, bloodthirsty street gang had a contract out for **both myself and Miley. **They were a splinter group, so the family didn't know, and the family can't help because they have no assets here. And they were coming too soon to flee.

Remember when I asked for enough weapons for a war.

That's exactly how this' going to end. I just know it.

**A/N: So what did you think? The conversations were vital, so I hope they were okay. The next chapter will be the last chapter before an epilogue. What do you think? Oh and how did the supernatural aspect go? Anything.**

**Please review.**

**GFMarshall**


	25. Final: Last Stand

**A/N: Hello one and all…**

I'm sure that we have all had a great time with this story, and I especially enjoy all your especially warm reviews on this. But alas, in the words of Nelly Furtado (I'm not avid fan, the words just fit): All good things must come to an end, and so must this story. Unless I write again, which will be in the summer break at the earliest, consider **this my last story. **One Last epic, before I truly leave this behind for adulthood. Innocence Lost was sort of a warm up, yet I can't yet imagine myself going through an epic like this again. So I'll use this time to…

Thank all of my inspirational stories, from which I draw my ideas from. It includes the films: Troy, Scarface, Beauty and the Beast (for obvious reasons), the Law and Order series, Lord of War, Full Metal Jacket, Stickpage and many others…

But most especially critical was Tony Scott's: **Man on Fire** Starring Denzel Washington and Dakota Fanning.

I would also like to thank Walt Disney, the creators and owners of Hannah Montana and the U.S. Marine Corps (Semper Fi boys), and most especially YouTube.

And I thank: **All of you**. To all my reader, but most epecially reviewers who drove me to complete this story, when at times I just wanted to leave it in indefinite hiatus.

This chapter will be the most violent and gun crazy. Why? The guy in me wants to finish this chapter off with a bang…well a **bang, as well as a boom, bam, kaboom and…**well you get the idea

GFMarshall

Forgive me if this chapter's a little long.

Miley's Ranch House 

Master Bedroom

Nashville Tennessee

2:15 a.m.

Invasion imminent

**Theo's POV:**

My senses had just gotten back to me, after overcoming the shock when I hear my phone receive an instant message from the family…

**Ransom paid in full. Both of you are free. Good Luck.**

I sprint to Miley's side. She was turning, as if waking up. Apparently she's near done her nap.

I shake her awake.

"Wha…" she startles awake.

But I silence her with a kiss.

A deep one that she's only more than happy to reply and continue with.

Miley's POV:

Teddy jerks his head away, just as I started to deepen it.

I look at him really hurt, but I see his face…

He looks more scared than ever before…

I prepare myself for the worst knowing that he needs me now more than ever.

He gives me a look, and I get out of bed and walk with him out of the room making our way through the house.

"Teddy?" I start.

The tears that manage to trickle down his cheeks just break my heart…

"Miley, you're free"

"Free?" I ask again.

I never thought it would be possible to have such a glorious word mean such doom for me.

"Teddy…" I try as I feel myself going from shock to pain…

I understood what he meant, but I refused to believe it…

"Miley, you're free. The ransom's paid off. One way or another you're free…"

My heart sank.

"No Teddy! Don't…" I scream not really sure of what he meant.

Then Teddy told me the truth about what is going on. He still loves me and wants to stay with me but…

"I just got off the phone from Tom. An DS-33 (splinter) group is coming for us. We have to escape…"

Stunned straight I listen to him some more.

"Miley, whatever happens, you'll be free, but it doesn't mean that you'll be alive. And **you ****can not****, ****will not**** die****," **he ended loudly.

I know there's more so I just listen.

"Miley, I know you can escape. It's your only hope. These guys show **no mercy **and are armed better than any gang in America. You can't fight them and win. You have to escape. I know you can do it. I believe in you….you've seized your life back and I can never be more proud of you than I am now…"

_Miley was now grateful and confident. Theo __**believed**__ in her._

"Teddy?" I try, but he just keeps going.

"Miley, I have to tell you something…Your father loves you and he's coming here…and if you follow me carefully you can win this...your father will be your way out. Win, lose, or draw you'll be safe with both her father and the Nashville police will come for you too."

"Teddy…" I try again…

"But we have to act fast. They'll be here very shortly. We have to get all my equipment here and use them. I've been planning a way out that you can use…"

But this time I had to stop him because the things he said all had a common theme that I thought was unacceptable.

The fatal question.

"What about **you**, Teddy?" I ask.

All this time Teddy just keep saying you, you, you. For sake, but what about him?

He looks at me silently…

"Do you trust me, Miley?"

"Always" I reply.

_We then continue walking and preparing, knowing that it was just a matter of time now._

Theo's POV:

I'm pulling out all the stops on this one. I have to.

DS-33 was a gang that was **so** brutal, that it instilled enough into Dad that wanted an alliance to bring peace and cooperation, if for the very least, they won't devastate **his** family.

These were the same men who in a drug reprisal killing to make it a point to spare **no one. **The victims as well as their families, including **infants** were given the **bullet** treatment.

Yet the only thing that truly devastates me is Miley. She loves me so much that she can bear to lose me. But the harshest reality was that win, lose, or draw, I lose her to the Nashville police. That will be **the best thing** that could happen to her. She'll be protected, but she'll be taken away from me.

You have no idea how I envy any **other** couple right now. All they had to do was call 911 and they'll be safe. The problem was that, we had to be safe, yet keep either of us out of trouble of the law. Tell me, how could we have done it with the police?

We were on our own, and soon I could be without **my **Miley.

The only thing from preventing this devastation is my heart. For once my heart agreed with me that I had to love Miley enough to **let her go on her own.** For now.

I would **die **inside. I don't know how I would get back to Miley, and that's assuming I beat the odd and actually pass DS **alive. I probably wouldn't. **

I mean what are my options?

Unlike Miley, **I **would be a criminal, and **I am** a criminal. Despite all of this, I don't forget just how many laws I've broken. How many times? Turning myself in would mean prison. Prison would be just like death, Miley would be taken away from me, and I wouldn't survive. DS-33 controls America's prisons, so I'll be marked for death. I wouldn't survive a week.

Yet, I remember what Miley's mother told me. How it wasn't our time yet. Yet she meant it then, when I was thinking of the order to kill Miley and when I was ready to kill **myself**.

Did she mean that now?

It could very well be my time **now.**

Yet I defy you stars, creations and creatures of heaven, if any of this means that **Miley** won't make it.

But now I have to focus on escaping.

_Miley comes in and place the bag on Theo's bed._

"Miley, we have to work quickly…"

She nodded as she helped me get the guns out.

"You don't know how to make knotted rope out of bed sheets…"

_But Miley stopped Theo cold…_

"I do!"

I look at her in disbelief.

"You do?" in a surprise that couldn't have come at a better time.

She nodded.

"Wh…when I was still with Jake…I had to sneak out of my room lots of times, to parties and things. Dad ground' me, I snuck out. Half the time I was supposed to be grounded, I got out,"

I look at her in amazement while impressed. That bad girl.

"Miley, use the master bed room sheets (it's the largest bed, thus the longest sheets) and **do it.**"

_Miley nods and rushes out._

Soon enough the things we need are now being strewn out on my bed…

(A/N: See outside sources)

(Now Miley's) AK-47 Assault Rifle. Armed with 30 rounds (bullets) of Rock and Roll.

A U.S. Army issued M16 Assault Rifle with **a grenade launcher and several projectile High explosive (kill) grenades…a**nd with it a drum magazine, not just a boxed (like Miley had). I knew I would need every single bullet in that **100 bullet** drum.

Yet there's more:

I also got out my old silenced Streyr TMP. I knew exactly how to use this, since I only had a half clip left, before I'd have to ditch it.

I had also reloaded my newer Glock 9mm and Ryan's Beretta 9mm. I shoved the down the front of my pants. The other I shove in the back.

And my last firearm was my sniper: the Dragunov. I spend the most time configuring the scope to my eyes.

Along with these firearms I had a thick steel pipe and nearly invisible clear fibre wire.

But lastly and most importantly I had in my possession: 3 previously used LAPD Kevlar 'Bulletproof' armored vests, as well as arm and leg protection for one person.

I rush back out my room and into the master bedroom.

I look at Miley who was well on her way with the 'rope'.

I give and explain to Miley how the vests and the arm and leg protection worked.

Yet there are two vital things I have to leave out for now.

But the first thing…I can't tell her until the very end….

Yet it's the second thing that I'll have to put my trust in God…and I still can't tell her about, when it comes to **my **armor.

You see, it's almost guaranteed that the vest won't do much for me. Miley's gonna wear **two vests** with arm and leg protection, giving her more protection, while I wear only **one **vest protecting only my chest.

But it's guaranteed that all of DS's gun will be **military assault rifle grade ****armor piercing**** bullets. **And there gonna unleash it all at once simultaneously and mercilessly, with the gang working as a pack.

**All at me. **

**It better be all at me**, or else Miley'll be targeted.

All the armor has to go to Miley, because may she have to deal with the sentries, who will be waiting for her when she sneaks out the back.

I give my armor a 50 chance of actually stopping the **steel core** **armor piercing **bullets, and assuming it can the ceramic plates inside are rigid and shatter, so they can only provide protection for 2 or 3 hits at the most.

And here I was going to face an **army**'s amount of armor piercing bullets.

When I finish with the guns, I set up the fiber wire and get Miley and I into position.

I pull out my rosary and recite a shortened version.

Asking for the greatest strength, in this, my greatest time on need.

Flashback: Ten minutes ago:

"You did this alot?"

"I did…in Tehran."

I look at her…

"They come to take the woman that I love away from me…"

Miley smiles and continues.

"I'd be scared to go to battle…all that time…waiting…" Miley said.

I realize that out of all the times that we had brought each other through, this was the only one where we're **anticipating it**. All the times before, there were never any warning and we didn't have time to contemplate like we do now.

"So would I" I answered very honestly.

Miley looks up at me surprised and in amazement…

"But…you're a Marine; you have been in so many."

"And every time I waited…I was scared" I continued for her.

With that Miley understood and offered me her body. I pull her into a deep and warming hug- the last, best, and only truly humanitarian comfort that I may have left.

**Zero Hour: 3:00 a.m.**

**God be with Miley and Theo.**

_It is all dark and quiet inside the house, with the exception of one window, with everything and everyone fast asleep. Well that is every __**law abiding **__thing and person was asleep. Like clockwork, shadows began to be visible, scurrying around like the rats they were (A/N: __**Criminal hating**__ not ethnic hating language, I assure you). _

_And just like Theo had predicted, there were three men at the back, near the further edge of the back yard, just outside the property fence. They didn't have to climb it, all they did was waited with their Uzi's and machine guns shoved through the holes in the chain linked fence, able to provide a multiple wall of crippling gun fire to whomever gets into their line of sight._

And in the front, parked a **convoy** of graffiti tagged muscle cars, three in total, with its occupants itching in anticipation.

None of the members expected anything more than a simple job. A man and a woman against 18 hardened Latino criminals.

Thinking this way, they sent three in, thinking they could make this work even quicker.

The three men scurried to the door. The first was armed with a Tec 9 (See Outside Sources) and a sledgehammer; the other two behind him were armed with Mac 10 Uzis. (See Outside Sources)

If you hear, really quietly you could hear them pumping themselves up and swearing in Spanish.

They remembered that 'Iris' told them to **rape** Miley if they could. Since they were so hard up, they wanted to kill her protector first, and if possible have their way with Miley.

The first man swings the sledgehammer.

**WHAM**

The door is violated and budges.

**WHAM**

Almost

**WHAM**

Done.

The men rush in with their d--ks leading the way.

All is pitch black in the first floor and in the house, except for a yellow lit bedroom that they could see on the second floor.

They walk three steps further when they catch someone coming out of the room, walking out the door and stopping to meet them.

It was Miley.

**Completely Nude.**

They rush forward more steps to get a clearer and clearer view, not noticing that the study right beside them had its door wide open. About to raise their guns, they scramble to get a better view with stupid grins appearing on their faces.

They slow down to drink Miley up, happy they caught her 'ready' for them.

The first man sees Miley's face, but realizes she's smiling.

"Hello boys"

...Really bad move.

"...this isn't right!" the first man snapped.

Less than 3 seconds of distraction meant…all three walked right into Teddy's line of sight.‎

…

**Rat tat tat tat…**

**Rat tat tat…**

**Rat tat tat tat **_**Ting**_

Was all that was heard as Theo shot all three sequentially and individually in the head with a burst fire for each.

The moment bullets were unleashed, Miley rushed back in to throw back on her clothes, ecstatic that it worked. She gave Theo critical time, so vital for what he just did.

**3 down.**

He ejected out of the empty cartridge and ditched the gun before rushing out of the open, pitch black first floor study and up to the second floor.

Miley puts on her panties and skirt in a single move and does the same with her sports bra and shirt.

Wearing a red shift, black leather pants, a black leather beret, a black leather satchel, and soon to be armed with an AK-47.

**She amazingly looked like…**

**Patty Hearst**

**Exactly**

(A/N: Read up on her if you don't know who she was. **Outside Source too**)

**Time was of the essence. **

The rest of the gang parked outside would soon come in and confront Theo.

Miley and Theo rushed out into the halls and into the master bedroom leaving the door open, while still working in the dark.

But Theo wasn't done yet.

Without stopping, he swiftly took his Dragunov sniper rifle with one swing and marched to the bathroom.

Setting up the surface that he would use as support, he took off the cover of the scope and refocused it for the last time, while searching for what he was looking for.

Just as he thought, they were there. The three guys at the opposite of the fence.

Theo zoned into his 'killing mode' (Marine technique), regulating his breathing before…

"**BANG**, click clock (manually cocking the rifle, reloading another bullet)"

…

"**BANG, **click clock"

Theo could see the third person about to run away in exasperated fright when…

"…**BANG"/**"Goodnight" Theo said under his breath.

**3 more dead.**

_But Theo took absolutely no pleasure in this. The goodnight was a habit from his time as a designated marksman in the Corps._

He then rushes back out, taking his ejected the magazine and throwing it into the toilet before closing the lid on the toilet.

Theo's POV: 

As I help Miley finish up packing her stuff, I'm almost in tears, for what I will have to reveal next will devastate both of us.

I watch as Miley finishes slinging her AK-47 over her shoulder and pocketing her revolver.

I hurry her to the bathroom where I quickly tie the 'rope to the sturdy bathtub handle.

"Remember, shoot strong and in burst…stay in alert…watch your aim….seize control…keep you head up, instincts clean and pure, and kill anything that threatens you…"

Miley swings her body out the window as I hold her as she tries to grip a knot with her legs.

_Suddenly single flashlight appears on the first floor, then disappears._

"S—t!" I swore spotting the light.

That was a check up guy. He rushed out when he saw the dead three.

**Now they were coming. All of them.**

It was a hard thing to do. Intentionally push Miley onwards so that she'll get to the safety of the SUV faster.

…All without sending her off a loving goodbye.

But before I can tell her the truth…

"Wait, Teddy! I don't think it can hold both of us? I can feel the rope ripping and it's holding only **me. **It might not even survive **your **weight, much less both of us," Miley frantically tried.

This was true, Miley still had quite a distance down before reaching the balcony roof, she had to use the rope.

Now is the time. I have to tell her the truth.

"Miley, remember keep you head up…

…but I'm **not** going with you**"…**

You see the plan that Miley is ready with is that: she will escape out the bathroom window and onto a small and hidden balcony roof. Then it would be a hidden part of the enormous field that was the back yard and then she will drive my SUV onto the drive way, but instead of onto the street. She would only drive to the opposite side of her yard, where , with God's grace, she'll go just far enough to meet her Dad, who will be waiting with a 4 wheel drive truck adjacent to the yard opposite the house to take her away. The reason I insist she **drives** is to give her a measure of **protection **against flying bullets.

**I have to stay behind. And I'm not going to escape with her.**

I have to stay and **fight DS-33. **She will protest and cry, and so will I, but it has to be done.

I love Miley Stewart with all my heart and soul and I'm gonna risk anything and everything for her life.

**Only then Miley will actually get the time she needs**.

What happens to **me** at the end of this is **irrelevant.**

…**as long as ****she's**** safe**.

In a heartbeat, Miley went from stunned to confused to…

Utmost denial…

**Key Dramatic moment:**

"**NO!" Miley very loudly yelped.**

**I cringed at both her fear and at the fact that she most likely alerted some of the men, who are obviously already out of their cars.**

_**It did.**_

"**Miley you have to," I frantically pleaded while receiving her back into my arms, all while half her body was still out the window. **

Luckily this was a hidden window. However hard DS tries, they won't be able to see Miley here.

**I don't care that tears are streaming down my face, out done only by Miley's. But luckily I'm still all business and composed, adamant.**

**Miley grabs me and in desperate anger that she is trembling.**

"**I won't, I WON'T!!!" Miley loudly cries into my shoulder, "Don't leave me, PLEASE. I don't wanna ****be**** alone anymore."**

**She buries her face into my chest and shoulder. **

**I hurt so much too but I have to set her straight.**

**I take her and make her look at me.**

"**Miley, Miley, LISTEN TO ME!...alright! **

**I shake her out of her hysterics.**

"**Miley there's no way I can stay with you. It'll take too long and they'll realize where we are…"**

"**But Tedddddy" Miley loudly whined.**

"**Miley...you have to trust me…okay? I love you….I love you more than anything in the world…Please…"**

**Tears are again streaming down my face as I continue on breaking my own heart while making Miley understand.**

"**If I go alone…I CAN make it…I have a chance….and so will you…"**

"**BUT TEDDY, I'M SCARED!" **

"**I know you are Miley, but whatever happens…I promise…no matter what happens to me, I love you and I'll always be there with you.**

Miley's unconvinced, especially because he said '**whatever** happens to me" and not "nothing will happen to me"

"**But what if you don't…"**

"**MILEY…you…you have to trust me…"**

_Suddenly multiple flashlights turn on in the first floor, alerting Teddy to them… and more…and more…and then too much._

_The whole gang is searching the first floor, with loud Spanish profanities rising up to the second floor to be heard by Theo. They search thoroughly first before thinking of going up the stairs. This buys Theo invaluable time to say goodbye to Miley._

"**TEDDY, I don't wanna be alone…not again…I NEED YOU."**

"**I need you too…and I gonna be with you FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE…I ****never**** leave you…and l…let me tell you something…"**

**I pull her up.**

"**Your mother feels the same way."**

**Miley stops and looks at me with disbelief.**

"**Miley, your mother came to me…in a dream…it's TRUE…she said that I'll be there to protect you…she said that it isn't either of our time yet. She said that when this' over…we'll all be alright…you'll have a father again…"**

**By now…Miley understood. And she fully believed me too.**

_What Miley hadn't told Theo was that it already happened to her. Her mother visited her when she had to get surgery on her throat to save her Hannah career many years ago. And she __**knew**__ Theo wasn't lying. She had always trusted him and definitely trusted her mother. But she just needed one last thing…_

"**Gimme your tags…"**

"**What?"**

"**Gimme your tags…I love you and I want your tags…you can't die without them…****SO I'M GONNA KEEP'EM****"**

**And she hit on what I considered to be an eternal truth.**

**I put my tags on for her.**

"**Don't forget to give the tags back to me,"**

"**Till we meet again…" Miley said while surreptitiously putting her, or her mother's butterfly hair clip into my pocket.**

**I pat it, realize what it was, and nodded as I watched her prepare herself for the climb down.**

"**I love you…****" I said with such determination and finality that sealed the deal for Miley.**

**She gave me one last angelic smile….**

"**I love you too.****"**

But by now, the gang discovered the stairs… 

"Up the Stairs…up, up, up"

**We both heard it and now extremely frightened…**

…**we gave each other a brief, but hard kiss…as if we had to cement it for eternity. **

**And we hug one last time…giving me that last warmth, before I sent her down…watching the love of my life…on her way to becoming free at a last.**

_Theo was careful with his words. He went all out, yet the writing on the walls was that it could go either way… but more likely the wrong way._

**Theo rushed back to the bedroom. He slammed the door loudly and swiftly enough to catch the gang's attention, locking it afterwards, but not bolting it. This was a calculated move. The gang is only now ready to charge up and is about to stop hugging the stair's wall. He has to confront them ****now.**

And confront they did…

Theo picked up the only gun left…

He readies himself with the assault rifle.

The unrelenting Spanish profanity is only getting louder and louder as the gang gets closer and closer…

Spreading themselves out and in different places, they expect this to be quick work. They have all kinds of firearms, and underestimate what they're up against…who they're up against…

And most of all…

…**who**** he's fighting for.**

The second that Theo sees the door being pressed upon, a tell tale sign that they're multiple guys leaning with their whole bodies on the door.

**Brrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaappppppppp**

**Theo lets it rip. **

**And Theo's own armor piercing assault rifle bullets perforate the door, going right through, as if the door was paper…**

…**perfectly calculated move by Theo, the U.S. Marine, knowing all too well that the door will offer ****them**** no protection, while giving him a significant advantage of surprise, as the gang can't see in. **

**(All three door huggers down.)**

**He knew how to fight.**

The loudest profanities occur as the gang realizes just how professional he was as a fighter and how passionate Theo was for returning to Miley.

"Get the Sledge(hammer)…" was what Theo heard from the door.

Readying for something with a little more…**kick...**

Theo switches a switch on his M16 and activates a special gun sight…

He pops a **high explosive projectile grenade **into the **Grenade ****Launcher **tube, than shuts it…

Standing right behind, but a good distance from, the door…

He readies himself to do a '**Tony Montana' **(**Say hello to my little friend- Scarface)**

But he make a sign of the cross and kisses both the rosary's crucifix and Miley's butterfly clip, which he affixed onto the rosary that he is wearing like a necklace.

**Highest climatic moment…**

**THUMP**

**Meanwhile**

**Miley had made her way down. She was about to scramble off the balcony roof, when she heard something potentially deadly…**

**She hit the deck and listened…**

**Three men had come from the front and from the side door jogged into the back yard. They cocked their Uzis and Tec 9s**

**What they didn't know was that, like the angel Theo knew her to be, Miley was, literally, right above their heads.**

**ka-****BOOM.**

**Miley jumped at Theo's grenade exploding, knocking her out of the potentially lethal hesitation she was in when she saw the men. She swung her AK into her arms and pointed down. The men snapped their neck up at the explosion and in a second…**

"**There!"**

"**Popopopopopopopopopopopopopop" **

(A/N: all AK 47 makes a very distinctive bang sound when unleashed, that can be distinguished from all other guns, including Miley's AK47)

**Miley had literally 'rained down' a continuous dose of bullets, without stopping, directly on top of their heads, with most of the inflicting bullets going through the head and out their legs, feet, and testicles**

**Until nothing was left but dead carcasses and three ever growing pools of blood, merging into one.**

**Miley quickly got over the shock and almost literally jumped down.**

**Before running, she passed the sight of the men who wanted her dead and before getting to the SUV, finished by saying to the men (who were actually the drivers who were supposed to wait in the car and guard the fron)…**

"**Girl Power"**

**The blast had obliterated the entire door and all 4 of the, now unfortunate, criminals who were just about to enter…**

**The shockwave had fatally killed 2 and incapacitated 2, all of whom were hugged too close to the door, expecting more bullets and not a grenade.**

**4 down.**

**As the smoke cleared Theo quickly sneaked up to the door and at just the right time…**

**Swiftly kicked both it open (Curiously, this door opens outwards) while staying to the side.**

**He hugged the walls, behind and hidden to the side. He waits.**

**As planned, a Latino gangster with a blue bandana charged in, but didn't see the fibrewire that Theo had set up to trip him…**

…**and it did**

**the exact moment he was going down he looked to Theo to see…**

…**him pointing the muzzle right against his head**

"**click (switching from grenade launcher mode to assault rifle)…**

…**bangbangbangbang (a burst of bullets)"**

**Theo turned his head into goo, his cranium resembling a smashed and mutilated Jack-O-Lantern.**

**(one down)**

But Theo then closed his eyes and breathed an apology for God (he was a changed man who had already seen too much of this in his lifetime)

**But this was a bad move as it allowed another gangster to get the grips on him.**

**He saw the fibrewire, but was so incensed and in the moment, doesn't use this time to get his Mac 10 Uzi (for the moment saving Theo from certain death right then and there)…**

**But instead charges with a machete drawn and raised in his right hand…**

**He charges Theo…**

**Theo snaps out to meet him…**

**The gangster knocks the M16 out of his hand and swings his hand down to Theo's exposed head…**

…**to be met by Theo's thick steel pipe, drawn from his right hip pants by his left hand.**

**CLANK**

**The two steel objects clash and stick in the struggle of wills that will determine who lives and who dies.**

**Both are obviously struggling for their lives.**

**Theo looks into the eyes of the gangster and sees the evil in him. The hate for anything non-Latino, disgusting greed for money and selfishness.**

**Theo is losing as the gangster dominates Theo and Theo is now almost on his knees, but never giving up.**

**Until the gangster looked into Theo's eyes to see the flames of courage and love burn and fills Theo's left arm with almost inhuman strength. Surely, Theo begins to stop his descent…**

**Evil and hate can never stand up to good and love. Never. In any case. But this was the real proof.**

**Because Theo had stopped his descent, and with his left arm now able to stop the gangsters whole body, and without breaking eye contact or mind war…**

**Theo reaches for the 9mm Beretta Handgun from the back of his pants with his right hand and after a momentarily holding a breath inwards…**

**Draws it with a single stroke, shoves the muzzle between the gangster's eyes and **

**BangBang****. (2 rounds)**

**(another one down)**

…**then exhales.**

**But the gangster does not die without revenge…**

**The cold steel blade comes down and ****slices down the whole length of Theo's left arm****…**

…**giving him an excruciatingly deep painful wound to remember. **

**Now he is to bleed heavily.**

**Theo lets the gangster drop just to have him reveal…**

…**yet another one who had just reached Theo.**

**Theo points his gun at the gangster, while he points his own ****AK-47**** at Theo.**

**Bang/BoBoom**

**At that instant, Miley trips on herself too.** **Theo is instantly thrown into shock.**

**He knew most body armor doesn't do well with AK-47s.**

**And his ****so-called**** body armor did ****nothing**** to stop the 2 bullets.**

**It was supposed to be a barrage, but Theo had stopped it in its tracks by placing a round cleanly into the AK wielding gangster's front temple.**

**Yet that wasn't enough.**

**The bullets had hit him straight in the chest.**

**Guaranteed severe damage to his heart and lungs.**

…

…

…

**Fatal wounds for a man.**

**It was no accident that Miley tripped when she did.**

**She felt the exact same two bullets go through her heart, with the same shock and strength as it did for Theo.**

**Because what she felt ****was**** indeed Theo's pain. Just as real as Theo only without the **

_**They say that when one shares their soul with someone, the other feels the exact same **__**fatal traumatic**__** pain. This is true only and especially in **__**true soul mates **_

**Theo knew this. **

**So did Miley.**

**And that's what made Miley's world collapse. She knew that Theo had a fatal wound.**

**In a fatal place (she felt exactly it in her heart and lungs too and knew both were vital for life)**

**Yet Theo would not accept that he would die.**

**He had to get out of the house.**

**Hearing the gang come up the stairs, Theo tried to get to the man he just killed.**

**He needed the man's AK-47. **

**He was so severely wounded, not only did he neglect his, but he had to make his way, stumbling with a fatal wound, desperately quickly to the man.**

**By the time he got there, parts of his lungs were allowing blood and foreign fluids in from the rest of the body, putting Theo horrible agony.**

**Thankfully, Miley hadn't felt anything past the bullet.**

**An act of mercy by God, yet doing nothing to give doubt to Miley's realization of Theo's condition.**

**Theo could feel…**

**He's truly near his ****end.**

**And so could a part of Miley.**

**The sheer size and weight of this tragically devastating bullet meant that its lethality is questioned by no one.**

**Not even a man driven by love.**

**These bullets as well as every other bullet from now on, that went through Theo, made the Troy Bolton's gang bullets seem ****spitballs**

**There was no escaping. Fate was coming for Theo.**

**But Theo's body couldn't give up until his will did…and his will had no intention of doing so just yet.**

**Theo swiftly grabbed the man and shoved his hands into his AK-47.**

**At that point 2 more gangsters came up.**

**BangBangBangBang **

**Theo tried to give himself covering fire while he made his way across.**

**Thinking quickly, Theo moved himself to use the dead gangster he was holding as a human shield. He made it in the nick of time, but felt the damage to his own body.**

**The first gangster started firing his Tec 9 at Theo, but Theo had ****shifted**** his human shield just in the nick of time. He aligned his body, from head to toe, exactly on par with his shield.**

**BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG**

**The first gangster opened fire, but only hit Theo's 'shield'.**

**BANG BANG (seize)**

**These two bullets perforated the man's head, thus almost putting a hole into Theo's. But a bullet did graze Theo's temple. The force however was enough to knock Theo into a mild concussion. In the worst possible time, when he needed the ****most**** of ****all**** his faculties.**

**Theo took the moment that the first gangster's Tec 9 seized up, to swing and after pocketing his Beretta 9mm, with his hands on both sides of his shield's waist, Theo just then got hold of the AK-47 and…**

"**Popopopopopopopop"**

**Theo unleashed a solid burst of bullets, killing the first gangster.**

**By now, Theo's trauma was catching up to him. A bullet doesn't have to pierce armor to cause serious damage and death.**

**The first gangster's bullets were so powerful that they were right through his 'shield' and hit him anyways.**

**This time his armor could stop all of it from penetrating…but none of the trauma they inflicted.**

**Theo's severe internal injuries gave him no choice but to drop his 'shield'.**

**For a second he felt his chest cavity in turmoil, internally bleeding devastating the integrity of his insides, destroying the hope that he could be with Miley, and finally resolving him to meet Miley one last time before intestinal blood coming out of his mouth marked his doom.**

**FLASH. He then saw a surreal flash and saw an image…**

**His mother…**

**He was convinced he was on his way to meet her…**

…**In the ****after life**

**Without a gun drawn…he saw the last gang member. **

**He was carrying a single Beretta 9mm pistol. **

**When both men came to their senses, they found each other.**

**He drew his gun, while Theo drove himself to pull out the both of his remaining guns from his front and back pocket.**

**BANG BANG BANG BANG**

**The gangster put 4 quick rounds into Theo's chest.**

**Normally, small pistol rounds wouldn't go through and absorbs the impact properly, but it was already compromised from all the assault rifle bullets, even when none did go through, none of the trauma was prevented. Theo body received more and more and more devestating blows, pushing him closer and closer to his doom.**

**BaBang BaBang BaBang BaBang**

**Theo return fire with ****both**** pistols firing in both hands mercilessly, sending back bullets that killed the last gangster.**

**FLASH FLASH: More flashes, like clips of film, of his mother looking at him, lovingly…**

**The only thing Theo did was ask his mother…**

"**Wait…please….let…tell…Miley…I love her."**

**And with that, with all he had, made his way down the bloodied stairs and through the bloody house, with his body slowly dying from trauma on the ****inside**

**Outside:**

Miley had fallen to her knees in tears. All this time, she hadn't fled to the woods yet, looked into the house, and hearing only gunfire, saw nothing. The only difference was that Theo hadn't come out all this time. And she knew that her Teddy had something that he finally couldn't take (the two bullets to the chest). Yet, she refused to believe it. And she had no more to say to her captors.

She was about to hang her head down again, but she then spotted something in the distance.

Miley recognizes the features of the man, yet has to go closer to believe it.

The culmination of this entire ordeal had given both of them something to live for. Someone who made them whole, someone who loved them for them.

All Theo saw was a very familiar figure slowly walking and then jogging to see him…

"**Teddy?"**

She realizes **it really is him.**

"**TEDDY!!!"**

**She runs as quickly as she humanly could.**

**"Teddy..."**

Theo is too damaged to do anything more, but wait…

Miley's thoughts race through her mind. The man she loved, everything he had done for her. Cross country in three whole states.

Her future, so bright because of this man.

And with this man, her life could only get better.

Miley reaches Theo and throws herself to him with so much force, it resembled the Red sea clashing for the first time **after** Moses had allowed it to reform after separation.

"**Oh," Theo grunted, happier than ever that he could finally get to feel her warmth for one last time.**

**And like that they stood a testament to love. How it was blind to all facts of life. Ancestry, ethnicity, and past lives, they were finally together.**

**But alas the reality came to Theo.**

**While Miley buried her head into Theo's shoulder, he suppressed the pain…**

**as he inspected the DS gang coming behind her.**** Only they weren't wearing bandana's.**

**His soul dropped.**

**He knew it was over.**

**His soul shattered. All this time, all the gangsters he had killed.**

**Had gotten them no further than back where they had started.**

**At that moment, the approaching gang had pointed their rifles. The rifles had laser aiming pointers, which they shone at Theo.**

**Miley briefly looked up to see the laser dots pointed at his head and neck.**

**Her eyes widened when she realized what it meant…**

**But this time, she wouldn't let them...she couldn't let them…**

**So she flipped around, cocked her AK and ready to raise it **

"**WAIT, STOP!"**

**Theo used his last ounce of speed to stop Miley from raising her AK at the gang, just as they pointed their guns and laser aimers at ****Miley's**** head.**

**If she had, they would have opened fire.**

**Miley knew this and so angry so started crying and cursing God's name.**

**How could He be so cruel as to do this to both of them.**

**After all this, this was their fate?**

**It was fate all along?**

**All this time, they had just been delaying the inevitable?**

**But however much both now loved life, it would be nothing without the other.**

**So Theo and Miley just held each other.**

**To Miley, if they ****both** **had to die, they would die together.**

**But Theo didn't feel the same way...**

**Yet, mercifully, as if God had performed a miracle for ****Theo****…**

"**We don't want the girl…we want you, esse," **

This actually does make sense. Luanne had paid half the money, but after her suicide, she didn't pay the other half.

So half of the bounty for two people was one person.

It was just the luckiest chance that they asked for Theo instead of Miley.

Unfortunately Miley heard it too.

**She gave Theo the worst possible fearful look she could.**

**She knew she was free now. **

**But what's freedom to her without her Teddy?**

"Miley…"

Theo uses all his strength to show Miley something inside himself…

"Everything's okay…you can go home now…"

Miley looks at him.

Theo turns around and points to another figure that is awaiting her, further in the distance further in an opposite direction. He had followed Theo in.

"Your dad's waiting for you," Theo finished.

Her eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

She looked closer and saw the familiar big, gruff man.

It's been years.

"You go home, now…ya here?" Theo said.

_Miley nodded._

"But what about you? Where you going?"

Theo paused for a moment and replied…

"**I'm going home too…"**

"**I'm going to San Francisco", he finished.**

Where his heart was, where his mother was. He'll be home again.

**As in the song…(Vital point)**

San Francisco.

The gravity is not lost on Miley as she smiles back and gives him a deeper hug. But doesn't realize what he means...yet.

"Hey," Theo interrupted.

Miley looked up…

"I got something for youuuu…" he said playfully.

Theo pulled the last thing that Miley expected, but it was the last thing needed to completely turn Miley into a brand new woman.

He gave her the toy dog that was viciously taken from her in the worst ways by her former French teacher.

"He'll never hurt anyone again" he finished.

Miley just smiled. Now she knew she was complete again. But she had no more energy to prove it anymore. She didn't have to.

But something had just hit her…her mother's…she's...

She pulled away from Theo and looked at his chest.

She was right. Theo had since stripped off his armor, and she looked down on her own shirt to see so much of his blood stained on her.

He had suffered **fatal** wounds.

Her eyes widened in horror as she realized what he was saying.

"**NO" **she screamed softly.

Theo nodded.

_Just then, as dawn breaks, we are interrupted by something that would destroy the both of us._

…**Police Sirens in the very, ****very**** distant background.**

**But coming for ****them**** nonetheless.**

"It's time… you have to go...we both do…" he insists, while so weak he can't finish.

His mind was losing hope, as his body was losing the will to live.

"**Teddy," Miley began, more tearfully than ever.**

**Theo just gave her a look of confidence.**

**This was the way it had to be.**

"**Tedddddy…****you promised****."**

"**I prom…ised…that I'll never leave you…"**

**And he pointed and pressed Miley heart with his tags.**

"**And I always keep my promises"**

Miley didn't know what to say.

**Her heart refused to believe in this. But the rest of her had resigned herself to what had to be.**

"**You've given me peace in a lifetime of suffering. No matter what I will always be with you…"**

**Yet Theo is losing life. That explains why he can't say anything new and may not make sense.**

**Severe internal bleeding and trauma were well on their way, shutting down his organs.**

"**Miley I can't go on like this…"**

**Miley is about to cry. Theo spits up blood. ****Its**** coming for him.**

"**I...Teddy, will always be with you, till the day you die"**

**But Miley silently asks him about his tags.**

"**When we meet again," is Theo's only reply as he let her keep it.**

**Miley agonizes the most because ****she simply doesn't know.**** Does he mean spirit or real? Can he die? Will he die? Will something let him die, make him die, or refuse to let him die. Will he return?**

**Her belief says he won't, but her ****heart**** insists he will survive and return to her.**

_Theo had already explained to Miley that they couldn't escape together. It is hard enough to evade authorities when you're one person. Him being with Miley only means that it'll be almost certain that they'll be caught and they'd lose each other anyways. _

The police are getting closer. They have to leave **now.**

**Their final goodbye**

"**I love you, Teddy…"**

"**And I love you, Miley…"**

**They embraced one more time…**

…**Before Miley sprinted off and ran…**

"**Daddddddddy" Miley screamed at the top of her lungs, as she ran for him.**

**For no matter what, Miley loved her father and he loved her. And he was her protector right now. And her father rushed to greet her. **

**Miley ran quickly to him...and her father did the same.**

**Jumping into his arms for the first time in a long time, Miley just held her father, as he literally carried her to the car. **

**For that was part of the deal that he was more than willing to accept- he had to escape the police with Miley too.**

**But all this time Theo was watching Miley become free. And smiled. While his consciousness slowly slips away…**

…**While Miley watched Theo from her father's arms.**

**VITAL Author's Note: ****For the love of God****: If you haven't listened to any of the perfectly fitting outside sources songs in the story yet, ****listen to this one and the two after that.**

**This is absolutely VITAL for the PERFECT feeling at the end. It's the mood that perfects the last scene.**

Outside Source: Ricky Nelson - Sweeter Than You.

_I could never be loved by anyone sweeter than you_

**The gangsters rush up to Theo…and shove him harshly to his knees…**

_And I could never belong to anyone sweeter than you_

**While Miley cringes as she begins to see the reality even more clearly.**

_With you to stand beside me I'll never be alone_

**The gangsters frisk Theo for weapons. He has none on him.**

_And what more could I long for than to have you for my own_

**Miley is carried back to the car. As her father opens the door, her eyes widen in sadness.**

_My only desire is loving you eternally_

**Theo is shoved towards the car, as the gangsters push him on. Miley mouths Teddy's name, calling him, trying to somehow reverse what has to be, until they meet again.**

_For no, no other love could ever mean so much to me_

**A gangster points the muzzle of his shotgun at Theo's head to guard him as Theo slows down to give a final look at the only woman who he would love again and watched her disappear behind the truck door.**

_So if you say you love me forever I'll be true_

**But before she does, Theo turns raises his right. But instead of waving, he puts three fingers up, the thumb, index and pinky. Sign language for...**

**(I love you)**

**He tells her one last time that he loves her.**

_And what more could I long for… _

**Miley mouths back as she is being lead into her car by her father, "I love you too…"**

…_than to live my life _

**And with the agonizing coldness and darkness enveloping around him, he is shoved into the back seat of the DS gang's car…**

_{with you}_

…**then the doors slam shut**

_I could never be loved by anyone sweeter than you_

**Theo tries to draw breaths while sitting, as he feels his life inevitably slip away from his body, while he looks out the window to Miley…**

_And I could never belong to anyone…_

**All Miley can do is look at Theo one last time front inside her father's car and agonize, crying beyond belief.**

**Theo's car…**

_{sweeter than you}_

**VITAL Outside source: Hide and Seek by Imogen Heap…Play until the very end of this chapter.**

**Theo knew that it would be a very long time before it was Miley's time to go.**

**But the same couldn't be said for him.**

**Unlike Miley, Theo truly appreciated how beautiful life really was. **

**He begged God to spare Miley. And He did.**

**But Theo would have to pay for that with his own.**

**And he more than willingly did.**

**He knew...**

**Miley would learn to love again. She would learn to live again without Theo. Her mourning will have to eventually come to an end.**

**This was for the best. He knew this was what was best for Miley. She would see that he was right.**

**No matter how lonely and heartbroken his soul would be without her.**

**Life was beautiful. She should be part of that.**

**Even if it meant he had to lose his.**

**As both cars drive away, Theo begins to slip in and out of consciouness…with slipping out dominating…**

**He held on to Miley's butterfly clip for the last moral support he'll need and breathed…**

_would stop to hold their heads heavy_

"**W****e're free, Miley…"**

_hide and seek  
trains and sewing machines_

_all those years  
they were here first_

**Before his body and his head fell limp, And he was out.**

_they were here first…_

_(Song continues until the end)_

**Theodore James Tan: January 25, 1984 - November 25, 2011**

FBI National Academy

Behavioral Science Graduate Course Lecture continued

Part 7

"So therefore it can be seen that Stockholm syndrome, while very rare, is a very real possibility. It can prove harmful to any efforts to rescue the victim, and can do tremendous psychological damage to all parties involved. But I say **can** do damage and indeed it does, but not always in the way we expect…"

"Now I assume you all read what I have just summarized in great detail, thus I have finished in summarizing what I would like you to know. Now we will look at the most interesting case study possible…

…Now those of you from the Californian and Tennessee law enforcement know all about what I am about to lecture on. As you know, very recently the infamous Chinese Triad crime organization of the Tan family was dismantled, with the leader renouncing his criminal past.

…How does an Asian pacific family wind up in Tennessee, you ask? Well, it turns out that it was indeed related to Stockholm Syndrome.

In a very real way, it caused the defection of the youngest son of the man behind the Tan family, marked a decline in their criminal enterprise. Today, with most of the wrongdoers behind bars, the leader has gone very legitimate, much to the approval and support of the rest of his family…

And it was all owed in part to the rather adventurous, and even Hollywood/Soap operatic like journey, taken by captor and hostage. In this case, Theodore James Tan, the captor, and his hostage turned lover and Junior Patty Hearst, Miley Hope Stewart.

The story begins in Los Angeles, where Miley Stewart, a battered girlfriend had just finished a meal in the famous, Grauman's Chinese Theatre…"

And the lecture goes on to describe everything that went from there…

**Narrator's Final Ending…**

**Yet no one knows what really happened to Teddy.**

**His body was never recovered after offering himself to DS-33.**

**Some, including medical and forensic experts, insist that he received too many blows…and succumbed to his wounds.**

**Other's, including Miley herself of course, insisted that he didn't, saying that this was his last 'trick' and will eventually come back. **

**Teddy never breaks his promises. And he promised that he would always be with her...**

(A/N: But what do you suppose that meant?)

**Yet, regardless of whether he left Miley's ranch alive or not, one thing was certain. He left the ranch, a forever changed man. **

**I like to think that he had finally found the peace of soul that so many of us look for, but so few of us actually find. **

**But for certain, he had finally found love- the only thing that gives us true meaning.**

**With Miley Stewart, Theo was given back his ****humanity**

**And with Theodore Tan, Miley was given back the life that was wrongly taken from her so many years ago.**

**Author's note:**

**What do you think happenned to Miley?**

**Back to Malibu?**

**Please tell me that you agree with the soul mate pain. Review on that.**

**Should this be the end of Theo?**

**And about Teddy's selflessness, what do you think?**

**There will be the last chapter after this…but what?**

**Yet I ****absolutely**** have to ask this question.**

**What ever you do, you ****must****review in answer to this question.**

**What do you think? Do you think that Miley and Teddy had:**

**True Love?**

**Or True Severe acute, chronic, and terminal Stockholm Syndrome?**

**That's something for you to take home…**

**But then review me in response for it.**

**If nothing else, PLEASE ANSWER THIS FOR ME.**

**I'll give you my answer to this, next chapter.**

**KEY VITAL AUTHOR'S NOTE: If, AND ONLY IF, you were satisfied with the realistic ending of this chapter, then ****this one**** will be the final chapter for you. Please make your absolute final review there. This will be the only time that I ask to PLEASE make a ****comprehensive**** and ****cumulative**** review for my story ****there****. I'm sure you'll want to say as much as you can before you finish with this.**

**IF NOT, than the**** next**** chapter belongs to you as the LAST** **chapter. **

**But whatever you think…**

**This ****isn't**** the last chapter for those who want a further ending. Your chapter is coming soon.**

**GFMarshall**


	26. Optional Epilogue

**KEY VITAL AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**If, AND ONLY IF, you were satisfied with the realistic ending of the previous chapter, then ****that**** will be the final chapter for you. Please make your absolute final review there. This will be the only time that I ask to PLEASE make a ****comprehensive**** and ****cumulative**** review for my story ****there****. I'm sure you'll want to say as much as you can before you finish with this.**

**IF NOT, than ****this**** chapter belongs to you as the LAST** **chapter. **

**You risk diminishing the story for you if you don't heed this. And none of us wants that. You have been warned.**

**About the Outside Sources Songs: Don't worry about the two that come before 'San Francisco Remix', it is great mood setting, but not especially vital. But for the ****love of God- Listen to the last Outside source.**

**Again, I can not stress enough, that you only read this chapter if you were not satisfied with the ending of the last chapter. **

**If you don't read this chapter, instead make your ****absolute final**** remarks about it now, and do it without reading the following chapter.**

**Instead for those satisfied with the previous chapters ending, the following 'Afterward' is an 'epilogue'. I apologize for its shortness, but I really wanna move on. I do this is for you:**

**Afterward:**

**In essence, Miley gets her old life back, reconciles with Lily and Oliver, and gets over the horrible ordeal of Jake Ryan (not of the hostage taking). Miley lived with her father in Malibu, while taking online remedial course along with her intensive and long overdue therapy. She is now finishing a journalism degree at the University of San Francisco.**

**She may be physically alone for now, but she will always have her Teddy, who taught her to guard her heart for a man of quality who can truly win it.**

**Sometimes, in times of struggle and hardship, she looks up to the heavens and asks "Help me, Teddy".**

**And he does.**

**Now for the…**

**Epilogue**

Chinese Funeral Home

East Los Angeles, California

December 3, 2011

11:00 am

**Outside Source: I'll be missing you by P. Diddy, Faith Evans, 112**

_All the members of the Tan family are gathered in the memorial room for the wake. The female members are crying much more out of respect for his father than for the loss of Theo. And it wasn't as if anyone could blame them. They didn't really know Theo as he was the proverbial 'black sheep' of the family and never spent much time with them, for the exception of the rare one or two annual family gatherings. Even more so now due to the his relationship with Miley._

_For the hall was elaborately prepared and was adorned with beautiful wreaths decorated with Chinese calligraphy, wishing Theo good luck and good journeys into the after life. The presence of the men were also that of the utmost respect, as all the men knew that being the son of William Tan meant that he died an 'honourable' death, the only criteria that mattered for them to be 'honourable' was that it was ordered by the 'family', no matter how depraved that order would be._

_After mingling and welcoming the crowd, William and Tom withdrew to a private area…_

"Tom…"

"Yeah Dad…"

"Where's my 'would be' daughter in law?"

"Oh, Miley…"

_William was very disappointed. He knew that his son loved this girl, yet for a minute, couldn't believe that she wouldn't show up to his wake._

"Perhaps, she really **wasn't** the woman for my son…she can't even…"

"Dad!"

_William looked at his son. He breathes in and out and believes Tom about the serious of what he interpreted this action to be proven wrong.…_

"Dad, she's in denial"

"Denial…**Denial?"**

_But before going any further, William froze. For the first time in his whole life, he stopped himself while in the middle of a rage…_

_For he all too well remembered…_

_The extremes __**his**__ denials were with regards to the death of __**his**__ wife, Katherine._

_He breathes in and out…_

"Tom…"

"Yeah, Dad?"

"I'm tired…"

"Tired, would you like to sit or go back home to rest…"

"No Tom, not **that** tired…I'm tired of all this…"

"All?"

"Yes, Tom…all of this"

"The funeral?"

"No, **all this**?"

_Tom finally got to what his father wanted._

"Oh…"

_But his father wasn't finished…_

"I need you to do one thing for me…" William began.

**End Song.**

Meanwhile…

Stewart Residence

151 Tigertail Road

Malibu, California

**Outside Source: My All by Mariah Carey.**

_The large room that once presented Hannah Montana with dozens of designer outfits, hundreds of bags, and thousands of pairs of shoes are now sitting in their proper place, as they had been for years. Miley had long since outgrown them, not so much physically, but emotionally and spiritually, Miley Stewart was a new person. She had her heart set on a new path in life._

Miley's POV:

**(A/N: From now on bolded will represent respective flashbacks, unless otherwise stated.)**

When I was young enough to still be able to fit into these clothes, I had seen so much of the world, which it was supposed to make me a worldly woman…

Yet, I know now that I had seen nothing…

None of this matters: not the designer clothes, heels, or handbags…

There is so much more out there…

I, Miley Stewart am a changed woman…

I look at the table…

And see a jean jacket outfit from my Hannah days…

In anger I pick it up and throw it to the floor…

Because it's on top of my pamphlet…

To the University of San Francisco's part time journalism program…

What I did to the clothes was more symbolic than anything else.

For too long in my life, I had been hiding…hiding who I really was…and for what?

To be used and abused by someone as superficial and destructive.

For too long, I loved Hannah Montana and hated Miley Stewart.

I loved being her, but now it's time for me to grow up and realize that I'm Hannah and that Hannah is me. The charisma, courage, and persistence was **me**, not just Hannah.

I pick up the pamphlet on the table…

_But suddenly a knock is heard outside the door to her "Hannah closet'._

"Come in…"

_Her father walked in with a cup of hot chocolate. Even though this __**was**__ Mailbu, it was chilly at night._

"Hello, bud…"

I look at my father…

We reconciled on our way back to Cali. I mean it wasn't like we **couldn't **get back together. When you reach rock bottom, where else could you go but up?

"Hey…" I softly replied.

_Robbie Ray looks worried…_

"Miley, you haven't eaten yet…you wanna join me?"

I shook my head…

"I can't dad, I'm gonna start the auction…"

_The online auction to sell off Hannah Montana belongings was something that Miley absolutely insisted on. She was essentially 'selling off' Hannah Montana._

"You know you don't have to do this…I still have money…I can still put you through…"

But I won't let him…

"No, Dad…I screwed up…and I'm paying for it. From now on, **I **pay for **my** future now…"

I didn't have to apologize for anything now…the thousandth time that I did it on the way back from Nashville was enough for Dad.

_But something keeps bothering her Dad…_

"Why won't you eat", my dad asked me.

I pause…

"I don't know what you mean…I ate…"

"Almost nothing…c'mon Miley…"

But it was no use. Dad was right. For a week, I never felt like eating, and when I did, it was morsel of this and that before I would rush back up…

…To cry, to call out, to sleep…

I mean, what else could I do? I know that Teddy had to clear up and do whatever he had to do to make himself safe before he came back to me…

But, after a week, what do you do when all the moans have been sung, all the tears have been cried, and all the prayers have remained unanswered?

_Robbie tried again, this time…_

"Miley…Teddy's…"

"NOT dead" I answered for him, loudly barking and cutting him off.

_Robbie sighed._

In the course of the week, Dad was able to negotiate the entire story out of me. He had remarkably understood how Teddy was not like his family. But...however much he was just like Teddy, but with Mom instead of me…he couldn't understand…he could never understand…Teddy had **promised** he would always be there for me. He's just delayed…that's all. They can't find his body, because it's still alive.

_Robbie saw the good in Theo. And from one good man to another, both had realized that they made mistakes, but they were both blessed enough to be loved by Miley. Yet whatever anyone said or however anyone would argue, nothing could convince Miley that Theo wasn't coming back._

_Yet the only thing Miley does is turn to her dad and say this…_

"Dad, I have been living a lie. I left middle school, with friends who loved me and a life worth living, but in the years since then, I had lived a lie. At the end of all the partying, drinking, and superficiality, all I had to show for it were rats for friends, an abuser for a boyfriend, and a nihilistic blur for a life. Oliver and Lily left me for each other and Duke, I alienated you and Jackson, and I moved to UCLA knowing that I'll be abused over and over and over again until I died. All the promises that were made to me have been broken over and over again. I came to Grauman's Chinese, a pathetic excuse for the woman who was once the role model for millions, and I left with the greatest man on earth."

_Miley breathes…_

"He was hurt by life, just like me…he may have been the perpetrators in the crimes of his family, but he was very much more the victim. Unlike me, who threw away life for the sake of self destruction, he had no choice, being involved since the age of eight, and having no mask, no delusion, and no luxury of an unclear head, he suffered. Watching his sense of decency being destroyed before his eyes, before he had a chance to hit puberty, had lead him to eventually believe that God was tormenting him by giving him a **conscience**. Could you believe that?"

"But throughout it all, he had pulled me through. I was supposed to have been killed many time, but wasn't. He never once let me down and there is nothing you can say that will make me 'un'-forgive him for kidnapping me. He gave me a warm place to sleep, a friend to talk to, a strong shoulder to cry on, and heart to heal while bringing me up to help heal my own…

"I love him. I'm his everything just as he is my everything. I want to be his everything… forever. He can't die because he promised me something. He promised me that's we would be together….and that whenever God chose us to leave this earth, we'll leave it together…

_Miley doesn't realize she's stretching this._

"…He promised he would protect me, and he did. He promised me that he would love and take care of me, and he did that too…"

"…So when he promised that he would be with me…now. He will be…"

"…And since it's taking the man I love, the man who never broke his promise to me, this long to get back to me, you can forgive me for not having an appetite."

She hugged her Teddy. That is her panda bear, who was wearing Teddy's dog tags around his neck.

_Robbie left the room without a reply. But it was only know that he accepted that Miley wasn't delusional or suffering mentally . He really did love this man. _

_He just had to be ready for that fateful day, when she realizes that he's not ever coming back. He wasn't dumb; he saw the wounds and the look in Theo's eyes. _

**Song End**

Just then the phone rings…

It takes the fourth ring, before I wake up to the phone…

"Hello?" I answer.

"Is this Miley Stewart"

My head jerks up as I realize the accent on the voice…

"Ye…yes, speaking...speaking?"

"Miss Stewart, you don't know me and I know wish that I knew you better than I do now…maybe I'll soon get to know you better…"

_Miley knows that he's getting at something._

That voice, it wasn't Teddy, but it sounded familiar…like a more mature version of him….

"Miley, I'm the father of the man who kept you and became your lover…you can call me ."

My eyes widen at the revelation, and my face blushes at the world 'lover'

_Reading her mind…_

"No, no, he didn't tell me anything…I just put two and two together."

I breathe a sigh of relief.

"I'm calling because I didn't see you at the funeral…

"Teddy isn't dead," I reply.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't know what funeral you're talking about, but my Teddy isn't dead."

"Oh…I see"

_William understood Miley's denial._

"Well, we absolutely insist that come and see us…"

I pause, not knowing what to do…

"Miley, you're safe now. No one will come after you. My son kept his promise on that. We need to see you because we want you to have something that was found."

I have to decline.

"Before you decline, as you have **every** right to, just hear me out. We understand that there is a beautiful jeweled hair clip that doesn't belong to Theo. It must belong to you, so the least we could do is return it to you."

I realize he was right…mom's hair clip.

_Yet even though Miley knew that this probably meant that Theo wasn't going to come back, she still refused to believe that he was gone. She had simply told herself that Theo had dropped it, but was still alive, ignoring the fact that Theo would never let go of it, as it represented the only link that he had with Miley. _

"Where do I go?"

Back in Los Angeles.

"Tom, you have done a fabulous job with me over the years…" William started...

Gives him a large share of money...

Tell only him of his plans

He's going legit…

He's leaving this behind…

"What's the point of money without those you love?", he asks

He forgot that once, he wasn't about to forget again.

Theo and Miley made him remember.

Crissy Fields Beach Boardwalk

San Francisco, California.

2:32 p.m.

_The limousine ride that had taken me from San Francisco International, gave me time to think. When Mr. Tan had told me that he wanted me to see him, I thought it would be nearby, or at the most in L.A. But this was incredible. San Francisco, I could see why Teddy loved this place. Volleyball fields, windsurfing, and Golden Gate Bridge. The Golden Gates- you can walk past the many birds, joggers, roller bladers, and walkers, and reach it in time, while taking on the beach. I couldn't help it; I'm a beach nut at heart._

I walk past the joggers, roller bladers, and seller's, like I had done many times in Malibu, until I reach the spot.

I look down at the piece of paper telling me that I'm looking for a man named Daniel Nathan Chang and the location I can find him.

Yet as I flip the page over, in an attempt to check for more clues, I'm hit with a shock.

Chocking back sobs and letting down tears, I see in front of me…

The death certificate for one- Theodore James Tan.

Now, the rest of me understands...

...At least if I have to do this, I'll do this here. Where I can be close to my Teddy…

…In spirit…

I'm about to lower my head in despair…

…Until I realize I reached the point where I was supposed to meet Daniel.

He must be the courier. I find that they always do things that way.

I compose myself and walk forward.

The sight of windsurfers catches my eye, as this is the area that most of them meet.

Yet as I briefly turn my head, I spot he's right beside an ambulance. Must be for the surfers, just in case.

I turn and begin to walk away, trying to somehow search for this man I never met…

But as I walk away

**(Siren Wails)**

But as soon as I stop moving and pay attention to it, it stops…

I walk again…

But as soon as I did that, it wails again...

and doesn't stop until I do…

_Miley's confused at first…_

I don't know what this means, so I look down and read in quotation marks…

'First responder'

Ohhh, this must be it…

I shook my head at it and started walking towards it…

I build up my strength and prepare to confront the man…

Not so much for the clip, but rather for information…

As I still can't believe my Teddy is gone…I have to ask the man. He **has** to know…

_Miley makes her way to the ambulance and is only 10 yards away from the ambulance. She clutches Theo's tags for strength and support._

All I see is a man, looking towards San Francisco Bay; his back is turned towards me, but is close by to the driver's seat. He must've seen me through the ambulance's side mirror.

I see only the back of his head and that he's wearing a pair of sunglasses, as well as a paramedic's uniform with the symbol at the back…

I then notice the brand new black Harley Davidson motorcycle on the other side of the man.

Teddy told me that the first thing **he **wanted to do was to **ride a Harley.**

But as I walk forward and am about to open my mouth…

"Theodore James Tan is dead. We confirmed it…" he said clearly without turning around.

I start to quietly sob, yet give no clue to it.

But I see he's holding something to the side of his leg.

A butterfly clip?

My butterfly clip?

I glad that Mr. Tan had kept his word, yet…

I perk my head up and walk even closer to see something else…

It's attached?

It's attached to…

A Rosary?

_Miley's eyes widen._

A Rosary and my clip?

How can this be? The death certificate clearly stated…

"Theodore James Tan is no more," he said again.

I begin to realize something about his voice…

I have to know, and I know just **the** way to ask him…

"Tell me, how…did he die?"

_The man breathed in and out._

"A spunky, young, brunette cowgirl from Nashville stole his heart and wouldn't let it beat again until he was **her** **teddy bear** once more. Being the fool, he was thought that he could live without it. Being the **bigger **fool, he thought that he could **die** without **her ****or**** it.**"

I stumble back in awe and complete disbelief. He did have a way with words just like…

All I saw was the man turn around completely to see me…

It was **Teddy…MY TEDDY!**

Being exactly who and what he wanted to be…

In the only city he ever, truly called home.

**Neutral POV:**

Teddy and Miley stared at each other, taking a whole ten minutes to fully realize that the other really was who they longed it to be…

Theo, or rather Daniel stepped up...

"Hello, my name is Daniel Nathan Chang…"

Miley's heart skipped a beat as he casually walked up and offered his hand…

Trembling in awe, Miley offered her hand in response, wondering what kind of joke this was.

Yet, to Miley, this wasn't the resurrection. She never believed for a minute that her Teddy was dead.

How does this explain her shock, she herself couldn't even answer that.

_Miley looks straight into her Teddy's eyes._

The same…

She stares into them…

They are only a foot apart, and as a **final** gesture…

Miley traced the **scar on his cheek with her fingers**, just as she had done in Nashville before making love to Teddy.

It felt exactly the same.

Her open mouth smile grew and grew until…

"You already have my heart, may I have my dog tags back?"

_The dam of self control and composure utterly collapsed for Miley._

She leaped into her Teddy's arms with such force that Theo would have fallen down, if the ambulance hadn't been there to stop Theo from going all the way down to the ground.

"Tedd…dd…ddd…y" Miley sobbed as she failed to get words out in a coherent sentence.

"Miley," Teddy groaned with such relief.

Turns out, that this new identity was Teddy's last trick.

The men he went with were from the **mainstream DS-33. **They had provided security, though little much else.

You see the alliance between the Tan family and DS-33 was so strong that the splinter group's actions could never be condoned by the hierarchy of DS-33. Because of that the splinter had only consisted of the men who came to the house. All of which are now dead. DS-13 had put a stop to any and all actions against Miley and Theo. William Tan did such a superb job laundering their green that they couldn't bear to afford losing it. So they stopped it and pretended that it never existed, so that the invaluable business partnership could go on. Sure it meant the same cycle of crime, but Miley and Theo, as well as the lives of others, were in fact safer now than ever before.

Anti gang prejudice and this particular splinter cell group meant that the police were apathetic to investigate far. After all, they had done so much damage that killing them was a public service. These men had no families and the public forgave and forgot Miley and Theo.

The only way to stop them, **was** to kill them. They brought it on themselves. And **that was reality.**

Yet, it was the security that Miley was still alive that kept Theo going all that time, until he could reach **Houston **again so he could start treatment. He so loved Miley that he had beaten death into submission, giving him no choice but to be allowed to die some other day. But this time, even more heart had kept him alive, this time without **any** Chinese rehabilitory cocktails.

And his father and brother, knew all along that he wasn't dead either…

He loved his son so much that he had the biggest hand in faking his death. He also knew Miley's point of view and made arrangements for her to go to San Francisco. He knew that Theodore James Tan could never be free of crime, so he let him die in Miley's ranch in Nashville.

…But rescued Teddy.

Thus, in the end, Miley truly owed everything to William and Thomas Tan. Not only had they made sure Teddy came back to Houston, but they put in an inhuman amount of effort to create a brand new identity for her Teddy. William had told Teddy that this was truly the culmination of a housewarming, birthday, Christmas, Wedding, and baby shower gift for his little brother (and yes both him and his dad thought it was only a matter of time between Teddy and Miley). But Miley knew that the best thing that they did was chose **him** of all people to take care of Miley during the ordeal. Stockholm Syndrome wasn't a factor anymore. This **was** love.

**(A/N: You do understand the difference, right. The play on names is hugely symbolic and foretelling, and is a huge difference)**

There was no such thing as 'Teddy' in the family's eyes. And that was the point. Theo **had** died in Tennessee, but Teddy lived to be with Miley.

Teddy was wrong before. He believed that his body refused to die, until Miley was forever safe again from this whole horrible ordeal. But it turns out that his body refused to die, **until he was with her. **

He was finally free of everything which had afflicted him since he was 10.

He had a new name, new identity and a new life.

Now he can start the healing too.

Theodore James Tan **was** no more, only Daniel Nathan Chang. But Miley's **Teddy** was still there, and will always be there.

Now they could be together.

Miley always knew Theo as "Teddy". So, in the end, it didn't matter that his real name was Theodore James Tan or Daniel Nathan Chang. He was always, and always will be her Teddy.

But that wasn't the end for Miley and Teddy…

Miley sobered up.

"Don't you **ever **do that again!" Miley screamed at Teddy.

"Oh…" Teddy replied, and while taking Miley's face into his hands, "Miley, I promised that I will always be with you. And I **will** always be with you. Nothing can stop us now."

Tears of joy are only now stopping its flow.

"Good! Because if you do, you'll be leaving us behind,"

Teddy realized this…

"Miley, you have my heart, and I'll never leave it behind, ever again."

"That's all nice Theo, but I also have something **else** that belongs to you. And if you leave you'll be leaving the both of us."

Teddy withdrew.

"**Both** of… **us**?" Teddy asked.

Then Miley came close to Teddy and whispered a sweet something into his ear.

Theo's eyes widen like dinner plates as Miley finishes.

He stumbles back and loses his breath. That's saying something for a man trained not to flinch in war.

"Are you sure?"

Miley nodded and smiled.

"Is it mi…"

Miley shut Teddy mouth with her finger.

"Jake and I hadn't been together for a month before you and I…met," Miley finished for him, picking the right way to end the sentence.

"I went to my OB/GYN…she said so…" Miley added.

Teddy looked down and slowly and nervously placed both his gentle hands on Miley's belly.

"Eek" Theo manages.

And with that he falls to his knees in front of Miley and embraces her belly, with his ear pressed to the side of it, as if he's trying to better hear he or she talk to him.

Miley bursts in hysterical laughter at that as Teddy remains adamant and straight faced as he is hugging her belly.

It wasn't a **some****thing** that Teddy had left Miley with...

...it was a **some****one****.**

Teddy is amazed as he was now holding onto another human being inside Miley.

His life couldn't be more complete.

And with that, from that position, Teddy hoisted Miley up by her waist and carried her on his broad shoulders, screaming and cheering like an idiot, with a shocked Miley laughing all the way through.

After spinning her around and running around enough, Theo put Miley down and faced her.

Miley suddenly got serious.

"Are we going to be ok, Teddy?"

Teddy looks at her and smiles…

"We're both going to be just fine."

And with that both leaned forward and…

Kissed

…knowing that both their lives were finally complete.

A/N: **ABSOLUTELY MUST END with this song: For the love of God, its perfect: ****Outside Source: San Francisco Remix.**

**The End.**

**A/N: Just for enjoyment and reflection listen to this:**

**Second Ending credits song (for fun): **

**Start of Miley and Teddy's New Life: Legend by Nelly Furtado.**

**First, to answer the question I posed in the previous chapter, I believed that it indeed started out as Stockholm Syndrome, but evolved to something even greater. They had gone way to far down emotionally to go back up again. And again, what's love anyways? Does it ****have**** to ****make sense****? Absolutely NOT.**

**For those who didn't answer the question before, tell me now what do you think.**

**This was the ****added, alternate ****ending of the story. In truth, I did this for all of you who would think that this is the way the story should end. It was my pleasure, of course, and I hope that for all the work I had to do, and especially the work I did up to now, please ****REVIEW ME****. Yet for me personally, the ending was the previous chapter.**

**I think I can ask for that much, can't I?**

**Thank you all and God Bless us all.**

**GFMarshall**

**September, 2007.**

**Revised: August, 2009**


End file.
